Tus ojos
by SSPety
Summary: Cuando supe que Kath jamás volvería mi mundo se sacudió, pero cuando él llegó a casa con su bebé, esa expresión cobró un nuevo significado. Si tan sólo Damon no viera su rostro cada vez que me mira, tal vez, todo sería distinto. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

_Les traigo algo que lleva un par de semanas en mi cabeza, espero que me digan que opinan y si les interesa que la_ _escriba _;)

Título: **Tus ojos.**  
Autor: **SSPety**  
Rating: **+16 **(por ahora)  
Resumen: **Cuando supe que ella jamás volvería mi mundo se sacudió, pero cuando él llegó a casa con su bebé, esa expresión cobró un nuevo significado. Si tan sólo Damon no viera su rostro cada vez que me mira, tal vez, todo sería distinto.**  
Pairings:** Damon/Elena Damon/Katherine Matt/Elena**  
**AU AH**  
Disclamer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino de la autora L.J. Smith y la CW.**

* * *

Me asomé a su cuarto, todo estaba tal como lo dejó hace cinco años, daba una extraña sensación de normalidad, pero nada era normal, nada volvería a serlo. Me senté en su cama y miré a mí alrededor, aún había algunas cosas sobre su cómoda, lo poco que dejó para cuando venía de visita. Y en su mesilla junto a la cama nuestra foto, ambas abrazadas sonriendo en nuestra graduación.  
Era tan hermosa…  
Sé que tenemos el mismo rostro pero ella era mucho más hermosa que yo, tenía una luz, una alegría, unas ganas de vivir que la hacían destacar en cualquier lugar, la hacían brillar.  
Hasta que se fue a Londres habíamos sido inseparables, habíamos hechos todas las travesuras de gemelas que se pueden imaginar, habíamos pensado que el mundo sería nuestro si lo intentábamos juntas.  
Hasta que se fue… hasta que él se la llevó.  
Damon Salvatore. El hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. El chico encantador y dulce que conocimos en una feria. El chico que se enamoró de ella y que la enamoró completamente. Era imposible verlos y no saber que eran la pareja ideal, salida de un cuento de hadas. Cuando reían juntos uno sabía que así debía ser el amor, que eso era lo que todos queremos tener en la vida.  
Damon Salvatore, mi primer amor, mi primer dolor, mí cuñado…

-**¿Estás bien?**- Los ojos azules de Matt me miraban preocupados, llenos de dulzura.  
-**No. Esto no debió pasar, ella debía ser feliz, debía ver crecer a Rebekah, debía darle el pecho, enseñarle a caminar…**-Las lágrimas que llevaban varios minutos inundando mis ojos, comenzaron su lento camino por mis mejillas.  
Sentí los fuertes brazos rodeándome y esa sensación de tranquilidad, esa calidez, ese inmenso cariño, todo lo que mi novio, mi mejor amigo, aportaba a mi vida cada día.  
**-Lo sé, cariño. Pero Rebekah nos tendrá a todos nosotros para enseñarle, para amarla y contarle lo hermosa y maravillosa que era su madre.**  
-**Sí, pero no es lo mismo.**  
Me permitió un minuto para culpar al universo por haberla arrebatado de mi vida y luego me hizo pararme y salir de la habitación.  
-**Están aquí.**- Susurró en mi oído mientras bajábamos la escalera.-** Rebe es la bebé más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.**  
Algo parecido a una sonrisa quiso llegar a mis labios, pero no pudo abrirse camino, porque cuando pisé el último escalón él estaba ahí, y volteó el rostro en cuanto me vio.  
Sé por qué lo hizo, porque no me vio a mí, la vio a ella.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Me levanté y aún en pijamas bajé a la cocina. La necesidad de café era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, como siempre.  
Saber que tengo un largo día por delante me da ganas de volver a la cama, las ocho interminables y tediosas horas en la cafetería, las dos horas en el curso y luego el viaje de regreso a casa.  
Hace dos años me prometí ahorrar para un coche, pero aún viviendo con mis padres nunca pude hacerlo, no tengo el control suficiente. Esos pequeños vicios que se adueñan de mí… Los libros, las revistas, las salidas al cine, y los viernes de Bowling y tragos.  
Siempre me consuelo pensando que ya no fumo y eso me hace ahorrar dinero, pero lo termino gastando en otra cosa. Me rezongo mentalmente por mi forma de ser y luego me digo que la única que sale perdiendo soy yo, que debo pasar casi dos horas de mi día en el transporte público.  
Por suerte el viaje de ida lo hago con Matt, cada mañana pasa a buscarme para llevarme al trabajo y si no fuera porque los horarios no le coinciden, seguramente me recogería a la tarde para traerme a casa.  
Todo esto es lo que pasa por mi cabeza mientras recorro el pasillo de la planta alta, bajo las escaleras y cruzo el salón, es la misma cantaleta de todos los días, como un mantra que recita mi subconsciente a medida que voy despertando, para que lo primero que llega a mi mente no sea lo que me espera en la cocina.  
**-Buenos días cielo-** Me recibe mi madre mientras le da el biberón a Rebekah.-**¿Dormiste bien?**  
**-Sí mamá.**-La beso y rozo los suaves cabellos de mi sobrina con los labios, tratando de no molestarla mientras se alimenta.-** Voy a ponerme un café antes de irme a la ducha.**  
-**Matt llegará pronto.**-Es su típica respuesta.

Ese cruce de palabras podría perfectamente estar grabado y dejarlo repetirse de forma automática cada mañana, no ha variado ni una sola palabra en las últimas semanas, porque esa frágil rutina parece ser lo que nos mantiene enteras en presencia de la bebé.  
Subo de regreso a mi habitación con mi jarro de café en la mano y escucho a Damon cerrar el grifo de la ducha para alistarse e irse a trabajar. No le he visto más que dos veces desde que se mudó a la casa, una por cada domingo que ha vivido aquí. Es el único día en que no puede evitarme, porque ninguno de los dos trabaja y toda la familia almuerza junta.  
Termino mi bebida y me quito la ropa para entrar a la ducha, mi mente ya despertó por completo, mi mantra ya no surte efecto, mi realidad me ha alcanzado.  
Ya no lloro bajo el agua como los primeros días, el dolor sordo sigue allí, el peso sigue apretando mi pecho, pero ya me deja respirar, ya me ha permitido entender que nuestra vida sigue.  
Me seco y me visto con mi uniforme de camarera, me hago una coleta en el pelo y me miro al espejo, allí estoy yo, allí está ella, y lo único que me hace saber que no es ella es que no sonríe y Kath siempre sonreía.  
Cuando el claxon suena en mi puerta, bajo corriendo y grito una despedida a mi madre y Damon que están en la cocina, sin nombres, solo un hasta luego.

-**Hola amor.**- Los ojos celestes me tranquilizan, me quitan parte de ese peso, y me saca la primera sonrisa del día cuando los labios tibios y suaves se posan en los míos.  
El coche arranca, veo por el rabillo del ojo una figura en la ventana. No necesito más de un segundo para saber de quien se trata, los cabellos negros, el traje negro, los ojos azules, el rostro perfecto y la inmensa tristeza que lo envuelve.  
Hablé con Bonnie sobre eso, sobre como cada día se asoma a la ventana para verme partir y luego me evita cada tarde. Ella dice que lo hace para verme con Matt, que lo hace para convencerse de que no soy Kath, sé que mi amiga cursó psicología en la uni pero no creo que tenga razón, además fue solo un semestre y terminó de camarera igual que yo.  
**-Estás distante, ¿algo te preocupa?**- la voz de mi novio me hizo notar que estaba llegando a la cafetería.  
**-Esta tarde tengo clases y no podré verte, además creo que el profesor de literatura nos pondrá una prueba sorpresa.**  
**-No puede ser sorpresa si ya sabes que la tendrás.**-Bromeó con una sonrisa tocándome con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz, y mi día mejoró al instante.

Casi doce horas después regresé a casa, no hubo prueba, al parecer el profesor corrió el rumor para hacernos estudiar. La cafetería había estado tranquila, como cada martes y el transporte había estado atiborrado de gente como siempre. En resumen llegué deseando sacarme los zapatos y tirarme en el sofá a esperar que mamá me llamara para cenar. En cuanto crucé el umbral supe que eso sería imposible, el llanto de Rebakah llenaba la casa. Nunca la había escuchado así, no era hambre, no era sueño, era un llanto distinto.  
En la sala Damon la paseaba, la había puesto boca bajo sobre su brazo, mientras con la otra mano hacía círculos acariciando su espalada. Yo había visto a mamá hacer eso muchas veces. Era algo infalible para calmarla, pero hoy parecía ponerla peor.  
**-No sé que hacer.**- Me dijo lleno de angustia.-**No sé que le pasa y Miranda no está.**  
**-Llamaré al pediatra, tal vez nos pueda decir algo por teléfono o venir a verla.**  
Me comuniqué con Alaric y me preguntó varias cosas que yo le repetía a Damon. Luego de descartar la fiebre y el dolor de oído, llegó a la conclusión de que debían ser cólicos estomacales.  
Me dio la indicación de unos ejercicios y masajes que debíamos hacerle para aliviar la tensión abdominal y sacar los gases. Si Rebe no mejoraba en quince minutos debía llamarlo y él nos vería directamente en la emergencia de la clínica.  
La acostamos en la mesita de café y comenzamos a hacer todo lo que Ric nos había indicado. Diez minutos después ambos reíamos de los sonidos que salían de esa niña tan pequeña, pero cuando el aroma nos alcanzó, nos miramos de otra manera.  
**-Yo no pienso abrir ese pañal.**-Dije completamente seria.  
-**Siempre la cambia tu madre.**-Me respondió mirando a su hija como si no supiera que hacer a continuación.  
**-Búscalo en Google si quieres pero llegó la hora de que le cambies el pañal a tú hija.**- Sin decir más comencé a colocar todo lo que él necesitaría, el cambiador, un pañal limpio, los toallitas húmedas, la crema y una muda de ropa limpia.

Él comenzó a hablarle, a decirle que le tuviera paciencia y que esperaba que todo hubiera salido y no lo sorprendiera a mitad de su trabajo.  
Rebekah había dejado de llorar y el ambiente parecía irse relajando lentamente. Mientras él le hablaba con la voz más dulce que oí jamás, ella sonrió, era su primera sonrisa y Damon me miró.  
Su cara se transformó en cuanto se dio cuenta de a quién tenía a su lado.  
Y yo me sentí una intrusa, porque no era conmigo con quien él quería compartir la primera sonrisa de su hija, era con ella.

Pasó otro par de semanas en el que la rutina sólo había sufrido un cambio, ahora no era Damon quien me evitaba, yo lo evitaba a él. Quizás si le diera la oportunidad él me evitaría, pero yo no se la daba, no quería volver a sentirme así, una intrusa en la vida de mi hermana.  
Sé que es una tontería, si lo pienso es una estupidez pero es como me siento. Yo no tengo derecho a disfrutar de las cosas que ella no puede, no tengo derecho a ver sonreír a su hija y más que nada no tengo derecho a ver sonreír a Damon.  
Sentada en el porche de casa, envuelta en una frazada, con un chocolate caliente en las manos veo empezar la primera nevada del año, y me dejo alcanzar por los recuerdos.

Lo conocimos cuando una feria llegó al pueblo, él estaba con sus amigos en un puesto de tiro al blanco, Kath y yo acabábamos de comprar algodón de azúcar.  
Damon acertó su último tiro y ganó un pequeño osito de peluche marrón, reía y festejaba como si hubiese ganado la lotería porque había apostado una botella del más caro Bourbon con Kol, a que ganaría ese oso. Y entre esos vítores y giros chocó con nosotras, tirándonos los algodones.  
**_-Mil disculpas señoritas._**-Dijo con una sonrisa que me paró el corazón.  
Entonces notó que yo miraba el oso y me lo tendió.  
**_-Por las molestias_**- me dijo y yo sentí que comenzaría a levitar en cualquier momento, pero entonces se giró a Kath y yo toqué el suelo de golpe.-**_Sólo tengo uno, así que deberás acompañarme para que te compre otro algodón._**

**-¿Planeas convertirte en una paleta?**-Mamá se sentó a mi lado y me envolvió en un abrazo luego de meterse bajo la frazada.  
-**Sabes que me gusta ver nevar.**- Respondí quitando importancia a los leves tiritones que hacía rato me recorrían.  
**-A ambas les gustaba jugar en la nieve, pero siempre preferí que la vieran caer desde la ventana, junto a una chimenea encendida.**-Me acarició el pelo y supe que venía una pregunta, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo quiere salir de su pecho y su mente trata de frenarlo.  
**-Dímelo mamá.**  
**-Sé que te duele verlo así, pero debe acostumbrarse y que lo evites no lo ayuda.**  
Me giré a mirarla, tratando de decidir como interpretar sus palabras.  
-**Elena, yo también he visto como te mira Damon, sé que le duele ver el rostro de Kath caminando por la casa, pero tiene que aprender a vivir con ello. No le haces ningún bien escondiéndote de él, porque aunque no te vea ella no va a volver. Y tú debes entender que no es tu culpa que él sufra al verte.**  
-**Lo escucho llorar cada noche mamá, ha pasado más de un mes y no hay una noche en que no llore por ella, no quiero atormentarlo más obligándolo a ver su cara.**- No importaba cuanto intentara no llorar, las lágrimas caían solas, rebeldes y desafiantes por mis mejillas.  
No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, llorando ambas, por él, por ella, por Rebe y por nosotras. Era algo que necesitábamos, dejar de aparentar ser fuertes, dejar de consolar a todos, terminar con esa pose que borraba el sufrimiento de los demás y permitirnos sacar todo de una vez.  
Y cuando todo salió, el peso en el pecho ya no estaba, el dolor seguía, pero la angustia se había ido, por fin, había dejado ir a mi hermana.

Pasó otro mes en el que lentamente comenzamos a tener una relación cordial, aprendimos a saludarnos, pudimos tener algunas conversaciones sobre su trabajo y mis estudios y sobre todo pudimos comenzar a interactuar con Rebakah al mismo tiempo.  
Ya no necesitaba dejarla cuando él llegaba y Damon no se la daba a mamá y se iba, cuando llegaba yo. Todo ocurrió muy lentamente, tal vez demasiado, pero para cuando llegaron las fiestas navideñas, la casa respiraba cierta armonía. Con mamá dudamos mucho si celebrarla o no, pero ganó la idea de que Rebe tuviera su primera navidad, aunque sabíamos que no la recordaría, queríamos que la tuviese.  
La mañana amaneció blanca, con ruidos de niños en el vecindario, con música de villancicos en la radio, con el árbol y los regalos. Nos reunimos en torno al árbol y mi padre miró las cajas, todos estábamos tristes, pero queríamos intentar pasar lo mejor posible, así que tomó la primera caja y se la dio a mamá. Era un brazalete muy sencillo pero bonito, que a mamá le encantó. Luego me dio una caja que contenía un dvd de mi película favorita, el cual le agradecí con una gran beso, y después abrió una con un juguete musical para Rebe.  
Mamá iba a tomar otras cajas, entonces miró a Damon y él se fue.

Nadie lo juzgó, todos sabíamos porqué lo hizo, el recuerdo debía ser muy fuerte para él. Hacía exactamente cinco años, en esa misma habitación, con un árbol que tenía los mismos adornos, una pequeña caja llevaba el nombre de Katherine.  
Cuando mi hermana la abrió y Damon se arrodilló frente a ella, yo sentí mi corazón terminar de romperse a la vez que sentía que era exactamente lo que Kath se merecía, un hermoso príncipe, sacado de un cuento de hadas.  
Matt llegó cuando Damon se iba.  
Me traía una caja pequeña, y yo no tenía idea de que podía contener, pero la abrí con toda la ilusión de la que era capaz en ese momento. Encontré un e-reader cargado con varios libros y mi sonrisa se amplió. Era algo que tenía planeado comprar hacía tiempo, pero como siempre nunca había ahorrado para ello.  
Lo abracé y besé con todo el cariño del mundo, amo esa capacidad que tiene de saber todo de mí, lo que me gusta, lo que quiero y lo que necesito, sin que yo siquiera se lo mencione.  
Y cuando lo solté, parado tras él unos ojos azules me miraban fijamente, conteniendo unas lágrimas que se negaban a permanecer ocultas, una sonrisa triste en sus labios y un oso de peluche en sus manos. Uno exactamente igual al que me había regalado hacía tanto tiempo, y que yo había perdido ese mismo día en la feria.  
**-Había olvidado tu regalo en el auto.**- Dijo bajando la mirada.-** Feliz navidad cuñada.**

* * *

_Amores! De verdad espero que les guste.  
Gracias por leer!_

_Me han avisado que en inglés hay una historia con una trama parecida llamada **Yours, Mine and Ours, de Passion Berry. **Reconozco que esa historia no la he leído y no sé cuantas serán las similitudes, cualquiera puede notar que la idea base no es algo nunca antes escrito, yo soy la primera en decirlo, pero si alguien cree que esta historia no debe ser escrita por respeto a la otra autora, lo tomaré en cuenta y si les molesta de alguna manera, dejaré de escribirla._

_Estoy segura de que aunque la premisa sea parecida la historia no tiene porqué ser igual pero antes que nada creo que está el respeto a quienes escriben y a quienes leen. Así que está en ustedes decidir si quieren seguir leyendo o si prefieren que deje de escribirla ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por el apoyo mientras nadie se queje seguiré con la historia ;)_

**Capitulo 2**

Elena POV

Las palabra se negaban a salir de mi boca, quería darle las gracias, darle el libro que le había comprado, quería darle un abrazo y de alguna manera, quitar un poco de ese peso que hacía decender sus hombros y que se viera tan abatido. Pero allí estaba, fundida entre los brazos de Matt, mientras una de mis manos cobraba vida y se extendía a tomar el osito, y mis ojos lo veían seguir caminando hacia el árbol.  
El resto de la mañana de navidad fue rara, aunque los sonidos entre risas y gorjeos de Rebe ponían una nota de calidez y nos sacaban algunas sonrisas. Cada uno interpretaba lo que quería, unos que quería decir mema, otros abu, otros papá y yo, tía.  
Le dimos muchos regalos, algo un poco tonto para una niña tan pequeña, pero éramos nosotros los que los usábamos más que ella. Rebekah se conformó con un papel que la hacía reír al crujir entre sus pequeñas manitas, mientras Damon hacía sonar y girar el móvil para la cuna que papá le había regalado y ella lo ignoraba completamente.  
-**Cuando lo vea a la noche antes de dormir se enamorará de él.**- Lo consoló mamá, pero papá no quedó muy conforme.

Damon le había regalado unos muñequitos para colgar en el coche, tipo sonajeros en forma de animalitos, y mamá una hermosa camperita con capucha roja.  
Yo nunca sé que regalar, me pasa con los adultos, con los niños y por supuesto con los bebés, así que compré tres cosas, un vestidito celeste y blanco, una lámpara veladora de Winnie Pooh y una muñequita de esas que chiflan. Mamá se rió comentando mi siempre efectiva forma de ahorrar, papá me abrazó porque su caña de pesca le había gustado tanto que ese día podía hacer lo que quisiera y Damon me dijo que me lo agradecía mucho pero tal vez era demasiado.  
Cuando todo el intercambio de regalos hubo terminado vimos que quedaba algo bajo el árbol y mamá se tapó la cara comenzando a pedir disculpas. Estaba totalmente nerviosa y nos sorprendió verla así porque no era nada común. Se apresuró a tomar la pequeña caja y salió de la habitación con ella, no importó cuanto se apresuró pude ver una lágrima escapar de sus ojos y el gesto de papá dijo lo demás.  
-**Es la costumbre de comenzar a comprar los regalos varios meses antes.**  
Nadie más comentó nada, Matt vino a abrazarme de nuevo y me hizo un comentario sobre el abrigo que le había regalado, Damon fue a tomar en brazos a Rebekah y la llevó a mirar la nieve en la ventana y papá fue a ver como estaba mamá, así se terminó lo poco de normalidad que tuvo nuestra navidad.

Cuando llegó la noche y Matt se fue, me senté frente al árbol, ya era tarde. Mis padres se habían acostado y Damon estaba haciendo dormir a Rebekah luego de darle su último biberón, así que toda la planta baja era mía.  
Lentamente fui subiendo la vista por los adornos que decoraban el árbol, abajo los más grandes, un par que eran de mi abuela y eran de vidrio. Quedan uno rojo y uno azul, el verde, el amarillo y el color plata, los habíamos roto con Kath cuando teníamos 8 años y dejamos caer la caja de decoraciones peleando por traerla. Más arriba estaban unos que habíamos hecho en la escuela, nos habían pedido bombillas que no funcionaran para hacer adornos, estaban pintadas con extravagantes colores, recargadas con purpurina y eran horribles, pero mamá las amaba. Luego había unas que habían mandado de Londres, eran pequeños guardias de la casa real y se veían graciosos. Cuando llegué a la punta estaba el ángel.  
Durante mis 25 años de vida o por lo menos los que recuerdo, allí había una estrella y Kath y yo nos turnábamos cada año para colocarla. Este año mamá compró un ángel, por varias razones y no creo que se equivocara porque esa estrella ya nunca brillaría para nosotros de la misma manera.

_  
Damon POV

-**¿Ves esa estrella?**- Tomé su mano y con uno de sus diminutos deditos señalé el cielo.- **Allí mami te está mandando un beso de feliz navidad, pero como queda un poco lejos yo te lo daré en su nombre.**- Beso sus finísimos cabellos y la veo sonreír.  
Cuando suelto su mano la lleva a mi mejilla, sé que el nacimiento de mi barba puede raspar un poco su piel pero parece no molestarle, sus deditos caminan por mi quijada y trata de meterme la mano en la boca. Le apreso levemente los dedos con los labios y luego le retiro la mano.  
-**Es hora de dormir princesa, es hora de soñar con hadas y arcoiris, es hora de que los ángeles velen tu descanso.**- La recuesto en la cuna y se remueve inquieta. No le gusta que la acueste allí cuando aún está despierta. Miranda dice que tiene que acostumbrarse, que no puedo dejarla que siempre se duerma en mis brazos y aunque no lo digo, siempre me pregunto ¿por qué?  
¿Por qué no puedo acostumbrarla a dormirse en mis brazos?  
Quiero que lo último que vea antes de dormirse sean mis ojos, quiero que sienta que mi calor la envuelve hasta llevarla a un mundo sin dolor y sin problemas, quiero que mi perfume la lleve a soñar con árboles y flores y quiero que mi amor le haga saber que siempre estaré aquí para ella.  
Pero más que todo eso, aunque suene egoísta no quiero sentir mis brazos vacíos.  
Sé que cuando se duerma la dejaré en la cuna, cruzaré a mi habitación y allí no tendré a mi bomboncito para abrazar. No estará mi esposa poniendo sus pies fríos entre los míos, no sentiré el peso de su cabeza en mi pecho y no podré amarla como cada noche para sentirme completo.  
Si Rebe sólo me tiene a mí, y yo sólo la tengo a ella, ¿por qué no puedo disfrutarla entre mis brazos durante el último minuto de su día?  
Cuando todo esto me gana, vuelvo a tomarla entre mis brazos y le hablo hasta que se duerme, hasta que esa manito que siempre va a mi mejilla, cae sobre su regazo y veo su carita relajada, con la boca ligeramente abierta.  
La dejo en su cuna nuevamente y enciendo el regalo de Elena antes de apagar la luz y bajar a tomar un trago. Creo que hoy mejor dormiré en el sofá.

Entro al salón y la veo sentada en el sofá envuelta en una manta, ni un solo sonido escapa de su garganta pero el movimiento de sus hombros me dice que está llorando. Me costó casi dos meses apartar mi dolor para darme cuenta de que ella la pasa tan mal como yo. Yo estuve con Kath durante casi 7 años, Elena fue su gemela toda la vida.  
No debe haber un lugar en esta casa donde ella no tenga un recuerdo de ambas, un solo sitio de este pueblo que no hayan visitado juntas, no debe de existir nada que fuera importante para ella y no lo haya compartido con su hermana. Pero sobre todo cuando se ve al espejo debe doler mucho, porque sé que ella ve lo mismo que veo yo.  
Quisiera ir a darle un abrazo y que sepa que no está sola, porque ella tiene a Matt, pero él no está pasando lo que estamos pasando nosotros, porque él no sabe lo que era Kath en nuestras vidas.  
Mientras mira el árbol sé lo que piensa, me han contado cada una de las historias de esos adornos, y siguiendo su mirada encuentro uno que no quise ver en todo el día. La cajita.  
El día que le propuse matrimonio, en esta sala, frente a su familia y a estos adornos, ella tomó la cajita y la colocó en el árbol con un pequeño lazo azul, nunca dejó de ser parte del árbol navideño cada año después de eso. Incluso las veces en que no pudimos venir y Miranda nos enviaba fotos, la cajita seguía allí.

**-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?**- No reconozco mi propia voz, no es la que escucho cada vez que hablo, esta parece la de un video viejo y de mala calidad.  
Se gira luego de secarse las lágrimas con las manos y me dice que no hay problema, que vaya.  
Me tapa las piernas con su manta y nos quedamos sentados en silencio un buen rato, mirando las luces parpadear y recordando lo que fue para cada uno de nosotros esa excepcional mujer.  
-**Lamento mucho tú perdida, sé cuanto la amabas.**- Casi no la oigo cuando me lo dice, su voz poco más que un susurro y me doy cuanta de que no hemos hablado de Kath ni una sola vez desde que llegué.  
-**Y yo lamento la tuya, sé lo que era ella en tu vida y lo que eras en la de ella.**-Se gira a mirarme y por un momento verla duele y cierro lo ojos.  
-**Siempre la verás cuando veas mi cara…**- No sé bien que había en su tono, además de dolor, pero noté que había algo más.  
-**Sí, pero no en tus ojos. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho pero tus ojos son muy distintos a los de ella.**- Me mira con recelo, incrédula.  
-**Somos…éramos, gemelas. Nuestros ojos eran iguales.**- Baja la cabeza ante su propio error, pero la entiendo porque muchas veces hablo de Kath en presente.

-**Tienen el mismo color pero no la misma mirada. La mirada de Kath tenía un brillo muy especial, era divertida, risueña, capaz de robarte una sonrisa sólo con mirarla un instante, porque inspiraba alegría. Tu mirada es cálida, dulce y reconfortante, ella era capaz de dar alegría, tú eres capaz de dar paz.**- Miro la nieve que comienza a caer nuevamente y recuerdo cuando las conocí.- **Al mirarte a los ojos tú siempre parecías mayor que ella, no sé… eso creo.**  
La siento temblar ligeramente y al voltear, me doy cuenta de que me mira y de que estoy llorando.  
-**¿Te gustó el osito?**- Un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema.- **Es igual al que perdiste en la feria.**  
-**Sí. Gracias.**- Rezo para que no me pregunte porqué lo compré y por suerte no lo hace. No sé como reaccionaría si se lo digo, pero ese oso significa el único momento que recuerdo con ella sin Kath. Pensé que sería algo que no la lastimaría, porque no debe recordarle a su hermana, o eso espero.

Yo festejaba la botella de Bourbon que Kol debía comprarme y sin darme cuenta choqué con dos chicas. Miré a la que tenía frente a mí y era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, le regalé el osito pensando en que ella me diría algo y podría invitarla a salir, pero cuando giré para disculparme con la otra chica vi que eran gemelas. La diferencia fue la sonrisa que me dio Kath, esa sonrisa que te hace olvidar de todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, así que la invité a comprarle otro algodón.  
A partir de ese momento Elena se transformó en la hermana de Kath, pero cuando le dí el osito ella era sólo Elena.

**-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir, que mañana me toca trabajar y la cafetería abre temprano.**- Se adelanta como para besar mi mejilla, sé que es lo que acostumbran a hacer todos en la casa antes de dormir, pero se frena cuando no puedo evitar alejar mi rostro.  
-**Lo siento.**-Trato de justificarme.  
-**Lo sé**- Se pone de pie para irse y tomo su mano para detenerla, me paro y le doy un beso en la mejilla.  
-**Que descanses Elena.**  
Asiente y me deja sólo, me sirvo el trago que venía a buscar. Aprovecho la manta que dejó en el sofá y me recuesto, el trago queda servido a medio tomar porque no sé en que momento, me quedo dormido, por primera vez sin llorar.

* * *

_Amores espero que les guste, es corto porque creo que es un poco emocional y me costó un poquito escribirlo.  
Gracias por leer y prometo actualizar pronto. Besos_


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios ;)

**Capitulo 3**

**Elena POV**

Luego de casi tres meses sin ir al Bowling con mis amigas por fin he vuelto. Como el universo quiere recordarme que no ha cambiado, apesto. Hago 70 puntos en total y porque en un enorme golpe de suerte hago un strike. Luego de una hora de risas con Bonnie, Caroline y Mer, en las que la única decente fue Bonnie que hizo un 88, nos vamos con las dos primeras al bar de la vuelta como siempre. Me encuentro a un montón de gente que me conoce y me saluda, algunos con sonrisa triste otros como habiendo olvidado lo ocurrido y comportándose como siempre.  
Veo a mi chico al fondo de la barra y voy a darle un buen beso por encima de ella. Odio ver a todas esas chicas que le hacen ojitos para que les dé los tragos más rápido o para que se los regale. Luego de soltarme me pasa una jarra de cerveza y unos vasos para mis amigas y yo, gritando un te amo por sobre el sonido de la música.  
Regreso a donde mis amigas me esperan y comenzamos a charlar bajando rápidamente el contenido de la jarra. Riendo por una tontería de Car siento a alguien que me da golpecitos en el hombro, me giro y veo a Jeremy. Luego de un pequeño grito le doy un gran abrazo que el regresa apretándome con fuerza, así que cuando me suelta le doy un golpe en el pecho a modo de protesta y saludo con otro abrazo a su esposa Anna.  
**-¡No puedo creer el tiempo que hace que no os veo!**  
**-Dos años, es lo que llevamos viviendo en Toronto. Vinimos para el cumple de la abuela.**- Me comenta Jer sentándose a mi lado.-** Llegamos hace dos días y hoy salimos a buscar caras conocidas.**  
**-¿Y cómo los lleva la vida de canadienses?**-Pregunta Bonnie con recelo, todas sabemos que ella sentía algo por él, pero lo que Jer tiene con Anna es de esos amores que pocas veces se dan, como el de mi hermana…  
**-Seguimos siendo dos extranjeros pero pronto viviremos con un canadiense.**- Comenta Anna y Car me mira como diciendo que necesito cambiar de tema ya.  
**-¿Qué tal el trabajo, era como pensabas?**- No sé ni se la pregunta tiene mucho sentido, pero la mirada de la rubia me dio pánico y solté lo primero que pensé.  
**-Sí. Me han dado un ascenso por eso la decisión de agrandar la familia.**- Eso fue un balde de agua helada para Bonnie que quedó pálida y entendí lo que Car había notado antes que nosotras. Miré el vientre de Anna y apenas se veía un poco abultado, pero se notaba la diferencia.  
Ella vio que la miraba y se abrió más el abrigo mostrando orgullosa su incipiente embarazo.  
**-Disculpen, necesito ir al servicio.**  
**-Te acompaño.**- Mis amigas huyen al baño de damas y yo me quedo con la parejita feliz que parece ni enterarse de lo que acaba de pasar, ya que Jer le acaricia la pancita a su esposa con cariño y ella sólo mira su mano.  
**-Hey** -me dice sorprendiéndome.- **Me enteré que mi otra morena favorita va a ser mamá, **-lo piensa un segundo- **ya debe serlo.**  
**-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?**- Pregunto sin poder creer que no lo sepa.  
**-¿El qué?**- Su cara se transforma- **No me digas que perdió el niño,** -me abraza cuando ve mi expresión- l**o siento, no debí comentar nada. Es que llevo un año sin venir y hay cosas que mamá no me cuenta por teléfono. Dice que las malas noticias se dan en persona. Ayer le pregunté por ti y me dijo que estabas mejor pero creí que era porque habías estado enferma o algo. Además luego llegó mi hermana Jess y cambió de tema.**  
**-No es eso…**-Logro separarme de su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos. Durante toda nuestra infancia y hasta el instituto, Jer, Bonnie, John y nosotras, éramos inseparables. A él le va a doler la noticia y yo no sé si estoy lista para contenerlo.-**Rebe tiene casi tres meses y es hermosa, ella y Damon ahora están viviendo en casa.**  
No necesité decir más, los ojos que me miraban se agrandaron y se enturbiaron con lágrimas que él se negó a dejar salir.  
**-No… Yo…Lo siento.**- Volvió a abrazarme, esta vez sin alegría, pero me sentí reconfortada como me pasaba cada vez que esas palabras sonaban sinceras. Un lo siento suena tan distinto de alguien que de verdad lamenta lo ocurrido que sientes que esa persona, te ayuda a llevar un poquito de la carga de tu pena.  
Unos minutos después de que Car y Bonnie regresaron, Jer y Anna se fueron, él se mantuvo fuerte frente a mí, pero su cara me decía que ya no tenía ninguna gana de ver a nadie.  
Luego de eso mi cara le dijo a mi novio que las jarras no debían estar vacías nunca y así fue. Las tres tomamos a la par de cualquier marinero que pasara por el pueblo, incluso hicimos algunos comentarios y juegos de bebidas con otras chicas y chicos en el Bar.  
Terminé muy borracha y enojada con Kath por haberme dejado. Por haberse ido antes que yo, por hacer que todos estén tristes cuando me ven, por hacer que yo me convierta en un recuerdo de ella.  
Matt me pidió que esperara a que cerrara el Bar y me fuera a su casa, que no llegara así a casa de mis padres, pero cuando se descuidó ocupado en su trabajo nos escapamos. Caminando por la calle principal pasamos por una tienda de tatoos, a las dos a.m. obviamente estaba cerrada, pero sabiendo que Mason vive arriba empezamos a tocar timbre y gritar en la vereda para que nos atendiera. Bajó rápido, seguramente estaba despierto aún.  
**-Chicas estáis muy borrachas, volved mañana.**- Nos dijo cuando nos abrió.  
**-No. Quiero un tatuaje.**- Contestó Bonnie sorprendentemente sobria comparada a nosotras.- **Quiero recordar que enamorarse apesta y no debo volver a hacerlo.**  
Rodando los ojos como si esa frase fuera algo que escucha a diario, nos dejó pasar.  
Bonnie se hizo un corazón quebrado a la mitad en un tobillo y dijo que no dolía tanto, así que Car y yo nos animamos también. Caroline se hizo un delfín en el hombro y llegó mi turno.  
Lo pensé mientras Mason hacía los de mis amigas, cuando hiciera esto jamás volvería a ser igual a Kath, habría algo en mí que jamás hubo en ella, dejaríamos de ser idénticas, pero ¿qué importaba? Ya no podíamos jugar juegos de gemelas, ya nadie me preguntaba cual era yo, ya nadie me confundía con ella, ya no cambiábamos de lugar en los exámenes, ya no tratábamos de engañar a mamá.  
**-Quiero una rosa negra en el pecho derecho.**- Mis amigas me miraron sorprendidas, Mason sonrió ante la idea y no puso ningún reparo en comenzar su trabajo. Me dolió un montón, aunque por suerte la había pedido pequeña.  
Ya salíamos cuando me sonó el celular, Matt había terminado y no nos encontraba por ninguna parte así que le dije que nos pasara a buscar por la tienda de Mason. Luego de llevar a Car y a Bonnie, fuimos a su casa.  
**-¿Me cuentas que pasó?**- pregunto dulcemente acariciándome el pelo en el sofá de su sala donde yo lloraba.  
**-Vino Jer y no sabía nada. Y luego tomé mucho. Y después me enojé. Y después Bonnie se hizo un corazón. Y después de Car se hizo un delfín. Y después yo me hice una rosa.**- Hablaba entre sollozos y creo que no coordinaba bien lo que decía, por momentos mi cerebro estaba más despierto que mi lengua, o no sé, no se estaban comunicando bien.  
**-Ven, vamos a dormir un poco que mañana la resaca va a matarte.**- Se congeló un segundo ante su elección de palabras, pero en seguida reaccionó y me llevó al baño. Me duchó, me dio agua y me acostó, porque yo no estaba por la labor de ayudarlo mucho.

Me desperté tarde y con dolor de cabeza además de una especie de comezón en el pecho derecho. Me vi una gasa cubriendo un pequeño trozo de mi pecho y recordé lo que había hecho.  
Los ojos celestes de Matt me miraron sonrientes, desde la puerta cuando me traía algo para desayunar.  
**-Que sepas que me encanta y me encargaré de pasarte la pomada y todo lo que necesites.**- Le tiré una almohada y me reí de su comentario. -**Ya avisé a tu casa que estás aquí y a Ty que no vas a trabajar porque estás enferma.**  
No volví a casa hasta que Matt se fue a trabajar. Me dí cuanta que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía todo eso, pasar el día con él y dejarlo cuidarme y mimarme, dejar que me hiciera cosquillas hasta llorar de tanto reír, y hacerle el amor como él se lo merece, porque lo quiero y no porque no quiero estar triste.

Llega San Valentín y me levanto de un mal humor increíble, no sólo porque yo trabajo en la mañana, Matt trabaja en la tarde, y veré todo el día a las parejas dándose arrumacos y voy a extrañarlo horrores.  
**-Se te derrama el café.**- La voz de mi madre me saca del modo automático en el que me movía, y suelto un montón de disparates dignos de una cancha de fútbol.  
**-¡Elena!-** Mamá le tapa los oídos a Rebe como si la niña pudiera entender algo de lo que dije.  
**-Lo siento, es que…**- No tengo una excusa creíble porque simplemente es que me levanté que ni yo misma me aguanto.  
**-Deberías tomar un té de flores de tilo en lugar de café.**- El día que mamá no piense que algo se arregla con tilo es porque ha perdido toda esperanza.  
**-Deja má, con el café y la ducha se me pasa.**  
**-Como si no te conociera.**- Murmura mientras me voy y luego se pone a hablar con Rebe.  
Me cruzo con Damon que baja la escalera recién duchado, creo que hoy no trabaja pero no estoy segura.  
**-Buenos días.**- El saludo va acompañado de una sonrisa triste que debe ser igual a la que yo le doy cuando le respondo.  
Dejo la taza vacía en la mesilla y entro al baño, pero cuando me miro al espejo no hago lo que hacía antes, ya no veo a Kath. Me quito el pijama y veo la rosa, no puedo creer que estaba tan borracha para hacer eso. Tal vez si le hubiese creído a Damon lo que me dijo sobre mis ojos, si fuera verdad que él nos ve distintas no lo hubiese hecho.

Escucho el claxon de Matt y me doy cuenta que ni siquiera me he duchado, suelto otro montón de disparates y cuando termino sonrío. Definitivamente la del espejo no es Kath, ella jamás diría todo eso en voz alta.  
Salgo en tiempo record, el pelo suelto y a medio secar, me coloco los zapatos a media carrera por el pasillo y comienzo a prender los botones del uniforme cuando llego a la escalera, casi me mato de un golpe por mirar lo que hago en lugar de los escalones y subo la cabeza antes de terminar, al pie de la escalera dos personas me esperan.  
**-Hola amor.**- Me saluda Matt en cuanto logra levantar la vista de mi sujetador de encaje que aún asoma entre mi blusa de trabajo.  
**-Lo dejé entrar para esperarte.**- Damon me habla mirando hacia el suelo, lo que me indica que ya había visto todo lo que había para ver.  
**-Gracias.**- Beso a Matt y tomo su mano para sacarlo de la casa lo más rápido posible.**- Hasta luego.**- Grito a todo el que quiera escucharme y cierro la puerta muerta de vergüenza pero tratando de hacer como que nada pasó.  
-**¡Mierda!**-murmuro al llegar al coche y Matt se ríe.  
-**Otra vez olvidaste algo.-** A veces me asusta cuanto me conoce pero es lógico luego de tanto tiempo.  
-**Voy a buscar mi cartera, enciende el coche que vamos tarde.**  
Entro corriendo de nuevo, estoy segura de que la dejé en el salón, pero no está. Corro a la cocina y encuentro a mamá y Damon con Rebe, él baja la vista y juraría que un leve rubor asoma entre su corta barba.  
-**En la mesita junto a la entrada.-** Dice mamá sin que yo pregunte nada.  
-**Gracias.**- La beso y corro de nuevo hasta mi novio que me espera sonriendo.  
El coche arranca y por primera vez no veo a nadie en la ventana y no sé por qué pero eso me entristece un poquito, o no sé… se me hace raro.

A la cafetería no entraron más que 4 personas en todo el turno, y el tener que estar allí, mirando las mesas vacías, a Viky limándose las uñas y a Tyler leyendo un libro, hizo que la Elena de la mañana pareciera una chica simpática y divertida comparada a la que salió.  
El transporte demoró más de lo habitual, y para cuando llegué a casa, hablarme era como intentar desactivar una bomba siendo ciego.  
Mamá lo entendió con una sola mirada, papá huyó en cuanto mi cartera voló por el salón hasta el sofá, pero Damon no solía ver esa parte de mí personalidad y pensó que era un día como cualquier otro.  
**-Hola, ¿qué tal tú día?**- preguntó casual mirando la tv.  
**-¿Mi día? Una mierd…**  
**-¡Elena!**- Mi madre intentó detenerme, pero todas y cada una de las palabras impropias de una dama que aprendí en el correr de los años, salieron de mi boca como tren sin freno.  
La cara de Damon fue un poema y un segundo después rompió a reír, fue algo que cambió mi día por un minuto, me llevó a otro lugar.  
Era aquella risa de las tardes en el parque con Kol, Klaus, Kath y yo, era esa risa de cuando le hacía cosquillas a Kath y a mí por defenderla, era esa risa de cuando me caí por intentar bajar a un gatito de un árbol y solté los mismos disparates que ahora, era la risa de aquel Damon.  
Disfruté de verlo reír un momento y luego caí en la cuenta de que se reía de mí, y más enfurruñada me giré para subir a mi habitación.  
**-Espera cuñada, no me río de ti, me río contigo**.- Esa frase me la dijo en todas y cada una de las ocasiones que se rió de mí durante aquellos años y él ya sabía cual era mi respuesta.  
**-Para reírte conmigo, yo debería estar riendo.**- Lo miré achicando los ojos, estábamos teniendo un deja vu de una situación vivida mil veces, pero entonces ambos nos dimos cuenta que faltaba quien se ponía en medio para que no termináramos discutiendo. Y porque ella no estaba nada nos paró de discutir.  
**-Que vengas de mala leche no quiere decir que te la agarres conmigo.**- Me acusó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.  
**-Si no quieres saber como fue mi día mejor no preguntes.**  
**-Sólo quise ser cortés.**- Repuso parándose y encarándome por completo.  
**-No es cortés reírte en la cara de quien ha tenido un día de mierda.**- Toda mi sangre bullía y parecía que lo malo de mí día se estaba concentrando en el hombre que tenía enfrente.  
**-Me reí porque algunos insultos los inventaste sobre la marcha y fueron graciosos.**- Ya no había rastro de diversión en él pero no me importó  
**-Pues a mi no me causa gracia, tuve un día horrible, una semana horrible, tres meses horribles y no necesito que te rías de mí. **

Lo que era mal humor se transformó en ira, y lo que era porque hoy no vería a Matt, terminó siendo porque él estaba aquí, lo que empezó siendo por su risa, terminó siendo por mi pena. Y las lágrimas de bronca que empezaron a salir, terminaron siendo lágrimas de tristeza. Así que salí corriendo a mi habitación.  
Llegué y lo primero que vi sobre mi cama fue el osito y me sentí de lo peor.  
Un minuto después golpearon a la puerta.  
**-Mamá, luego le pido disculpas **- dije apoyando la frente en la puerta cerrada, sabiendo que me oiría al otro lado.- **Sabes lo difícil que es para mí y oírlo reír me trajo muchos recuerdos, de cosas que no debo sentir.**  
**-Elena…**-La voz de Damon me hizo soltar un grito.-** ¡Vete!**

Damon POV

Camino hasta el cuarto de Rebekah sin entender que acaba de pasar.  
Tal vez está enojada conmigo porque me reí de ella, o porque esté riendo cuando Kath ya no puede hacerlo.  
Acaricio el cabello de mi niña que duerme su siesta y no puedo evitar una leve sonrisa. Luego de varios minutos donde simplemente velo su sueño, las palabras comienzan a salir, porque aún no entiendo lo que pasó con Elena.  
**-Algún día serás tú la que enloquezca a un hombre que no pueda comprenderte.**- No lo digo en voz alta pero espero que eso sea cuando tenga por lo menos 20 o 25 años.- **Si te pareces a ellas serás increíblemente hermosa, si tienes el carácter de mami lograras todo con una sonrisa, si tienes el de tu tía, nunca nadie podrá llevarte la contraria. **  
Me senté en la mecedora pero no quise sacarla de la cuna, sólo me dedique a hablarle bajito.  
**-Cuando las ves parecen iguales y a ellas les encantaba jugar a que eran la misma, se vestían igual, usaban el pelo de la misma manera y trataban de confundir a todos, ese era su juego preferido. Mami me contó que ellas decían que juntas podían lograrlo todo y creo que era verdad.**

Los recuerdos de tantas tardes juntos vienen a mi mente y parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo.  
**-Mami podía convencerte de casi todo con su forma de ser alegre y extrovertida, pero cuando eso no funcionaba, la fuerza de tu tía llegaba en su ayuda. Si Kath no lograba algo, Elena tenía el argumento justo para hacerlo. Las pocas veces en las que mami no podía convencerme de algo, mandaba a tu tía a que lo hiciera, nunca entendí cómo pero terminaba cediendo.**

Cuando recuerdo que me convenció de ir al cine a ver La casa del Lago creo que realmente la admiro, porque ni sé cómo lo logró.  
**-Algo que nunca me había pasado es pelear con ella, mami siempre nos detenía y ninguno de los dos podía llevarle la contraria cuando una lágrima salía de sus ojos. Las pocas veces en que de verdad discutíamos por algo, Kath nos decía que no soportaba ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida pelear y si la ignorábamos comenzaba a llorar. Luego de la primera lágrima era casi automático que nos pidiéramos disculpas y nos tendiéramos la mano.**  
Rebe se despierta en ese momento y la tomo en brazos.

**-Buenas tardes, princesita. Espero no haber sido el culpable de que despertaras, o tu abu se enojará conmigo.**  
Bajo con ella a la cocina y encuentro a Miranda y Elena con lágrimas en los ojos. Elena suelta la taza de café que sostenía y simplemente me extiende su mano, la tomo y en ese momento veo tras ella el Baby call de Rebe.  
**-Lamento haber descargado mi mal día contigo.**- Me dice totalmente sincera.-**Algunas veces no debería levantarme de la cama y hoy era uno de esos días.**  
**-Conozco los malos humores de las chicas Gilbert pero nunca pensé que duraran todo el día.**- El comentario no fue mal intencionado pero la cara de Elena me dice que me equivoqué al hacerlo. Ahí caigo en la cuenta de que yo no le pedí disculpas por reírme de ella.-** Lamento haberme reído, no pensé que fuera a molestarte.**  
**-Digamos que la mayor diferencia entre mis chicas eran estos días, cuando Kath se levantaba de mal humor daba un par de vueltas por la casa refunfuñando y luego se le pasaba, digamos que a Elena no es tan fácil hacerla cambiar de humor.**-Elena miró a su madre como si fuese a morderla.- **Lo bueno es que no le pasa muy seguido.**  
Mi cuñada se fue a su habitación bufando y murmurando por lo bajo y yo me quedé con la duda de lo que me había dicho en su puerta. Pero algo me decía que no debía preguntar ni hoy, ni cuando estuviera de buen humor, porque era algo que no me estaba diciendo a mí.

Al día siguiente Elena era la de siempre, por lo menos lo poco que la vi y durante los siguientes días volvimos a nuestra simple rutina. Sólo una cosa cambió aquel día con respecto a nosotros, me costaba mirarla debajo de su cuello porque sabía que debajo de su blusa tenía algo que la diferenciaba de Kath y que nunca debí haber visto, una pequeña rosa negra tatuada en su pecho derecho y que era la cosa más sexy que vi jamás.

_Buenos chicas espero que les guste  
Un beso grande a todas por estas pascuas _


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevo capi luego de las mini vacaciones ;)

* * *

**Elena POV**

Me despierto y estiro una mano para apagar el celular como si la vida me fuera en ello. Damon está volviendo a ser el de antes, por ende han regresado las bromas, me ha cambiado el tono de alarma a una sirena de bomberos super estridente que me deja los nervios de punta.  
Bajo las escaleras con los ojos entrecerrados un poco por el sueño y la falta de café, un poco por el mal humor de mi despertar, más siendo domingo, y allí lo encuentro. Se nota que se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, porque normalmente incluso los días de semana a esta hora está en la ducha.  
Lo veo sentado en el sofá con Rebe en los brazos, ella está en esa etapa de comenzar a sentarse y caigo en la cuenta de que hoy cumple seis meses. El tiempo ha pasado de una manera tan extraña, algunas semanas se han ido sin que las notase, otras se han hecho eternas. Y como si mi cerebro encontrara un interruptor de encendido, me viene a la cabeza que si hoy ella cumple 6 meses es porque en 3 días yo cumplo 26 años.  
No sé si son muchos, no sé si son pocos, son los que cumplo, son los que ella cumpliría. Este año me tocaba a mí ir a Londres a pasar con ella.

Desde que ella se fue, la idea era que un año fuera yo y el otro viniera ella, pero siempre había encontrado una excusa para no ir y que ella tuviera que venir. Además que así pasábamos con papá y mamá que no podían viajar. Pero este año, como Rebe estaría tan pequeña, Kath había puesto mil y una excusas y me terminó convenciendo, no me extrañaría que hoy o mañana me llegaran por correo los pasajes, en ese sentido ella era como mamá.  
Me escabullo a la cocina a por mi café, cuando esté más lúcida, iré a por mi cuñado y sabrá lo que se gana por despertarme temprano un domingo.  
Mientras veo el negro líquido rellenar mi taza pienso en qué haré para mi cumple, siempre he amado mis cumpleaños, pero será tan raro, feo y triste pasarlo sin ella. Una vez lo pasamos separadas porque ella no consiguió pasaje y llegó al día siguiente y yo no quise festejarlo, ni permití que nadie me felicitara, hasta que ella estuvo conmigo.  
Sentada en la isla de la cocina pienso en que puedo hacer, podría escaparme ese día, sé que todos lo entenderían. Además estoy segura de que Matt planea algo para el próximo sábado, no sé que es, pero sé que no será suficiente. Nada lo será.  
Regreso a la sala aunque aún nada se me ocurrió para hacerle a Damon, soy lo suficientemente rencorosa para vengarme por la tarde.  
Entonces me doy cuenta, está dormido. La espalada apoyada en el sofá, los pies sobre la mesita de café y los brazos rodeando firmemente a su pequeña. Ella me mira con esos hermosos ojos azules, que tienen el brillo que los de su padre aún no logran recuperar, y me extiende sus manitas. No puedo resistirme a tomarla, pero en cuanto la separo un centímetro de su pecho, los ojos de Damon se abren y la aferra más fuerte, evitando que yo se la quite.  
Me mira entre sorprendido y asustado, seguramente pensó que la niña se le caía por haberse dormido.  
**-Lo siento, no quise despertarte. Iba a llevarla a jugar un rato con ella antes de que mamá se levante y me la quite.**- Comenté tratando de bromear, cuando sus ojos se enfocan completamente en mí.  
**-Sí, claro. Quise hacer lo mismo, pero no sé en que momento me dormí.**-Responde dejándome alzar a Rebekah- **Creo que no he descansado mucho estos días.**  
Hace mucho que no lo escucho llorar, pero sé que está lejos de estar bien. Lo he visto salir con Kol y sé que ha pasado una noche fuera de casa hace un par de semanas. Sin embargo, sus ojos aún gritan su tristeza. Ya no es todo el tiempo, ya no es por cada cosa de ella que ve, o cada vez que la nombra, ahora son momentos, en los que lo veo irse mentalmente a otro lugar, de donde el azul regresa lleno de dolor.  
Sé que no es que la ame menos, o que la esté olvidando, está aprendiendo a vivir sin ella. A algunas personas eso se les hace más fácil que a otras, a él le está llevando tiempo, pero la está dejando ir y para mí, ahí comienza otro problema, cuando lo vea seguir su vida.

La primera vez que lo vi, floté, sólo su voz me hizo cosquillas en el estómago, y su mirada me atravesó de una manera indescriptible. Sé que nunca ningún otro me hará sentir igual. Luego durante dos años, sin darse cuenta, me fue enamorando mientras enamoraba a Kath. Con cada tarde juntos, con cada ramo de rosas que quedaba en la sala, con cada regalo o carta de amor e incluso con aquella serenata de piano que le dio en un restaurante una vez que discutimos.  
Ese recuerdo aún me confunde más que ningún otro.  
Damon invitó a Kath a cenar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Mystic Falls, él iba con Kol y ella iría conmigo. Se suponía que íbamos como amigos, incluso pensé que habría más gente. Era el día antes de nuestro vigésimo cumpleaños, ellos llevaban tres meses comprometidos y ya estaban planeando irse a Londres. Mi hermana me tendió una trampa, era una cita doble, porque ella quería que yo tuviese a alguien cuando ella se fuera.  
Para cuando me di cuenta digamos que no tuve la mejor reacción, y ese día ni las lágrimas de Kath me calmaron, porque la pelea era entre ella y yo. Me sentí traicionada, me sentí horrible, comos si yo no pudiera conseguir a alguien por mi misma, como si yo no fuera suficientemente buena. Sabía que no era suficiente para Damon y que a él, sólo lo podía hacer feliz Kath, pero de ahí a sentir que no era suficiente para nadie ya era peor.  
Le dije que no se metiera en mi vida, y cuanta cosa se me vino a la mente, y en plena discusión cuando empezábamos a elevar la voz escuchamos la voz de Damon.  
_**-Para no ver pelear a las dos mujeres más hermosas que exist**_**en.**- Eso fue todo lo que dijo y comenzó a tocar.  
La canción la reconocí al instante aunque nunca la había escuchado en vivo en un piano Thank you for loving me, de Bon Jovi. Tanto Kath como yo amamos esa canción, y aunque yo sé que él la aprendió para ella, no pude evitar sentir que también la tocaba para mí.  
Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras cada fibra de mi ser luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían dejar mis ojos, porque hacía tiempo que había dejado de negármelo a mi misma, y aunque él nunca se enteraría realmente lo amaba. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su tono de voz, su forma de acariciar mi mejilla con una mano mientras me besaba la otra al saludar, sus abrazos cuando me enojaba por sus bromas, todo de él. Y ese día mi corazón se llenó de sentimientos que sólo lograron comenzar a apretar mi pecho, hasta comenzar a filtrase como agua por los trozos de mi corazón que se quebraba con cada nota, con cada palabra y cuando mi pecho se inundó, mis ojos se desbordaron.

Esa noche las dos terminamos emocionadas por motivos muy distintos, o muy iguales, no sé, y aunque no nos habíamos dado cuanta para cuando todo terminó ya eran más de las doce así que Damon dejó su puesto al pianista del lugar y vino a darnos un beso de feliz cumpleaños. Kol había desaparecido cuando empezó la discusión porque se sentía fatal ya que a él también le habían hecho la encerrona, así que terminamos solos los tres cenando entre velas, ellos felices y yo…  
-**¿Me lo estás haciendo por lo de la alarma?**- Me dio un pequeño empujón mientras hablaba y con eso me trajo al presente. - **Anda no me ignores que sabes que no puedo vivir si estás enojada conmigo.**  
Lo miré con los ojos grandes y me sonrió, tal vez no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, era algo tan común en él, pero nunca me lo había dicho a mí, bueno sólo una vez.  
**-No te estaba ignorando estaba pensando en otra cosa**- Respondí con la voz serena, quitando importancia al asunto.- **¿Que raro que mamá y papá no han bajado, no?**  
-**Es domingo, déjalos dormir hasta tarde, nosotros podemos ocuparnos de Rebe y tener el desayuno listo cuando ellos se levanten. Para eso te hice levantar temprano.**  
-**Ni me lo recuerdes.**  
Entre charla tonta y bromas hicimos el desayuno, nos turnamos para atender a Rebe y tuvimos la mesa pronta para cuando mis padres bajaron. Creo que con todo lo de esta mañana, puedo decir que por fin las últimas barreras que quedaban entre nosotros se rompieron, ya no nos mirábamos con dolor, él ya no veía a Kath en mí y yo no lo veía sufrir y mirarme como el recuerdo de mi hermana.

Cuando Miranda bajo me sorprendió verla preocupada, daba vueltas como que quería decir algo. La conozco demasiado y sé que algo no iba bien.  
**-Elena, sabes que esta semana es tú cumpleaños y este año será muy distinto y difícil…**  
**-Dímelo mamá, soy lo suficientemente grande como para que me digas las cosas sin tantos rodeos.**  
**-Nos vamos a casa de la tía Jenna por la semana. No quiero estar aquí para el día del cumple de Kath y papá tampoco. Sé que es egoísta pero no puedo**- Se tapo los ojos para no comenzar a llorar.- **Lo siento. Por favor perdóname Elena.**  
**-Yo me pedí esta semana en el trabajo, no estará sola. Rebe y yo cuidaremos de Elena, no te preocupes Miranda.**- Ambas lo miramos suspicaces y él ni se inmutó.- **Además el próximo fin de semana Matt le tiene una sorpresa. Seguro eso le sube el ánimo.**  
El resto del domingo se fue como todos los demás, pero para mi era distinto sólo que no tengo muy claro porqué.

El lunes bajé por mi taza de café en pijama y arrastrando los pies como cada día. En lugar de mamá y su charla reiterativa, estaba Damon dando el desayuno a Rebekah. No se había duchado, llevaba un pantalón de chándal, no traía remera y ese pelo revuelto de recién levantado que creo que nunca le había notado tan sexy. Además verlo hacerle caritas para que ella tomara el biberón hizo que me diera vuelta y subiera a mi cuarto directo a la ducha, sin café.  
Me reía mientras me desnudaba frente al espejo, para que el agua me lavara los pensamientos impuros sobre mi cuñado. Espero que hayan puesto algún cloro o algo más fuerte el día de hoy en el agua, porque lleva 7 años sin funcionar y dudo que comience ahora.  
Me doy cuenta cuando el agua caliente me pega en los hombros que la contractura está empeorando y me olvido de lo del agua helada. Ty despidió a uno de los chicos del depósito y entre Viky y yo debemos repartirnos el trabajo que quedó vacante. Medio me doy un masaje y luego cierro el agua porque se me va la hora y Matt debe estar por llegar.  
En el apuro por entrar al baño y dejar de la imagen de la espalda desnuda de mi cuñado atrás, no apronté la ropa, así que salgo en toalla y comienzo a seleccionar que ponerme. Mientras lo hago, escucho que pone música en la planta baja, la relación de Damon con la música es muy particular, sé que aprendió piano de pequeño pero no le gustaba, porque lo llevaban obligado aunque toca muy bien. Luego aprendió algo de guitarra por sí sólo, cuando era un adolescente, pero se aburrió al poco tiempo, y cada tanto cuando está muy feliz o muy triste se le da por cantar un poco. No lo hace mal, digamos que se defiende. Algunas noches cuando acuesta a Rebe y ella no se quiere dormir le canta su canción favorita Somewhere over the Rainbow, yo lo escucho desde mi habitación sin que se entere y siempre me hace soltar alguna lágrima.  
Termino de vestirme, bajo y lo veo bailando con su pequeña en brazos, justo a tiempo para que el claxon de mi novio me llame a salir de casa.  
**-Nos vemos a la tarde.**- Grito desde la puerta y corro al auto, desde la ventana Damon movía una manita de su hija y me decía adiós.  
Esta será una larga semana, o tal vez, una demasiado corta.

**Damon POV**

Aún no les digo que conseguí un nuevo trabajo y que podré hacerlo desde casa, hace mucho que quería un puesto como éste, más que nada porque me dará independencia, y me permitirá conseguir mi propio lugar y cuidar a Rebe. Lo malo es que se me está haciendo difícil decirles a todos que nos vamos. Llevamos seis meses viviendo aquí, creo que he extendido y excedido, mi bienvenida ampliamente, pero me cuesta decirle a Miranda que ya no se levantará cada mañana para darle el biberón a Rebe, y no la cuidará las horas que estoy en el trabajo.  
Ya no tendré mis bromas con Elena, ni mis charlas de deportes con Grayson pero es hora de ponerme de pie por mi mismo de forma definitiva. Esta semana es un ensayo para eso, y en parte la elegí porque será una de las más duras cuando llegue el miércoles y Kath no cumpla 26 años.  
Almuerzo con mi hija y en cuanto ella duerme su siesta, me pongo a trabajar desde el portátil, en un par de horas tengo listo los pendientes, justo para cuando ella se despierta. Toma su leche y nos sentamos a leer un libro mientras esperamos a la tía Elena que llega un rato antes de la cena.  
El portazo nos sobresalta por igual y mi primer pensamiento es el de huir con Rebe para la planta alta, pero la veo llorando y no puedo moverme.

**-¿Estás bien?**- La pregunta sale con más miedo del que debería pero no quiero discutir con la niña en brazos.  
**-Es un idiota, parece que luego de cuatro años juntos, por momentos no me conoce en absoluto. Yo jamás…**-Me mira como si acabara de ver con quien habla.-**Perdona, voy a darme una ducha y bajo a hacer la cena.**  
Siempre pensé que la gente exagera cuando dice que es difícil entender a las mujeres, antes de Kath, yo sólo salía un par de veces con una chica y más que nada era para conseguir sexo, luego me enamoré de una mujer increíble, y era fácil estar con ella, pero ahora parece que el mundo tiene razón. Elena me desconcierta, me deja completamente descolocado.  
Baja a cenar con una sonrisa y sin rastros de malhumor, tal vez Miranda exageraba con lo que dijo el otro día. Comemos charlando y me decido a contarle lo del trabajo, aunque no le digo lo de mudarme.  
-**¡Genial! Podrás disfrutar mucho más a Rebekah, podrás estar para sus primeros pasos, para su primera palabra, podrás llevarla al parque ahora que vienen los días lindos. Seguro será muy feliz de tenerte más a su lado.**  
**-Eso espero, esta semana será la primera y justo Miranda y Grayson no están así que tendré que aprender lo que me falte sobre la marcha.**

Me toma la mano sobre la mesa y me mira a los ojos.  
**-Eres un excelente padre, ella tiene mucha suerte de tenerte y algún día será una gran mujer gracias a ti.**  
Ni sé porqué lo hago pero tomo esa mano que sostiene la mía y la llevo a mis labios, para luego murmurar. **-Gracias.**  
Nunca estuve más seguro de lo que le dije aquel día, sus ojos son capaces de transmitir una paz y una serenidad únicas. Y mientras nuestras miradas están unidas, no tengo ni la más mínima duda de lo que me dijo, y de que Rebekah lograra conquistar el mundo si la tiene a su lado. Eso que tanto oí en Kath, lo entiendo ahora, la fuerza y tranquilidad que es capaz de transmitir Elena, es aún mayor que la alegría que transmitía su hermana.

Yo lavo la loza mientras ella pasea a la niña y le cuenta algo de una película que vio hace unos días, sobre una princesa que no quería casarse o algo así. Luego bailan, juegan, escucho la risa tan cantarina de Rebakah y esa más suave y delicada de Elena, hacen un contrapunto pero llenan la habitación de luz, de felicidad.  
Realmente no le presto atención, hasta que noto lo hermosas que se ven juntas, el cabello castaño tan fino de mi niña que, seguramente, se transformará en la misma cascada de chocolate de Elena. Los rasgos tan delicados de la bebé, apenas comienzan a formarse, pero cualquiera nota el parecido, sólo tiene mis ojos, todo lo demás es igual a Elena.  
Un puñal de culpa me atraviesa el pecho con ese último pensamiento y me digo que es porque es la gemela de su madre, es como se vería Kath con Rebe en brazos pero en este momento que su mami no está, uno la ve igual a su tía.  
Termino y me pasa a la niña para que la lleve a dormir, hago mi rutina de cada noche, le cambio el pañal y le coloco la ropa de dormir. Le leo un cuento y al acabarlo, la dejo en la cuna, ella se queja y la levanto, trato de que se duerma y si no lo hace, le canto. Cuando finalmente el cansancio la vence, la dejo en su camita arropada como me enseñaron tantas veces y le doy un beso en la frente.  
Salgo y encuentro a Elena en el pasillo.  
**-¿Vas a salir con Matt?**- Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado al ver que puso su pijama y va hacia la escalera.  
**-Creo que por unos días voy a dormir abajo.**  
Baja semi corriendo, como si huyera de algo, o más bien de mí y eso me trae aquella frase otra vez a la cabeza, esa frase que ha dado vueltas por mi mente tantas veces y que no sé si no puedo, o no quiero descifrar.

_-Oírlo reír me trajo muchos recuerdos, de cosas que no debo sentir._  
Alguna vez cuando comencé a salir con Kath pensé que Elena sentía algo por mí, pero lo descarté en cuanto vi como eran ambas, ninguna de ellas jamás se permitiría que le gustara el novio de su hermana.  
Claro que eso no se elige.  
Mi propio pensamiento me hace sonreír, como si alguien como yo pudiera enamorar a alguien como Elena.  
Ella tiene a su hombre ideal, se nota cuanto la ama y que la trata como una reina, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que no la vea más irse con él, porque Matt seguramente se la llevará definitivamente y me la quitará por completo.  
No sé ni porqué pensé esa última parte, además yo también me voy de la casa, debe ser porque ésta será una semana muy larga…

* * *

_Escucho todas las criticas y comentarios, gracias por leer y de verdad espero que les guste esta historia que de a poquito va teniendo un poquito menos de pena  
Espero disculpen si tiene algún error estoy un poco a las corridas_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Elena POV  
Cinco minutos más, me digo mientras me giro en la cama.  
Me despierto con unos golpes en mi puerta y pego un salto. En cuanto me doy cuenta de que me dormí empiezan a salir esa corriente de insultos que decoran tan finamente mi vocabulario.  
Me pongo unas pantuflas y sin siquiera mirarme en el espejo, ni lavarme la cara, corro a la puerta.  
**-Buenos días.**- Damon me sonríe y me extiende una taza de café. Su sonrisa ya no es triste, parece la de siempre y entonces una luz roja se enciende en mi cerebro y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.  
-**Si le has puesto algo al café…**-Levanto un dedo amenazante sin terminar la frase. Y hace la seña de los chicos exploradores.  
**-Palabra de Scout de que solo es café.**  
Decido arriesgarme y bebo un sorbo, sabe raro…  
**-Damon, me has hecho descafeinado. ¿Para qué un ser humano tomaría café si no es por la cafeína?**- Paso a su lado y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo hacia la escalera. Entonces recuerdo que Kath tomaba descafeinado y me giro.- **A ella le sobraba energía, si tomaba cafeína se convertía en el demonio de Tasmania y destruía la casa. Yo soy distinta.**  
Se ríe mientras asiente.  
**-Siempre creí que eran más parecidas de lo que son.**  
**-Éramos muy parecidas, las diferencias siempre fueron pequeños detalles.**  
**-¿Como la rosa?**- Se congela un segundo como si su lengua hubiese ido más rápido que su cerebro.  
**-No, eso es nuevo.**- Me sale una voz medio como atragantada y me aclaro la garganta.- **Mucho alcohol y un corazón roto nunca trae nada bueno.**  
Sigo hasta la cocina con él detrás y veo a Rebe en su coche, dormida.  
-**¿Quién te ha roto el corazón? Creí que todo estaba bien con Matt, por lo menos hasta ayer.**

Me froto los ojos, esto ya es mucho interrogatorio para esta hora y sin café del de verdad. Miro el reloj de la cocina y me tapo la boca para no gritar y despertar a la bebé.  
**-Son las 10 de la mañana.**- Le digo como si acabara de descubrir algo super trascendental.- **Me he dormido y no fui a trabajar.**- Otra obviedad, definitivamente mi cerebro es adicto a la cafeína y está en modo ausente hasta que se la dé.  
**-Pensé que no trabajabas hoy, como Matt no vino a bus…**- Se para a mitad de la palabra cuando ve mi cara. Mira a su alrededor, como buscando una salida de emergencia en pleno incendio.  
**-¿No ha llamado Ty?**- pregunto para cambiar de tema, mientras bajo la mirada para prepararme el café y para alejar esas lágrimas que quieren llegar a mis ojos.  
**-Si, por eso fui a despertarte. Pero sólo preguntó si estabas bien y me dijo que te tomes hasta el viernes.**  
Mi jefe dándome días libres era algo que sonaba muy raro, aún para mi estado actual de falta de lucidez.  
Me senté y solté un leve sonido de placer cuando el primer trago de café se deslizó por mi garganta.**- Así es como me gusta.**- Murmuré con la taza apoyada en el labio inferior.  
Lo vi salir hacia el salón apurado y sin decir nada, pero estaba más concentrada en mi café que en cualquier otra cosa y no me moví hasta terminarlo. Luego me fui a la ducha pensando que haría con mis tres día libres, me paré frente al espejo como siempre y miré la rosa. Al parecer aquel día Damon no sólo había dado una mirada rápida, había prestado atención a los detalles. Sonreí levemente halagada por ello, pero traté de enviarlo a lo más profundo de mi mente, ahí donde están los datos inútiles, que cada tanto, escapan de mi boca y me hacen sentir que necesito ir a un programa de Trivias.  
Mientras el agua me recorría y yo disfrutaba mi relax, volvió a sonar la puerta y yo ya empezaba a pensar que este hombre no tiene el don de la oportunidad, lo que como siempre, me llevó a sacar esa parte de mí que no tiene el mejor humor y trata a todos de forma un tanto brusca.  
Abrí un poquito la puerta de la ducha y saque la cabeza para que al gritar me escuchara desde fuera del cuarto.  
**-Damon, ¿puedes vivir sin mí cinco minutos? Ya salgo.  
-Soy Matt. ¿Puedo pasar?**  
No se si el agua se enfrió de golpe, o fue que caí en la cuenta de lo que había gritado a mi novio, pero me recorrió un escalofrío.  
**-Claro, ya salgo.**  
Me enjuague rápido y salí envuelta en una toalla, secándome el cabello con otra.  
El no se cortó en absoluto al recorrerme con la mirada, y yo sólo pude sonreír, cuando el deseo llenó sus ojos. Al parecer hoy el mundo quiere que me sienta hermosa.  
**-Fui a verte a la cafetería y Ty me dijo que estás enferma. ¿Cómo te sientes? Dime que no es por lo de ayer, sabes que no quise que te enojaras, hablé sin pensar.**  
**-No estoy enferma, sólo me quedé dormida. Y no estoy enojada tampoco.**- Me perdí en esos ojos celestes tan llenos de amor, algunas veces creo que no lo merezco. Va, sé que no lo merezco.  
**-Me puse celoso y me comporté como un idiota, sé que hace años que olvidaste a Da…**-Le hice una seña para que no siguiera, si algo aprendí en esta casa es que las paredes sn demasiado delgadas y no sabía dónde estaba mi cuñado.-** No debí dudar de ti, perdóname.**  
**-Tú conoces toda la historia, sabes lo que pasó, lo que sentí y cómo terminó. Y también sabes que luego te conocí a ti y que eres lo más importante en mi vida, eres quien me hace sonreír y me ayuda a seguir aún con lo de Kath. Yo jamás te lastimaría.**  
**-Pero también se que no me amas.**- Sus palabras me dejaron completamente descolocada y no supe que responder, no podía mentirle, no quería hacerlo pero él necesitaba oír algo de mí.  
**-¿Por qué dices eso?**  
**-Jamás me lo has dicho y nunca me miras como aún lo miras a él.**  
No podía seguir escuchando el dolor en su voz así que puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo obligué a perderse en mis ojos.  
**-Te quiero mucho.**- Me dolió el pecho al decirlo, porque el brillo de sus ojos se apagó un momento, hice justo lo que no quería hacer. Le rompí el corazón. Y reaccioné de la única forma que supe, lo besé como si la vida de ambos dependiera de que él me devolviera el beso.  
Y sobrevivimos, porque unos segundos después me empujaba sobre la cama y el beso comenzaba a llenar de fuego nuestros cuerpos. Él sólo se separó para mirarme un momento y decirme, -**sé que podré enamorarte, Elena. Algún día lograré que me ames como yo te amo.**  
Y como mi mente algunas veces me odia, lo único que pude pensar fue: desearía que eso fuera cierto.

Damon POV

Cuando dejé subir a Matt sentí que era lo mejor, no quería ver a Elena llorar otra vez y cualquiera que mire a ese chico cuando está con ella, puede notar que la ama profundamente.  
Sabiendo que necesitarían privacidad me llevé a Rebe al parque, el día estaba templado, y era ideal para sacarla a paseo.  
Llegué y noté a algunas mamás y a unas niñeras con chicos en los juegos, dudé si acercarme, porque quería preguntar que era adecuado para una niña tan pequeña, pero no necesité hacerlo. Unos minutos después de llegar cuatro chicas se acercaron a mí, todas con niñas pequeñas en brazos.  
**-Que hermosa niña.**- Comentó una mirando a mi hija.- **¿Es tuya?**  
Esa fue la primera de la serie de preguntas que me hicieron arrepentirme de haber ido sólo. Cuando luego de un par de vueltas llegaron a lo que querían saber, les dije que era viudo pero salía con alguien. En menos de cinco minutos no quedaba más que una.  
**-¿No sabes a que juego llevarla verdad?**- Me preguntó con unos enormes ojos verdes muy risueños.  
**-No, pensaba venir con Elena que tal vez tiene más idea, pero ella no pudo.**-Me miró como comprendiendo.  
**-No lo tomes a mal, a muchos les pasa que les cuesta amoldarse a los hijos previos en la pareja.**- No entendí que me quiso decir, y al parecer mi cara se lo contó porque decidió aclararse.- **Para ella, tu hija es el recuerdo del amor que tenías por tu esposa, al principio cuesta no verla como algo que te ata a su madre. Pero verás que en poco tiempo va a adorarla, y tratarla como su propia hija.  
-Elena quiere a Rebe tanto como yo. **- Me detuve antes de decir más de lo que quería, además que la pelirroja me puso cara de no creerme nada. - **¿Tú puedes decirme a que juego llevarla?**  
**-Claro, esos de allí están pensados para niños de entre 6 meses y un año.**  
Le agradecí y me alejé, mi idea era disfrutar con mi pequeña, solos ella y yo por primera vez.  
Disfruté el resto de la mañana, tanto que las dos horas que pasé en el parque se me fueron muy rápido. Cuando me iba, vi una especie de cartelera, de donde saqué unos números de teléfono de apartamentos en alquiler. Tal vez mi vida comienza a encaminarse de nuevo.

Llegué a casa y el auto de Matt aún estaba en la puerta, no sé porque me molestó pero lo hizo. Aunque me alegré de ver la sonrisa de Elena cuando entré, el verlo a él recién duchado, no me produjo lo mismo.  
Almorzamos todos juntos y luego Matt se fue a alistarse para abrir el Bar.  
**-Todo está mejor, ¿no?**- pregunté cuando regresé a la sala luego de acostar a la niña para su siesta.  
**-Sí, fue un malentendido.**  
**-¿Celos?**- Me mira como si acabara de leerle la mente y sonrío, recuerdo lo celosa que era Kath, seguro que en eso se parecen.  
La veo meditar su repuesta, como si tratara de seleccionar cada palabra con mucho cuidado.  
**-Entiendo su punto, pero debe confiar más en mí y en lo que tenemos. Jamás lo lastimaría así, porque él es muy importante para mí como para hacerle daño.**- Gira su rostro a las fotos que están sobre la chimenea. Una de la boda de sus padres, otra de mi boda con Kath, una de ellas juntas de pequeñas, y una de ella con Matt, esa debe ser la que observa, cuando sus ojos regresan a los míos veo un dolor en ellos que me atraviesa.  
Que no daría por poder leer la mente de esta mujer, parece que sus ojos quieren decirme tanto que no puedo entender.  
Cuando Kath me miraba así siempre sabía que hacer, porque generalmente era mi culpa, esa mezcla de tristeza y reproche cuando metía la pata y la hería. Pero esto no sé que es. Mi primer pensamiento es abrazarla y como sin poder evitarlo lo hago.  
La encierro en mis brazos y se siente correcto, hasta que me llega su perfume, su tibieza y tengo que soltarla. La miro a los ojos y en ellos veo más dolor que antes, sonrío como tratando de darle fuerzas o hacerla olvidar, no se ni que quiero lograr, sólo no quiero ver esa mirada en sus ojos.  
Entonces los cierra y respira hondo, pasa un segundo, dos, tres…  
Cuando los vuelve a abrir, veo esa paz que siempre me trae su mirada.  
Me doy cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento y vuelvo a respirar.  
**-No me gusta verte mal, sé que lo digo poco, pero te quiero mucho.**  
Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y baja el rostro antes de abrirlos, así que no me deja encontrar su mirada de nuevo.  
**-Y yo a ti.**- Se levanta de un salto y se va a la radio.- **Necesito música y un trago.**- Me mira y en sus ojos no hay nada, creo que no quiere que yo vea nada-** Y si no te molesta, necesito estar sola.  
-Claro, me iré a leer al cuarto de Rebe.**

Subo la escalera cuando empieza a sonar su selección de canciones, la mayoría temas románticos, esos que uno pone cuando se pelea con la pareja y quiere llorar a gusto. Lo que es raro porque creo que se acaba de reconciliar con Matt porque, a no ser que fuera sexo de despedida, lo que había pasado mientras yo no estaba era muy claro.  
Me siento en la mecedora con mi segundo tomo de Milennium, que ya perdí la cuenta de hace cuanto lo estoy leyendo, pero con una beba ya no es tan fácil como antes. Intento concentrarme pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Elena, sólo una vez la vi así y creo que fue por pelear con Miranda o algo así. Lo recuerdo porque fue la tarde antes de la cena de ensayo de la boda.

Para peor se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de que se sintiera mejor era gastarle una broma. Pero como estaba ocupado con todo lo de la boda usé la más vieja y conocida, le envié flores de un admirador secreto, pero con el truco de la tarjeta. Cuando ella la sacara para verla, de una de las flores saltaría un chorro de agua con pintura azul.  
Las flores llegaron y Elena no les dio importancia, estaba como hoy, cantando, bailando y bebiendo en la sala. Miranda le había prohibido embriagarse pero estaba un poco achispada. Cuando llego la hora de irnos, Elena se había duchado y se había puesto un hermoso vestido en un tono rosa muy claro. Se había peinado con un elaborado recogido, dejando su cuello al descubierto y se veía perfecta. Yo hablaba con Grayson y no le había prestado atención hasta que la escuché gritar, me giré para ver, su rostro y su vestido, todos manchados de azul. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome un idiota y en ese momento ella leyó la tarjeta  
_*Si sonrieras más, serías más feliz*_  
Me fulminó con la mirada, me conocía más que suficiente para saber que fui yo, pero vi algo más en sus ojos, parecía que aquella frase la había lastimado muchísimo. Y cuando bajó 15 minutos después, duchada, con el pelo a medio secar y con un vestido negro, hizo de cuenta que yo no existía. Incluso cuando brindó por nosotros esa noche omitió mi nombre, no me miró, pero no se molestó en esquivarme, simplemente yo era una pared que si la tienes enfrente la rodeas, sin mirarla dos veces.  
Cuando todo terminó le dije lo que siempre le decía a Kath cuando me pasaba, _**-no seas así, que no puedo vivir si estás enojada conmigo.**_  
_**-Pues aprende**_**-** me contestó. Y no volvió a hablarme hasta que nos despedimos antes de irme a Londres.  
Luego con el tiempo y la distancia se le pasó, pero nunca volvimos a ser los amigos que éramos antes de esa noche. Recién ahora me doy cuenta que por esa tontería, perdí a la que era mi mejor amiga luego de mi esposa.

Decido bajar a hablar con ella, sé que quiere estar sola, pero no quiero dejarla sola si está triste.  
La encuentro cantando _Can't help falling in love_, mientras las lágrimas ruedan por su rostro. Me acerco y se voltea con una sonrisa muy triste.  
**-¿Por qué no podemos elegir a quien amar?**- Me pregunta y le da otro trago a la botella que tiene en la mano. -**¿No sería mas fácil?**  
-**No lo sé, pero desde mi experiencia, enamorarse es lo más hermoso del mundo y llena tu vida de una forma única.**  
**-Desde mi punto de vista, enamorarse es querer lo único que nunca podrás tener.**- Baja la mirada y noto que en sus manos está la foto de mi boda con Kath.  
Está viendo el amor según lo que me pasó a mí, tiene miedo de perder a quien ama. Digo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza, para sacar esa idea de la de ella.  
**-Yo perdí a quien amaba pero tú puede que aún no lo conozcas, o que todo termine bien con Matt, tú no has perdido a nadie.**  
**-No. No puedes perder lo que nunca has tenido.**- Deja la foto en su lugar y le da otro trago al ron.-** Llevo un tercio de mi vida enamorada de alguien que jamás se fijará en mi y estoy lastimando a quien me ama, porque mi corazón no entiende razones.**  
**-Si no se fija en ti o es un idiota, o no vale la pena**- Suelta una carcajada y siento que parte de mi misión esta cumplida.- **Puedes tener al hombre que quieras, no te fijes en quien no se da cuenta de lo que vales, ni en quien no se preocupa por ti.**  
**-¿Crees que valgo mucho? ¿Te preocupas por mí?**- Me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.  
**-Claro que sí cuñada. Ya deberías saberlo.**- Las preguntas me confunden, parece que toma ella y me mareo yo, porque no se a dónde va la conversación.  
Sonríe triste y deja la botella.  
**-Es hora de café fuerte y ducha.**- Me responde.- **Necesito salir de esta casa.**  
Y sin más se va dejándome con mil dudas y repitiéndome toda la conversación en la cabeza, tratando de entenderla.  
**-Elena** -me asomo a la cocina y la veo apoyada con los codos sobre la mesa, completamente derrotada.-**¿Estás bien?**  
**-¿Me regalas otro abrazo?**- Pregunta secándose las lágrimas- **Sólo uno más…**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Y en especial a las que me regalan un minuto extra de su tiempo diciéndome que les parece la historia, de verdad son super importantes para mí. Espero que disfruten este capi y nos leemos pronto _;)


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias a todas por las reviews inspiran mucho _:D

**Capitulo 6**

Elena POV

¿Por qué hago algo que sé que me hará daño?  
Porque no puedo evitarlo, porque se sintió tan bien estar entre sus brazos luego de tantos años, porque por un momento no hubo nada más en el mundo que él y yo. Por lo menos hasta que me dijo que me quiere mucho, esas mismas palabras, volvieron en mi contra.  
Da un paso adelante y me envuelve en sus brazos nuevamente, ese calor, ese perfume, ese sentir que es algo que llevo esperando tanto tiempo.  
La última vez que nos dimos un abrazo fue cuando le pidió casamiento a Kath y lo abracé para felicitarlo. El abrazo más doloroso que dí en mi vida, hasta que abrace a mi madre luego de la llamada de Damon.

Y ahí caigo en la cuenta otra vez, de que aunque se sienta bien, está mal. Mi cerebro me dice que debo soltarlo pero mis brazos se niegan, mi corazón me pide un minuto más y de forma inconsciente me aferro más fuerte y él hace lo mismo. Me aprieta hasta dejarme casi sin aire, no puedo contener las lágrimas, porque no puedo lidiar con todo lo que siento y el ron no ayuda, sólo quisiera decirle una vez…  
Gracias a Dios me suelta antes de que a mí se me suelte la lengua. Pone sus palmas en mi rostro y enjuga mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.  
**-Siempre que los necesites mis brazos estarán para ti. Pero créeme pronto encontrarás a quien te haga feliz.**- Me abraza de nuevo cuando asiento, pero sin apretarme tanto, un abrazo corto mientras una de sus manos acaricia suave mi espalda confortándome.  
**-Está listo tu café.**- comenta soltándome del todo y sentándose en la isla de la cocina**- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?**  
**-No lo sé, tal vez vaya al Bar a estar con Matt**- veo el desconcierto cruzar sus ojos, pero no dice nada.-** Tal vez vaya al cine o a ver a alguna amiga. Sinceramente no lo sé.**- Suspiro entre frustrada y molesta.  
-**Salgamos los tres, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí ni hoy, ni mañana.**- Se remueve como queriendo decir algo pero sin decidirse.  
**-Pareces mi madre, dímelo de una vez.**- me paro frente a él, con mi café bien cargado a ver si eso me ayuda a sujetar la lengua de una vez.  
**-He llamado por un apartamento, podemos ir a verlo y si esta bien mañana firmar los papeles y pasar el día allí. No sé, ocupar la mente viendo como arreglarlo, o igual pedir una pizza y comer en el suelo, pero no aquí…**  
-**¿Te vas a mudar?-** tosí porque medio que me atoré con mi café.- **No sabía… yo no…**- Me meto la taza en la boca antes de soltar vaya a saber que estupidez que el ron quiera decir por mí.

Me mira y siento que me estudia, su mirada cobra tal intensidad que parece que va a atravesarme y no puedo desenganchar mis ojos de los suyos. Asomada sobre el borde de mi taza, que aún esta pegada a mis labios aunque no esté bebiendo, dejo que el celeste hurgue en mi alma. Pienso por un segundo que si él se diera cuenta…  
Allá va ese pensamiento a aquel rincón, donde está la frase de la rosa y el momento en el que me regaló el osito, ese rincón de mi mente donde trato de hundir cualquier esperanza, para no dejarla salir a destruirme por completo.  
**-Creo que ya es hora**- Dice como comprendiendo finalmente que no seré capaz de terminar mi frase.- **Tengo que seguir, tengo que hacerme cargo de mi vida y de mi hija, y con este nuevo empleo eso es más que posible.**

Mientras me explica tengo que desviar la mirada, para que no vea que no quiero que se vaya. Pero no alcanza, temo que mi rostro también me delate, así que me giro y voy por otro café.  
**-Si tú crees que es lo mejor, me parece bien.**- Le dije esa frase tantas veces, cuando éramos amigos, cuando me pedía consejos sobre su trabajo o sobre Kath, que sale casi de forma automática. Él siempre ha pensado era mi forma de apoyarlo en sus decisiones, y en cierta forma lo era, pero más que nada era mi forma de aceptar todo lo que él me dijera y me provocara un dolor como este.- **Déjame mandar un par de mensajes, darme una ducha y cuando Rebe esté lista nos vamos. Aunque voy a extrañar a la peque.**- Termino con una sonrisa y lo veo fruncir un poco el ceño.  
Comienzo a buscar mi móvil. ¿Dónde rayos dejé ese aparato? En mi cartera no está, va, ni se porque lo busco ahí, si nunca está. En el sofá, en la mesa, en mi cuarto, paso por media casa y no lo encuentro.  
**-Damon. ¿Me llamas?**- Pregunto asomándome a la cocina donde lo veo aprontando algo que no sé que es-** A ver si con el sonido lo encuentro.**  
**-Claro, pásame mi móvil, está sobre la mesa junto al sofá.**  
Se lo llevo y él revisa sus contactos y me llama. Lo siento vibrar en mi trasero y recuerdo que lo tengo en el bolsillo de lo jeans. Roja como un tomate lo saco, pero no antes de que Damon se quede mirándome como si acabara de entender algo.  
Cierro los ojos mientras James Blunt canta You're Beautiful, presiono ignorar y murmuro un gracias, antes de desaparecer por la escalera hacia mi habitación. Si no había entendido lo que hablamos en el salón, él, el ron y yo, seguro que ahora lo entiende.  
Me ducho rápido y bajo, pero antes coloco esa canción como tono predeterminado para todos los contactos y envío un mensaje a Bonnie para que me llame en cinco minutos. Dios lo bueno que es el café y la ducha para mis neuronas, es increíble.  
Me encuentro con sus ojazos azules en la cocina, creo que están pensando en algo, mientras preparan unos sándwiches. Seguramente él esta repasando dos años de amistad y seis meses de convivencia buscando pistas, o tal vez es que yo, estoy teniendo un brote de pánico y creando una teoría conspiratoria.  
**-Lista. ¿Qué haces?**- Pregunto casual, apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta.  
**-Algo para comer en la hora de la cena por si nos pilla por ahí.**  
**-¿Te ayudo?**- Me acerco y no lo veo ni alejarse ni tensarse, tal vez si es mi imaginación.  
**-Pon en la mochila una botella de agua, unos vasos de plástico y estamos listos.- **Me mira sonriendo y en ese momento suena mi celular, lo saco de mi bolsillo trasero otra vez y lo dejo sonar un poco mientras miro la pantalla.  
-**¿No contestas?**- Pregunta intrigado.  
**-Es Bonnie, como le dije que mañana no estaría en casa debe de querer hacerme un interrogatorio.**- Le doy a ignorar y escribo un mensaje de texto dándole las gracias.-** Le dije que estoy sin batería que luego la llamo.**  
**-Has cambiado el tono de llamada.**- Comenta sin mirarme, mientras termina de armar la mochila.-** Creí que tenías una canción de U2.**  
**-Antes tenía una canción para cada contacto pero como nunca recordaba cual era de quien, puse una para todos y listo. Además igual sale el nombre en la pantalla no tenía sentido**.

Escuchamos despertar a Rebe por su Baby call y me hace una seña para que cierre la mochila, mientras va a buscar a la niña.  
Suspiro aliviada sintiéndome a salvo y a la vez, algo en mi corazón vuelve a romperse, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo ese rincón de mi mente no está tan apartado como me gustaría, y cada tanto, un pequeño rayo de esperanza se escapa.  
Ni siquiera es un rayo, es una partícula, que me dice que si se lo digo, dejará de verme como la hermana de Kath, podré ser Elena, una mujer que lo conoce mucho, que es su amiga y lleva 7 años amándolo a pesar de todo y de todos. Y que me verá distinto y el cariño que me tiene se transformará en algo más, y aún entre toda la tristeza podré estar con él y juntos saldremos adelante y seremos felices.  
Sonrío y muevo la cabeza, es tan tonto pensar así, esa partícula se da contra un muro de realidad y cae destruida transformándose en una lágrima que deja mis ojos. Porque en estos momentos soy como Matt, enamorada de un imposible.  
No, soy peor, porque Matt tiene una parte de mí, Matt sabe lo que es poder demostrarme su amor, lo que es despertar a mi lado, lo que es poder decir que soy suya, lo que es tener la libertad de gritar al mundo que me ama.

Damon POV

En cuanto piso el último escalón Rebe estira sus bracitos hacia Elena y ella sonriendo la toma.  
**-Buenas tardes princesita. ¿Cómo dormiste?**- Le habla llena de dulzura y mi hija le responde sonriendo antes de apoyar su cabecita en el hombro de su tía.  
Tomo la mochila y el bolso de Rebe, llevo todo al auto y regreso por su sillita para el auto. Cuando todo está listo Elena sale con ella, la asegura en su asiento y se sienta a su lado. La miro un segundo dudando, porque pensé que se sentaría adelante conmigo, pero ella ni me mira porque está charlando con Rebe.

Llegamos al apartamento en unos minutos, podríamos haber venido caminando, pero tengo otros dos para ver que eran un poco más lejos por si éste no nos gusta.  
No hace falta, éste es perfecto, además está cerca de la casa Gilbert y del parque. No es muy grande pero yo no necesito más, dos recámaras, un salón, el comedor, la cocina y el baño. Todo de tamaño cómodo aunque no grande. Claro que sólo somos nosotros, no necesitamos mucho.  
Ese pensamiento me entristece, es tan distinto a como imaginaba todo hace 6 meses, pero entonces las oigo reír y sé que estaremos bien.

La chica de la inmobiliaria ya había traído todos los papeles, obviamente no quería perderse una venta por dejarme pensar un día más, pero la forma en que me miraba, me ponía incómodo.  
Durante toda mi vida estuve acostumbrado a recibir esas miradas, pero luego de que me casé se volvieron molestas, porque me traían problemas, y ahora me parecen desagradables. Algún día tal vez vuelva a acostumbrarme pero por ahora no las quiero.  
Por suerte ese es el momento que elige Elena para acercarse a mí con la bebé.  
**-¿Qué piensas?**- Pregunto y le suplico con la mirada que entienda en lo que estoy metido.-** Si me dices que sí, firmamos ahora, sino esperaremos a ver si encontramos algo más.**-Ella me sonríe y sé que entendió todo, pero siempre encuentro tristeza detrás de esas sonrisas.  
**-Me gusta, está cerca del parque y de la casa de mis padres, aunque es un poco pequeña**.- Sonreí de lado, una de las cosas que siempre admiré de Elena es su capacidad para convencer a la gente de algo y sé que me hará ahorrar dinero.-**¿Podemos ver el dormitorio principal de nuevo?**  
La miro interrogante y ella me sonríe maliciosa.  
Cuando estamos allí me entrega a la niña y comienza a hablar con la chica de la inmobiliaria, se queja de cosas que yo jamás me fijaría, pero que para ellas parecen muy importantes. No sé que del tamaño del vestidor, algo sobre la luz, no sé qué de la ducha. En resumen entre eso y lo que se quejó en la cocina en dos horas tenía el apartamento, y consiguió casi un 20% de rebaja.  
La chica nos dejó las llaves y se fue como no entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar, supe exactamente como se sentía, Elena me lo ha hecho muchas veces. No es algo malo, simplemente consigue plantear sus ideas con una lógica irrefutable. Aunque sé que si la que pagara fuera ella, no lo haría, porque le daría pena bajar la comisión de la chica.

Cuando los tres nos quedamos solos, nos sentamos en medio del salón, nosotros en el suelo y Rebe en su sillita. Los tres sonriendo en un cómodo silencio, de golpe vi a Elena pararse y comenzar a dar vueltas hablando sobre done poner cada cosa. Me dijo que en el ático de su casa había algunos muebles que me iban a servir para que no tuviese que comprar todo nuevo. Que al día siguiente me llevaría a un par de lugares para comprar lo demás y que me conseguiría buenos precios. Yo no lo necesitaba pero nunca está de más ahorrar si es posible, además ella se veía muy entusiasmada con eso.  
**-Elena.**- La llamé porque había ido a mirar el cuarto de Rebe y ni cuenta se dio de que yo no fui con ella.-** Ven, eso podemos verlo mañana.**  
Apareció con su móvil en la mano muy concentrada en algo.  
-**¿Qué haces? **  
**-Estuve sacando medidas, y viendo que podemos traer del cuarto que tiene en casa de mamá.**- Se entreparó en la frase como si notara que dijo algo mal y luego siguió hablando, un poco sonrojada y sin mirarme.- **Algunas cosas tal vez no te las puedas traer, porque aquel cuarto es más grande.**  
**-Elena, no me mudaré hasta el lunes.** Tengo que hablar con tus padres y tener todo listo antes de venir.  
**-Pero luego del viernes ya no podré ayudarte.**- Sonaba triste y seguía sin levantar la mirada de su móvil.  
**-Pero hasta el jueves eres mía y recién estamos a martes.**- Abrí la mochila que estaba en el suelo a mi lado-** Te invito a cenar.**- Le guiñé un ojo y saque lo que había traído. Extendí un mantelito como si fuera un picnic, y armé todo incluso tenía un tarrito con la papilla de Rebe.  
**-El biberón debe estar fría, así que espero que hoy si quieras tu cena**.- Le dije y los enormes ojos azules me miraron sonrientes, lamentablemente al parecer ella solo entendió la palabra biberón porque no quiso saber de nada con lo demás.  
**-Dame aquí.**- Me dijo Elena y tomó a la niña en brazos y el biberón fría.  
La vi salir del apartamento y no entendí que pretendía, hasta que golpeo la puerta de enfrente.  
Una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos años abrió la puerta, completamente intrigada por lo que había frente a ella.  
**-Hola. Disculpe que la moleste, acabamos de comenzar a mudarnos y aún no tenemos microondas. ¿Le molestaría si caliento el biberón de la niña en el suyo?** - Hablaba tranquila, segura, educada y sonriente, nadie en el mundo le podría decir que no - **Parece que no quiere tomarlo frío.**  
**-Por supuesto, no hay problema. Después de todo seremos vecinas**.- Cuando la señora me miró mientras hablaba, le sonreí desde la puerta y ella me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.-** Soy Rose, mi esposo Trevor aún no llega pero cuando se instalen, hornearé algo y pasaremos a darles la bienvenida. **  
**-Muchas gracias soy Elena y ella es Rebekah.**  
**-Damon**- agregué desde donde estaba cuando la señora me miró.  
**-¿Un minuto estará bien?**- Preguntó la señora tomando el biberón y yendo hacia su cocina.  
**-Perfecto gracias.**

Cuando regresamos, no pude evitar mirarla mientras le daba el biberón a Rebe. Y me di cuanta que sonreía otra vez, llevaba rato en ello, algo que hace mucho no me pasaba.  
**-¿Qué?**- Me pregunta cuando me encuentra viéndola.- **Esa mirada me recuerda a cuando me mirabas tramando alguna de tus bromas. Si me haces una puedes mudarte esta noche con lo que tienes puesto porque no te dejaré volver a casa.**  
Me hace reír con su ocurrencia, y la dejo tranquila para ponerme a cenar uno de los sándwiches y un vaso de agua.  
Cuando termina con la niña la deja en la sillita a mi lado, y se sienta frente a mí.  
-**Para una vez que me invitas a cenar te podrías haber puesto más creativo.**  
-**Dime a dónde quieres ir y el sábado te llevo, como pago por todas las molestias que pienso ocasionarte hasta el viernes.**  
Me mira como si hubiese dicho un disparate enorme, o no sé, como si la hubiera invitado a la luna. En realidad, como siempre, no sé bien que me dice su mirada.  
**-Déjame pensarlo, voy a buscar el restaurante más caro de Mystic Falls y gastarás hasta el último centavo que te hice ahorrar.**- Suelta una carcajada ante su propia ocurrencia, tendríamos que comer muchas personas para compensar lo que ahorré solo en la compra del apartamento.

Achica los ojos como pensando algo y sonríe maquiavélica.  
**-No quiero que me lleves a cenar, quiero que cocines tú.**  
-**Elena, sabes que nunca cocino. Debe hacer por lo menos diez años que no hago nada más complicado que sándwiches o huevos revueltos y tocino.**  
**-Pero sé que sabes cocinar, me contaste que tu madre te enseñó.**  
No recuerdo habérselo contado, pero si se lo conté sabe que por eso ya no cocino, porque me recuerda a mi madre.  
**-Hagámoslo juntos estos días.**- Me sorprende porque la escucho sentada junto a mí y no me di cuanta cuando se movió.- **Yo solía hacerlo con Kath para mamá el día de las madres. Además cuando vivas sólo tendrás que hacerlo, ella no puede vivir a sándwiches, huevos revueltos y tocino.**

Ahí entiendo lo que quiere, sabe que para mí eso será difícil y quiere estar conmigo. Es algo en lo que no pensé en ningún momento cuando decidí mudarme pero Elena lo notó.  
-**No nos fue mal con el desayuno el domingo.**- Me comenta antes de darle otro bocado a su sándwich.  
-**Está bien.-** No sé ni porqué puse peros la primera vez, si era obvio que iba a terminar cediendo.  
Hablamos un poco más de muebles y de cosas para la cocina y luego regresamos. Cambié y acosté a Rebekah y cuando se durmió salí para toparme otra vez con Elena en pijamas huyendo hacia la escalera.  
**-¿Por qué estás durmiendo abajo?-** pregunto porque me gana la curiosidad.  
**-Eso es algo que yo no quiero decir, y tú no quieres saber.**

_Ya salió capi nuevo, pero no será siempre así de rápido, jajaja.  
Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que les guste._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ya hay capi nuevo, gracias a todas por los comentarios, me alegro de que les guste la historia._

Elena POV

Me desperté igual que ayer, maldiciendo al que le vendió las cortinas de la sala a mi madre. En cuanto amanece todo se ilumina por completo y es imposible seguir durmiendo, así que me voy a mi habitación. Sé que a esta hora Damon está durmiendo y Rebe también, pero igual que hice ayer no puedo evitar asomarme a ambos cuartos y verlos un instante mientras duermen. Ella es un ángel, tan hermosa y dulce que hasta me da miedo despertarla y romper la perfección de su rostro sereno.

Cuando me asomo a verlo a él, siento miedo, pero no es de perturbar su perfección, sino de las ganas que me dan de acostarme a su lado y mirarlo dormir. ¿Qué se sentirá perderse en ese azul al despertar? ¿Cómo será que lo primero que él vea sea yo?  
Cierro la puerta y bajo la cabeza negando ante mi propio pensamiento, el pobre se moriría del susto, despertarse y ver el rostro de Kath en la almohada junto a él.  
Como duele tenerlo tan cerca, casi tanto como la idea de que se vaya.  
Me acuesto mirando la pared que nos separa y entre lágrimas me quedo dormida un rato más, justo igual que ayer.  
Y los mismos golpes en la puerta me despiertan, los mismos rostros están al otro lado de la puerta, pero esta vez el café es de verdad. Una leve exclamación de placer escapa de mis labios, y Damon desvía la vista un poco incómodo. Decido bajar a ponerle una cucharadita más de azúcar y paso a su lado luego de los saludos de rigor y de rozar mi nariz con la de mi sobrina que se ríe del gesto.  
**-¿Qué haremos hoy?**- Pregunta y se rasca la cabeza como tratando de decidir algo y ahí caigo…  
Hoy es miércoles, es nuestro cumpleaños, mi cumpleaños.  
**-Trataremos de mantenernos ocupados, vamos a desayunar en Starbucks. De ahí a una tienda de muebles, almorzaremos en el parque, a la tarde vamos a comprar las cosas para la cocina y nos vamos a cenar a casa.**- Pestañeo rápido y cambio enseguida mi última frase- **A tú casa**.  
**-Lo tienes todo planeado.**-Comenta con un intento de sonrisa.- **Muy bien, vamos a la ducha, alisto a Rebe y nos vamos.**- Se sonroja un instante o tal vez es el reflejo de que mis mejillas están ardiendo y me giro para servirme otro café antes de huir a mi habitación, para borrar la idea de la ducha.

Cuando llego veo la pantalla de mi móvil encendida, y me acerco a ver que es. Una llamada perdida y un mensaje de Matt.  
_*Debes estar en la ducha, quería ser el primero en decirte buenos días hoy y que sepas que estoy pensando en ti. Te amo.*_  
Un nudo de culpa se me atraviesa en la garganta, él se merece otra mujer, una que lo ame con el alma entera, que adore su forma de ser dulce, que no piense en otro hombre jamás. Llevo días pensando en que debo dejarlo encontrar a esa mujer, pero me cuesta tanto dejarlo ir. Porque sé que lo voy a lastimar y porque aún lo necesito. Soy una egoísta, la peor novia del mundo, pero no puedo imaginarme lidiar con mi vida sin Matt en este momento, salir a trabajar y no encontrar esos ojos azules o esa sonrisa.

Le respondo con un simple _*Buenos días, gracias por pensar en mí. Nos vemos a la noche. Besos*_ Y me voy a la ducha. Le dije que pasaría el día lidiando con algunas cosas y él no preguntó mucho más, así que no tuve que mentirle a la cara. No es que lo que voy a hacer con Damon esté mal, pero sé que a Matt no le gustaría saberlo.  
Salgo y leo otro mensaje. _*Te espero. Besos*_ Le prometí que iría a dormir con él, en parte porque me siento culpable de no pasar con él ni un minuto de este día, en parte porque necesitaré sus brazos para dormir esta noche. Arregló en el trabajo para ir en la tarde y salir temprano, así que lo pasaré a buscar a las 11 y nos vamos a su casa. Eso es lo que por momentos me mantiene a flote, lo que evita que me sienta tan mal, porque el tiempo que esté con él, aunque no logre amarlo, me encargaré de hacerlo todo lo feliz que pueda.

Busco la ropa para vestirme y me encuentro con unos ojos color chocolate con una chispa de alegría inconfundible, mirándome desde el retrato sobre la cómoda. Tomo la foto entre mis manos y susurro un feliz cumpleaños.  
Ahora sé lo que sentía Atlas sosteniendo el mundo, porque miles de toneladas de dolor y culpa caen sobre mis hombros. La mujer más hermosa y alegre del mundo ya no cumple años el mismo día que yo, mi mejor amiga y confidente, con la que tenía sólo un secreto, ya no cumple años el mismo día que yo y eso duele inmensamente.  
Mis lágrimas mojan la ropa del cajón que aún está abierto y sé que no es sólo porque la extraño, sé que no es sólo porque me duele que ya no esté, es porque el peso no es solo de dolor. Sigo enamorada de su esposo y ahora cada vez siento más seguido esa partícula de esperanza atravesarme, y me siento inmensamente culpable. Nunca debí permitirme enamorarme de él, nunca debí dejar que esos ojos llenaran mis sueños, nunca debí permitir a mi corazón latir frenéticamente cada vez que él me roza sin querer.  
Estoy traicionando a dos de las personas que más me importan, al novio que me adora y a la hermana que amo.  
Pero no puedo evitarlo, por eso mis lágrimas se transforman en sollozos, y esos sollozos en pequeños gritos, porque todo está mal. Porque esto no debería estar pasándome, yo sería feliz con Matt y ellos serían felices uno en brazos del otro a un océano de distancia.

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y Damon entra sin decir nada, sólo camina hasta mí y me abraza fuerte, muy fuerte. Y eso me hace sentir tan bien que comienzo a llorar más fuerte, porque ese es el problema. Trato de zafarme y no me deja, me acompaña mientras lentamente me dejo caer y terminamos de rodillas en el suelo abrazados y llorando. Es cuando siento las gotas caer en mi espalda desnuda que noto que él también llora y le regreso el abrazo, con toda la fuerza que tengo, y así nos quedamos no sé cuanto tiempo.  
Cuando finalmente nos soltamos, cada uno limpia sus propias lágrimas y como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo tratamos de sonreírnos.  
**-Te dejo para que te vistas. Voy a ver a Rebekah.**  
Cuando ambos nos paramos me doy cuenta de que él lleva sólo unos jeans y algunas gotas de agua aún decoran sus cabellos y su torso desnudo. Y trago saliva cuando noto que yo sólo llevo una toalla y otra en el pelo.  
Una extraña sensación me recorre, aunque no es extraña, sólo que no quiero reconocer que el saber que estábamos uno en brazos del otro semidesnudos, despierta mi deseo, menos en una situación como la que acabo de vivir.

Me visto rápido y trato por todos los medios de mantener mi mente ocupada, pienso en lo que tendremos que comprar hoy, en las cosas de la cocina, en que llevar para comer en el parque, cualquier cosa menos en los últimos minutos. Porque sé que si lo hago la culpa volverá a aplastarme y volveré a quebrarme, y él volverá a abrazarme y todo el círculo volverá a comenzar.  
Bajo y lo encuentro poniendo música para llenar la casa, sé que es para eso porque es lo que yo hago. Evitar que el silencio te haga notar lo que tú ya sabes que falta. Por un minuto me pongo en su lugar, o por lo menos lo intento, es el cumpleaños de la mujer que amaba. Él había decidido pasar el resto de su vida con Kath, formar una familia con ella y ahora está solo.  
Si realmente lo amo, no puedo ser egoísta y seguir pensando en mí, debo comenzar a pensar más en él, sé que lo de ayudarlo a cocinar le hará bien, pero también sé que necesita otras cosas para salir adelante, entre ellas a aquella amiga que fui.

Cierro los ojos un momento recordando lo doloroso que era para mí, pero prefería tenerlo en mi vida como amigo que no tenerlo. Cuando comenzó con Kath y me dijo cuñada por primera vez fue un puñal en mi pecho, pero cuando nos hicimos amigos comenzó a ponerme sobrenombres y a ser menos formal, así verlo se hizo más fácil.  
Sonrío recordando cual fue el definitivo, un día que hacía mucho calor se me dio por hacerme dos trenzas, ese día íbamos a un recital en la noche y mientras esperábamos en la cola Kol vino por detrás y me enrolló las trenzas haciéndome unos rodetes a cada lado de la cabeza. Damon se giró justo para verme así y me sorprendió inclinándose para hacer una reverencia.  
_**-Princesa Leia.**_- Dijo antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.-_** Definitivamente deberías ir de Leia a la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad.**_  
Lo hice pero en lugar de ponerme la túnica blanca que me envió haciéndose el gracioso, me hice una sola trenza y me vestí como estaba ella cuando era esclava. La cara de Kol y Klaus cuando me vieron fue genial, pero a él no le gustó tanto.  
Recuerdo que en ese momento me llamó la atención, porque pensé que rompería a reír como siempre que yo daba vuelta alguna de sus bromas, pero luego supe que esa tarde había discutido con Kath sobre algo y seguramente por eso estaba de mal humor.

Mientras él está entretenido con la música y su hija decido hacerme esas dos trenzas, segura de que eso le sacará una sonrisa, porque siempre que me las hacía él recordaba aquella broma en la fila del concierto.

Damon POV

Me giro y me encuentro a Elena terminando de hacerse unas trenzas en el cabello, no puedo evitar reírme, como cada vez que la veo así, porque me recuerda cuando Kol la convirtió en la princesa Leia.  
**-Su majestad, cuando usted disponga partimos.**  
La veo sonreír y alzar la cabeza asumiendo su postura de princesa.  
**-¿Has alistado todo para el almuerzo?**- Me doy cuenta de que busca en su mente un nombre, sé que no le gustan las películas de Star Wars, así que le cuesta mucho interpretar su papel.-** Chewbacca**- Suelta triunfante y me hace reír de nuevo.  
**-Compraremos algo de camino, vamos que tenemos mucho por hacer.**- otra vez la veo tomar a Rebe y esperar que yo aliste todo antes de salir.- **¿Por qué mejor no te sientas delante?**- No sé porqué lo pregunto pero quiero que se siente a mi lado para poder charlar en el viaje.  
**-Me gusta ir con ella, estoy más tranquila sabiendo que va segura.**  
**-Para eso es la sillita. Además así me indicas adonde quieres ir.**  
**-Esto no es una limo Damon, vas a oírme de todas formas.**- Contesta divertida y me doy cuenta que obviamente tiene razón, ayer charlamos sin problemas.

Nos ponemos en camino, ella me dice el nombre de una tiendita de muebles y me indica cómo ir.  
**-Esto es de muebles de segunda mano.**- Observo cuando me paro en donde me indica.  
**-Los mejores muebles son antiguos, no pretenderás comprar muebles antiguos sin uso. Y ni me hables de casas de antigüedades que allí lo que hacen es robarte mirándote a la cara.**  
Bajo a regañadientes, yo no necesito comprar muebles de segunda mano. Vaya a saber de quien eran antes y si no vienen llenos de termitas.  
**-Cambia la cara Chewie, conozco a la dueña. Nos llevaremos lo mejor y al mejor precio. Si nos falta algo más iremos a una de esas tiendas modernas que te gustan.**- Sin esperar que le contestara nada, entró a Pearl's y yo tuve que seguirla.

El lugar estaba bien arreglado y era agradable, competía con cualquier casa de antigüedades que haya visto.  
**-Necesitaremos un juego de dormitorio, pero que no sea muy grande porque no disponemos de mucho espacio.**  
**-¿Al fin te mudas con Matt? Que bueno.**- La mujer de la tienda abrazó a Elena y yo no supe para dónde mirar, porque me sentí bastante irritado ante el comentario. Sé que mis ojos pueden decir más de lo que quiero así que debía evitar mirarlas a toda costa.  
Pero es lógico que me enoje, ese rubio con sus ojitos de cachorrito, que la mira como si la adorara, la está haciendo sufrir. Se nota que ella tiene el corazón roto, incluso me lo ha confesado. Puede darme todas las pistas erróneas que quiera para hacerme pensar que no es por él, pero estoy seguro de que sí lo es. Tal vez ella quiere dar un paso más y él no está listo para comprometerse, o él le dijo desde el principio que no creía en el casamiento, o no quiere tener hijos. Eso explicaría porque ella dice que ama a alguien imposible, porque un futuro para ellos es imposible a largo plazo. Y me dijo que nunca lo ha tenido, claro él le dijo que no había más que el presente para ellos, entonces ella siente que en realidad no lo tiene, porque es algo que puede terminar en cualquier momento.

Cuando salgo de mis pensamientos, me entero que ya tengo un juego de dormitorio, de caoba y muy resistente y que me lo enviarán esta misma tarde a última hora. Además compré un aparador para el salón y una biblioteca.  
Suspiro y sopeso por un instante la idea de oponerme a Elena, pero la descarto en cuanto escucho como logra que me regalen una mesita de café. No vale la pena ni intentarlo, sé que terminaré cediendo.  
Para cuando todo está listo pasamos a comprar algunas cosas para comer y nos vamos al parque, ahí ocurre algo con lo que no contaba, viene la pelirroja y un par de niñeras más a saludarme y conocer a mi novia.

Nunca estuve más agradecido en mi vida de que alguien me conozca tan bien como lo hace Elena, aunque su sonrisa y su mirada me dicen que esto me lo cobrará algún día.  
Desvía por completo la conversación de nuestra relación y terminan hablando de no sé que cosa, mientras yo me escapo con Rebe a los juegos. Un par de minutos después siento que se para a mi lado, saca a la niña del juego y me invita a los columpios, nos sentamos y ella se mueve lentamente con la niña sentada en su regazo.  
**-No podrás huir de las mujeres por siempre.**- Me dice sin mirarme y sé a lo que se refiere. Por un momento el recuerdo de verla en toalla y tenerla así entre mis brazos, me hace tragar en seco.  
**-Lo sé, pero…** -No sé como seguir esa frase.  
**-Ella querría verte feliz, no le gustaría que estés para siempre solo.**  
**-Aún no, con ustedes ya soy todo lo feliz que puedo ser, al menos por ahora.**- Ella me mira un minuto, y trato de entender lo que veo en su rostro, pero como siempre es imposible.

No sé de dónde sale el gesto, tal vez de algún recuerdo de nuestras charlas en el parque, o de cuando la veía mal por algún tonto de esos que nunca conocí pero siempre la lastimaban, sólo sé que tiro de la cadena de su columpio y la acerco a mí para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
Rebekah se ríe y balbucea algo, haciendo sonreír a Elena.  
**-Ahora tendrás que seguir moviéndonos así porque parece que le ha gustado**.  
Y lo hago, aferrado a la cadena alejo y acerco los columpios, haciéndole caras tontas y robándole besos a mi pequeña princesa, que ríe con una alegría contagiosa hasta que los tres reímos juntos.  
Cuando por fin cesamos nuestro juego y nos vamos a sentar a la sombra de un árbol para almorzar, la veo con Rebe en su regazo, dándole la papilla, sonriendo ante la risa de la niña y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo igual que la noche anterior.  
**-En estos pequeños momentos, a pesar de todo, soy feliz.**- Lo digo sin pensarlo y trato de no pesarlo luego de que lo digo tampoco, aunque temo que ella lo tome mal.  
Me mira ladeando la cabeza y la paz de sus ojos me tranquiliza, tanto como me lastima el dolor que veo en ellos.  
**-Me alegro.**- Responde y estirándose me corre un mechón de pelo de la frente. **-Ahora sostén a la niña que quiero comer algo.**  
Lo hago y la veo sacar las cosas que habíamos comprado, unos sándwiches y unas galletas, unas botellas de agua, niega con la cabeza y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.  
**-Esta noche quiero comida de verdad.**  
**-Tú deberías alimentarme mejor mujer.**- Me río de mi propio comentario mientras veo el rojo de la furia en sus ojos, sé que la única razón por la que no me ha tirado con lo primero que tiene a la mano, es que sostengo a Rebe.- **Vale, haya paz. El sábado te haré tu comida favorita. Eso si, me niego a comprar las cosas de la cocina de segunda mano.**  
Se ríe de mí y yo me río de su risa. Pero de pronto su cara se transforma y me deja completamente descolocado.

**-Hola Elena, voy de camino al Bar**- Dice la voz de Matt a mi espalda.-**Pero acompañé a mi madre… No importa.**- Se interrumpe, y noto el dolor en su voz, mientras su novia baja la cabeza, para no mirarlo más.**-Es bueno saber que no estás pasando tu cumpleaños tan triste como pensé. Entenderé si no vienes esta noche.**  
**-Matt…**-La voz de Elena se apaga y sé que él ya se fue.  
Yo no atiné ni a girarme, pero al parecer el rubio no quiso escuchar su respuesta, y eso fue una escena de celos en toda regla. Las conozco demasiado bien como para malinterpretar una.  
Lo que se me hace más raro de la situación, es que ella no sale corriendo tras él, baja la cabeza aún más dando un largo suspiro y comienza a recoger todo.  
Ahí se va al diablo mi teoría de la tienda de antigüedades, porque no encaja en nada de lo que había pensado.

Llegamos al apartamento al atardecer, con algunas de las cosas que necesitaremos para cocinar y justo a tiempo para recibir la entrega de los muebles. Primero los de la tiende de Pearl y luego los que logré comprar a la tarde, que básicamente son un sofá y una pequeña mesa para la cocina con 2 sillas y el sommier y colchón donde dormiré. Cuando todo está medianamente arreglado y Rebe está dormida en su silla, porque entre tanto ajetreo se saltó la siesta, Elena me toma de la manga y tira de mí hasta la cocina.  
**[b]-Bueno como los dos estamos fuera de práctica en hacer comida real, empecemos por la pas**ta.[/b]- Me dice sacando cosas de las bolsas del supermercado.  
La miro como si fuera un extraterrestre, lo sé por la risa que le da mi cara.  
**-La pasta la compré, haremos las salsas.**- Aclara como si hablara con un niño pequeño.-**Compré todo para hacer una Bolognesa y una cuatro quesos. Son las dos más fáciles y por algo se empieza. **  
Me empuja con la cadera para que me mueva y me señala la cebolla y el pimiento, indicándome que empiece a cortar. Mientras lo hago empieza a hablar de tantos temas que le pierdo el rastro a medio camino y me río hasta que me llama la atención sobre lo que tengo en el fuego.  
Cuando se asegura de que salvé la cebolla, comienza de nuevo, habla de una peli y eso le recuerda otra cosa, y cambia de tema, y ese tema la lleva a otro, hasta que me dice que apronte la mesa.  
Ni me di cuanta de cuanto tiempo pasó ni de lo que hicimos en la cocina, fue todo tan natural, nos acoplamos y trabajamos como si lo hiciéramos a diario. Otra vez recordé esa frase de Kath, y cada vez la sentía más real, uno puede conquistar el mundo si tiene a Elena a su lado.

Regresamos a la casa Gilbert, un poco tarde, Elena se dio una ducha rápida y se pidió un taxi, para irse a ver a Matt. Yo busqué ropa de cama, lo que necesitaría para pasar la noche en mi nuevo hogar y me fui con mi niña. Si tendría que estar solo prefería que no fuera allí.  
Aún no me dormía cuando escuché el timbre, me levanté pensando que debía ser alguien equivocado, aunque era raro siendo casi la una de la mañana. Tal vez un borracho pensé, y me sorprendí cuando escuché que los golpes ahora eran en la puerta, alguien lo había dejado pasar.  
Abrí para encontrarme con una Elena que apenas aguantaba las lágrimas.  
**-Elena, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?**  
**-¿Me dejas dormir en tu sofá? No quiero estar sola en casa esta noche.**  
**-Yo pensé que estabas con Matt, por eso me vine, sino jamás te hubiese dejado sola, lo siento.**- Cerré la puerta mientras ella se quitaba el ligero abrigo que llevaba.- **¿Qué pasó?**  
**-Nada,**- dijo sentándose- **hay cosas en el mundo que son inevitables.**  
**-¿Peleaste con Matt? ¿El idiota rompió contigo en tu cumpleaños?  
-Yo rompí con él, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.**-Se recostó en el sofá y dejó caer los zapatos.  
**-Termina con esa tontería de dormir en el sofá.**-Dije poniéndola de pié y llevándola a mi habitación.-**Hay suficiente espacio para los tres.**

* * *

_Espero que les guste gracias por leer_ ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_(Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos )_

**Capitulo 8**

**Elena POV**

En cuanto lo sentí respirar acompasadamente huí de esa cama, la visión de Damon y Rebe durmiendo juntos era hermosa, pero yo no tenía lugar allí, además de que el hecho de que mi cuñado duerma usando sólo unos pantalones de pijama, no me ayuda a descansar tranquila.  
Me acomodo en el sillón y trato de dormirme, mientras la lucha de mi mente y mi corazón comienza una nueva batalla. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
Es como cuando nos íbamos de acampada. En cuanto termino de pensarlo reprimo un sonido mezcla de risa y quejido de pura frustración, no entiendo como soy capaz de convencer a la gente de las cosas si uso excusas tan patéticas como esa.  
Aunque la bebé esté en medio, somos él y yo en una cama, no 7 personas en una tienda de campaña. Y si bien para él soy su cuñada, su amiga o lo que sea, para mi es distinto.

He soñado tantas veces con eso, eran a la vez sueños hermosos y pesadillas, porque siempre me despertaba llorando o sintiéndome la peor hermana del mundo. Pero mientras estaba en ese sueño todo era perfecto, él nunca había girado la cabeza, ni separado sus ojos de los míos. Me entregaba el osito y éramos sólo él y yo. Y en esos sueños conocí sus besos, sus caricias, sus te amo susurrados en mi oído, conocí lo hermoso que podría ser.  
Y en los despertares lo dura de mi realidad, cuando bajaba por mi café y lo encontraba besando a mi hermana, para escaparse antes de que mis padres supieran que había pasado la noche con ella. O peor cuando no se quedaba y al levantarme escuchaba la puerta, automáticamente mi hermana bajaba corriendo y con el rostro lleno de la más pura dicha, para lanzarse a sus brazos como si llevara días sin verlo.  
Trato de alejar eso de mi cabeza otra vez, ya me he torturado 7 años con lo perfectos que eran juntos, con las razones por las que no debía sentir ni soñar con Damon.

Entonces me llegan otra vez las palabras de Matt, _**-si alguna vez él está contigo siempre será a la sombra de Kath, nunca podrás saber si de verdad está contigo o aún está con el**_**la.**  
Nos dijimos muchas cosas horribles hoy pero eso fue lo más cruel. Sé que me lo merezco, pero a la vez siento que no. Cuando me pidió para salir hace cuatro años él sabía que yo amaba a otro, cuando me vio mirar a Damon por primera vez supo que era a él y yo no se lo negué, pasaron cuatro años y nunca le mentí, nuca le dije que había cambiado lo que sentía. Fue mi amigo y amante por tanto tiempo, realmente lo quiero mucho y me dolieron sus palabras, más que nada porque son el reflejo de mis miedos más profundos.

No tenía forma de dormirme con todo eso en la cabeza, así que me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación, distinguí en la penumbra las figuras en la cama y suspiré.  
**-Ven a dormir, no vale la pena que estés así por él.**- Susurró Damon y mi corazón dio un salto. Negué con la cabeza y volví a la sala pero sentí sus pasos tras de mí.  
**-¿Vas a contarme? Te hará bien hablarlo**- Insistió.  
**-Ya era inevitable, él sabe que amo a otro y que eso no va a cambiar, lo intenté durante demasiado tiempo, pero uno no puede imponerle razones al corazón.**- Caminé hasta la ventana y comencé a acariciar el marco con los dedos como forma de distraerme.  
**-¿Por qué estabas con él si no lo amabas?**- Preguntó sentándose en el sofá y subiendo las piernas para apoyar la barbilla en sus rodillas.  
Para olvidarme de ti, pensé y miré hacia la noche serena que entraba por la ventana.  
**-Porque lo quiero mucho y pensé que su amor sería suficiente para ambos.**  
**Es hermoso sentir que alguien te ama tanto, él me cuida, me mima, me trata como a una reina. Pero a pesar de todo no puedo amarlo como él se merece.**- Ya no hablaba con Damon, hablaba a una estrella en el cielo, hablaba a mi mejor amiga y confidente que estaba por allí viendo el embrollo que era mi vida.-** No puedo olvidarlo.**  
**-¿A quién?**- Pregunta confundido.  
**-Al chico del que te hablé. Pero no importa, lo seguiré intentando.**- Me volteo a mirarlo y lo encuentro con la cabeza ladeada, creo que está tratando de adivinar de quien hablo.-**Es casado y ama a su esposa.**- Agrego en un momento de pánico por si llena los espacios en blanco.  
**-Pero la engañó contigo.**- Dice abriendo los ojos, como si lo que acabo de decir fuera algo nunca antes visto y eso me hace reír.  
**-No Damon nunca ha estado comigo.**- Lo digo sin pausa, sin marcar una separación entre las palabras y me siento como que por fin se lo he dicho aunque él ni se entere.  
**-Él te ilusionó.**- Asegura frunciendo el ceño.  
**-Jamás, ni ha hecho nada para enamorarme, ni se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento. Es un buen hombre y ama a su esposa, no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa con él.**  
**-Como quisiera poder ayudarte.**- Baja las piernas y me hace un gesto para que me acerque a él, en cuanto lo hago tira de mi mano y me sienta a su lado.-**Me parece bien que terminaras con Matt, eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Ahora es cuestión de encontrar al adecuado, al que te haga olvidar. **  
**-Como si fuera tan fácil** - murmuro.  
Me abraza y me mira directo a los ojos.  
**-Eres muy hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, eres lo que cualquier hombre desea encontrar. Estoy seguro que ahora que estás sola aparecerán muchos que quieran salir contigo.**  
**-Pero ninguno será él. Además ahora no tengo ganas de empezar a salir otra vez. Voy a tomarme un tiempo para mí. Para mis estudios, que los tengo descuidados, para salir con mis amigas, no sé, para mí.**  
**-Esa es una idea genial, podemos ir a mejorar tu Bowling y hay un par de películas en el cine que seguro te gustan. Seguro tu madre se queda con Rebe y si quieres podemos invitar a Kol, Klaus está perdido porque se ha encontrado una novia y no da señales de vida, pero Kol siempre se anota en cualquier salida. Y podemos ir a pasar los domingos a la playa…**

Sé que sigue hablando pero ya no lo escucho, mi mente trata de crear una pared que aquel rincón, trata de poner en una caja fuerte todo lo que acabo de escuchar y tirarlo con todas las demás cosas tras esa pared, trata de proteger a mi corazón.  
Pero parece qué no quiere que lo protejan, porque comienza a latir más fuerte, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho y tirarse a esas manos que siento en mi espalda. No puedo seguir mirando sus ojos, ya no quiero que él lo sepa. Ser su amiga me dará toda la cercanía que puedo tener con él y si sabe lo que siento seguramente se alejará.  
Recuerdo por un momento su mirada desesperada cuando la chica de la inmobiliaria se le insinuó, y la forma en que prácticamente me usó de escudo contra las niñeras de la plaza, él no está listo, él aún ama a Kath. Si hago alguna tontería, lo perderé por completo y no podría soportar eso.  
Termino de esconder todo lo que siento en ese rincón cada vez más grande y fortificado de mi mente, suspiro y me pongo de pie.  
**-Vamos a dormir. Mañana aún nos quedan cosas por hacer.**-Le digo cuando interrumpe lo que fuera que estaba diciendo.  
Me acuesto dándole la espalda y luego de un rato pensando en tonterías, por fin, me quedo dormida. Acunada por el sonido de su respiración y sintiendo el cuerpito de Rebe casi pegado al mío.

**-Roncas**- Doy un salto en la cama mezcla de sorpresa y susto, porque la voz de Damon ya no venía de mi sueño sino de la realidad.  
Sentado al borde de la cama me mira con un brillo de diversión en el hermoso azul, su sonrisa de lado y el que aún lleve sólo el pantalón de pijama, me hacen sonrojar y eso lo hace reír con ganas.  
**-Que es broma, sólo respiras fuerte y murmuras. Te traje tú café.**  
Veo la taza en sus manos y sonrío, pero como la tiene en su regazo sin querer veo algo más y me vuelvo a sonrojar.  
**-Gracias.**- Le doy un trago y esta vez está perfecto.-**Mmm… delicioso.**  
Lo veo desviar la mirada a mis labios y a la punta de mi lengua que los recorre limpiando los rastros de café. Mamá siempre me dice que no haga eso pero no puedo evitarlo, amo tanto el café que no me gusta desaprovechar ni una gota.  
Damon se levanta de la cama de golpe y murmura algo antes de salir hacia la cocina. Aprovecho a acomodarme un poco la ropa que es un desastre porque dormí vestida y paso al baño a lavarme la cara y peinarme un poco. Dejé el bolso en el salón así que voy a buscarlo para sacar mi cepillo y lo primero que veo al salir de la habitación es a él, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y una mano a cada lado de ella. Sus manos formando puños, sus párpados cerrados con fuerza, pero nada evita la lágrima que veo recorrer su mejilla. Una única lágrima, salada y solitaria, por el inevitable recuerdo de despertar junto a ella.

**Damon POV**.

Son tan iguales, y tan distintas. Por momentos me olvido que estoy con Elena, y por momentos me olvido de que antes era Kath.  
Creo que confundo lo que siento por una y otra, o tal vez son los recuerdos, o el tiempo sin estar con una mujer, no sé. Pero no puedo con la culpa por ese instante en que la deseo, antes de recordar que es mi cuñada.  
No debí pedirle que durmiera conmigo, o debí dormir yo en el sofá. Lo que es seguro es que no debí ir a despertarla así, ni sé porqué lo hice. Normalmente era Kath quien me despertaba a mí, porque ella como siempre estaba tan llena de energía, dormía poco.

Ver dormir a Elena fue demasiado, son gemelas pero en esos minutos noté un par de cosas distintas, un lunar diminuto en la comisura de sus labios, sólo una perforación en cada oreja y esa rosa. Por eso la desperté, porque ver esa rosa asomar de su ropa desarreglada, hizo que algo que no quiero sentir me recorriera. Y luego, cuando esperaba ese suave sonido de placer que hace al dar su primer sorbo de café, y para el que ya estaba preparado, me sorprende con…  
**-¿Todo bien?**- Su voz suena un poco más aguda que la de Kath, eso también lo comencé a notar en estos días. Si al final creo que estuve 7 años ciego, como para pensar que eran iguales.  
**-Sí, sólo es una mañana de esas en las que dan ganas de dormir un rato más.  
-Hazlo, me llevo a Rebe al parque y tienes un rato para ti, te hará bien.**  
Asiento, porque no encuentro mi voz cuando giro el rostro y veo sus ojos.

La escucho saludar a la vecina cuando se va con la bebé y me dejo caer allí donde estoy, sentándome en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a la pared.  
Sé que me estoy aferrando a Elena y no está bien, pero no puedo evitarlo. Luego de que mi madre murió y me distancié de papá, mi vida comenzó a girar en torno a mis amigos. Cuando llegó Kath, mi mundo comenzaba y terminaba en ella, en las salidas de los 5, en nuestras excursiones, en el tiempo que pasábamos solos y en el futuro que planeaba para ambos.  
Ahora siento que no encuentro mi lugar, que no encajo en ningún lado, excepto cuando estoy con ellas. Las risas de Rebe y Elena hacen que todo se desvanezca, que el dolor se aleje y me dan una fuerza increíble. Y sus miradas, el amor de los ojos azules y la paz de los de chocolate, me centran completamente, me hacen sentir que estoy exactamente donde debo estar.

Sólo han pasado seis meses.  
No puedo creer que por momentos pueda sentirme feliz. Es tan injusto. Kath merece que pase el resto de mi vida añorándola, porque me amaba, me cuidaba, me hacía feliz, no es justo que yo siga adelante sin ella. Y menos aún merece que mire a su hermana de la manera en la que la miré hoy. Y lo que me hace sentir peor, es que no la miré porque se parece a Kath, en un principio sí, pero después no…  
Me paso las manos por el rostro frenéticamente tratando de borrar lo que vi, o lo que pensé en ese momento. Esa pregunta que odiaba hacerme porque siempre me llenaba de culpa. Algunas veces me pasaba cuando éramos amigos y peleaba con Kath, siempre que iba a hablar con Elena, a pedirle consejo, esa pregunta se paseaba por mi cabeza una o dos veces, pero nunca le dí importancia, pero cuando lo pensé hoy fue distinto, ese "y sí" no fue como aquellos.  
¿Y si hubiese elegido a Elena? ¿Y si no hubiese girado el rostro para ver a Kath?  
Doy un golpe al suelo reprochándome a mi mismo permitirle a mi cerebro ese pensamiento otra vez. Mi esposa era una mujer maravillosa, de la que me enamoré con el alma entera y que me amó como nadie en el mundo. Que sean gemelas no me da derecho a creer que son intercambiables. ¿Qué clase de esposo y amigo se pregunta eso? Siento que traiciono a Kath y utilizo a Elena, sólo con ese pensamiento.  
Ella merece un hombre que la ame con locura, que se pierda en sus ojos y vea todo lo maravillosa que es, merece que la cuiden y la adoren como si fuera una princesa. Ella no es el sustituto de su hermana, ni siquiera se parece tanto. Ese pensamiento me hace enfadar aún más conmigo mismo, nadie jamás podrá sustituir a Kath, no importa si es igual o no. ¿Qué rayos me pasa hoy?

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos.  
**-Un minuto-** Voy a buscar una camiseta y luego me fijo quien es.  
**-Hola**- saluda Rose.- **Hornee unos bollos y les traje algunos como regalo de bienvenida. Así esperas a Elena con algo rico.**  
**-Lucen deliciosos, muchas gracias. Pero no debiste molestarte, seguro que ella desayuna algo por ahí.** -Me mira como dudando si decirme lo que piensa o no.  
**-No peleen sin razones.**- Me suelta cuando encuentra la curiosidad en mis ojos.-**Mi esposo le abrió la puerta anoche y me dijo lo triste que estaba. Sólo con mirarla se nota cuanto te ama y que es una buena madre. Pero deben tenerse paciencia y cuidarse uno al otro para que funcione.**  
Un balde de agua helada cae por mi espalda y asiento, murmuro un gracias y la veo irse a su puerta sin tener idea de lo que acaba de decir.  
Las cosas empiezan a tomar forma en mi cabeza, frases sueltas cobran sentido y creo que soy incapaz de seguir negando lo que estaba tan claro…  
_**-Desde mi punto de vista, enamorarse es querer lo único que nunca podrás tener.  
- Llevo un tercio de mi vida enamorada de alguien que jamás se fijará en mí.  
-Eso es algo que yo no quiero decir, y tú no quieres saber.  
-Ya era inevitable, él sabe que amo a otro  
-lo intenté durante demasiado tiempo, pero uno no puede imponerle razones al corazón.  
-No Damon nunca ha estado conmigo  
- ni ha hecho nada para enamorarme, ni se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento. Es un buen hombre y ama a su esposa, no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa con él.**_  
Me la ha dicho sin decírmelo, de todas las maneras posibles. ¿O no?  
Si le hablo de ello y estoy equivocado, pensará que soy un idiota. Se enojará porque se me ocurra siquiera la idea de que ella pudiera hacerle eso a Kath. Ella nunca le haría eso a su hermana, no se enamoraría de mí.  
_**-¿Por qué no podemos elegir a quien amar?-**_  
Ella misma me lo dijo eso no se elige…

La escucho regresar y en cuanto abre la puerta me mira a los ojos. No hay nada que decir, sabe exactamente lo que ocurre, su sonrisa se borra mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Y yo estoy pegado al piso, no sé que hacer ni qué decir.  
**-Perdóname, nunca quise que pasara.**- Besa a Rebe y me la pasa, sin decir nada más, se va.  
No logro reaccionar de ninguna manera por varios segundos, cuando finalmente salgo tras ella la veo subir a un taxi en la esquina. Mira en mi dirección y noto las lágrimas en sus mejillas, la tristeza en los ojos chocolate y como sus labios susurran un lo siento.

Esa es la última vez que la veo en un largo tiempo.

Gracias por leer y por las reviews, así dan más ganas de escribir!  
Espero que les guste


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Elena POV**

Me dejo caer en mi nueva rutina. Me levanto antes que nadie y salgo a caminar un rato, la idea era correr, pero eso no es para mí, así que al segundo día ya supe que serían caminatas o en una semana las dejaría.  
El verano llegó entre esas caminatas, mis turnos en la cafetería, mis estudios, un curso que comencé cuando se terminaron las clases, y los fines de semana con mis amigas. Cada día igual al anterior, cada semana igual a la anterior.  
No volví a pasar un domingo en casa, la excusa del verano era perfecta, y como tenía toda la semana ocupada era el único día en que podía irme a la playa con mis amigas. Mis padres no se quejaron porque era el día en que venía Damon con Rebakah, así que no me extrañaban nada.  
Matt pasó un par de veces a verme en la semana siguiente a que lo dejamos, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía caso y no insistió más. Al principio lo extrañé, pero sé que era más como amigo que otra cosa. Me acerqué mucho a Bonnie, el último bastión de mi niñez y a Caroline, la más cuerda de mis compañeras de estudio y la que llegó a mi vida para llenar un poco el hueco cuando Kath se fue a Londres. Sabía algunas cosas de mi cuñado por Kol, que se había puesto en contacto conmigo y cada tanto se iba a la playa con nosotras. Al principio pensé que lo había mandado su amigo, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero lo descarté porque no me hacía bien pensar así.  
En este tiempo había logrado pensar un poco menos en él y sobretodo dejar de sentirme culpable. Me las arreglé para ver a la peque cuando mamá la llevaba al parque los días de semana, eso era algo que ella había arreglado con Damon para que él tuviera un par de horas de descanso, y porque ella la extrañaba mucho y a mí me vino genial. Rebekah crecía hermosa, con los rasgos de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre, era un bebé de anuncio, de esos que te hacen soltar una exclamación de lo dulces que se ven.  
Este año había decidido cambiar de carrera, eso fue un buen lío en casa, pero no avanzaba en arquitectura y ya estaba frustrada y aburrida. Decidí hacer caso a aquello que me decían todos cuando me gradué y me anoté en Derecho. Tuve que hacer un examen pero me fue bien y podré cursar sin problemas.  
Mi vida se encaminaba y en la playa había conocido a un par de chicos guapos, tal vez alguno lograra solucionar mi último problema. Negué con la cabeza y casi se me cae uno de los cascos, ya era hora de resignarme a estar sola y punto. Este tiempo me demostró que no necesito a nadie a mi lado para ser feliz, y cuando el dolor termine saldré de mi rutina a una vida distinta, en la que mi fuerza seré yo misma y la gente que amo, mis padres, mi sobrina y mis amigas.

Llegué a casa al atardecer y como si supiera que hoy por primera vez no había pensado en él en toda la tarde, el auto de Damon me dijo que estaba en casa.  
**-Hola.**- Saludé entrando y lo vi dejando a Rebe y un bolso de ropa.-** Que linda sorpresa.**- Me enfrenté a mi sobrina que enseguida estiró los bracitos para que la cargara.-**Hola amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Vas a decirme tía hoy?**  
Respondió con unos balbuceos y una risa, mientras trataba de tomar mi colgante.  
**-Realmente te agradezco que te quedes con ella esta noche. Pasaré a recogerla en la mañana.**- Oí la voz a mis espaldas y dudé un segundo si girarme, pero finalmente lo hice, para que le diera un beso antes de irse.  
Había tanta tristeza en su mirada, y algo más…  
Saludó a su hija y casi sin que me diera cuenta rozó mi mejilla con un delicado beso.  
**-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?**- Me pregunta en un tono que apenas oigo.  
**-Claro.**- Mi voz no sale tan segura como quisiera, así que me aclaro la garganta y repito mi palabra. Dejo a Rebe en su coche y salgo tras él hasta el porche.  
**-No podemos seguir así, evitándonos como cuando llegué a vivir aquí. Tus padres no son tontos y saben que algo pasa.**- Me dijo mirando una planta como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.  
**-Si ni siquiera puedes mirarme. ¿Cómo vamos a almorzar juntos? ¿Cómo vamos a pasar el día uno junto al otro y hacer de cuenta que todo sigue igual?**- Aprieto los labios tratando de no llorar, por nada del mundo quiero que me vea llorar por él.  
**-Te extraño**- Lo dice mirando a la planta y no sé si es a mí a quien le habla, porque me parece imposible que él me extrañe.- **Te extraño.**- Repite más fuerte como pensando que no lo oí, mientras se gira a mirarme.-** Y sé que Rebe también aunque te vea en el parque.**  
Me deja totalmente descolocada, no sé que responder, porque no entiendo que quiere que le diga, entonces las palabras salen solas, sin que las piense.  
**-¿Me has perdonado?**- Me mira como si no entendiera lo que le pregunto.-**De verdad no quería que esto pasara, lo siento mucho.**- Dejé de luchar contra mis lágrimas porque ya era imposible contenerlas.  
**-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Estoy seguro de que es una confusión, o algo que pasará y podremos seguir siendo amigos.**- Sus palabras me hacen reír.  
**-Damon, llevo enamorada de ti prácticamente desde el día en que te conocí. No pude olvidarte cuando te vi en el altar con mi hermana y crees que ahora pasara por arte de magia. ¿Por qué?**  
**-No te entiendo. Eso no puede ser así, Kath no te hubiese hecho semejante cosa. No te lastimaría así.  
-Ella jamás lo supo, y tú no debías saberlo tampoco. Ella te amaba, tú la amas. No había porqué arruinar su felicidad.  
-¿Y la tuya?  
-Esta conversación no va a ningún lado.**-Respondí suspirando.-** Pero si vienes a decirme que quieres que almorcemos juntos los domingos, está bien, lo intentaré.**  
**-Quiero que regresemos a como era antes. Quiero a mi mejor amiga de regreso. Sé que es egoísta, pero me siento demasiado sólo sin ti.**- Lo veo dudando, inseguro, raro.  
**-¿Qué?**- Pregunto tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, porque sé que me oculta algo.  
**-¿Tú no me extrañas?**- No me deja encontrar su mirada pero escucho un leve reproche en su voz.  
Y ahí me quiebro, por completo. Siete años de emociones reprimidas, de lágrimas ocultas en sonrisas, de caricias que mueren en mis manos hasta hacerlas doler, de te amos que se transforman en ella te ama, de quedates que se convierten en pelea por ella. Cientos de veces lo abracé para darle ánimos y enviarlo a los brazos de mi hermana, y una vez le aseguré que ella diría que sí, para dejarme caer en cuanto cruzó la puerta sintiendo que mi pecho se quebraba centímetro a centímetro.  
**-Te he extrañado cada segundo de los últimos siete años, y me he odiado por ello.**- Murmuro entre mis manos asegurándome de que no me oiga.  
Me mira porque no pudo oír lo que dije y espera que lo repita.  
**-Lo intentaré.**  
Da un paso hacia mí y espera mi permiso para abrazarme, para consolarme como lo ha hecho varias veces antes. Me refugio en su pecho y parece que las últimas seis semanas no pasaron, lo que siento cuando me invade su calor y su perfume es aún más fuerte que aquel día. Porque ahora fluye por mi pecho sin que nada lo contenga.

**-Nunca quise lastimarte. Si me lo hubieses dicho las habría dejado a ambas.**  
Sonrío ante su intento de reconfortarme, pero ambos sabemos que lo que tenía con Kath era algo que no puedes ignorar aunque lo intentes. Él no la habría olvidado, como yo no lo olvidé a él.  
**-Debo irme, tengo toda una noche de trabajo por delante y a las cuatro de la mañana una conferencia con unos japoneses.-** Me separa un poco y por primera vez desde que salimos me da una tímida sonrisa.-**¿Me ayudas con la cena?**  
Asiento y le digo a mis padres que iré a ayudarlo con algunas cosas. Papá no me presta mucha atención porque está jugando con Rebakah, pero mi madre se asoma desde la cocina a darme un beso.  
**-Cuídate.-** Dice en mi oído y me acaricia el cabello un segundo antes de dejarme ir.

Cuando subo al camaro y ponemos dirección a su casa comienzo a recordar aquella charla con mi madre la tarde de la cena de ensayo.  
_**-Elena, el amor solo sirve si es en dos direcciones, si es reciproco. He visto como lo miras, y sé cuando lloras luego de que ellos se van. Tienes que olvidarlo.**_- Me dice mientras los observo sentados en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y dándose pequeños besos.  
_**-No puedo mamá. Lo he intentado durante casi dos años, todo el tiempo que han salido juntos me he repetido una y mil veces que debo olvidarle y no puedo.**_- Desvío la mirada cuando los besos dejan de ser pequeños.  
-_**Pues hazlo, busca un rincón en tu corazón donde enterrarlo, porque él y tu hermana se aman y no puedes interferir en eso.**_- Coloca un dedo bajo mi quijada y me obliga a mirarla a los ojos.  
**_-No quiero interferir, sólo digo que no quiero ir a ese ensayo. Tengo más que suficiente con ir a la boda._**  
**_-¿Y cómo crees que lo tomará tu hermana? Eres su dama de honor y no quieres ir al ensayo de su boda._**- Su voz no sube el volumen pero cambia el tono, se vuelve más dura y me siento juzgada por lo que aún no he hecho.  
**_-Le diré que me vino la regla y me siento mal._**  
**_-No. Vas a enfrentar la realidad y usar esto para sacarte de la cabeza a tu cuñado._**- Ahora si sube un poco la voz y yo me giro a mirar rápido el sofá, pero ellos están entretenidos en sus asuntos que seguramente ni se enteran de que estamos discutiendo.  
**_-¿Vas a obligarme a ir?_**  
_**-Sí. Y no hablaré más del tema.**_  
Cuando los veo dejar el salón, voy a colocar música y busco la primera botella que encuentro, para bailar, cantar y gritar a gusto hasta que llegue la hora de irme a ese estúpido ensayo.

**Damon POV**

Entramos al apartamento y la veo mirar a su alrededor. Nunca lo vio terminado. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que puso en él, nunca supo cuales fueron los resultados.  
Sonríe satisfecha y sonrío con ella.  
**-Sabía que ibas a necesitar ese aparador y esa mesa.**- Comienza a regodearse de lo mucho que me conoce y lo bien que quedó todo y no digo nada, pero sé que tiene razón.  
**-¿Qué quieres comer?**- Se gira a mirarme como si cayera en la cuenta de algo. La veo ir a la cocina y encuentra en el frigorífico la lista de teléfonos a los que encargo la comida.  
**-No has cocinado en casi seis semanas.**- Levanta un dedo acusador.- **¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a criar a una hija con comida de esta?**- Mueve frente a mí la lista de restaurantes.  
**-Que no es mala, y sólo pido cosas frescas y naturales, además le doy fruta.**- Intento justificarme pero sus ojos me dicen que sólo empeoro las cosas.  
Comienza a revisar el frigorífico, seguramente buscando algo para cocinar, suelta un gruñido y toma de nuevo los números de teléfono. Termina pidiendo una pizza mientras me mira con el ceño fruncido, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.  
**-Mañana a primera hora iremos a hacer las compras de lo necesario para que esta sea una cocina real.**  
**-Pero si ya compramos todo.**- La miro preocupado porque no sé a que tiendita quiere llevarme ahora.  
**-¡Pero no hay comida!**- Me da un suave golpe en la nuca mientras pasa hacia la sala. La veo descalzarse, dejar los zapatos bajo la mesita y subir los pies al sofá.**-No me mires así, estoy cansada y a esta hora los zapatos sólo sirven para molestar**.- Se justifica, mientras busca el mando a distancia del reproductor y coloca música. Luego recoge el libro que estoy leyendo y se pone a ojearlo.

Me siento a su lado y me pongo a trabajar, nos quedamos acompañados por la música como si esto fuera lo que hacemos cada noche, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y como si no hubiésemos pasado casi seis semanas sin hablarnos.  
Mientras mis dedos pasean de forma mecánica por el teclado y relleno informes de estadísticas sin prestarles apenas atención, repaso en un pedacito de mi mente las últimas semanas. No me dí cuenta en que momento comencé a extrañar su compañía, sólo sé que la casa parecía vacía, que a la risa de Rebe le faltaba algo y que cuando estaba triste necesitaba su abrazo. Y finalmente debí reconocer que no sonreía, que sin ella había dejado de sonreír. Es lógico porque me sentía solo, amo a mi hija pero no puedo conversar con ella, ni cocinar con ella, ni ir de compras con ella. Tengo a Kol pero no es lo mismo, él me conoce mucho, pero no tanto como ella. No sabía que Elena me conocía tanto, aunque si lo pienso es lógico ahora que lo se.  
Sin que ella lo note la miro mientras lee, aún me parece raro pensar que siente algo por mí y yo nunca me di cuenta. Me siento un poco culpable por la situación en que la pongo, pero ella no se quejó, tal vez no es tan duro como yo creo. Y aún creo que está confundida, ¿que vería ella en mí?  
Levanta la vista y me encuentra viéndola.  
**-¿Qué?**- Pregunta alzando una ceja.  
**-¿Esto está bien para ti?**- Yo y mi lengua, si ella estaba leyendo tranquila, para que me meto donde no me tengo que meter.  
**-Sí, Damon. No acostumbro hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad.**- Rueda los ojos y se queja, antes de marcar la página y cerrar el libro.-**Si vamos a intentar esto, tienes que olvidarte de lo que sabes y hacer como que nada ha cambiado. **  
**-¿Tú puedes hacer eso?**- En cuanto termino de preguntar me siento un idiota, si por tanto tiempo lo ocultó no va a cambiar ahora.  
**-Yo siempre seré tú amiga, eso no cambiará mientras que me necesites.**- Baja la mirada y mueve los hombros como si acomodara algo en su espalda.-** Pero, **- La duda y la tensión en su voz es abrumadora, sé lo que va a decirme y lo entiendo, así que hago una seña porque no es necesario que vaya ahí.  
**-No quiero salir con nadie, no planeo enamorarme de nadie y por ningún motivo voy a lastimarte sabiendo lo que sé.**  
Me sonríe con esa tristeza que recién ahora me doy cuenta que lleva cargando demasiado tiempo y asiente.  
**-Uno no planea enamorarse, simplemente pasa…**- Se levanta y se aleja descalza hasta la habitación de Rebe, donde se pierde por varios minutos. No la sigo, necesita su espacio y la entiendo, me alcanza con saber que está allí.  
Sale cuando llega la pizza y parece la chica que dejé de ver hace 5 años y medio, cuando me fui a Londres. Cenamos y cuando yo regreso a mi trabajo ella regresa a su libro. Creo que ninguno de los dos nota el paso del tiempo hasta que es bien tarde, y su celular comienza a sonar porque recibe un mensaje.  
**-Es mamá, creo que es el primer mensaje que me envía desde que la hice comprar el móvil.**- Comenta medio riendo, pero eso desaparece cuando lee la pantalla.-** Debo irme.**  
**-Quédate. Yo no podré dormir así que la cama es tuya.**- No sé de donde sale eso, pero sé que no quiero que se vaya.  
**-No puedo Damon, terminaré teniendo problemas en casa.**  
**-¿Por qué tendrías problemas?**- Entonces entiendo muchas de esas miradas, esas discusiones, esa tensión entre ella y Miranda.-**Tu madre lo sabe.**  
No me contesta, pero no es necesario.  
**-No pasará nada, ella sabe que somos amigos, que eres como una hermana para mí.**- Cierro los ojos cuando me mira y sé que acabo de meter la pata y hasta el fondo.  
**-No es en ti en quien no confía.**- Abro los ojos de golpe porque no me esperaba esa respuesta.-**Deberíamos vernos sólo cuando Rebekah esté aquí.**

La veo buscar sus cosas y alistar todo para irse, puede que esté mal, que sea egoísta que le haga daño, pero no quiero que se vaya. Puede ser que siga aferrándome a ella porque perdí a Kath, o que esté descubriendo cosas nuevas en ella y no tenga nada que ver con su hermana.  
Pueden ser mil cosas, o sólo una, que ya no puedo seguir negando que la necesito cerca para estar bien.  
Así que cuando va a despedirse de mí giro el rostro y rozo sus labios, poco más que un toque, pero que significa muchas cosas. Encuentro su mirada llena de miedo, culpa, dolor y anhelo. No debería hacer esto, está mal, es Elena, es la hermana de Kath, ella me ama y prometí no lastimarla, pero se sintió tan bien. Ese instante se sintió tan bien, que borró todo lo demás, así que tomo su cara y la beso, de verdad, no es un roce, no es un error, no es un "y sí", soy yo besando a Elena.

* * *

Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por los comentarios!


	10. Chapter 10

_Amores les dejo el capi nuevo, hacemos una pausa en el drama, que con TVD alcanza, pero no se acostumbren _

**Capitulo 10**

Elena POV

Su boca tibia apenas roza mis labios, apenas un toque, pero es algo que mueve cada fibra de mi ser, algo que mi mente dice que está mal, pero que mi corazón grita que está bien. Tengo miedo de que sea un error, de que lo hiciera sin querer. Me siento culpable de solo pensar que el me besara intencionadamente. Me duele pensar que esperé tanto tiempo por eso y que esto es lo máximo que podré sentirlo jamás. Y anhelo volver a besarlo, pero hacerlo de verdad, y en ese momento como si él supiera que quiero otro beso, toma mi rostro y me besa.  
Ruego a mi corazón que no se acelere tanto, que no saque alas y comience a volar, le suplico que no derribe la pared de ese rincón de mi mente, le pido por favor que no sienta tanto, pero ya no me escucha, ya nada puede detenerlo en su loca carrera. Y aquella pared se cae, y mil detalles llegan a mí pero los guardo para luego, porque no quiero que nada me distraiga de las sensaciones que me recorren.  
Un cosquilleo en mi rostro sale al encuentro del calor de sus manos, mi piel se eriza por completo al sentirlo pegar su cuerpo al mío, mis labios se abren y lo reciben, lo dejan conocerme, recorrerme y acariciarme, hasta que una corriente eléctrica recorre mi espina y amenaza con convertir mis piernas en gelatina.

**-Quédate.**- Susurra, y ya no recuerdo porqué debía irme, sólo asiento y regreso de su mano hasta el sofá.  
Hago como que leo mientras él sigue trabajando, pero cuando los minutos comienzan a pasar y las sensaciones comienzan a aplacarse para dejarme pensar de nuevo, llega todo junto a mi cabeza.  
Juntas y mezcladas, las cosas de aquel rincón se unen a las cosas que he vivido. Sus pucheros cuando lo retaba y sus besos a mi hermana, sus no sé que haría sin ti, con sus te amo Kath, su eres mía, con el soy tuyo que le dijo a ella. Ese no puedo vivir si estás enojada conmigo y aquel quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo cuando le pidió ser su esposo.  
Mis esperanzas y mi realidad, mi sueño y mi pesadilla, todo sentado a mi lado en el sofá rellenando informes de estadísticas. Mientras mi mente y mis sentimientos luchan por saber que rayos es lo que acaba de pasar.  
La noche avanza y llega la hora de su charla con los japoneses, me voy a la habitación y lo dejo trabajar. Miro el juego de dormitorio que elegí, veo su ropa sin guardar, y las cosas que tiene desperdigadas por ahí. Unos zapatos a medio camino entre la cama y el baño y la colonia sobre la cómoda. El resto está bastante ordenado para ser un hombre.  
Sobre la cama, veo unos juguetes de Rebe y los corro para recostarme un minuto. Su aroma me envuelve cuando apoyo la cabeza en su almohada y me permito cerrar los ojos y revivir el tacto de sus manos y su boca, hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

Despierto y siento a alguien a mi lado, giro la cabeza y lo veo dormido, seguramente cuando terminó la conferencia estaba cansado y se recostó un rato. Entonces noto que ya no estoy sobre la colcha, estoy tapada con ella y él está pegado a mí, llevando sólo sus pantalones de pijama. Me muerdo el labio ante lo que cruza mi cabeza y trago saliva. Debo salir de esa cama en los próximos 30 segundos por mi propio bien y el de él.  
Me deslizo con cuidado de no despertarlo y salgo, me acomodo la ropa, me lavo la cara y junto mis cosas para irme cuando lo veo salir de la habitación, rascándose los ojos.  
**-¿Vas por el desayuno?**- me pregunta reprimiendo un bostezo.-**Tengo café y creo que en algún lugar hay galletas**.  
**-Debo irme. Tengo que ir a ducharme y cambiarme para mi turno en la cafetería.**- respondo ocultando la mirada en mi bolso como si buscara algo.  
**-Dame cinco minutos y nos vamos juntos.**- No me da tiempo a responder porque entra a la habitación nuevamente.  
Y en un arranque de valentía y estupidez a la par voy tras él.

**-No lo haré.**- Digo al llegar a la puerta y sus ojos azules me miran entre sorprendidos y confusos.**-No voy a pasar otros siete años enterrando lo que siento luego de ese beso.**  
**-Ok. Me pongo algo de ropa y lo hablamos.**- Siento el fuego en mis mejillas cuando bajo la mirada y lo veo llevando sólo unos boxers negros. Aprieto mis labios en una fina línea, para evitar una exclamación, para evitar morderme el labio inferior y para evitar que mi lengua salga de paseo por mi labio superior, sólo tres de las cosas que mi boca quiere hacer en ese momento, porque pensar en la cuarta me pondría aún más roja.  
Me pongo de espaldas a él y lo escucho reír.  
**-No es distinto a cuando vamos a la playa.**  
**-¿Así que para ti es igual verme en ropa interior o en bañador?**- Replico sin pensar y el silencio más absoluto me responde que no, no es lo mismo.  
Lo siento parado tras de mi, tan cerca que prácticamente me toca al respirar.  
**-No sé porqué lo hice.**-Su mano en mi hombro me hace girarme y hundirme en sus ojos azules-**¿Puedes perdonarme?**  
**-No. Esto no es así. Debes entender de una vez que lo que siento por ti no es un capricho, no se me va a pasar y no es fácil para mí. No voy a hacerlo de nuevo, no voy a ponerte otra vez sobre mí misma. No importa cuanto te ame, no puedo volver a pasar por eso.  
-¿Vas a alejarte de nuevo?**- Casi puedo notar una nota de angustia en su voz y me doy cuenta de que tiene tanta necesidad de mi cercanía como yo de la suya. Pero él me necesita como su amiga.  
**-No. Pero no puedes usar lo que siento para salirte con la tuya como anoche, o no volveré a verte jamás.**- Ni yo me creía lo que acababa de decir y sí él había prestado algo de atención en los últimos 7 meses tampoco me creería.

**-No es eso lo que pasó…**- Se pasa la mano por el cabello y luego se rasca la mejilla, donde el crecimiento de su barba hace un agradable sonido contra sus uñas.  
**-¿Qué pasó?**- Me mira como si la pregunta estuviese en mis ojos y yo lo dejo hurgar en mi alma, lo dejo que busque todo lo que quiera porque ya no hay nada que ocultar. Y no sé que encuentra, porque me pierdo cuando baja la cabeza y vuelve a besarme, un beso corto y suave, como si tratara de probar algo.  
**-Se siente bien.-** Me dice al separarse. **-No puedo explicarlo de otra manera y sé que está mal. Es horrible que te haga esto, sé cuanto puedo lastimarte pero se siente bien.  
Me pongo en puntas de pie y lo beso en la mejilla delicadamente.**  
**-¿Eso se siente bien?**- Asiente con ojos suspicaces sabiendo que voy a enredarlo de alguna manera.-**Eso es un bañador y lo otro es ropa interior.-** Le digo tratando de ser lo más clara posible.-**Ninguno de los dos está listo para la ropa interior, pero podemos manejar el bañador.**- Me sonríe de lado, una sonrisa que he extrañado más que ninguna otra cosa.  
**-¿Por qué siento que me incluiste para hacerme sentir bien?**  
**-No sé de que hablas.**- Contesto rápidamente.  
**-Piensas que yo no estoy listo y me estas cuidando, creí que ya no harías eso.**  
Lo miro y apoya su pulgar en mi entrecejo, que no me dí cuenta que estaba fruncido. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia esperando que le responda algo.  
**-No estás listo para salir con alguien y no vas a enamorarte, ¿recuerdas?**  
**-No besé a alguien, te besé a ti.**- Me contesta ladeando la cabeza, como siempre que bromea.  
**-Tienes que dejar de hablar así, Damon. Esto no es un juego como lo era hace años, esto no es para saber cual de los dos replica mejor, no es una discusión sobre el uso correcto de una palabra, no es sobre el valor de las estadísticas en un partido de baloncesto.**  
**-¿Por qué analizas tanto todo?**- Su tono había comenzado a cambiar y ya no había diversión ni en sus gestos ni en su voz.  
**-Porque es mi corazón el que puede terminar destrozado de nuevo. ¿Qué parte de te amo no entiendes?**- Mi voz comenzaba a elevarse en respuesta.-**No eres un niño, sabes todo lo que implica eso.**

Bufa irritado y se gira para caminar a sentarse en la cama.  
**-No sé Elena, no quería que te fueras y en ese momento lo primero que me vino a la mente fue besarte y cuando lo hice quise volver a hacerlo. Punto. Ahí empieza y ahí acaba. Y ahora ante la idea de que te alejaras y el recuerdo de esos besos, lo hice otra vez. Porque por un pequeño instante me sentí bien, no había nada más y me sentía bien. Es lo que pasó, es lo que sé y es lo que te puedo decir. **  
Como me gustaría pensar que se siente así por mí, pero la duda de que esté besando un recuerdo me carcome. Si yo no tuviera su rostro, si no fuéramos iguales…  
**-Yo pienso lo mismo.**- Dice tirándose hacia atrás en la cama, y me hace preguntarme que cree que estoy pensando.  
**-¿De qué hablas?**- Suelto sentándome a su lado cuando no puedo con la curiosidad.  
**-Que está mal hacerle esto a Kath.**  
**-¿Estabas pensando en ella?**- Trago saliva, sin poder evitarlo.  
**-Hace menos de 8 meses que pasó y yo estoy besando a otra mujer.**- Se tapa la cara con el antebrazo.**-No puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo pueda sentir que esta bien besar a otra. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?**

Ya no hablaba conmigo, hablaba con esos demonios que él también tenía en su cabeza, con los motivos que él tenía para saber que esto estaba mal. No sólo él es mi cuñado, yo soy su cuñada. Debe sentirse tan mal como yo por traicionarla.  
**-Bañador, ¿recuerdas? Será lo mejor por ahora.**- No sueno muy convencida pero parece que a él le alcanza y me da una mueca parecida a una sonrisa antes de levantarse y terminar de vestirse, mientras yo miro super concentrada los dibujos de la manta.  
**-Ya puedes levantar la vista.**- Dice recuperando en parte su tono divertido.

**-Tendrás que llevarme directo a la cafetería, tengo un uniforme de repuesto allá.**- Le digo cuando enciende el auto y bostezo notando que no tomé mi café y comenzando a ponerme de mal humor.  
Llego a mi turno cinco para las nueve, con el tiempo justo para cambiarme y tomar un café antes de comenzar a atender, lo que mejora considerablemente mi humor, para enfrentarme al primer día fuera de la rutina con una sonrisa, aunque sé que el café poco tiene que ver con ello.

**Damon POV**

Cuando la dejo en el trabajo me quedo un minuto viéndola entrar. Si hay algo en lo que todas las mujeres se parecen es en esa necesidad de hacerte rebuscar en tus sentimientos. No creo que a ningún hombre le guste empezar a dar vueltas a lo que piensa o siente por una mujer, pero en mi caso creo que es más que comprensible.  
Le admití que la extrañé, le dije que la quiero en mi vida y no voy a lastimarla y no le alcanza. Sé que lo del beso tal vez cruzó un poco los límites de la amistad que acabamos de recuperar, pero porque si pasó 7 años haciendo de cuenta que no sentía nada por mí, no puede pasar 7 horas haciendo de cuenta que no la besé.  
La besé. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Que tenía ganas de besarla. ¿Por qué? Porque tenía ganas de besarla. Ya está, un gato es un gato porque es un gato, un beso es un beso porque es un beso. No es necesario complicarse tanto. Ya sé que está mal, porque ella es mi cuñada, pero hay tantas cosas que están mal y uno las hace igual. Y seguramente si no hubiese venido con la preguntadera, no lo habría repetido en la mañana.  
Sonrío sin querer, sí lo hubiese repetido. Se sintió bien besarla y me encantaría repetirlo cada vez que pueda, aunque sé que está mal. Me aferro al volante hasta que mis nudillos están blancos. ¿Por qué rayos me estoy comportando así? Parece que tengo en la cabeza a Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde, o un ángel y un diablo como en los dibujos animados. Uno me dice que es hermosa, inteligente y me hace sentir bien y que ocho meses sin sexo ya es un tiempo respetable. El otro me habla al oído de lo que tenía con Kath y que eso superaba cualquier otra cosa. Y en el medio estoy yo sabiendo que mi esposa ya no está y que tengo que hacerme a la idea de ello.  
Digamos que Elena no ayuda, entre el deseo que veo en su mirada, la forma en que se sonroja al verme, y la manera en que gime o se relame al probar su café, Mr. Hyde se vuelve cada vez más fuerte y mi diablito se frota las manos.

Recojo a Rebekah y me topo con una mirada fría e irritada de Miranda, que me hace recordar que ella sabe.  
**-Muchas gracias por cuidarla.**  
**-Sabes que es un placer cuidar de tu hija, espero que tú cuides de la mía.**-Y agrega en un tono casi amenazante.**-El que hicieras feliz a una no te da derecho a hacer miserable a la otra.**  
Sin decir más se gira y me deja ahí parado, sin entender del todo su forma de hablarme, o más bien sorprendido de que fuera tan directa.  
De regreso a casa paso por el supermercado y compro lo necesario para hacer un pollo al horno con puré de patatas y una ensalada. Algo sencillo pero que es comida real, como diría Elena. Y le envío un texto para asegurarme de que venga a ayudarme a prepararlo. Me dice que lo dejemos para otro día porque tiene clases y luego tiene que ir por su casa, repite la excusa el viernes, pero el sábado finalmente consigo que venga.

Paso a buscarla por la cafetería, para ir por algunas cosas más para la cena. Me detengo en la puerta y la veo salir, se despide de Vicky, de su jefe y la veo dar un beso en la mejilla a su nuevo compañero. Ese chico no me agrada de sólo verlo, sé que lo conocieron en la playa y Kol me contó que hablando con las chicas, le dijeron que podía conseguir un trabajo por el verano en la cafetería de Lockwood.  
Se llama Stefan, no sé ni el apellido pero igual me cae mal, porque no tiene que tomar la cintura de Elena para despedirse. Kol también me contó que ella se lo ha encontrado cuando sale a caminar, sé lo que es eso, puede ser que lleve tiempo fuera de ese terreno, pero reconozco a un chico intentando lograr algo con sólo verlo. Y Stefan está tratando de lograr algo con Elena.  
Sé que dije que ella se merece un hombre que la quiera y no me acuerdo que más le dije, pero ese hombre no es ese chico, él seguro busca un romance de verano y sí sabe que ella rompió hace poco con el novio, la debe de creer presa fácil.

**-Hola, ¿por qué esa cara?**- Me pregunta cuando llega a mi lado y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera me bajé del coche para abrirle la puerta por quedarme mirando al chico ese de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.  
**-Nada, estaba pensando en lo que nos hace falta.  
-¿Planeas cocinar a Stefan?**  
Me giro con mi mejor cara de no tengo idea de que hablas y ella comienza a reír.  
**-Mañana seguro me pregunta quien eres, tu forma de mirarle fijo ha sido para asustar a cualquiera. Vamos que debemos cenar temprano, esta noche tengo cita.**  
Giro la cabeza tan rápido que creo que hasta me suenan las cervicales.  
**-Bowling, ¿recuerdas? Lo pasamos a los sábados por lo de mis clases de los viernes. Y como ninguna de las tres tiene novio, es una buena forma de no deprimirse por pasar el finde solas.**  
**-Así que te irás después de cenar…**-Cuando escucho mi voz me doy cuenta que pienso en alto y la veo mirarme interrogante.-**Esperaba que te quedaras conmigo hoy,**- frunce el ceño y me apresuro en agregar algo- **tengo unas películas para ver y una botella de ron, no sé.**  
Se me queda mirando como esperando que agregue algo más.  
**-¿Qué?**- Le pregunto cuando su mirada ya parece estar a punto de hacerme hoyos en la cara.  
**-Vente al Bowling conmigo y luego vamos por ese ron. Me dijiste que me ayudarías a mejorar.**  
**-Pero eso fue antes, luego no quisiste verme más.**- Baja la mirada y sé que metí la pata otra vez. Aprovecho una luz roja para girarme por completo hacia ella.-** ¿Quieres que te acompañe al Bowling?**- Asiente débilmente, aunque noto su duda decido ignorarla.**-Está bien, déjame buscar una niñera para Rebe. **  
**-Déjala en casa, pero no le digas a mamá que vas conmigo al Bowling, no quiero otro discurso.**  
Desvía la mirada haciendo un gesto para indicarme que la luz está en verde, y yo me quedo pensando sobre que discurso habla.

Todo sale como planeamos y hasta logro que haga un par de strikes, obvio que yo gano pero no por mucho, su amiga Bonnie no lo hace nada mal. Además de que no me logro concentrar demasiado, me toca tirar luego de Elena y cuando ella hace un buen tiro, hace un baile un tanto provocativo y luego me abraza. Para cuando terminamos de jugar Dr. Jekyll está noqueado y mi angelito perdido en New York.  
Trato de recomponerme en el camino a casa, me repito lo que hemos hablado sobre ser amigos, me digo mil veces que es mi cuñada, me recuerdo que ella me ama y que le prometí no lastimarla. Pienso en cualquier cosa menos en ese baile y en esa rosa que asoma de su camisa. Pero de tanto tratar no pensar, sólo logro pensar más y cuando media hora después está saltando por mi sala, descalza bailando con una botella de ron en las manos, no me acuerdo ni porqué esta en la sala y no en mi cama, y entre Mr. Hyde, mi diablito y el Bourbon me convencen de que eso debe ser remediado de forma inmediata.

* * *

_Espero que les guste  
Gracias por leer y comentar_


	11. Chapter 11

Voy a hacer caso a una sugerencia y pasarlo a rating M, por las dudas. Siempre me pasa que mis historias cobran vida propia y terminan escribiéndose a su antojo, así que para no tener problemas, pasa a ser +18. Disculpen si les incomoda, espero que igual les siga gustando ;)

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Elena POV

No quiero pensar, no quiero hacer nada más que bailar, expulsar mis demonios como un baile tribal en torno al fuego, dejar que la música y el ron borren el mundo, borren los problemas, borren la línea entre el bien y el mal y borren a mi cuñado. Pero cuando me giro, ahí está, mirándome con esos ojos azules que pueden ser el cielo más hermoso de verano, o el mar más tormentoso, pero que jamás dejan de ser el principal motivo para que yo necesite huir de mi realidad. Lleva un jean negro y una camisa con dos botones abiertos, está descalzo igual que yo y viene bailando hacia mí, con una sonrisa de lado que me obliga a poner la botella de ron en mi boca para no hacer, ni decir, nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme luego.  
**-¿Qué tan estricto es el tema del bañador?**- Siento el olor a Bourbon en su aliento, está tan cerca de mí que su respiración me acaricia la mejilla y por un momento no entiendo de qué habla.-**Sé que hay muchas razones por las que no debo besarte, pero también sé que no puedo pensar en ninguna**.

Me quita despacio la botella de ron y deja su rostro a milímetros del mío, no sé si es que duda o que quiere que le dé permiso. Sólo sé que quiero adueñarme de esos labios, enredar los dedos en su cabello, acariciar su espalda y todo lo que imaginé durante tanto tiempo, hasta que mis ganas pueden más que todo y lo hago. Lo tomo por el cuello y lo acerco esos milímetros que faltan, y es indescriptible lo que se siente besarlo. El sabor del Bourbon, el calor de su boca, el olor de su piel, su lengua enredándose con la mía y sus manos posándose en mi cintura y pegándome por completo a su cuerpo.  
Si la primera vez que me besó fue magnífica, ésta es aún mejor, he esperado tanto…  
He esperado, porque estaba con ella, porque es mi cuñado, porque él no siente lo mismo que yo. Todo lo bello del momento se desvanece, no hay suficiente ron en el mundo que me haga olvidar eso y me separo de él, lentamente porque a mi cuerpo le cuesta obedecerme. Cada fibra de mi ser me reprocha esa pequeña lejanía, mi corazón no logra recuperar su ritmo normal, mis labios aún cosquillean y mi lengua guarda el sabor del Bourbon.  
**[b]-¿Qué pasa Ele**na?[/b]- Pregunta bajito, sin soltar mi cintura ni alejar más su rostro del mío.  
**-Está mal.  
-¿Por qué?**-Apoya su frente contra la mía y creo que en cuanto lo pregunta sabe la respuesta.  
**-Porque tú amas a Kath y ella te amaba a ti. El amor solo vale cuando es correspondido, cuando es de ida y vuelta, como lo era entre ustedes. Yo no puedo interferir en eso.**  
**-Kath ya no está Elena. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.**- Me mira tan intensamente que me pierdo en su ojos, veo el deseo tan claro como el azul, y no veo nada más, no encuentro culpa, ni miedo, ni nada de lo que yo siento en este momento. Entonces recuerdo que yo soy quien arriesga todo aquí, yo soy quien se juega el alma entera en cada beso, quien ha esperado, sufrido y llorado. Soy la única que saldrá herida, porque si no puedo ser su amiga no podré ser nada…  
Por eso me doy cuenta que el que se sienta bien, no me alcanza, si yo doy un paso hacia delante con él, caeré en un abismo sin saber que es lo que me espera en el fondo. Lo imaginé mil veces, pero no así, si estoy con él no quiero que sea así. No quiero dudas, ni miedos, ni culpas, quiero saber que está conmigo porque siente aunque sea una parte de lo que yo siento.

**-Perdóname. Estoy haciendo lo que te prometí que no haría.**  
Su voz me descoloca un segundo pero entonces lo siento rodearme completamente con sus brazos y apretarme contra su pecho. Éste es mi lugar favorito en el mundo, donde siento que todo estará bien, siempre.

**-¿De verdad no ves a Kath cuando me ves?**- La pregunta sale sola de mi boca, con todo ese miedo que me consume, que destruye cada segundo de felicidad que me permito sentir.  
Porque las palabras de Matt aún resuenan como un eco en mi mente, porque cuando me veo al espejo algunas veces aún la encuentro mirándome y porque no concibo la idea de que después de amarla tanto la olvide.  
**-No Elena, no veo a Kath, ya no.**- Me guía y nos sentamos en el sofá.  
**-Tengo miedo.**- Lo digo sin rodeos, abriendo la última puerta de mi pecho, dejando salir lo poco que aún guardaba sólo para mí.  
En lugar de responderme lo siento apretarme más contra él, y comenzar a acariciar mi cabello y mi espalda.  
**-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?**- Lo dice tan bajito que casi no lo escucho y sé que no era su intención decirlo en voz alta, así que me limito a acomodarme contra él en el sofá y pasar mis piernas sobre las suyas, de la misma forma que lo hacíamos cuando yo estaba triste y él veía una peli conmigo si Kath no estaba. Dejamos que el silencio nos envuelva, que todo se calme, que mi corazón vuelva a su ritmo, acompasándose al suyo que escucho mientras mi cabeza descansa en su pecho.  
**-Amaba profundamente a tu hermana. Su sonrisa era el sol para mí, me dio una hija hermosa y los años más felices que he vivido.** -No puedo evitar apretar los ojos cuando escucho sus palabras, duelen pero él necesita decirlas y yo escucharlas. **-Cuando Rebekah nació y el médico me hizo salir de la sala, supe que algo estaba mal. Kath había soltado mi mano y no contestaba cuando le hablaba. En el primer segundo pensé que era por el esfuerzo, y como estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones de tener a mi niña en mis brazos, no vi las caras de los médicos, hasta que me sacaron de allí.**  
Respira profundamente y se toma un momento antes de seguir su relato.

**-Fueron dos días horribles, debían ser los más felices de nuestra vida, pero los pasé repartiéndome entre estar con una y con otra. Lo más difícil fue verla apagarse poco a poco, ella que siempre estaba llena de energía, que siempre tenía una sonrisa o una palabra para hacerme reír, apenas se giraba a verme y ya nunca sonreía. Yo sólo me sentaba junto a ella y le hablaba de nuestra niña, le contaba las cosas que haríamos, hacía planes que sabía perfectamente que nunca llevaríamos a cabo. Nunca tuvo fuerzas para responderme, pero me conformaba con hablarle, y decirle un te amo cada vez que dejaba la habitación. Me despedí lentamente de ella, pero igual no alcanzó, ni todo el tiempo del mundo hubiese alcanzado. Ella vivirá siempre en mi corazón, y en nuestra pequeña, pero comprendí que debo seguir adelante. Es hora de tratar de seguir mi vida.**  
Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, él en sus recuerdos, yo asimilando lo que me ha contado.  
**-¿Cómo calzo yo en eso?**- No sé si quiero la respuesta, pero no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta, creo que el ron y el sueño hacen mella en esa barrera que divide lo que pienso de lo que digo.  
**-Eres quien me hace sonreír, eres quien me hace querer seguir adelante, eres mi mejor amiga y la persona que más me conoce. Cuando te beso me siento bien y cuando te miro a los ojos me siento en paz.**-Duda antes de seguir, es evidente que no sabe si seguir hablando o no- **Y me gustas Elena.**

Damon POV

**-¿Qué?**- Pregunta como si de golpe yo empezara a hablar en otro idioma, antes de dar lo que creo que es un bostezo.  
**-Me gustas.-** Siempre me has gustado.  
No sé si lo más difícil es decírselo a ella o reconocérmelo a mí mismo, pero me quedo la última parte de esa frase para mí. Porque ahora entiendo de dónde salían esos "y si". Ahora sé porqué siempre corría a verla cuando me peleaba con Kath, porqué pasaba la tarde con ella cuando Kath estaba estudiando o no podía verme por cualquier razón, porqué la convertí en mi mejor amiga… Para tenerla cerca.

Nos quedamos varios minutos más en silencio, mientras la acaricio rítmicamente, como si eso me ayudara a pensar, a repasar momentos vividos hace mucho, detalles que mi mente ha pasado por alto.  
Y viendo esos dos años en fotos de muchos instantes, caigo en la cuenta de lo que hice, yo tenía razón, ese hombre casado la ilusionó, la enamoró, la destruyó a propósito, ese hombre se aferró a ella y no dejó que fuera de él ni de nadie.  
¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo pude provocarle tanto dolor a alguien que me ama de una forma tan pura y desinteresada? Y es lo mismo que hago ahora, besándola para mantenerla a mi lado, invitándola a cenar porque no quiero cocinar sólo. No puedo negar que me gusta su compañía, que me gusta estar con ella, que la extraño si no está, o lo bien que se siente abrazarla, besarla. Pero es injusto y egoísta usar lo que ella siente de esa manera.  
**-Yo no te merezco, Elena. He sido egoísta, te he lastimado y llevas demasiado tiempo sufriendo por mí.**  
Parece que el Bourbon me ha puesto hablador y melancólico. O es el sentirla sobre mi pecho, el sentir su aroma, su calor, el acariciar su pelo y su espalda, el abrazarla y sentir como su amor me envuelve sin que ella siquiera lo note. No me contesta pero quiero decirle todo ahora o tal vez no pueda hacerlo otro día.  
**-Creo que en el fondo siempre supe lo que sentías, y debí haber hecho algo. Pero temía que si aceptaba que algo pasaba, te perdería, no te quería fuera de mi vida, no podía perderte. Recuerdo que una vez discutí con Kath por ti…**- Emite un suave quejido y me doy cuenta de que se ha dormido, seguramente hace rato que no me escucha y ese último ¿qué?, fue porque su cerebro ya casi ni registraba lo que le decía.  
Tratando de no despertarla la traigo a mi regazo y acaricio su rostro que queda frente al mío, corro un mechón de pelo de su frente, y no puedo evitar seguir hablando.  
**-Fue el día de la fiesta de bienvenida de la universidad. Te envié una gran túnica blanca para que fueras de princesa Leia, pero Kath me contó que irías de esclava. No sé porqué, pero no me gustó, no quería que fueras así de sexy y provocativa y le dije a tu hermana, que debía decirte algo. Le puse la excusa de que los chicos pensarían mal de ti, de que todos te tomarían por una zorra y Kath se enojó conmigo, así que terminamos discutiendo. Lo de que fueras de Leia fue mi idea, pero no pensé que me darías vuelta la broma de ese modo.**- Hago una pausa cuando mi diablito me muestra una foto de Elena vestida de Leia como esclava.**-Te veías increíble y todos los chicos babeaban por ti.**

Tratando de alejar ese recuerdo, decido acostarla. Me levanto con ella en brazos, es un poco más pesada de lo que creí, pero por suerte el apartamento es pequeño y la habitación está cerca.  
La acuesto, le saco los zapatos y luego de pensarlo un minuto el resto de la ropa. Se me hace más difícil de lo que creí, porque no quiero que se despierte y me encuentre desnudándola, pero no quiero que duerma con la ropa puesta otra vez. Cuando termino y la acuesto, decido ir a dormir al sofá, no quiero darle chance ni a Mr Hyde, ni al diablito, de despertar junto a una Elena en ropa interior, porque ella tiene razón, no se parece en nada a verla en bañador.  
Aunque me cuesta un poco, luego de dar varias vueltas me quedo dormido y sueño con Kath, pero no es ella, es Elena. Sueño con aquellos días que pasábamos los cinco juntos, sueño con su risa suave y tan distinta a la de su hermana, con sus abrazos tan llenos de dulzura, con su forma de convencerme de hacer algo que nunca fallaba, con sus ojos tranquilizándome cada vez que algo me preocupaba.  
No sé si me despierta primero el sol o la culpa, lo que le hice a Elena es imperdonable, es peor que lo que le hago ahora a Kath, pero aunque suene a excusa creo que es inevitable, lo era entonces y lo es más ahora.

Voy a la habitación y me paro en la puerta a verla dormir un minuto, y son increíbles las ganas de acostarme a su lado, de despertar junto a ella como aquel día, de tomarme un minuto para observar su rostro, y luego levantarme para hacerle su café y despertarla para que desayunemos juntos.  
Noto que abre los ojos y me mira soñolienta, pestañea un par de veces para enfocarse por completo y me sonríe un instante mientras se sienta, antes de que su cara cambie. Creo que acaba de notar que está en ropa interior y mi sonrisa de lado se escapa sola, seguramente para buscarme más problemas.  
**-Buenos días, voy a poner el café.**- No espero respuesta y huyo de allí antes de tener que asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos.

La escucho levantarse murmurando algo y creo reconocer el tono, uno que no trae nada bueno. Mi acto de buen samaritano, que fue totalmente inocente… ¿Eso sonará tan ridículo en voz alta como sonó en mi cabeza? Bueno, mi acto de ayudarla a descansar mejor, creo que la puso de mal humor y si algo aprendí de vivir esos meses con ella, es que debería correr…  
Pero me sorprende cuando aparece en la cocina envuelta en la colcha y sin vestirse, extiende una mano esperando que le entregue su café y se vuelve a ir al dormitorio en cuanto lo consigue. Un par de minutos después escucho la ducha y mi corazón se acelera, Mr Hyde enciende un puro y espera agazapado, mientras mi diablito se limita a sonreír de lado. Lamentablemente Dr Jekyll parece carecer de todo poder de reacción y todo el trabajo queda para el angelito que sé que está hablando pero lo hace demasiado bajo como para que lo escuche con el sonido de la ducha.  
Respiro hondo un par de veces, porque es innegable que la deseo y ella parece no tener intención de ayudarme a superar eso, y porque tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no asomarme a ese baño a verla desnuda, a ver como el agua la acaricia, como sus propias manos…

Aprieto los puños, esa línea de pensamiento no me ayuda en nada.  
Por suerte en unos momentos más la ducha se corta y me ayuda a pensar en otra cosa. Por lo menos hasta que la veo aparecer, vestida pero descalza y con el cabello húmedo.  
**-¿Qué tienes contra el uso de los zapatos?**- Pregunto para decir algo y ver si mis sospechas de su humor son verdad.  
**-Están sobrevalorados. Me gustan para salir, pero no los necesito para andar por casa.**- Sí, está rara, pero no está de mal humor, es otra cosa.-** ¿Y tú que tienes contra dejarme dormir tal y como me duermo?**- Me pasa la taza para que le sirva otro café.  
Como si tuviese quince años me sonrojo levemente, ante el recuerdo de cómo le quité la ropa.  
**-No quería que llegaras a tu casa con la ropa arrugada y tu madre supiera que dormiste vestida**.- Es lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Algunas veces quisiera ser más como ella, poder, no sé, decir algo mejor.  
**-Dijiste que te gusto.**-Comenta medio escondida tras su taza. Y me hace dudar que tanto escuchó de lo que hablamos anoche.  
**-Sí. Y es verdad.**- Desvío la vista porque sus ojos me están analizando de una forma que me incomoda un poco, no quiero que lea el resto de lo que pensé anoche. Pero su silencio me hace mirarla de nuevo.-**Me gustas.**- Repito perdiéndome en ese chocolate, que provoca tanto en mí.  
**-¿Cómo amiga?**- No puede disimular ni el miedo, ni el dolor en su voz. Y me maldigo porque noto el poder que tengo sobre ella, cuanto puedo herirla con sólo una frase.  
**-Más que eso **-lo digo porque es verdad, pero en algún lugar de mi mente la culpa anida junto al miedo. La culpa de los años que le robé y el miedo de los años que aún puedo quitarle si llego a equivocarme.  
**-¿Cuánto más?**  
Apenas escucho su pregunta, pero no hay nada de duda en mi respuesta, porque tengo que dejar de intentar negar lo que está tan claro frente a mí.  
**-Mucho más.**  
Asiente y me regresa la taza.  
**-Necesito pensar.**- Dice luego de un minuto de silencio.  
La veo ir por sus zapatos y su bolso y salir de la casa, no sin antes darme una sonrisa triste, para dejarme sólo, tratando de entender que haremos ahora con lo que nos pasa a ambos.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios_ :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Elena POV

Me tomo una semana de vuelta en mi nueva rutina, pero aunque dije que necesitaba pensar, es justamente lo que trato de evitar. Hace poco más seis meses él no podía ni mirarme sin ver a Kath, yo veía el dolor en sus ojos cuando encontraba los míos, y si bien las cosas han ido cambiando entre nosotros, no sé si dejó de verla cuando me mira. Tengo tanto miedo de que confunda lo que sentía por ella con lo que siente por mí. No podría vivir el resto de mi vida siendo la sustituta de Kath, y creo que no lo merezco tampoco.

Llega el sábado y me doy cuenta de que el Bowling quedó arruinado para mí, por lo menos hasta que pueda jugarlo sin pensar en él en cada segundo, y conociéndome eso será cuando ya no tenga edad para agacharme a hacer un tiro. Sonrío ante mi propio pensamiento, un tanto exagerado, y las chicas creen que es porque estoy mirando hacia unos chicos a poca distancia de nuestra mesa.  
Por suerte no insisten en ir a hablarles, aunque llevan un par de semanas diciéndome que ya es hora de superar a Matt y seguir adelante. En esos momentos me siento mal por no contarles la verdad, pero no estoy preparada para que nadie me juzgue aún, para bien o para mal, esto se queda dentro de mí. Luego decidimos ir a tomar algo, y allí es cuando mi barrera interna comienza a flaquear, y todos mis pensamientos comienzan a ir en la misma dirección. Hasta que luego de tomar un par de tragos me pido un Bourbon, sé que es una tontería, pero es lo más cerca al sabor de su boca que puedo estar. Lamentablemente la mezcla no me hace mucho bien y termino más ebria que de costumbre, así que me voy a dormir a casa de Caroline, para evitarme otra bronca en casa, que últimamente son muchas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando voy a la cocina la resaca no es tanta como pensé, pero los ojos celestes de mi amiga me dicen que no fui una borracha silenciosa. No me dice nada, no me pregunta nada, me da un café y me guía hasta su cuarto otra vez, se sienta en su cama y cuando me siento a su lado, me hace un gesto para que hable.  
Lo pienso un minuto más y comienzo a contarle todo. Desde el principio desde como levité la primera vez que lo vi hasta como me sentí cuando me besó hace una semana. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, ni cuando comencé a llorar y ella a abrazarme. Pero cuando terminé me sentí mejor, porque expresé todos mis sentimientos y mis miedos en voz alta.  
**-Voy a decir tres cosas.**- Me dice cuando dejo de sollozar- **Primero, no debiste guardarte todo esto para ti tanto tiempo. Segundo, no conocí a Kath, pero sé que la amabas y fuiste la mejor hermana del mundo, nada de lo que pase con Damon ahora, cambiará eso. Tercero, Matt es un idiota.  
**La miro sin comprender el último punto, y ella me sonríe.  
**-No tiene porqué ser así. Tú eres otra persona, por mucho que te parezcas a ella físicamente. Y si el día de mañana Damon siente algo por ti, será por ti, no tienes ninguna razón para creer lo contrario.**  
**-Si los hubieses visto juntos **- mi voz se quiebra levemente pero siento su mano aferrando las mías y continúo.**- Eran perfectos, y se amaban tanto. Al principio pensé que lo que yo sentía por Damon era porque quería que alguien me amara como él la amaba a ella, pero llegó un momento en que no pude negarlo más. No sólo me gustaba porque es guapo, no sólo me hacía reír y me hacía sentir bien cuando estaba conmigo, no era sólo mi mejor amigo, me enamoré completamente de sus ojos azules, de su sonrisa de lado, de su personalidad y de todo lo que lo hace ser Damon Salvatore.**  
**-¿Y qué pasará de aquí en más?**- Pregunta cuando me oye suspirar.  
**-No sé. ¿Qué significa que le gusto? ¿Podrá algún día sentir una parte de todo lo que yo siento?-** La miro como si ella tuviese todas las respuestas de las preguntas que hago y de las que no me atrevo ni a pensar.  
**-Tal vez. Pero para eso tendrías que darle una oportunidad. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte así? No habrá vuelta atrás si lo haces. **  
**-No lo sé. Tengo demasiado miedo.**  
**-Bueno piénsalo. Si lo amas tanto tal vez valga la pena, por muy difícil que sea.**- Se pone de pié y me obliga a pararme con ella**- Pero hoy es domingo, día de playa con amigos.  
-No tengo ganas de ir por casa y soportar un interrogatorio.**- Ya me imagino la preguntadera de mamá luego de pasar otra noche fuera sin avisar.  
**-Yo te presto ropa. Hace un día precioso, no hay forma de que lo pasemos encerradas aquí, además la distracción te vendrá bien.**

No muy convencida termino aceptando y una hora después Car está aparcando el coche a algunos metros de la arena.  
A poca distancia distinguimos a Bonnie con Kol, Stefan y otro chico, al parecer acaban de llegar, porque están colocando la sombrilla con la típica pelea de en que dirección queda mejor. Cuando comienzo a caminar reconozco al tercer chico aunque aún está de espaldas y hace años que no lo veo.  
**-Hola bombón.**- Digo a su espalda y se gira sonriendo para darme un gran abrazo.  
**-¡Amor!**- Me aprieta más fuerte y lo escucho reír ante mi pequeño quejido.  
**-Un día de estos vas a exprimirme como a una naranja.  
-No seas quejosa que no fue tan fuerte.**- Finalmente me suelta con una sonrisa y me da una palmada en el trasero cuando me giro.  
**-¡Klaus!-** Lo reprendo tratando de ponerme seria y entonces Kol me pega en la otra nalga.  
**-Para emparejar.**- Grita mientras sale corriendo al agua.  
Ahora recuerdo, porque siempre me negaba a salir con ellos si Damon no iba. Por lo menos él los mantenía a raya con el uso de las manos.

Extiendo una estera para recostarme solo un ratito a tomar sol, porque ya es un poco tarde y no quiero terminar colorada. Me paso el protector solar y me doy cuenta de que mis amigas están jugando en el agua con los dos hermanos y me quedo con el pote en la mano y sin saber que hacer con mi espalda.  
**-Recuéstate yo te ayudo.**- Me dice Stefan sonriendo y asiento antes de acostarme boca abajo. Me pasa la crema en la espalda y de repente comienza a reír.  
**-¿Qué pasa?**  
**-Si estás viendo a alguien tendrás problemas.**  
Lo miro sin entender de qué habla y sigo su mirada que está en mi trasero, las marcas de las palmas comienzan a aparecer rosadas en cada nalga.  
**-Él los conoce seguro que ellos tendrán más problemas que yo.**- Contesté sin pensarlo, porque en realidad no estoy saliendo con nadie, y definitivamente no estoy saliendo con él. Pero ya lo había dicho y la cara de Stefan me dice que no es la respuesta que esperaba.  
**-Está listo** -me dice cerrando el pote de crema y regresándolo a mi bolso. Está dudando si decirme algo y sé lo que es, por eso mentalmente le ruego que no lo haga. Lamentablemente la telepatía no es su fuerte, porque me lo dice de todas formas.  
**-Pensé que habías terminado con tu novio.  
-Lo hice.  
-¿Y ahora sales con alguien más?**- Sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos y veo tantas esperanzas en esa pregunta que me da un poco de pena.  
**-No. No lo sé. Es complicado.**- Sale todo tan de corrido, que apenas si yo misma entiendo lo que digo.  
**-No debe serlo.-** Me dice y la intensidad de su mirada cambia, se profundiza tanto, que parece que va a atravesarme.**- No estés con alguien que esté contigo a medias, si no se juega por alguien como tú, no vale la pena.**  
**-Perdona, pero no creo que nadie te haya pedido opinión. Además no tienes idea de lo que hablas.**  
**-Tú me gustas Elena.**- Eso es mucho más de lo que quiero escuchar de su boca.**- Y si tengo que saber que estás con alguien más, me gustaría que sea con alguien que te haga feliz.**

Me quedo sin palabras, reconozco lo que él siente en este momento, porque estuve en su lugar.  
**-Eres genial Stefan, pero yo estoy enamorada de alguien y no quiero que me veas como algo más que una amiga, porque nunca seré más que eso.  
-Nunca digas nunca.**- Recupera en parte su sonrisa y veo que acaba de tomarme como un desafío. No estoy del todo cómoda con eso, pero creo que si acabo de rechazarlo, debo dejarlo que lo afronte como pueda.  
El resto de la mañana pasa entre juegos en el agua y charlas, cuando el sol ya está muy fuerte, nos vamos a un restaurante cercano a almorzar y pasar un rato antes de volver a la playa.  
A esa hora la playa comienza a llenarse un poco más y no lo veo hasta que está parado junto a nosotros.  
**-Parece que mi invitación se perdió en el correo,** -comenta mirando a los hermanos que están discutiendo sobre la sombrilla con Bonnie.  
Cuando escuchan la voz de Damon los hermanos sonríen, sin responder nada.  
**-Deduzco que…**- Comienza a decir mirando a su amigo y lo noto serio.  
**-Sí. Por eso estoy aquí. Al parecer no existe una mujer capaz de aguantarme mucho tiempo.-** Responde Klaus bajando un poco la mirada, y recién ahí veo la tristeza que trae consigo.  
**-Llegará cuando menos lo esperes.**- Responde mirándome a mí.  
Saluda a Bonnie y a Car, y luego se para a mi lado esperando que lo presente con Stefan.  
**-Stefan, él es mi…  
-Damon. Soy Damon.**  
Los ojos de Stefan dicen más de lo que él quisiera, ata todos los cabos en un segundo y sonríe triste, antes de estrechar la mano extendida de mi cuñado y excusarse para ir al agua.

Damon POV

**-¿Vamos a caminar un poco?**- Asiento y sigo a Klaus por la orilla del mar, con muy pocas ganas porque no me gusta dejar a Elena con el tal Stefan ese.  
**-Lamento haber estado tan perdido, siempre cometo el mismo error y parece que no aprendo.**- Reconozco su tono sincero y sé que es algo que no puede evitar, cuando se enamora se pierde y se olvida de nosotros.- **¿Cuánto hace 4 meses?**  
**-Sí, más o menos.**- Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, cada vez le duran menos.  
**-¿Cómo has estado?**- me toca el brazo y me señala unas rocas para ir a sentarnos.  
**-No sé, me voy acostumbrando a mi nueva vida. Kol y Elena me han acompañado mucho. Y Rebekah me mantiene bastante ocupado.**  
**-¿Ya no te duele verla?**- Me señala con la cabeza a ese lugar de la playa donde está la hermana gemela de mi esposa.  
**-No. Son muy diferentes, ya no veo a Kath cuando la miro a ella.  
-¿Y los sueños?**  
No recordaba que se lo había contado, debe ser alguna de aquellas veces que salimos a tomar algo y me pasé un poquito.  
**-Pararon antes de mudarme, y no han regresado. Creo que finalmente la dejé ir.**  
Me da un apretón con su mano en el hombro, y con una mueca triste ladea la cabeza.  
**-La vida sigue, aunque parezca injusto, y debemos seguir con ella.  
-Algunas veces extraño su compañía, o que me traiga el desayuno en la mañana, pero no duele recordar esas cosas como antes. No sé, será verdad que el tiempo cura todo.  
-Lo más difícil está por venir, ¿cuanto falta?**  
Trago saliva, sé exactamente a que se refiere y es algo en lo que no quería pensar.  
**-Dos semanas.**  
**-Lo siguiente más difícil será el cumple de Rebe y el primer aniversario. Pero prometo no volver a desaparecer y estar contigo.**  
Klaus lleva años siendo mi amigo y aunque no lo veo tanto como a Kol es algo muy distinto, su hermano siempre está ahí para las bromas y las salidas, pero él está en las más difíciles, y es mi mayor confidente. Hay cosas que no puedo hablar con mi mejor amiga, cosas que se hablan entre hombres, de la misma forma que hay cosas que seguramente ella habla con sus amigas y no conmigo.

**-¿Tendrás tiempo de pasar a tomar una cerveza por casa a la noche?**- Necesito hablar con él y sé que no va a juzgarme.  
**-Claro.**  
Emprendemos el regreso y cuando nos reunimos con el grupo me encuentro al tal Stefan buscando algo en el bolso de Elena.  
**-¿Necesitas algo?**- Pregunto parándome con lo brazos cruzados en el pecho.**-Creo que ese bolso no es el tuyo.**  
**-Estoy buscando el protector para Elena, tengo que pasarle un poco más en la espalda.**- No levantó la cabeza, ni me miró en ningún momento, pero podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.  
**-Tú sigue buscando, veremos quien se lo pasa luego.**  
Suelto la frase y me voy caminando hasta la orilla del mar, desde donde la veo comenzar a caminar hacia mí. Me recorre de pies a cabeza, y no sé si es consciente de cómo me mira, ni de que se muerde el labio como gesto innegable de que le gusta lo que ve, pero no puedo evitar sonreír de lado ante su gesto y su mirada.  
Debe ser igual a la que yo tengo un segundo después, cuando mi vista baja junto con las gotas de agua que caen de su rostro, hasta su pecho y descienden delineando su figura, y termino tragando en seco, así que decido entrar al agua e ir a su encuentro.

**-¿Nadas un rato conmigo?**- La veo dudar mirando a sus amigas que siguen su camino hacia la arena**- Sólo nadar, como antes.**  
Sonríe, seguramente ante el recuerdo de nuestras carreras y competencias de clavados desde el muelle, y se gira para volver a entrar al agua. Ahí es cuando veo las marcas y sé quienes fueron, o espero que sean de ellos porque si son las manos de Stefan, probablemente el chico termine el día de hoy siendo manco.  
**-¿Por qué el ceño fruncido?** -Levanto la vista y le encuentro mirándome.-**Como si no los conocieras, por lo menos no creo que esto me deje moretón como cuando me pellizcan.**- Niega con la cabeza pero llego a ver un atisbo de sonrisa, porque sabe que mis amigos son así, es como su forma de hacerla parte del grupo.

Nadamos unos minutos, pero sin esforzarnos demasiado, simplemente disfrutando del ejercicio, del silencio y de la compañía. Pero cuando nos detuvimos alejados de nuestros amigos, creo que los dos supimos que no había sido una buena idea. La tensión entre nosotros crecía, a la par del deseo y por primera vez noté que ambos estábamos incómodos. Fue algo totalmente nuevo, raro y entendí que tal vez necesitábamos más tiempo y un poco de distancia.  
Ese pensamiento me dolió, nuestra relación cambiaba día a día y se veía inevitable, cada centímetro que nos acercábamos a la posibilidad de estar juntos, era un centímetro que nos alejábamos de la posibilidad de ser amigos y eso realmente no me gustaba. No era mi idea perder a mi mejor amiga, bajo ninguna circunstancia, no estaba ni preparado, ni dispuesto a ello, pero todo lo que había aceptado de lo que nos pasaba, me mostraba que era un camino sin retorno, que si dábamos un paso así, no existiría forma de desandar el camino. El problema es, que ya no podía regresar atrás desde donde estábamos tampoco, al parecer o nos estancábamos en esta tensión no resuelta, en esta incomodidad y frustración de ambos, o dábamos un paso hacia delante y nos arriesgábamos con todo.

No sé si ella se sentía igual que yo, o mis ojos le decía todo lo que pasaba dentro de mí, pero me señaló el pequeño muelle y subimos por la escalerilla, para sentarnos juntos a charlar.  
**-No me alcanza.**- La miré sin entender de que hablaba, pero ella no me miraba. Su vista estaba clavada en las olas que rompían contra los troncos que sostenían la estructura.**-Un me gustas no me alcanza, lo siento.**  
**-¿Entonces?**- se gira cuando escucha mi voz y sus ojos se enganchan con los míos.  
**-Seremos cuñados y amigos. Iré un par de veces por semana a ayudarte a cocinar, comeremos en familia los domingos y olvidaremos todo lo demás.**  
**-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?**- No le creo, no puede olvidar sino ya lo habría hecho. Y sé que yo no puedo olvidar tampoco.  
**-¿Qué quieres que te diga?**- Su voz se eleva un poco, y se pasa una mano por la cara entre ofuscada y dolida.**-Sabes bien que no puedo olvidar, pero ayúdame a intentarlo, porque si no podemos ser amigos no seremos nada.**  
Noto que se aferra al borde y aprieta las manos hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.  
**-Tú no puedes haberla olvidado tan pronto, pero si olvidaste a la mujer que amabas tanto, en solo ocho meses, seguro olvidarás a la chica que te gusta en un par de días.**- Su comentario me duele, pero sé que a ella le duele igual decirlo, y por eso no me enojo.  
**-No la olvidé, jamás voy a olvidarla, pero quiero seguir adelante. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de entender?**  
**-Porque soy su hermana gemela, tengo su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz. Y estoy segura de que te gusto porque te recuerdo a ella.**- Sus ojos comienzan a aguarse, con lágrimas que tienen muchos motivos para estar allí y todos tienen que ver conmigo.  
**-No es así Elena.  
-¿No? ¿Por qué no podías ni mirarme cuando llegaste a casa?**  
Ya no lucha contra su llanto, ni contra su miedo, pero cuando intento abrazarla pone su palma contra mi pecho y me detiene.  
**-Todo eso cambió, yo comencé a conocerte mejor y vi lo distintas que son. Por eso ya no la veo a ella cuando te miro a ti.**  
**-Dime tres diferencias entre nosotras, y la de los ojos no vale porque ya la usaste.**  
Me siento un niño pequeño puesto a examen, pero entiendo todo lo que debe pasar por su cabeza.  
**-Tienes un lunar en la comisura de los labios que ella no tenía, tienes una sola perforación en cada oreja y ella tenía dos y tu tono de voz es un poco más agudo.**- Sé que sólo me pidió tres, pero no quiero detenerme en eso, quiero que ella vea cuan distintas son para mí.**- Tu mal carácter dura todo el día, necesitas dos tazas de café con cafeína para empezar la mañana, no sabes ahorrar tu dinero, pero sabes ayudar a ahorrar a los demás, me conoces más de lo que ella lo hacía, no cocinas tan mal, y ella era un desastre. Eres desinteresada, generosa y la persona menos egoísta que conozco.**  
**-Ella también lo era.**- No puede evitar defender a su hermana, mientras se seca los últimos rastros de las lágrimas que dejaron de brotar, y eso me demuestra una vez más cuanto la ama.  
**-No tanto como tú. Y ya has sufrido demasiado, mereces tu oportunidad de ser feliz.**  
**-¿Tú eres esa oportunidad?** - Me mira suspicaz pero veo un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, no hay forma que una respuesta directa me deje bien parado, si le digo que no, es mandarla a los brazos de otro, si le digo que sí sueno increíblemente engreído.  
**-La única que sabe que te hará feliz eres tú.**- Sonrío de medio lado, por haber dado vuelta su pregunta, es algo que era muy común en nosotros, pequeños debates dialécticos y de ingenio.  
**-Mi corazón dice que tú, mi cabeza dice que Stefan.**  
**-Seguramente tu cerebro necesita café, porque no está en toda su capacidad.**  
Comienza a reír, y el leve rastro de incomodidad que quedaba entre nosotros se disipa. Así que me doy el gusto de abrazarla, de sentirla entre mis brazos, algo que he descubierto que me gusta cada día más, y ella no se resiste, sino que apoya su cabeza contra mi hombro.  
**-Todo esto puede terminar muy mal…**- comenta bajito.  
**-No sé como termine pero estoy seguro de que vale la pena intentarlo.**

* * *

****_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar_ ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Elena POV

Cuando desperté me dí cuenta de que había dormido con la ropa puesta, no recuerdo haberme acostado anoche, pero llegué tan cansada de la casa de mis padres que no es nada de que extrañarse, además de que llevo un par de semanas agotadoras.  
Como parte de todos esos cambios que estoy haciendo en mi vida, me mudé con Caroline. Mis padres no lo han tomado del todo bien, pero ya es hora y realmente lo necesitaba, ya que luego de que rompí con Matt, cada uno de ellos ha tenido su razón para ponerse sobreprotector conmigo. Papá por lo peligroso que es para una chica como yo estar en la calle sola, y más si vuelve con más de un par de tragos encima, mamá porque se huele que algo está cambiando en mi relación con Damon y sabe cuan lastimada puedo salir de eso.  
Como sea, cada salida hasta tarde, cada noche que no llegaba a dormir y cada sábado que llegaba un poco alegre, terminaba en discusión. Por eso, hace dos domingos mientras regresábamos de la playa con Car, comenzamos a hablar de la posibilidad de compartir un piso, pagar a medias el alquiler de algo chico es posible, si nos esforzamos recortando un poquito los gastos. Car almuerza en su trabajo y yo en la cafetería, comenzaremos a ir a los sitios que podamos en bicicleta y a comprar la ropa en rebajas, todo lo necesario, para independizarnos. Mistyc Falls no es tan pequeño como antes, pero con la crisis, mucha gente ha emigrado a ciudades más grandes y quedan muchos lugares vacíos para alquilar. Antes del siguiente miércoles encontramos un lugar no muy lejos del centro, y aunque era pequeño, estaba muy bien cuidado, tendríamos que compartir la única habitación pero eso no era nada con tal de tener la libertad para ir y venir a nuestro antojo. Además para cuando cerramos el trato el sábado, el alquiler era más bajo de lo que pensamos y nos dejaron el depósito en la mitad, mi amiga daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad y el hombre de la inmobiliaria parecía no entender por qué.  
Como el lugar era pequeño no llevamos muchos muebles, e incluso parte de nuestra ropa quedó en casa de nuestros padres, así que la mudanza la hicimos con una camioneta prestada y nos ahorramos el alquiler del camión. Quienes me conocían no podían creer que luego de tanto tiempo al fin dejara la casa de mis padres, ni que lograra ahorrar para el depósito. La realidad es que Ty me prestó mi parte del depósito y se lo pagaría haciendo horas extras, pero eso no tenía porqué contarlo.

Para cuando llegó el siguiente sábado, como parte de nuestra nueva forma de ahorrar, los bolos se cancelaron y cada uno de nuestros amigos trajo algo para compartir en una mini fiesta que hicimos en casa.  
**-Parece increíble que todo lo consiguieran tan rápido.**- Me dijo Bonnie.**- En apenas dos semanas ya están instaladas. **  
**-Sí, de haber sabido que sería todo tan fácil, no me lo pensaba tanto.**  
En ese momento vi entrar por la puerta que estaba abierta a Kol y Klaus, cargando varias botellas de cerveza, y no pude evitar buscar tras ellos, pero él no venía.  
Como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por mi mente el mayor de los Mikaelson, me dio una tibia sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.  
Llevaba tres días sin verlo, y aunque intercambiamos un par de llamadas y algunos mensajes, lo extrañaba. Claro que es compresible, el domingo era 8 de julio, el día en que cumpliría seis años de casado con Kath, sabía que estaba triste y que los recuerdos, la pena y la culpa de lo que está comenzando entre nosotros debe ser abrumadora, para mí lo es. Pero guardaba la esperanza de verlo, no sé, era una noche especial para mí, como un comienzo de algo importante, de una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Dejé esa gotita de tristeza escondida en mi pecho, porque si la dejaba crecer seguramente me terminaría desbordando. Es que luego de la playa habíamos llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito, seguíamos siendo amigos, pero los abrazos, las pequeñas caricias y un beso de despedida cada vez que nos veíamos, nos recordaba que cuando el momento fuera el correcto, daríamos un paso más, juntos. No lo hablamos, simplemente surgió en aquel muelle, como la forma de aceptar que algo estaba cambiando y ninguno de los dos podía ignorarlo, pero que teníamos que dejarlo crecer y pasar lentamente. No volví a quedarme a dormir en su casa, ni estando, ni no estando Rebekah, porque eso era como ponernos a prueba de forma completamente innecesaria, y era una prueba que no pasaríamos. Lo notábamos en cada abrazo que se alargaba, en cada caricia que nos obligaba a separa nuestras miradas y en cada beso que se profundizaba sin darnos cuenta. Día a día el deseo era más participe de cada contacto de nuestros labios, de cada roce de nuestras pieles y de cada mirada que intercambiábamos, pero lo apartábamos hasta que ambos estuviésemos listos para dar el paso con el que dejaríamos de ser amigos.

La fiesta siguió hasta el amanecer, pero al día siguiente el ir a almorzar con mis padres era obligatorio, y más luego de mudarme. Me levanté luego de dos horas y media de sueño, por suerte no había tomado más que un par de cervezas, así que con mi ducha y los dos cafés era una casi persona.  
Llegué a casa de mis padres y me recibieron con una sonrisa, claro que era porque estaban más pendientes de Rebe que de las ojeras que me convertían en un mapache superdesarrollado. Damon había dejado a la niña y se había excusado un momento a la habitación de Kath. Dudé un buen rato en ir o no, pero luego de media hora, mis ganas de verlo y darle un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor, fueron más fuertes que las miradas de mi madre que me gritaban que no lo hiciera.  
Lo encontré sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, se notaba claramente que había estado llorando y no sé en que pensaba pero se sobresaltó cuando me senté a su lado.  
Me miró y entre toda su tristeza quiso darme una sonrisa, quiso reconfortarme de alguna manera, aunque era él quien necesitaba que lo consolaran hoy.  
**-¿Crees que ella lo entendería?**- Se gira por completo a mirarme y veo la desesperación en el fondo azul.- **¿Que sabría que el que me enamore de alguien más, no quiere decir que deje de amarla?**  
**-Estoy segura de que ella quiere verte feliz. Esté donde esté quiere que tú seas feliz, porque te ama.**  
Para mí esa parte era la más fácil de aceptar y entender, porque yo estuve de ese lado. A mí me tocó dejarlo ser feliz con alguien más, y aunque dolió increíblemente, de cierta manera me consolaba verlo bien, verlo sonreír, verlo enamorado y ver sus ojos brillar de dicha cuando ella le sonreía.  
Estoy segura de que mi hermana lo amaba tanto como yo, y que le gustaría que él sea feliz de nuevo, conmigo o con otra, pero feliz.  
**-Yo hubiese pasado toda mi vida con ella…**- Baja la mirada y noto que tiene su anillo de bodas entre las manos.  
**-Lo sé.-** Aunque en algún punto me duelan sus palabras, también me reconfortan. Porque sé que no me equivoqué, que ellos debían estar juntos, que ella era la indicada para él.  
Me pongo de pie, para dejarlo solo y él se para conmigo.  
**-Gracias.-** No sé a que se refiere, pero me abraza y lo dejo hacerlo, sé que lo necesita y yo también.  
Bajé la escalera para ir al salón y él esperó un par de minutos para seguirme, aunque eso no nos libró de las miradas suspicaces de mamá.  
El resto del día fue muy parecido a aquellos de los primeros meses que él pasó aquí, aunque los motivos por los que nos evitamos son distintos, pero nada convence a mamá de que todo volvió a ese estado.  
Me quedé hasta la mitad de la tarde, pero ya me costaba mucho disimular lo incómoda que me ponía la mirada de Miranda, todo se había hecho más fácil mientras Rebekah nos distraía, pero cuando la pequeña durmió la siesta ya sólo podía pensar en irme de allí. Damon miraba el canal de deportes con papá y se veía tranquilo, distendido y menos triste que en la mañana, aunque si lo miraba a los ojos se veía una profunda pena. En cuanto se despertó Rebe vi mi oportunidad de despedirme rápido y salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Sé que es lo peor que podía hacer porque mamá sospecharía aún más, pero mis nervios estaban al límite. Y regresé a casa, para desahogarme con Car cuando llegó de la playa y llorar un rato por todo lo que significa este día.  
En algún momento luego de eso me quedé dormida y aquí estoy, despertándome con el aroma a café, siendo un completo desastre y frente al hombre más glorioso que ha hecho la naturaleza.

**-Buenos días.**- Dice extendiendo el café hacia mí.  
**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?**- En cuanto pasa la sorpresa inicial sonrío, porque me encanta que su rostro sea lo primero que veo al despertar.  
**-Vinimos a desayunar contigo y Car nos dejó pasar.**  
**-¿Trajiste a Rebe?**- Asiente y mi sonrisa se amplía, mi sobrina está cada día más hermosa y parece que nos sorprende constantemente con algo nuevo, estoy segura de que pronto me dirá tía y será genial oírlo.  
El primer sorbo de café es estar en el cielo y sin proponérmelo como siempre, suelto un pequeño gemido. Lo veo desviar la mirada a mis labios y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo, respiro profundo para no lanzarme a besarlo, pero veo la punta de su lengua delinear su labio, exactamente como la mía lo hace para recoger esa pequeña gota de café y mi fuerza de voluntad se extingue.

Damon POV

Es hermosa cuando duerme, tan tranquila, tan llena de paz, y despierta tan lentamente, creo que ni ella se da cuenta. Primero es el leve movimiento de sus párpados, arruga ligeramente la nariz y entreabre los labios. Sé que es por el aroma del café, pero parece una invitación a que la despierte con un beso, y sé que algún día seré libre de aceptar esa invitación cada mañana.  
**-Buenos días**- Extiendo el café para poner algo entre nosotros, si existe el momento menos indicado para dejarme llevar es este.  
**-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?**- La veo sonreír y sé que me ha extrañado como yo a ella, y mentalmente vuelvo a agradecer que siempre esté ahí para mí, pero que sea capaz de saber cuando necesito espacio.  
**-Vinimos a desayunar contigo y Car nos dejó pasar.**- Caroline y Klaus son los únicos que saben como están las cosas entre nosotros. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Kol, de la misma forma que ella no se lo dijo a Bonnie. No sé si alguien más nos entendería, es algo que a nosotros mismos nos cuesta aceptar y por eso creo que es lógico que a los demás también les pase.  
**-¿Trajiste a Rebe?**- Su sonrisa se amplía y la habitación se ilumina, pero un segundo después prueba su café y todo cambia.  
Debería prohibirle que haga eso delante de mí… ¿A quien engaño? Me encanta ese sonido, y ese gesto con su lengua de recoger la gota de café que queda en su labio. No siempre lo hace, sólo cuando el café está perfecto y creo que he encontrado la receta ideal. Me doy cuenta de que imito su gesto cuando subo la vista y ella mira mis labios, hay tanto deseo en sus ojos, que ni toda la liga de la justicia podría con Mr. Hyde en este momento.  
No recorro toda la distancia que nos separa, porque ella sale al encuentro de mi boca, con la misma pasión que yo iba en busca de la suya. Mis manos se dirigen solas a su rostro y la de ella se enreda en mi cabello, noto que deja la taza de café en la mesita junto a la cama y ya nada me impide pegarla por completo a mí. Sentir la tibieza de su piel en mis manos, su cuerpo presionándose contra el mío, y las caricias de su lengua a la mía, logran que me olvide hasta de cómo me llamo. Pero entonces se separa y me sonríe de una forma que repercute directamente en mis boxers.

**-El café está delicioso.**- Comento para tratar de bajar mis pulsaciones.  
**-Sí, gracias. Tenemos compañía.**- Me giro hacia la puerta y encuentro a Car con Rebe en brazos y completamente roja.  
**-Lo siento de verdad, es que debo irme al trabajo y necesito cambiarme. Odio haber interrumpido así, lo siento.**  
**-Deja de disculparte, yo también debo levantarme para ir a trabajar.**- Sé que se está levantando porque la siento moverse a mi lado, y sé que con este calor su pijama debe de dejar muy poco a la imaginación, así que encierro a los cuatro ocupantes de mi mente en un jaula, y me pongo de pié sin mirarla para salir de la habitación.  
Caro me pasa a Rebekah cuando llego a la puerta y mi hija me recibe entre risas y balbuceos, creo que en eso es igual a la madre, siempre riendo y hablando hasta un segundo antes de quedarse dormida.

Me pongo un café para mí, y me siento en una silla de la cocina mientras espero a Elena. Solo son un par de minutos y sale de su habitación, con la ropa de trabajo, asumo que como es tarde se ha saltado la ducha, y un atisbo de decepción cruza mi mente.  
**-¿Te parece si te llevo?**- No le diré que vine para eso, porque sabrá que es porque quiero echar un vistazo a cómo se está portando Stefan. Elena me contó su confesión en la playa, y no me fío de que se haya conformado con ese "solo amigos".  
**-Sí, claro. Voy a disfrutar un rato más con Rebe.**- Me mira de reojo cuando lo dice, sabe que eso de decir siempre que extraña más a Rebe que a mí me pone de mal humor, y por eso lo hace. Ruedo los ojos para que sepa que no voy a caer otra vez, pero entonces se pone a hablar con la niña y me ignora completamente.  
**-A la próxima la pongo en un taxi y que venga ella a hacerte el café en la mañana.-** Se me sale solo, incluso yo tengo que reconocer lo tonto que es hacer una escena de celos de mi propia hija, pero no puedo evitarlo.  
Lo bueno es que Elena comienza a reír y Rebe con ella, como si mi niña supiera lo que acaba de pasar, y ese sonido es realmente hermoso. Me da un beso en la mejilla y me susurra en el oído.  
**-Ambos pueden venir a desayunar cada vez que quieran. Me gusta despertar con ustedes.**- Habla en plural pero ambos sabemos que Rebe no estaba ahí cuando despertó, mi sonrisa de lado se abre camino, mientras ella se sonroja un poquito recordando nuestro beso.  
La tomo de la cintura antes de que se aleje otra vez y la traigo para darle un pequeño beso, que como siempre deja de ser pequeño en cuanto nuestros labios se juntan. Pero con Rebe en el medio y moviéndose para todos lados, no llega a más que un beso largo y delicioso.  
**-¿Estás mejor?**- No necesita decir nada más, sé exactamente a que se refiere.  
**-Un poco.**- Tampoco necesito decir más, ella también sabe exactamente lo que implican esas palabras.

Se sienta atrás con Rebe y me sonríe pícara, sabiendo que me gusta que vaya junto a mí, pero no le doy el gusto de hacer otra escena.  
Cuando llegamos a la cafetería apenas roza sus labios con los míos y baja para cruzar casi corriendo, se gira para despedirse con la mano, pero en ese momento su amigo y compañero de trabajo aparece para saludar. La mano que se alzaba para mí, termina apoyada en su pecho mientras ella le da un beso en la mejilla y noto como él me sonríe antes de acompañarla fuera de mi vista.

A partir de eso decido convertir el desayunar con ella en algo de cada día, pero durante el resto de la semana no vuelvo a entrar en su habitación, sólo la llamo desde la puerta y le digo que la espera su café. Por suerte Car es menos dormilona y siempre está levantada cuando yo llego. Si me paro a pensarlo estamos en una especie de noviazgo de instituto, o de esos de hace 50 años, pero no me incomoda tanto. Bueno las duchas frías se han vuelto algo más que común en mi vida, pero vale la pena, creo que hacemos bien en ir despacio, o eso pensaba hasta que llegó el viernes.

Caroline me abre la puerta con cara de circunstancias y cuando toma a Rebekah se mueve para dejarme pasar, entonces veo el porqué de su expresión, sentados riendo y tomando café están Stefan y Elena.  
**-Buenos días.**- Saludo intentando mantener un tono uniforme, pero sé que en mis ojos ella ve todo lo que oculta mi voz.  
Se pone de pie y viene hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, algo que no permito de ninguna manera, la tomo de la cintura y la beso exactamente como quiero, hasta que se separa buscando aire, con el corazón al galope y la mirada oscurecida.  
Volteo el rostro y veo a su amigo, bastante incómodo con la escena, lo saludo sonriendo y como sólo hay dos sillas, siento a Elena en mi regazo luego de que me sirve una taza de café.  
**-Tenemos un problema con la ducha y Stefan se ofreció a pasar antes del trabajo para arreglarlo.**- Me dice Elena señalando a su amigo.  
**-¿Pudiste hacerlo?**- Pregunto alzando una ceja.  
**-Ya sé lo que es, mañana temprano traeré lo que hace falta y lo soluciono.**- Su tono autosuficiente me hace ampliar la sonrisa.  
**-Creo que esta noche te toca dormir en casa, así puedes ducharte al despertar.**- Susurro en el oído de Elena y la veo sonrojarse, antes de girarse a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Sé que Stefan no me ha escuchado, pero seguro se imagina de que podemos estar hablando.  
**-Lo pensaré**- La forma en que me mira y se muerde el labio, me dice que la idea le resulta muy tentadora y caigo en la cuenta de lo que acabo de decir llevado por los celos.  
Acabo de pedirle dar el paso que falta y la idea lejos de asustarme, me hace sonreír con anticipación. Mientras Mr. Hyde y mi diablito se abrazan emocionados, Dr. Jekyll me repite lo que ninguno de los otros siquiera nota, estoy celoso de Stefan, y no son celos de amigo, porque lo que me pasa con ella ya no es solo un "me gustas".

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me inspiran a seguir_ ;)

_Espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por leer._


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Elena POV

Después de un turno bastante cansador, abro la puerta para salir de la cafetería y siento una mano en mi brazo.  
**-¿Podemos hablar?**- la voz de Stefan no me suena a nada bueno y hoy no estoy para planteos de nadie, en realidad ni hoy ni nunca, sino seguiría viviendo con mi madre.  
**-Claro, mañana espérame y en el viaje hasta aquí hablamos.**- Me suelto con una sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta salgo de allí. Ya mañana veré como lo dejo para otro día.

Tenía clases en la tarde y aún no sé a qué fui, no pude concentrarme ni en una sola palabra. Mi mente viaja una y otra vez a las palabras de Damon,  
**_-creo que esta noche te toca dormir en casa, así puedes ducharte al despertar_**.  
Paso por casa a buscar algo de ropa, a recibir una mirada divertida y un "suerte" de Caro, y me voy a su casa. La invitación no incluía la cena pero no creo que le moleste, si fuera por él, debería cenar allí cada día.  
Entro con Trevor que regresa de trabajar, como cada vez que vengo a cenar después de clases y charlamos hasta que llegamos a la puerta, entonces se despide y se pierde tras su puerta mientras yo miro la de Damon.  
¿Estamos listos? Yo sé que lo estoy, pero ¿y él?  
La verdad tengo miedo, temo que sea un camino sin salida y sin retorno, temo perder lo único que siempre he tenido de él, su amistad. También es verdad que sé exactamente a qué vine, no vine por la cena, ni por la ducha, vine porque entre nosotros el deseo crece día a día, porque sus besos me dejan con ganas de más, y porque llevo mucho tiempo soñando como sería estar con él.  
No sé cuanto tiempo me quedo mirando esa puerta, cuando de pronto se abre.  
**-Hola.**- Me dice con una sonrisa de lado apoyándose contra la hoja abierta.- **Que bueno que decidiste venir.**- Su sonrisa se borra y veo en sus ojos que algo no está bien, siento a alguien pararse tras de mí y me giro para encontrarme de frente a una chica que trae una pizza.  
Por eso abrió la puerta, para recibir su pedido, me giro y sé que en estos momentos mi mirada no dice nada bueno, este hombre es incorregible, no puede alimentar así a su hija, ni a él mismo.  
**-No te enfades**.- Comienza a hablar como si estuviésemos solos en ese pasillo.- **Estaba lleno de trabajo y no me dio tiempo a hacer la cena, pensé que llegarías más tarde y como Rebe está con tu madre…**  
**-¿Qué?**- Cuando llegó a esa parte me olvidé de porqué estábamos discutiendo, y de la chica que tenía detrás. Me puse roja como un tomate y no pude evitar tragar saliva mientras mi corazón daba un salto.  
**-Miranda la pasó a buscar en la tarde para llevarla al parque y me preguntó si la podía llevar a dormir a su casa. No tenía ninguna razón para decirle que no.**  
No le creo ni una sola palabra, pero asiento y escucho un carraspeo en mi espalda.  
**-Damon, tengo más pedidos que entregar.**- Abro grande los ojos y sacando un billete de veinte de mi cartera me giro a la chica.  
**-Son sólo ocho cincuenta.**- Me dice mirando el billete.  
**-Puedes quedarte el cambio si me dices cuantas veces vienes por semana.**  
Me mira incrédula y la veo desviar la vista al mono que está haciendo malabares tras de mí, pero parece no entenderlo.  
**-¿Una?**- Me pregunta con el ceño fruncido, como si se enfrentara a un examen y no tuviese idea de la respuesta.  
Bufando me meto al apartamento sin entregarle el billete, y la escucho protestar mientras Damon le paga.  
**-Eso no estuvo bien.**- Me dice luego de cerrar la puerta, mientras lleva la pizza a la cocina.- Le prometiste ese billete.  
**-No, le dije que se lo daría si me decía cuantas veces viene por semana y no lo hizo.  
-Sí lo hizo.**- Me responde sin mirarme, y yo lo observo mientras prepara un par de platos con la pizza y trae dos cervezas. Así no es como imaginé que comenzaría esta noche, pero como siempre busco una forma de justificarlo, busco como darle una salida, porque no quiero estar disgustada con él.  
**-Damon… ¿Realmente te es tan difícil cocinar solo?**- Lo pregunto cuando se sienta junto a mí y me giro porque quiero leer sus ojos, sus palabras pueden mentirme, ese azul que tanto conozco, no.  
**-Tú dijiste que sabes lo que me pasa con la cocina.**- Frunce levemente el ceño, y sé que es porque no le gusta hablar del tema.  
**-Lo sé, pero no lo entiendo**.- Sus ojos expresan una pregunta con un dejo de dolor, porque no está acostumbrado a que yo no lo entienda.**- Tienes muchos recuerdo de ella cocinando, te enseñó con cariño, con juegos y con paciencia, para que fuera algo de ambos, para que lo compartieran siempre. Y ahora te niegas el placer de disfrutar algo que te une tanto a ella. ¿Por qué? Cuando cocinamos juntos, te veo disfrutarlo mucho, no te veo triste sino todo lo contrario.**  
**-No es lo mismo, Elena.**- Se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira, tampoco es la noche que el imaginaba, estoy segura.**- Contigo es distinto, lo disfruto porque lo hacemos juntos, porque me siento como me sentía con ella,**- hace una pausa como si su mente lo llevara a otro lugar un segundo- **contigo puedo conquistar el mundo.**  
Recuerdo perfectamente esa frase, la dijimos una y mil veces con Kath.  
**-Sin ti, cocinar es solo un recuerdo de que ella no está, una prueba de que estoy solo.**  
Aparto todo pensamiento de la frase anterior y me concentro en lo que acaba de decirme.  
**-Cocina con Rebekah.**- Su mirada se llena de confusión.**- Siéntala en la puerta de la cocina y háblale, explícale lo que haces, háblale sobre como aprendiste a hacerlo, dile como cocinabas con su abuela. Transfórmalo en algo que compartes con tú hija, crea nuevos recuerdos. Puedes hacer eso y no me necesitas para ello.**  
**-Me gusta compartirlo contigo.**- Ese pequeño rasgo de testarudez sólo logra hacerme sonreír, porque parece un niño pequeño.  
**-Pero yo no puedo venir todos los días al almuerzo y la cena. Y tú no puedes seguir comiendo comida chatarra.**- Con un ademán abarco la mesa y él baja la cabeza, entonces noto que sus ojos se han aguado, porque los recuerdos que se han juntado en su cabeza a raíz de esta conversación comienzan a ser demasiados.**- No quiero un novio con panza.**- Bromeo para bajar el tono de nuestra charla y él me mira de nuevo, pestañea un par de veces, alejando las lágrimas y luego una sonrisa llega a sus ojos antes de bajar a sus labios.  
**-¿Qué dijiste?**- Caigo en la cuenta de lo que acabo de decir y mi cerebro comienza a trabajar en como salir de esta, porque él no es mi novio, ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso. Lamentablemente todo mi ingenio se borra por completo al hablar de noviazgo con él, ante la idea de que él sea eso para mí. A pesar de todo lo que llevamos en esta extraña situación de amigos con derechos extra, no me he permitido pensarlo como un noviazgo porque eso sería abrir una puerta difícil de cerrar.  
Mientras mi cerebro quiere salir de esta situación, mi corazón se aferra a esa palabra y se acelera, no sé cuanto tiempo llevo mirándolo a los ojos tratando de responderle, pero en ese instante, segundo o minuto, una idea queda anclada en mí. La idea de poder reclamar sus besos cuando quiera, de disfrutar sus caricias y sus abrazos sin culpas, de entregarme totalmente a lo que siento por él, y que él sea mío, por primera vez, completamente mío.

Sonrío porque sé que perdí esta batalla, en mi mente no hay una respuesta ingeniosa, ni una forma de dar vuelta esa pregunta, pero hay una forma de que su victoria sea mi premio. Dejo la cerveza en la mesa y bajo la vista a sus labios, mientras muerdo el mío, totalmente consciente de lo que hago. No necesito ver sus ojos para notar su reacción, porque la forma en que su sonrisa se borra y sus labios quedan entreabiertos, me confirma que acepta mi invitación. Un instante después nuestras bocas están unidas y nuestros cuerpos pegados, no sé si él se adelantó hasta mí, o yo salí a su encuentro, pero el anhelo de ambos era el mismo.  
Me besa con tanta pasión que me consume, su lengua explorándome, su sabor nublando mis sentidos, su calor atravesando mi ropa y acariciando mi piel, todo me lleva al límite del deseo. Y me dejo llevar, ya no quiero contenerme más, ya no quiero poner un freno a todo lo que provoca en mi cuerpo y en mi alma. No quiero detener la forma en que mi corazón levanta el vuelo, ni como mi cuerpo comienza a temblar de pura anticipación.  
**-¿Elena?**- Abro los ojos para encontrar un mar profundo, envuelto en una tormenta de pasión, la misma tormenta que mueve mis cimientos, que arrasa mis miedos y que inunda cada milímetro de mi cuerpo con los años de amor escondidos en aquel rincón de mi mente.  
No respondo nada, sólo vuelvo a besarlo, enredando mis dedos en su cabello, acariciando su pecho con mi otra mano y pegando mi cuerpo aún más al mío, allí se acaban las palabras. Sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura lentamente buscan transitar mi cuerpo, dejando un camino de cosquillas, de chispas que encienden toda mi piel y me recorren para concentrarse en ese punto que comienza a reclamarlo.

Damon POV

Acaricio su piel dorada y cremosa, y viéndola reaccionar a mi contacto sé que me desea tanto como yo. Apenas nos separamos para respirar porque parece ser que la vida nos va en mantener nuestras bocas unidas, porque cada beso parece ser sólo el inicio del siguiente. Hasta que el calor entre nosotros es abrasador y las ropas se convierten en algo imposible de soportar.  
La miro un segundo buscando el permiso en sus ojos de chocolate, porque ya no creo que exista una forma de parar, y ella me responde comenzando a desabotonar mi camisa, cuando me la quita y sus manos acarician mi piel desnuda, ya no existe nada más en el mundo que nosotros, que nuestros cuerpos necesitándose, que el aquí y el ahora.  
Pero no quiero que el aquí y el ahora sea en el sofá de mi casa, así que la siento en mi regazo y me levanto con ella enganchada a mis caderas, el delicioso roce contra ella mientras camino, hace inevitable que me detenga y la apoye contra la pared del pasillo para besarla y acariciarla, mientras sus pequeños gemidos comienzan a acabar con mi cordura. Dejo su boca para adueñarme de su cuello, para saborear un poco más de su piel y me encuentro con esa blusa que sólo molesta y que un minuto después está sin botones, colgando a cada lado de su torso. En un momento de cordura la separo de la pared y la llevo hasta mi cama, termino de desvestirla, y me quito el resto de la ropa, y a partir de ahí ya no existe ni una gota de razón, ni un solo pensamiento coherente.  
La recorro con mis manos antes de comenzar a besarla, su boca, su cuello, la rosa, toda ella es deliciosa, es dulce y apasionada, es el más puro fuego dentro de una paz absoluta. Una vez más siento su amor rodeándome, abrazándome, y cuando me hundo en ella es simplemente, perfecto.  
Lo que comienza lento y dulce, termina consumiéndonos en nuestro propio deseo y nos devoramos uno a otro, hasta que una ola de placer nos recorre y exhaustos, nos abrazamos un minuto más. Levanto mi cabeza del hueco de su cuello y la beso una vez más antes de sepárame y recostarme a su lado. Me apoyo en un codo para verla mejor y noto que aún tiene los ojos cerrados.  
**-Elena, ¿estás bien?**  
**-No quiero despertar, no quiero que esto sea un sueño otra vez…**  
**-Mírame,**- coloco un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligo a girar el rostro hacia mí, pero ella se niega a abrir los ojos**- estoy aquí.-** Tomo su mano y la apoyo en mi pecho.**- Estoy aquí contigo, esto es real y no iré a ningún lado Elena.**  
**-Damon…**- Dos enormes ojos de chocolate me miran con más amor del que nuca seré capaz de merecer, porque ni naciendo de nuevo y viviendo sólo para hacerla feliz, mereceré todo lo que esta hermosa mujer es capaz de hacer por mí.

Me siento tan bien entre sus brazos, es capaz de darme una paz que no sabía que podía sentir, con ella todo es más fácil, simple, sereno, pero a la vez lleno de pasión. Y sé que con ella conquistaré el mundo, pero comienzo a comprender que sin ella no podré seguir adelante.  
**-Te amo.**- Susurra como con miedo a que si habla muy fuerte esta burbuja se rompa, y yo desaparezca. Aún no puedo responderle, pero sé que ella no lo necesita, que por ahora sólo quiere saber que esto es real, así que la beso. Pongo todo lo que ella provoca en mí en ese beso, tratando de que entienda lo que yo no puedo entender aún. Y con ese contacto, con ese intercambio, todo vuelve a comenzar, el fuego se reaviva como si aún no hubiésemos hecho nada por apagarlo y nos consumimos nuevamente.

Me levanto y me doy una ducha, y cuando salgo veo que sigue profundamente dormida, pero que ahora está en el medio de la cama, un claro reflejo de la costumbre de dormir sola.  
Me pongo sólo un pantalón de pijama y voy a preparar el café como le gusta, espero que ahora sea más fácil verla tomar el primer sorbo, aunque sinceramente lo dudo.  
**-Buenos días.**- Ya no tengo porqué contenerme y luego de mi saludo la beso, tal y como sus labios me lo pedían cada vez que la veía despertar.**- Está listo el café. **  
Le extiendo la taza y me mira sonriendo, le da un trago y gime bajito, cierro los ojos porque nada ha cambiado con respecto a ese sonido. Y ella toma un sorbo más, antes de dejarla en la mesita y llevar sus manos a mi cuello para acercarme a ella y besarme de nuevo, lenta y deliciosamente.  
**-Descubrí que es más rico en tus labios.**- Me dice sonrojándose un poco.

Una hora después estoy desnudo en mi cama mientras la escucho en la ducha, y debo recordarme que no puedo ir porque llegará tarde al trabajo, mientras miro la taza de café fría junto a la cama.  
Sale envuelta en una toalla hablando de unos planes para mañana, porque no quiere ir a lo de sus padres todo el día, y sin mirarme siquiera va a buscar su bolso. Entonces recuerdo cuando apareció en mi cocina sin vestirse para buscar su café, y me doy cuenta de que no lo hace para provocarme, no es consciente de lo hermosa que es, ni del efecto que tiene en mí. Busco mi ropa y comienzo a vestirme para ir a verla, y la encuentro vistiéndose en el salón.  
**-¿Tomas otro café?**- Pregunto luego de aclararme la garganta para que sepa que estoy ahí y la veo dar un pequeño saltito y caigo en la cuenta de que esto es algo que no hace por primera vez.**- Estás huyendo.**  
Sin querer lo digo en voz alta y la veo suspirar antes de girarse a mirarme.  
**-No es eso, a veces debo irme apresuradamente.**- Responde mordiéndose el labio.  
**-¿Y era así con Matt?**- No sé porqué lo pregunto, pero me molesta la idea de que con él no huyera y sí lo haga conmigo.  
**-Le tomó dos años convencerme de que me quedara a dormir, y tres que me quedara a desayunar.**

Estando enamorada de alguien que no le correspondía, levantó muchos muros a su alrededor para no salir lastimada. Nadie puede culparla por ello, pero no puedo evitar notar que los bajó todos conmigo, porque se quedó a dormir y a desayunar más de una vez aquí.  
**-No es lo mismo.**- No me di cuanta de que hablaba en voz alta, no, no lo hice, pero al parecer me conoce lo suficiente para saber que estaba pensando.**- He dormido y desayunado en casa de amigos antes, pero no me gusta la intimidad que supone en una pareja, es un nivel más alto de compromiso.**- La miro sin entender que quiere decir.**- Esto ya no es amistad Damon. Yo no me acuesto con mis amigos, y tú no estás listo para otro nivel de compromiso, así que voy a desayunar a casa.**

Se acerca a darme un beso y se marcha, dejándome con una taza de café en la mano.  
En cuanto la puerta se cierra, el apartamento se siente increíblemente vacío, falta el ruido, el calor, todo lo que ella le da al lugar cuando está aquí. Y lamento que ella no esté de acuerdo, pero tampoco es amistad para mí, y a mí me gusta desayunar con la persona con la que duermo.  
Tomo las llaves de mi coche y salgo a buscarla, la encuentro a medio camino de su casa.  
**-Llegarás muy tarde si vas caminando.**- Comento para convencerla de que suba, porque veo en su rostro la determinación de no hacerlo.  
Sube bufando y se limita a mirar hacia el otro lado todo el viaje.  
**-Lo lamento pero yo soy de los que desayuna con la persona con la que duerme.**- En mi voz se refleja la irritación que crece dentro de mí por su actitud.  
**-Pff, claro. Sobretodo cuando siempre fuiste de los que huyen mientras la otra persona duerme.**  
**-La verdad es que sí, solía hacer eso antes de conocer a Kath, pero luego todo cambió, yo cambié. Y tú no eres una chica que conocí en un bar, no eres una chica de una noche.**  
Por primera vez desde que subió se gira a mirarme, pero no entiendo que hay en sus ojos. ¿Miedo? ¿Anhelo?  
**-¿Y qué soy?**- Pregunta y reconozco ambos, lo que veo es una mezcla de ambos, lo mismo que hay en su voz.  
**-Mi novia, ¿recuerdas?**  
No puede disimular la sorpresa ante mi repuesta, creo que hasta yo me sorprendo un poco, porque contesté sin pensar.  
Estaciono frente a su casa y veo el auto de su amigo del otro lado de la calle.  
**-¿De verdad sabe algo de arreglar duchas?-** La incredulidad en mi voz es casi tan grande como los celos que me carcomen.  
**-No sólo acabo de enterarme de que tengo novio, sino que además tengo un novio celoso.**- Lo dice conteniendo la risa, y achico los ojos.  
**-Sí. Tienes novio y es celoso, ve diciéndoselo a tu enamorado, porque eres mía y no me gusta compartir.**- La atraigo hacia mí y la beso, mientras ella sonríe ante mi reacción.  
**-¿Elena?**  
La voz de Kol nos separa, como una fuerza que nos tira en direcciones opuestas. Y ambos cerramos los ojos ente la mirada de nuestro amigo, porque no estamos listos para esto, porque llegó la hora de comenzar a dar explicaciones y porque justo tenía que ser él…

* * *

_Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, de verdad son increíbles._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Damon POV

Podía leer en los ojos de mi amigo la decepción que le provocaba, estoy seguro de qué es lo que está recordando, y sé lo que está pensando. Sólo puedo rezar porque no lo diga.  
**-Kol…**-La voz de Elena se apaga, mientras ella duda un segundo sobre como continuar.-**Nosotros… Íbamos a hablar contigo luego de hablar con mis padres, esto es algo que no buscamos pero que igual pasó…** -Me mira y por primera vez la veo quedarse sin palabras.  
**-¿Por qué no entras a tomar un café y hablamos tranquilos?**- Pregunto finalmente, girándome hacia mi amigo y haciéndole un gesto para que nos acompañe, aún en contra de todos los habitantes de mi cabeza que me dicen que no es buena idea.  
**-Sí, Stefan debe de estar esperándome.  
-¿Stefan?**- Elena suena más enfadada que sorprendida y reconozco su cambio completo de humor.**-¿Vienes a ayudarlo con la ducha?**  
**-Sí, me citó en tú casa, pensé que lo sabías. Aunque pensándolo bien es obvio que no. **-Me mira mientras habla y su mirada acusatoria duele más que su tono.  
Entramos y encontramos a Stefan y Caroline hablando en el salón, cuando se giran al escuchar la puerta, ella está visiblemente sorprendida de que seamos tres, él apenas puede disimular una sonrisa satisfecha.  
**-Buenos días.**- Los tres saludamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, pero los ojos verdes no se despegan de los míos, encuentro un brillo en ellos que hace tensar cada músculo de mi cuerpo, como si me alistara para una pelea.  
**-Llegan justo a tiempo, ya tengo todo listo. Kol, ¿me das una mano?**- Se para y se dirige al baño seguido por mi amigo. No sé si sólo yo lo noto, pero creo que sólo le falta ponerse a dar saltitos de alegría, y mis nudillos pican de pura necesidad de estrellarse contra su pómulo.  
Siento la mano de Elena en la mía y me doy cuenta de que estaba completamente tenso, con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados.  
**-Tranquilo,** -me susurra **-acaba de perder la única chance que quizás tuvo.**  
**-¿La tuvo? ¿En serio? **-Sonrío de lado cuando la veo sonrojarse y sonreír.  
**-Lo importante de esa frase es que está dicha en pasado.**- Se pone de puntillas y me da un ligero beso antes de ir por su taza de café.  
**-Recuerda que el café sabe mejor en mi boca…**  
**-¿Se dan cuanta de que yo sigo aquí?**- La voz de Caroline me distrae cuando comienzo a caminar hacia Elena. **-Pensé que la noche había servido para liberar hormonas, pero creo que están peor que ayer.**- Rueda los ojos y se va a la habitación murmurando bajo.

Cuando la rubia desaparece dos ojos me miran llenos de emociones, pero más que nada veo un miedo enorme en ellos.  
**-¿Qué le diremos a Kol? **-Me pregunta antes de esconderse como siempre tras su taza.  
**-Déjame hablar con él, le pediré tiempo para hablar con tus padres, antes de ir diciendo lo que ocurre a todos nuestros amigos.** -No es la única razón que tengo para hablar a solas con él, pero aún no quiero contarle la otra.  
**-¿No sería mejor hablar ambos?**  
**-Primero intentaré yo, si no funciona te dejaré todo el trabajo, como siempre.** -Bromeo y le guiño un ojo para que deje de preocuparse.  
**-Ok. **-Su voz no suena tan segura como me gustaría pero en solo dos letras tampoco puedo decir mucho de lo que siente.  
Hablamos un rato de cosas sin importancia, hasta que los demás regresan.  
Kol luce más distendido, incluso le sonríe a Elena aunque deliberadamente me evita y sé que no será tan fácil para mí, como lo es para ella.

Elena me mira antes de comenzar a hablar y sé que diga lo que diga, deberé seguirle la corriente o terminaré en problemas.  
**-Kol, ven con nosotros, así Damon te acerca a tu casa luego de dejarme en la cafetería.**- Su tono dejaba claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y yo me limito a asentir, concentrándome en que ninguno de los músculos de mi cara delate lo que pasa por mi cabeza.  
El joven Mikaelson también la conoce lo suficiente como para no decir nada más que, -seguro Elena.

Cuando los tres estábamos en el auto lo primero que nos golpeó fue un silencio ensordecedor, luego todos hablamos al mismo tiempo y finalmente Kol comenzó el interrogatorio.  
**-¿Cuándo comenzó?**  
**-No hay una fecha exacta pero diría que se volvió algo serio ayer.**- Respondí sin mirar a nadie, la excusa de ser quien manejaba el coche era perfecta, porque quería ser lo más sincero posible sin tener los ojos de Elena estudiando los mios.  
**-¿Qué tan serio?**  
Antes de que las palabras lleguen a mi boca la voz de mi novia se adelanta a mis pensamientos.  
**-Es serio pero es muy reciente, lo mejor es ver como va antes de hablar con todos, porque no será algo fácil, sobretodo para mis padres.**  
**-¿Estás segura de esto?**  
No puedo dejar de notar que sólo le pregunta a ella  
**-Todo lo segura que puedo estar dada las circunstancias…**  
Su respuesta no me gusta aunque no estoy seguro de porqué. En ese minuto llegamos a la cafetería, y nos enfrentamos a otro momento incómodo, cuando yo busco su boca y ella mi mejilla, eso tampoco me gustó, pero por suerte en el instante final cambia de idea y roza mis labios delicadamente.

Cuando se perdió tras las puertas de su trabajo, sentí a Kol pasarse para sentarse a mi lado.  
**-Por lo que veo, no eres de los que dicen, has lo que yo digo pero no lo que yo hago.**  
**-Kol, te estás equivocando.**- Me mira incrédulo y un atisbo de irritación se escapa en mi voz.**-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de aquél día.  
-¿No? Debo suponer que sólo nueve meses después, de perder a la mujer que amabas con locura, la que tanto proclamaste que era perfecta para ti, milagrosamente te das cuanta que te interesa su gemela. La misma que decías era una hermana para ti, con la que incluso me armaste una cita. ¿Qué increíble es la vida, no?**  
**-Entiendo perfectamente lo que estás pensando, pero yo no soy el mismo que era hace 5 años. Aquel día cometí un error y fui un idiota, pero mucho ha cambiado en este tiempo.**  
Estoy seguro de que no importa lo que diga ahora, no lo haré olvidar la cantidad de tonterías que dije ese día. Pero si me da una oportunidad, si nos da tiempo, tal vez vea que lo que ocurre con Elena es algo que no buscamos pero no podemos evitar.  
**-Escúchame Kol. No sé si esto con Elena funcionará, pero te aseguro que no quiero lastimarla, no es algo que haya planeado y no es para suplir a Kath.**  
**-Damon, eres mi amigo hace años, pero quiero mucho a Elena también, y por su bien y por el tuyo, te aviso que no permitiré que la destruyas sólo para no estar solo. Un clavo saca otro clavo no es aplicable en esto, toda tu filosofía barata no es aplicable en esto.**- Me mira más serio de lo que lo vi nunca.**- Sé que crees que yo sólo estoy para divertirme y que soy un inmaduro, lo soy, pero siempre protejo a la gente que quiero.**  
**-De verdad Kol, ya no pienso así, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ella me gusta mucho, me hace sentir bien, yo quiero estar con ella y no tiene nada que ver con Kath.  
-Viendo que es como su copia andante, no es fácil de creerte.**- Sé que tendré que acostumbrarme a oír eso, esas palabras o unas muy parecidas, saldrán de cada persona que me haya visto con Kath y ahora me vea con Elena. Porque no las conocen tanto como para saber lo distintas que son.  
**-Sí la conocieras más sabrías que no se parecen en nada.  
-Sé que creerás que me meto dónde no me llaman, pero piensa mejor lo que estás haciendo.**- Su voz se suaviza por completo y sé que está preocupado, algo no muy común en él.**-Tal vez inconscientemente estás aplicando tus propios consejos. Y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te perdonarás hacerle eso a alguien como ella.**  
**-Lo he pensado, porque de verdad no quería que esto ocurriese. Ni siquiera tengo muy claro como pasó, sólo sé que estar con ella me da paz, me hace bien.  
-Ok. ¿Qué le da a ella estar contigo? ¿Qué le ofreces tú a Elena?** -Esa es una pregunta para la que no estoy preparado, o por lo menos que no he pensado mucho.  
**-Yo intentaré hacerla feliz.**  
Me mira y veo pena en sus ojos siempre divertidos, está pensando en la única mujer que enamoró a Kol Mikaelson, aquella que no sentía lo mismo por él.  
**-Intentar no es suficiente. Te lo dije aquel día y te lo digo ahora, Elena merece ser amada de la forme en que amabas a su hermana, menos de eso es poco.**

Elena POV

El resto del sábado pasó lento, a pesar de que la cafetería estaba llena y había mucho trabajo, estaba preocupada por la charla de Damon y Kol, no me quedó tiempo ni para hacer una llamada y cuando salí, Bonnie me esperaba para que la acompañara a hacer unas compras.  
La tarde se nos fue entre tiendas y odié cada minuto. Ver tantas cosas que quisiera tener y no poder comprar nada era una tortura. Las propinas del día fueron buenas, pero debo comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta en la casa, antes de pensar en ropa y zapatos. Además tampoco es que necesite ropa nueva para salir, si sólo voy a la playa o a casa de mis padres y mi reciente noviazgo seguro se limitará a vernos en su casa o en la mía.  
Mientras Bonnie habla de su fiesta de esta noche no puedo evitar pensar en eso, en lo mucho que no podremos hacer juntos. Creo que lo ideal es esperar hasta que se cumpla un año de lo de Kath antes de hablar con mis padres, para eso falta un poco más de dos meses, y quiero creer que Kol nos dará ese tiempo. Por un momento la realización de que aún no hace un año de que mi hermana, su esposa, murió, me clava un puñal de culpa en el pecho. No pude aguantar ni un año antes de tirarme a los brazos de mi cuñado, que buena hermana resulté ser. Un sonido de frustración se me escapa y mi amiga detiene su perorata.  
**-¿Qué ocurre Elena?  
-Nada, me quedé pensando en la falda negra y en cuanto odio haberme convertido en una persona ahorrativa. Lo siento por distraerme, continúa. **  
Estoy segura de que no me creyó ni una palabra, pero no hace comentarios.

Cierro los ojos ante la idea de que Stefan le haya dicho algo, o que haga algo como lo que hizo con Kol esta mañana, Bonnie es mi amiga desde que siempre, es como otra hermana para mí. No soportaría ver esos ojos juzgándome como lo hicieron los de Kol hoy temprano.  
**-Bonnie… Quiero hablar contigo de algo… Pero quiero que me escuches por completo antes de decirme nada. ¿Puedes?**  
**-Se trata de Damon, ¿no? **-Mis miedos se hacen realidad, seguro Stefan le dijo todo y ella estaba esperando que yo me sincerara, asiento mientras mis ojos se comienzan a llenar de lágrimas.  
**-¿Recuerdas aquel chico del que te hablé hace años? El chico con novia, del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.**  
Se tapa la boca comprendiendo al instante lo que trato de decir, y le hago un gesto para que me deje continuar.  
**-Nunca dije nada a nadie, ni me acerqué a él, porque ellos eran el uno para el otro, se amaban y eran felices juntos.**- Hago una pausa para tragar el nudo que se me está formando en la garganta.**-Cuando el regresó sin ella, yo tenía una vida, tenía a Matt, pero nada había cambiado en lo que sentía. Primero no podíamos ni compartir una comida, pero lentamente comenzamos a acercarnos, a contenernos mutuamente y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Cuando el dolor se fue apagando, todo el amor que siempre sentí por él se hizo aún más fuerte. Nuestra amistad regresó y se fue convirtiendo en algo más. Vamos a ver a dónde nos lleva eso antes de decirle a mis padres y a los demás, pero quería que tú lo supieras…**  
Mi voz se apaga cuando dejo de mirar mis manos y encuentro sus ojos.

**-No sé que decirte. ¿Te das cuenta de que él es tú cuñado? Tú madre se volverá loca. No puedes suplantar a Kath, no puedes tener su vida.  
-¿De qué hablas? Yo no quiero suplantar a mi hermana.**  
**-¿Por eso te acuestas con su esposo? ¿También pretendes criar a su hija como tuya?**  
Ni siquiera sé de donde salio mi mano, pero se estrelló directamente en su mejilla. Y los relámpagos de furia en su mirada fueron lo último que vi de ella, mientras me quedaba sentada sola, llorando porque nada era como debía ser.  
**-Elena. **-Reconozco esa voz y me giro transformando dolor en odio, sacudo su mano de mi hombro y me pongo de pie para hablar con él.  
**-No sé a qué rayos estás jugando, no sé porqué me haces esto, pero no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que me hables, ni que te me acerques, ni que trabajemos juntos. Hablaré con Ty y si tú sigues en al cafetería el lunes, yo ya no trabajaré allí.**  
**-Escuchame, no pretendía que pasara esto, pero tienes que entender como serán las cosas con él. Te está convirtiendo en un asegunda versión de tú hermana y te alejará de todos para conseguirlo.**  
**-No tienes idea de lo que hablas, no lo conoces, ni a él, ni a mí, ni a Kath. Eres un idiota que no entiende un no.**  
**-No Elena. Soy alguien que te quiere por lo que tú eres, y no por como te ves, quiero estar contigo porque me gustas y no por no estar solo, y jamás te lastimaría, porque no eres un clavo que saca otro para mí.**  
Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, pero las envié a aquel rincón de mi mente que ahora ocupaban otras cosas.

Esa noche me quedé en casa y usé a Caroline de pañuelo una vez más, ahora mi amiga estaba en el medio, entre Bonnie y yo. Pero no le importaba y me dijo que estaba segura de que en unos días podríamos charlar las tres más tranquilas. Yo no lo creo, estoy segura de que esta es una de las muchas muestras de lo que puede salir mal, de cómo va a reaccionar la gente, de cuan difícil va a ser que todos entiendan.  
Cuando le conté a Damon trató de venir a verme, pero le pedí que no, hoy necesito a mi amiga, no a mi novio, no a la razón de todo esto.  
**-Ella nos conocía a las dos, esa es la diferencia contigo, ella quería a Kath tanto como a mí…**  
**-Pero no entiendo su reacción, ella ama a Jeremy, debe de saber que estas cosas no se controlan, que uno no elige que pasen, simplemente pasan.**  
**-Creo que ese es el tema, ella ama a Jer, y él está con Anna. Debe de doler que yo ahora esté con Damon y ella siga sin poder tener a quien ama.**  
**-Eso es una estupidez, no intentes justificar lo que no tiene razón de ser. Si tú pudieses renunciar a Damon y traer a Kath de regreso, sé que lo harías sin dudar.**  
Bajo la mirada, desearía poder estar tan segura como ella.  
**-No. Escúchame Elena, ni por un segundo lo dudes. Te conozco lo suficiente y sé cuanto querías a tu hermana.**  
**-Bonnie me conoce desde siempre y cree que quiero suplantarla, que quiero quedarme con su vida…  
-Entonces no te conoce nada. O lo dijo por celos, o porque estaba enojada, o porque es una idiota. Elena yo he visto como miras a Damon, he visto todo el amor que sientes por él, nadie renuncia a eso por otra persona así como así.**  
**-Ella lo hacía feliz, y él a ella.  
-Y tú veías eso cada día y te guardabas todo el dolor que te provocaba. Porque los querías a ambos por igual y jamás los lastimarías.**  
Ya no hablamos más, sobretodo porque no puedo parar de llorar como para decir algo. Y de tanto llorar en algún momento de la noche me quedo dormida.

Desperté con el aroma a café y esa voz que me decía buenos días, antes de que unos labios tibios rozaran los míos.  
Y cuando lo vi, cuando me perdí en ese mar azul en completa calma, supe que sin importar lo demás, con él podía conquistar el mundo.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, perdón la demora y gracias por leer y dejarme su opinión_ ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Elena POV

El domingo fue menos difícil que el anterior, creo que, como parte de la tensión entre Damon y yo ya no estaba, mamá nos notó algo distintos y no nos escaneó tanto.  
Sin embargo el resto de la semana me fui sintiendo más y más incómoda. Tenía los ojos de todos en la cafetería pegados a mi nuca, porque sabían que Stefan se fue por mi culpa, cosa que a Viky no le hizo gracia, ya que volvíamos a tener un chico de menos en el depósito, y otra vez cumplíamos la tarea de cargar las cajas.  
Me crucé con Bonnie una tarde en el parque y directamente me dio vuelta la cara, y el jueves cuando llegué a lo de Damon a cenar salía Kol y me miró con una sonrisa rara, como con pena.  
No sé… Tal ves sólo es otro de mis típicos ataques donde todo lo que me rodea es una conspiración, para exponer mis pecados al mundo, pero cada vez me siento más como si la gente viera una letra escarlata en mi pecho. Obvio que lo nuestro no es adulterio, pero no dejo de sentir que la gente me juzgaría como si lo fuera, o incluso peor.

En gran medida Mistyc Falls continua teniendo mentalidad de pueblo, y la hipocresía es reina y soberana. Cuando lo pienso sé que a mí no me importa, lo que dicen los demás de mí nunca ha sido algo que me quite el sueño, pero no todos somos así. Mi familia es parte de esta ciudad desde que en realidad no era más que diez casas y mucho bosque, sé que mis padres sufrirán al ser señalados con el dedo por lo que hace su hija. Grayson es un médico querido y respetado, Miranda es miembro del comité histórico, y de varios grupos más de damas pretenciosas y puritanas. Y lo más importante es Damon y Rebekah. Sé que él no se habla con su padre desde poco después que su madre murió, pero no deja de ser un Salvatore, y todos en la ciudad conocen ese apellido, y ella, ella crecerá entre cuchicheos, habladurías y miradas de confusión, o reprobatorias.

Sin embargo por malo que fuera mi día, o mi semana, los momentos con Damon eran otra cosa. El desayuno con él y Rebe, los ratos que tenía libre y podía ir con ellos al parque, las dos noches que fui a cenar con ellos y que luego me quedé a dormir, todo eso era perfecto. Era como vivir uno de aquellos sueños que tuve durante tanto tiempo, donde sus besos y sus abrazos eran lo último que tenía antes de dormir, esos sueños en los que nos entregábamos uno al otro sin que existiera nada más en el mundo.  
Esos momentos eran tan perfectos que casi no parecían reales, pero lo eran; eran parte de mi vida ahora, o de uno de mis dos submundos, porque mi entorno, mi vida, y mi rutina, se dividían en dos realidades. Una en los brazos de Damon, feliz e increíblemente plena; la otra donde debía ocultar la primera a todos, porque ser feliz con él estaba mal.  
El sábado gran parte de esa segunda realidad me golpeó sin aviso.  
Damon tuvo una conferencia en la madrugada con sus clientes de Japón, y como no quiso dejar a Rebe otra vez con mamá, debió levantarse temprano con la niña y para cuando yo pasé luego del trabajo, el pobre era un desastre.  
**-Voy a llevarla al parque, descansa un rato.**- No llegó a contestar nada coherente, se tiró en la cama y creo que no había terminado de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada cuando se quedó dormido.  
Mi sobrina me tendió sus bracitos, y luego de besar sus mejillas rosadas y frotar mi nariz contra la suya de esa forma que tanto le gusta, me la llevé al parque.  
La senté en un columpio y comencé a moverlo lentamente, sin soltarlo, mientras su risa cantarina y alegre colocaba otro sol en el cielo. Sus ojos celestes, tan iguales a los de su padre, tenían toda la alegría de aquel Damon que conocí hace tanto, lo que los hacía aún más hermosos. En las últimas semanas, lo escuché reír un poco más, vi unos segundos de alegría en sus ojos y sentí algo más que pasión en sus besos, lo que por momentos borraba todo lo malo que se venía acumulando en mi mente.  
**-¿Vas a decirme tía hoy?** -Balbucea su respuesta y entre risas vuelvo a mover el columpio.**- Vas a ser tan terca como tu madre y tu padre juntos, sólo espero que no saque mi mal humor.** -Sigo riendo cuando ella suelta una carcajada como si me entendiera. -**Vamos, Bekah, sé que puedes, tía. Tía.**- Comienzo a repetir la palabra cada vez que la traigo hacia mí y la escucho reír cada vez que la alejo.  
**-Hoy en la mañana le dijo papá a Damon.**- La voz de una chica en mi espalda me hace dar un pequeño salto, mientras detengo el columpio.  
**-¿Sí?** -Me molesta que una extraña sepa algo tan importante y yo no, pero me niego a pensar en eso, porque sé que Damon estaba demasiado cansado como para decirme nada.  
**-Sí, debiste verlo.**- Comienza a reír, ahí me giro y recuerdo ese pelo rojo, pero no su nombre, aunque me convenzo de que no me importa. **-Sólo faltó que hiciera un cartel para ponerlo en cada árbol del parque. Es muy tierno verlo con ella.**  
**-Lo sé.**-Mi voz comienza a delatar la irritación que crece en mi interior y la veo ponerse un poco incómoda, seguramente mi rostro le grita mi mal humor.  
**-Deberías enseñarle tú nombre, o hablar con Damon y que te diga mamá…**  
**-No. **-La corté antes de que siguiera con ese hilo de pensamientos.**-Yo soy su tía, no su madre.**  
**-Lo siento, te confundí con la novia de Damon, Elena.** -Me mira realmente confundida y trago saliva antes de seguir hablando.  
**-Lo soy. Soy Elena, la novia de Damon y la tía de Rebekah.  
-Oh. Lo siento, no sabía que criaban a su sobrina como su hija, Damon nunca me lo contó.**- Jamás me había alegrado realmente de que mi sobrina llorara hasta ese momento. Quisiera aprovechar la ocasión y huir, dejarla que siga sacando conclusiones erróneas, pero algo en mi pecho no me deja, así que finalmente con la niña más calmada en mis brazos, le respondo.

**-Damon es su padre, y yo soy su tía. Si me disculpas, debo irme a preparar la cena. **- No sé que ideas se habrán formado en la cabeza cubierta de jarabe de fresas, pero en ese momento no me importó mucho. Odio dar explicaciones, y si lo pienso un segundo, tampoco tenía porqué darlas. Si no recuerdo ni el nombre… Sin embargo cuando me iba crucé mi mirada con la suya, y fue como una bofetada. Cerré los ojos apena un instante más que en un parpadeo, la mirada que me dio a mí no me molestó, sé que la veré muchas veces, pero lo que realmente me dolió fue la pena con la que vio a Rebekah. Creo que podía oírla decir -pobre niña,- y eso fue demasiado. Me giré y me fui, apretando a mi sobrina contra mi pecho, porque sin importar como salieran las cosas con Damon, no permitiría que ella pagara los platos rotos.

Durante el viaje de regreso, mi mente parecía correr sin frenos y comenzó a llenarse de preguntas, de dudas y de miedos. Traté de ponerme en el lugar de los demás, pero eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer. Para empezar porque no soy una vieja metiche de esas que viven pendientes de la vida de los demás, y para seguir porque no traigo arraigados prejuicios y estoy lejos de ser una puritana hipócrita. A medida que pensaba, me iba enojando, porque lo que tenemos con Damon no hace daño a nadie, porque nunca quisimos lastimar a mi hermana, jamás fuimos nada más que amigos mientras ella estaba viva. Él ni siquiera se fijó en mí mientras ella vivía, yo no hice nada por estar con él, porque ellos se amaban. Y si ella aún estuviese aquí, él seguiría con ella y yo estaría con Matt.  
Como si mi mente lo conjurara frente a mí, mi ex me tomó en brazos ante mi cara de sorpresa, justo cuando un auto pasaba frente a mí.  
**-Te he dicho una y mil veces, que pienses al llegar a casa.**- Comentó con una sonrisa.  
Esa frase me la decía cada vez que distraída por algo, tropezaba en el parque, o seguía de largo cuando debía girar en una esquina, y más de una vez debió detenerme de cruzar y terminar siendo atropellada justo como ahora. Pero ahora era distinto, porque no iba sola, llevaba a Rebekah, volví a apretar a mi sobrina contra mí y sin darme cuanta comencé a llorar, de puros nervios.  
**-Tranquila, el idiota iba hablando por celular, además de que hay un paso peatonal y debió detenerse.**  
**-Lo sé, pero igual debí prestar más atención. Si algo le pasa a Rebe…**  
Los sollozos comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlos.  
**-Por suerte venía tras de ti.**- Lo miré porque caí en la cuenta de que no sabía que hacía Matt allí y de que aún no me soltaba. Eso detuvo mi llanto y me removí un poco incómoda, notándolo se disculpó dejándome libre al instante. **- Yo… quería hablar contigo.**- Lo noté nervioso y esperé un par de segundos pero no agregó nada más.  
**-¿De qué quieres hablar?** -El recuerdo de nuestra última conversación me hizo fruncir el ceño, realmente no tenía muchos deseos de escuchar algo parecido a eso hoy.  
**-¿Podemos tomar un café? No me gusta hablar de estas cosas parado en medio de la calle así.**

Lo acompañé a una pequeña pastelería frente al parque que tenía dos mesas dentro y algunas más afuera. Como comenzaba a refrescar, lo acompañé a una de las mesas del interior del local. Pidió sin siquiera mirarme, sabía exactamente lo que me gustaba y una extraña familiaridad se apoderó de la mesa.  
**-Escucha Elena, me he comportado como un idiota contigo. Primero por el día que elegí para comportarme como un imbécil, segundo por decir un montón de mentiras y tercero por no dejarte tu espacio en ese momento.**- Quise hablar pero me hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara seguir.**-Ese día debí de estar para apoyarte y escucharte, para hacerte saber que siempre contarías conmigo, que además de tu novio soy tu amigo. Cuando discutimos dije cosas que no son verdad, pero hablé desde el dolor y quise lastimarte, algo que de verdad lamento mucho. Por último el haber ido a verte para volver fue la peor idea del mundo.**- Esa última parte me dolió un poquito, pero no dejé que eso se notara.**- Quiero ser tu amigo, porque sé a lo que te enfrentas y no será fácil. No voy a mentirte y decir que dejé de amarte, tú sabes mejor que nadie que eso no se logra sólo por proponérselo, pero si me permites ser una pequeña parte de tu vida, de verdad no dejaré que te arrepientas.**

Suspiró como si por fin terminara de decir un discurso que venía repitiéndose frente al espejo, y sonreí porque seguramente eso había hecho. Pero una pequeña luz roja en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza me repitió algunas de sus palabras.  
**-¿A que te refieres con que sabes a lo que me enfrento?**  
**-Justo cambié mi turno…**- Por mi cara se dio cuenta de que debía ir al grano, y aún más serio de lo que estaba, saltó al final de lo que iba a contar.**- Grayson, fue por el bar esta mañana y me contó lo tuyo con Damon, aún estaba tomando cuando me fui.**- Toda la sangre dejó mi rostro.**-¿Les dijeron a tus padres, no?**  
No necesité responder, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los míos, y mi corazón y mi respiración se aceleraron, parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico y Matt me conocía suficiente como para no decir nada.  
Dejó dinero en la mesa, y me ayudó a llegar a casa. Tuve que indicarle el camino porque no sabía a dónde me había mudado.

Caroline miró la puerta que se abría sin entender nada, porque Matt entraba rodeándome con un brazo y llevando a Rebekah dormida en el otro.

_Damon POV_

Cuando me desperté me tomó un minuto darme cuanta de dónde, cuando, y cómo estaba. El cansancio me había ganado totalmente y me había dormido con la ropa puesta y un pie colgando fuera de la cama. Me desperté con frío y con más sueño, pero Elena debía de estar por regresar con Rebekah y quería esperarla con las cosas listas para hacer la cena.  
Me froté los ojos, luego de dar un bostezo digno del león de la Metro Goldwyn Meyer, para poder mirar la hora. Las ocho treinta.  
Me senté de golpe en la cama.  
**-¿Elena? **- No escuchaba ruido, pero ya debían de estar de regreso. Revisé mi celular y tenía un mensaje de ella. *_Estoy en ksa. Desknsa_*  
No parecía escrito por ella, ella no escribe así, y jamás usa la k para suplantar la ca. Inmediatamente decidí llamarla y al tercer tono respondió Caroline.  
**-¿Car? ¿Dónde está Elena?**  
**-Hola, está en el baño. Rebe está aquí durmiendo. Ven a buscarla.**  
**-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.**  
Todo me sonó muy raro, primero que Elena no me contestara, segundo el apuro de Caroline por terminar la llamada, y tercero la forma en que me ordenó ir. Es evidente que algo no está bien, así que me vestí a toda prisa y cogí las llaves del coche, junto con el abrigo que dejó Elena y uno más para Rebe.  
Menos de quince minutos después de cortar con Caroline, estaba en la puerta de su casa.  
De los cientos de escenarios que se formaron en mi mente mientras iba hacia allí, ninguno incluía a Elena llorando desconsolada en brazos de… ¿Matt? ¿Me desperté en un mundo paralelo?  
Mientras Mr Hyde se tronaba los nudillos con una sonrisa de anticipación, noté la mano de Caroline en mi pecho.  
**-Su padre lo sabe.**- Lo susurró para que sólo yo pudiera oírla.  
Mientras en mi mente gritaba todos los disparates que me negaba a soltar en ese momento, caminé y me puse en cuclillas frente a mi novia y acaricié su cabello. Instantáneamente soltó a Matt y se lanzó a mis brazos, había tanta desesperación en ese abrazo. El leve temblor de su cuerpo me decía que ya no podía llorar, y me mostraba el miedo, los nervios y el dolor que la recorrían.  
**-Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí.**  
**-Por eso estoy en esto en primer lugar.**- Sé que habla el miedo, así que opto por tomarlo como una broma.  
**-Puedo regresar a Londres si quieres, pero te advierto que te vienes conmigo. **

Me mira y algo parecido a una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.  
**-¿Quieres huir conmigo?  
-Si hace falta, sí.**- Sólo después de que lo dije me di cuanta de que realmente lo pensaba.-**Voy a buscarte un vaso con agua.**  
Caroline ocupó mi lugar y le agradecí con la mirada por no tener que ver a Elena abrazada a Matt de nuevo.  
Ese minuto que me tomó ir hasta la cocina y buscar el vaso de agua, una pregunta se formó en mi mente, y fue lo primero que hice al regresar.  
**-¿Cómo se enteró? **-Mis ojos se posaron directamente en el rubio, supongo que la única razón que tiene para estar aquí, es que sea el que trajo la noticia.  
**-No lo sé. Fue al bar y luego de varias copas me dijo que ustedes estaban saliendo, que… Un montón de disparates.** -Mentalmente le agradecí que se guardara los detalles, Elena no necesitaba escucharlos. **-Quien se lo contó no le debe de haber dado la mejor versión de la historia.**  
**-Stefan**.- Fue lo que dejó mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo.  
**-Bonnie.**- Fue el susurro de Elena.**- Es a la única que le hubiera creído.**

Matt se despidió y se retiró unos minutos después de que yo llegué, sé que debí darle las gracias o algo. Pero no me salió.  
Caroline tenía una cita y se fue a la habitación para ducharse y cambiarse.  
Con lo que finalmente quedamos solos, sentados lado a lado en el sofá, mientras toda la situación se va asentando lentamente en nuestros cerebros.

**-¿Cómo estás?** -Me maldije como tantas veces por no ser más como ella, por no saber exactamente que decir en cada momento.  
**-No sé… No es así como me hubiese gustado que salieran las cosas. Preferiría haber hablado con ellos, explicarle mi versión de lo que ocurrió. Que entendieran que los dos tratamos de evitarlo, que yo lo hice durante más de siete años.**- Sube los pies al sofá, y apoyando los codos en las rodillas se cubre los ojos con las palmas.  
Y yo lo eché a perder en unos pocos meses. Ella pasó siete años evitando estar en el lugar en el que se encuentra ahora, -yo demoré diez meses en traerte aquí…  
**-No me refiero a eso.**- Esta mujer por momentos me asusta y ella lo ve en mis ojos.**- No me mires así, estás hablando en voz alta por si no te diste cuenta.**  
**-No. No me di cuenta. Pero es verdad Elena. Me aferré a ti, te convertí en gran parte de mi vida y te puse en esta situación porque no soy capaz de estar lejos de ti.**  
Se sonroja un poco y retira las manos para mirarme.  
**-Me gusta como se oye eso.**  
Aún no logro entender a esta mujer, creo que nunca la descifraré por completo. Hace dos segundos estaba llorando y ahora juraría que coquetea conmigo.  
Amar a Elena es amar a diez mujeres a la vez, una dulce, una tímida, una que necesita que la cuide, una que tiene miedo de estar conmigo y una que parece estar a punto de derrumbarse por la culpa de lo que siente. Y a la vez, hay una Elena pasional, una extrovertida, una fuerte, una que puede lograr cualquier cosa que se proponga, y la que me ama más de lo que soy capaz de comprender.  
En realidad creo que esa última abarca a todas las demás, si he aprendido algo en este tiempo con ella, es que sea cual sea la Elena que me habla en ese momento, lo que siente por mi no cambia.  
**-Ellos van a entender Elena, tarde o temprano aceptarán que uno no elige de quien se enamora. Que hay cosas que comienzan como imposibles y terminan siendo inevitables.**  
Asiente y se acerca para darme un corto beso.

Esa noche la pasamos en casa, a la mañana siguiente debíamos ir al domingo en familia de mis suegros, y sabíamos lo que nos esperaba allí. Ella necesitaba contención y yo necesitaba abrazarla, porque súbitamente la idea de que la perdería pronto, se había arraigado en mi subconsciente. La desperté para desayunar y su taza de café volvió a quedar en la mesita junto a la cama luego de segundo trago, pero algo fue distinto. Sus besos, sus caricias, incluso su piel, tenían sabor a despedida. Un rato después, aún aferrado a su cuerpo, húmedo y desnudo, supe sin lugar a dudas que hoy, todo va a cambiar.

* * *

_Espero que les guste, el capi. Me costó un poco escribirlo, creo que es porque no me gusta lo que viene, jajaja._

_Gracias por leer y por dejarme sus reviews, de verdad me dan más ganas de escribir_ ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Elena POV

Luego de la ducha y otro café, aseguro a Rebe con su sillita en el asiento trasero del coche y me siento a su lado. Decidimos ir juntos, ya no tiene sentido ir separados, además que es algo que debemos enfrentar juntos.  
Llegamos a casa de mis padres poco antes de las once, eso ya sería motivo de discusión, pero algo me asegura de que nadie se preocupara de la hora cuando crucemos la puerta.  
Miro la entrada de la que hasta hace pocas semanas era mi casa y varias imágenes cruzan mi mente, quisiera poder evitarlas pero obviamente no puedo. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espina y la veo.

Allí está Kath, sentada en el porche, sosteniendo dos tazas de chocolate mientras me espera para ver caer la primera nevada. Estamos planeando nuestra fiesta de dieciséis años, ella y mamá comenzaron a hablar de esto cuando cumplimos los catorce. Sé que tienen muchas cosas que preparar, además de que Kath tiene que estudiar y cumplir con su siempre ocupada agenda social, pero entre todo eso, mi hermana siempre se toma tiempo para sentarse en el porche a hablar conmigo y contarme como va todo.  
Ese es un día aún más especial, es casi obligatorio cuando cae la primera nieve, sentarnos a tomar un chocolate caliente y ver como nuestro mundo se cubre lentamente de una fina capa blanca.  
Digo nuestro mundo porque eso era Mistyc Falls para nosotras cuando teníamos quince años, todo nuestro mundo. Me siento a su lado y tomo la taza que me ofrece, preparada exactamente como me gusta, un minuto después mamá sale y nos envuelve con una manta antes de darnos un beso.  
**-No se queden hasta tarde.**- Murmura antes de entrar, aún sabiendo que probablemente nos quedemos hasta la medianoche.  
**-¿Has pensado en lo que te pregunté?**- La sonrisa que me da indica que no hay escapatoria el día de hoy, está decidida a que esa noche tenga con quien bailar además de papá.  
**-Jeremy.**- Es la respuesta rápida que llega a mi mente.  
**-No cuenta, es como bailar con un hermano.**- Me da un ligero codazo y el brillo en sus ojos me roba una sonrisa. No importa que hoy mi día haya sido terrible, que discutiera con Bonnie por una tontería, que John perdiera algunos de mis apuntes para el examen de mañana, que me mojara la lluvia y esté a punto de coger el peor resfriado de la historia por estar aquí. Nada importa porque mi hermana tiene el don de hacerme sonreír, sin siquiera saber porqué lo hago.  
**-Trataré de buscar a alguien de mi clase, pero prácticamente acabo de conocerlos.**- La veo rodar los ojos, a ella le alcanza una semana para hacerse amiga de toda su clase, a mi no me alcanzan tres meses para conocer a tres personas.  
**-Elena, eres hermosa, inteligente y puedes convencer a la gente de lo que quieras, si confiaras más en ti, toda la escuela estaría a tus pies.**- Hace un gesto dramático abarcando el suelo bajo nuestra hamaca y me hace reír otra vez.  
**-Para eso deberían despegarse de los tuyos.**- Comento, porque todos sabemos que ella es quien trae a la mayoría de los chicos de cabeza.  
**-Podemos compartir, además yo no los quiero a todos, sólo tengo que encontrar a uno. Uno que me haga sentir una princesa de cuentos, que sea increíblemente guapo, con la mejor sonrisa del mundo y que me ame con locura.**  
**-¿No te parece que pides mucho? No creo que un chico así exista fuera de tus novelas rosa.  
-Sí existe, es mí príncipe y sólo tengo que encontrarlo.**

**-Elena. ¿Entramos?**- La voz de su príncipe, me saca de mis recuerdos, pero la imagen de mi hermana hablando de él, años antes de conocerlo, se queda anclada en mi pecho.  
**-Claro.**- Esa voz estrangulada que apenas reconozco dice todo por mí, y Damon se acerca a sujetar mi mano para entrar a la casa, mientras llevo a Rebe en el otro brazo.  
**-Estoy aquí. Todo saldrá bien.**- Luce tan seguro, tan tranquilo, que realmente no entiendo que está pasando por su cabeza. Cuando salí de la ducha, parecía un animal enjaulado, como si quedarse quieto significara que su cazador lo tendría a tiro. Luego simplemente me besó como si fuera el fin del mundo, y me miró a los ojos intensamente varios segundos.  
Me dejó totalmente descolocada pero creo que buscaba algo en ellos.

_Tu mirada es cálida, dulce y reconfortante, tú eres capaz de dar paz._  
Esas palabras regresaron a mí, entre la nube de culpa y confusión que crecía en mi pecho. Me detuve en el último escalón del porche y él sintió el leve tirón en la mano, así que se giró a verme.  
Busqué sus ojos, quise que ellos me dieran paz a mí también, que borraran esa sensación de que todo estaba mal, de que esto era un error. Necesito sentir otra vez que con él puedo conquistar el mundo y que éste será sólo un obstáculo que superaremos juntos, porque yo lo amo y él…  
¿Y él, qué?  
¿Cómo rayos terminé en esta situación con un hombre que sé que no me ama? Enfrentándome a todo por un "algo más", arriesgando la felicidad de mi familia, ensuciando la memoria de mi hermana, marcando el futuro de mi sobrina… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?  
El azul sereno me envuelve, me hace flotar como aquella primera vez, me hace olvidar de todo. Cuando siento sus manos en mis mejillas, el recuerdo de esa nevada con Kath se transforma en el recuerdo de un _te extraño…_  
**-Voy a pedirles que entren antes de que den un espectáculo para todo el vecindario.**- La voz de mi padre me hace golpear el suelo de nuevo y bajo la cara apenada.

Mamá ni siquiera nos mira, toma a Rebekah y se la lleva con ella. Mientras papá nos indica que los sigamos a la sala. Técnicamente se lo indica a Damon, pero él no hace nada por soltar mi mano, y yo no tengo intenciones de dejarlo solo en esto.  
**-Me han dicho que ustedes están saliendo. Que tienen una relación que no es de cuñados.**- El tono de censura en su voz, era inconfundible y me atravesó por completo.  
**-Así es señor.**  
Damon no le llamaba señor desde que comenzó a salir con Kath.  
-**¿Ahora vuelvo a ser señor? ¿Quieres que crea que me respetas?  
-Señor yo…  
-No. Vas a limitarte a responderme, si quieres demostrarme respeto lo harás a mi modo.**

Sé que no lo notó, pero Damon apretó tanto mi mano, que tuve que morderme el interior del labio para no soltar un quejido. Y sé exactamente porqué lo hizo, en este momento mi padre se parecía mucho más al suyo que al suegro que conoció durante más de siete años.  
**-¿Durante cuanto tiempo engañaron a Kath?**  
Toda la sangre de mi rostro desaparece, y la mandíbula de mi novio se tensa.  
**-Yo jamás le fui infiel a mi esposa.  
-Claro. ¿Por eso cuando ella no estaba salías con su hermana? ¿Por eso se montaban el numerito de mejores amigos? ¿Por eso a menos de un año de que ella perdiera la vida para traer al mundo a tu hija, tú metes a Elena en tu cama?** - Escucho las palabras pero mi cerebro se niega a encontrarles significado, mi padre no puede pensar eso de nosotros.  
**-Elena y yo siempre hemos sido amigos. Yo respeté a Kath durante todo el tiempo que estuve con ella.**  
**-¿Y ahora la sustituyes con su gemela?** -Escuchar mi peor miedo de la boca de otros siempre me achica el corazón, pero de la boca de mi padre es directamente una puñalada.  
**-Yo no sustituyo a nadie. Elena y Kath no tienen nada que ver.  
-Son hermanas, gemelas. ¿O ya te olvidaste cómo era Katherine?**- Quiero huir, no quiero escuchar lo que sigue, pero mis pies están pegados al suelo.  
**-Pero son distintas. Y por supuesto que no la olvidé.**  
**-¿Entonces a cual de las dos amas? Porque si son tan distintas no puedes amarlas a ambas.** -Yo sé a quién saqué mi forma de enredar a la gente, yo sé en que va a terminar esto y quiero gritarle que se detenga pero mi voz no está. La busco en mi garganta y la angustia no la deja salir, porque sé lo que Grayson va a hacer, y sé cuanto va doler.  
**-Lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido…-** Lo tiene para mí y pronto lo tendrá para ti Damon.  
**-Claro que lo tiene. ¿A quién amas?** -¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Por qué justo lo que sé que no soy capaz de oír?  
**-No tengo porqué darle explicaciones de lo que siento…**  
**-¡Son mis hijas! Quiero saber si amabas a una o amas a la otra, porque con una de las dos has estado jugando. A una la has usado para cubrir el vacío de la otra.** -La trampa está tendida…  
**-Yo no he hecho eso.**  
**-¿Repentinamente luego de siete años tus sentimientos por Elena cambiaron? ¿Dejaste de verla como una amiga? ¿Dejaste de amar a Kath? ¿O siempre fue Elena y nunca fue Kath?** -La carnada está puesta…  
**-No. ¡Yo amo a Kath, siempre fue Kath! **-Y Damon cayó en ella.  
Solté su mano como si quemara, porque es verdad. Siempre fue Kath. Desde el momento en que se giró y la vio sonreír, siempre fue Kath…

No sé como llegué al dormitorio de mi hermana, cómo terminé tirada en su cama, sólo sé que en este momento daría lo que fuera por ser ella, porque mi corazón se detuviera y dejara de romperse.  
**-¿Elena?** -La voz de mamá al otro lado de la puerta me hace reaccionar, y ver a mi alrededor. No espera que le responda, seguramente mis sollozos se escuchan desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
**-Siempre corrías a verla cuando tenías un problema así…**- Esa es la única explicación de porqué estoy en su cuarto, y Miranda la dice en voz alta como reafirmando que es la forma en la que me encontró. **-Nada de esto es tú culpa. Y tampoco es la de él, aunque tú padre no lo vea así.**

Miro a mi alrededor y este lugar en el que no pasó el tiempo ha cambiado, es el mismo que el día que Damon regresó a casa, pero yo no soy la misma. Todo se ve distinto, porque mi mundo es distinto, y tal vez es hora de hacerlo más grande.  
Cada lugar que tiene un recuerdo de Kath, también tiene un recuerdo de Damon. El parque, la cafetería, mi casa, la suya; Mistyc Falls se ha transformado en un enorme recordatorio de que me equivoqué. De que cuando uno deja decidir al corazón, el muy idiota siempre comete suicidio.

**-Sé lo que debo hacer mamá. ¿Me ayudarás?** -Una decisión que llevo posponiendo desde que me llegaron las cartas de la universidad, súbitamente parece ser lo único que puedo hacer.  
**-¿Qué quieres hacer Elena?**  
**-Voy a ir Washington, voy a aceptar el puesto que me ofreció el señor Loockwood y a estudiar allá. **-La veo bajar la mirada, sé que le duele y por primera vez entiendo porqué no quería que saliera con él. Terminara como terminara, ella perdería a su otra hija. **-No voy a alejarme de ustedes, viviré un poco más lejos, pero sólo son unas horas en coche. Vendré cada fin de semana.**  
Me abraza y dice esa frase que yo he pronunciado tantas veces.  
**-Si tú crees que es lo mejor, me parece bien. Hablaré con él mañana.**  
Pero el dolor sigue estando en su voz y como si ambas lo acordáramos en silencio, nos abrazamos más fuerte, mientras nuevas lágrimas recorren nuestras mejillas.  
**-Me iré a casa de tía Jenna, estaré allí hasta que me instale en DC.**  
Me vuelve a abrazar y siento como una puerta se cierra en mi corazón. Ya no es mi mente la que esconde recuerdos y encierra las esperanzas, ahora mi corazón se endurece y deja en aquel rincón, todo lo que no quiero llevar a mi nueva vida.

Damon POV

**-Quiero hablar con ella.**- Llevaba un par de minutos intentando subir la escalera y seguir a Elena, pero Grayson no me lo permitía.  
**-No. Ambos necesitan tiempo.**- Su tono calmado logró crisparme aún más, que el que usaba para discutir conmigo.  
**-¿De qué rayos me hablas ahora? ¿Te das cuanta de lo que hiciste? **-Al diablo con el señor, luego de toda esa discusión debía agradecer que no lo movía como si fuera un mueble para seguir mi camino.  
**-Sí. Sé exactamente lo que hice. Le demostré a mi hija que no la amas.**

Creo que en ese momento Mr. Hyde tomó el control de mi brazo derecho, porque mi puño se estampó contra el rostro de mi suegro con más fuerza de la que creía tener.  
**-Le acaba de hacer daño a alguien que no lo merece, yo amo a Kath, pero no significa que no quiera a Elena. Quería cuidarla y hacerla feliz, no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en eso.**  
Se endereza limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de los labios y me contesta, sin moverse del inicio de la escalera.  
**-Mi hija merece que la amen, que la adoren, como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Cuando entiendas eso sabrás que hice lo correcto.**  
Su respuesta me dejó atónito. No sólo porque creo que en parte tiene razón, sino porque en lugar de responder mi golpe, me puso una mano en el hombro y me miró con pena.  
**-Hijo.** -Su tono no era condescendiente, ni siquiera podía encontrar irritación en su voz. En ese momento ya no se parecía a mi padre, era el padre de Kath y Elena, aquel que me había apoyado y aconsejado tantas veces, y eso me hizo escucharlo de otra manera. **-Estás confundido y ambos terminarán lastimados por eso. Créeme que es mejor que esto termine antes de que sea peor.**  
**-Necesito aire**.- No sé que diablos se supone que haga ahora. Los cuatro charlatanes que se pasean por mi mente cuando no lo necesito, como era de suponer se desaparecen en cuanto su opinión podría… ¿Qué?  
Necesito hablar con alguien real, con alguien que me conozca y que sepa lo que me pasa. No lo pienso más y me pongo en camino a casa de los Mikaelson.  
Cuando estoy en su puerta unos minutos después, me doy cuanta de que esto es algo que debería resolver sólo. Pero no puedo, como siempre, no puedo hacer nada solo… Si pudiese hablar con Elena.

**-Damon, pasa.** -Kol repara en mi cara y sabe que algo no está bien, así que no da vueltas al tema.- **¿Qué ocurrió?**  
**-Grayson… Yo… Elena.**- Me paso las manos por el pelo frustrado y respiro hondo antes de dejar salir todo, repaso palabra por palabra lo que recuerdo.  
Mientras hablamos Klaus se acerca con un par de cervezas y me da una.  
**-Ella salió corriendo y yo golpeé a su padre antes de salir.**- Termino mi relato y apoyo la botella helada contra mis nudillos enrojecidos.

**-Damon. ¿Qué tienes con Elena?**- pregunta el rubio y se sienta frente a mí  
**-Es mi novia.**- Respondo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
**-OK. Dime que significa eso.**  
**-Klaus no estoy para tu psicología de Google.**  
**-No hablemos de psicología barata o no terminaremos bien.**- En cuanto Kol lo dice su hermano lo reprende con la mirada, seguramente el mayor ya está al tanto de aquella cita.

**-Elena es… es Elena. Me gusta estar con ella, me siento bien. Es hermosa y me ama.**- No me gusta esta conversación, me llevo la cerveza a la boca y frunzo el ceño molesto.  
**-Todo eso lo sé. Y es lo mismo que pasaba cuando la conociste.**  
**-Cuando la conocí no sabía que me amaba.**- Sueno totalmente a la defensiva, porque aún no estoy dispuesto a aceptar ante todos, que creo que inconscientemente sabía que lo hacía.  
La mirada de Klaus me dice que mi respuesta tuvo el efecto contrario al que buscaba.  
**-Cuando la conocí estaba Kath, y yo me enamoré de ella. Ahora ya no está.**  
La habitación se llena de un silencio espeso, un silencio que nos rodea y me hace muy consciente de lo que acabo de decir.  
**-¿Uno puede amar a dos personas a la vez?** -Pregunta mi boca sin que mi cerebro le de permiso para hablar.  
**-Si. Pero no puedes estar enamorado de ambas.** -Que la respuesta llegue de boca de Kol es más que sorprendente.  
**-Damon, deberías tomarte un tiempo para pensar. Para saber si realmente quieres estar con ella o no quieres estar solo. Descubrir que sientes por ella.**- Agrega su hermano, y comienzo a sentir que no debí venir.

**-¿Y por qué no puedo descubrirlo estando con ella?** -Sé que sueno como un niño enfurruñado pero no me importa. No quiero estar lejos de ella, no necesito extrañarla para saber que la quiero a mi lado.  
-**¿Te has parado a pensar en ella?**  
**-Claro que pienso en ella. Elena me ama, quiere estar conmigo.  
-Elena te ama, quiere que la ames.**- ¿Por qué me lo dice como si yo no lo supiera? **-Y si no puedes hacer eso, deberías dejarla buscar a alguien que lo haga.**- Esa última parte mi hace mirar a Klaus como si se hubiese convertido en mi peor enemigo.  
**-No.** -No sé como continuar esa frase, lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que esté con alguien más.  
**-Escucha, no puedes ser egoísta con ella, si la quieres aunque sea un poco, aunque sea como una buena amiga, dale la oportunidad de ser amada. De encontrar lo que tú tenías con Kath.** -miro a Kol como si lo viera por primera vez, creo que tengo mucho que descubrir de mi amigo, además de lo rápido que puede beber una jarra de litro de cerveza.  
**-¿Por qué creen que yo no puedo amarla así?** -No niego que aún amo a mi esposa, pero sé que quiero mucho a Elena, y que algún día tal vez podría amarla.  
**-Porque aún estás enamorado de su hermana.** -Ahora es el turno de hablar de Klaus, parece que ambos han ensayado una coreografía para tocarme las narices por turnos. **-Aún no la has dejado ir, no realmente, y es lógico que así sea.**- No estoy para nada de acuerdo con lo que me dice, habla como si supiera de relaciones y las novias cada vez le duran menos.  
**-Creo que venir no fue una buena idea.**  
**-Nunca lo será si vienes a que te digamos lo que quieres oír.** -Su acento nunca antes me había parecido tan irritante. Suena como un británico intelectual, y por un momento no recuerdo ni porqué soy amigo de ellos.  
**-Necesitaba alguien que me escuche y me ayude, pensé que encontraría eso.** -Me pongo de pie, decidido a dejar la casa. Esta conversación ya no tiene sentido.

**-¿Por qué es tan terrible estar lejos de ella unas semanas?**- La pregunta de Klaus en mi espalda me detiene por un instante.  
Porque la extrañaría, porque me gusta desayunar con ella, porque estaría solo. Cierro los ojos un segundo y siento la mano de mi amigo en mi hombro.  
**-Ven. Tomate una cerveza y piensa un rato. Prometemos no hablar más.**

Me dejaron un buen rato sentado en el sofá solo. Pensando y recordando, tratando de entender porque repentinamente el mundo quería separarme de ella. Pensando y recordando hasta que me quedé dormido.

_**-Yo, Katherine Gilbert. Te tomo a ti, Damon Salvatore como esposo. Para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida. Prometo serte fiel, dejarte ver el canal deportivo cuando quieras, decirte siempre lo feliz que soy contigo, llevarte el desayuno cada mañana cuando no tienes ganas de levantarte, y siempre darte un motivo para sonreír cuando llegues cansado a casa. Prometo no quejarme cuando salgas con tus amigos y seguirte hasta el fin del mundo si es lo que quieres, pero por sobre todo prometo amarte cada día de mi vida y de la tuya.**__ -Siento su mano temblorosa deslizar el anillo en mi dedo, y debo recordarme que no estamos solos, para que mis ojos no se llenen de lágrimas.  
__**-Yo, Damon Salvatore. Te tomo a ti, Katherine Gilbert como esposa. Para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte por el resto de mi vida. Prometo serte fiel, escucharte hablar de las cosas que te gustan, decirte siempre lo hermosa que te ves, acariciarte hasta que te duermas cuando tienes un mal día y nunca negarme a darte un masaje cuando estés tensa. Prometo ser tu mejor amigo y tu esposo, amarte con cada latido de mi corazón hasta el día que se detenga, y siempre encontrar la forma de hacerte feliz.**__ -Le coloco el símbolo de nuestro amor, ese pequeño aro dorado que la une a mí para siempre. Y mientras el sacerdote termina el oficio, yo sólo puedo pensar en lo hermosa y feliz que se ve, hasta que por fin puedo besarla.  
Sus labios tibios y dulces, sus manos delicadas en mi nuca, y las lágrimas que dan un toque salado a mis labios, me confirman que finalmente es mi esposa._

Klaus me despierta con una mueca.  
**-Creí que ya no soñabas con ella.**- Mi cerebro tarda un instante en saber de que habla, y el tamaño de mis ojos le dice que no entiendo como lo sabe.-** La nombraste.** -Hace un gesto con la mano, para dejar el tema. **-Miranda llamó. Dice que dejes a Rebekah allí esta noche, que mañana temprano la llevará a tu casa.**  
Quiero protestar, porque pensaba ir a desayunar con Elena, explicarle que no es lo que ella piensa, que todos se equivocan. Pero tal vez sea mejor verla a la tarde, invitarla a cenar en casa y que hablemos sin apuros.  
**-Voy a ir a ayudar a Caroline.** -Comenta Kol mientras toma su chaqueta y sin esperar respuesta deja la casa, en actitud más que sospechosa.  
**-¿Qué ocurre? **-Pregunto mientras me pongo de pie para estirarme un poco luego de dormirme en el sofá.  
**-No sé como decirte esto…**- Se rasca la cabeza y entiendo porqué su hermano huyó.- **Se supone que no te debes enterar hasta mañana, pero Elena se fue de Mistyc Falls.**  
Eso trastoca un poco mis planes para la cena, pero tal vez el tener un par de días haga que todo quede mejor planeado. Puedo buscar un lindo lugar y llevarla a cenar fuera.  
**-¿Cuando vuelve? **-Si regresa antes del jueves, puedo llevarla el viernes.  
**-No lo sé. No creo que pronto.**  
-**¿A qué te refieres?  
-Elena aceptó un trabajo en otra ciudad.**  
**-No puede ser.**- Busco mi celular y encuentro un mensaje de ella.  
*_Necesito tiempo. Te llamaré pronto_*  
Trato de marcar su número y me da fuera de servicio. Llamo a su casa y nadie me responde. Llamo a Caroline y luego de sonar un par de veces me envía al buzón de voz.  
Miro a mi amigo que baja la cabeza, y me doy cuenta de que realmente Elena se ha ido.

* * *

Espero que les guste, quedó un poco raro... o es que no me gusta separarlos... pero salió así  
Gracias por leer


	18. Chapter 18

_Este capi es todo desde el POV de Elena, el próximo es de Damon, espero les guste_** :)**

**Capitulo 18**

Elena POV

Escucho a Jenna en la cocina y me siento en el sofá de su sala con mi taza de té. Doy otro trago y por cuarto día consecutivo maldigo mi estupidez. Esto sabe a agua sucia, no me despierta, no me satisface, ni siquiera me gusta. Pero a pesar de todo lo malo, tiene algo bueno, no me recuerda a Damon. Estoy segura de que podré acostumbrarme, además cuando comience a hacer más frío lo cambiaré por chocolate caliente y listo.  
Lamentablemente mi cerebro no está muy de acuerdo con abandonar a su gran amor, paso la primera hora completa de cada día como un extra de Walking Dead y hoy que tengo una entrevista de trabajo, no es la mejor imagen.  
Luego de pensarlo un rato tras dos tazas de esa cosa y una larga ducha, decido hacer una parada en un Starbucks y comprar cafeína para tener una mínima posibilidad de ser persona antes de las 10 am.

Tía Jenna me dejó un traje gris, de falda y blazer, y una blusa blanca, que aunque me queda un poco justa, no me va mal. Con el pelo en un moño bajo, un maquillaje ligero y unos zapatos negros de taco bajo, me dispongo a entrevistarme con el asistente de Mr. Lockwood, un tal Elijah… Rayos. Mi siempre bien decorado vocabulario, sale a relucir cuando me doy cuenta de que olvidé el apellido del tipo de la entrevista.  
Mi cerebro realmente está muy enojado conmigo.  
**-Era con M, no, con L, tampoco, mier...**  
**-¡Elena!** -mi tía comienza a reír. -**¿Te das cuenta de que inventas insultos en el camino? **

La miro con lo ojos entrecerrados y estoy apunto de comenzar una discusión, pero recuerdo una que tuve hace tiempo por el mismo motivo, y eso me hace cambiar de idea. Necesito abandonar ese tren de pensamientos rápido.  
**-Perdona, se me olvidó el apellido del asistente de Lockwood. No creo que quede muy bien que llegue a la recepción y diga: hola, tengo una entrevista con Elijah.  
-¿Por? **  
Suspiro mientras me pongo de pie para irme.  
**-Porque no lo conozco, no puedo llamarlo por el nombre de pila así. Es poco serio y poco profesional**.  
**-Seguro se te ocurrirá algo, siempre sales de estas cosas.**- Me da un beso y me desea suerte, mientras me pasa las llaves de su coche.  
**-Gracias.**- Le doy un corto abrazo y salgo dispuesta a que por fin todo comience a ir mejor.

En el camino compro mi dosis de cafeína y mi cerebro se amiga conmigo al instante.  
**-Buenos días, soy Elena Gilbert. Estoy aquí para ver a Elijah Stuart.**  
La chica tras el escritorio me miró escrutadoramente, al parecer sortearla a ella era la primera prueba del día. Un rápido vistazo me dijo que estaba a finales de sus veinte, rubia delgada y bastante bonita, parecía estar muy a gusto con su trabajo, y demasiado arreglada…  
**-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo con él, programada para las 10:30.**- Agrego rápido y noto como su postura se relaja. Como pensé ya había dejado de considerarme una amenaza, por ende le gustaba su jefe.  
**-Efectivamente,** -responde mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, **-tome asiento. El señor Stuart la atenderá en unos minutos.**  
Ocupé uno de los grandes sillones de cuero blanco y miré un poco menos nerviosa el recibidor. En tonos de blancos y grises, el lugar se veía moderno e impersonal, frío. De verdad no daban ganas de esperar allí mucho tiempo, de cierta forma parecía una sala de hospital, tanto blanco, tan poco color. Una mueca de desagrado se adueña de mi rostro, no es muy atractiva la idea de ver esto cada día.

**-¿Ese gesto es por mí?**  
Enfoco la vista en el hombre de traje azul parado frente a mí. Impecablemente vestido, de corto cabello negro y ojos marrón oscuro. Era atractivo y sin poder evitarlo, luego de mirar el pequeño hoyuelo de su barbilla mi vista se posa un segundo en sus labios que se amplían en una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa me trae a la realidad de golpe y me paro casi de un salto.  
**-Disculpe, estaba mirando la decoración del lugar y mi mente quiso estar a tono.** -Me mira alzando una ceja, no sé si intrigado o divertido. -**Me refiero a que se quedó en blanco.** -Ríe un segundo, creo que genuinamente sorprendido por mi respuesta, y con un ademán de su brazo me indica la dirección a seguir.  
**-Señorita Gilbert, tengo entendido que este año comienza sus estudios de derecho y que antes estudiaba arquitectura. ¿Podría contarme porqué el cambio? **

Mientras hablaba con un marcado acento británico, recorrimos un pasillo que nos llevó a un elevador. Al parecer, éste era de uso exclusivo para los altos ejecutivos, no esperamos ni siquiera un segundo antes de que las puertas se abrieran para nosotros.  
**-Digamos que uno no puede luchar mucho tiempo contra su naturaleza.** -Nuevamente su mirada me indica que quiere saber más. **-No soy tan buena en los planos como lo soy con las palabras y las personas.**  
**-¿Se considera muy buena con las palabras y las personas?  
-Objetivamente hablando, es imposible que pueda ser peor como abogada de lo que sería como arquitecta.** -Ríe de nuevo y esta vez no puedo evitar sonreír.  
**-Esa sonrisa puede ser un excelente argumento para un jurado.** -Por un momento no sé como interpretar su comentario, pero respondo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.  
**-Entonces espero que el abogado a quien me enfrente no tenga una igual.**  
El sonido del elevador indicándonos la llegada al décimo piso corta la conversación, que no sé muy bien a dónde se dirigía.  
Si lo pienso un segundo creo que quiere hacerme sentir cómoda. Una entrevista de trabajo se caracteriza, porque la persona que se presenta, no suele demostrar todo su potencial gracias a la tensión nerviosa. En estos momentos mis nervios, habían desaparecido casi por completo, y me dí cuenta de que tenía enfrente a alguien muy bueno en su tarea.

Cuando estuvimos sentados en su amplia oficina, la noté mucho más cálida que el resto del edificio, en tonos de naranja y marrón, con grandes bibliotecas de madera finamente decorada y cientos de libros. Muchos de derecho pero también muchos libros antiguos de varias clases, novelas de ciencia ficción, históricos, incluso un libro muy viejo de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Obviamente Elijah era alguien que amaba leer. Cuando me giré a mirarlo, un destello dorado llamó mi atención. En una esquina un estuche abierto dejaba ver un hermoso saxo, y no pude evitar preguntarme si sería decorativo o no.  
**-Bueno Elena. ¿Puedo llamarte Elena?** -Asentí y él continuó. **- Richard me dijo que eres alguien muy especial, él cree que tienes un gran talento natural y que serás una de las mejores abogadas que podemos llegar a tener en la firma. Me recomendó firmemente contratarte.**  
Si bien la cafeína había ayudado mucho, no estaba en todo mi potencial, porque demoré un instante en recordar que Richard era el primer nombre del señor Lockwood, y no hubo forma de que entendiera lo de que me había recomendado. Si se supone que Elijah trabaja para él.

Respondí dando las gracias mientras buscaba a mi alrededor alguna pista de quien era este hombre, porque definitivamente no era el asistente de nadie.  
Vi el diploma de abogado, el master en derecho corporativo, ambos de Cambridge y no pude evitar sentirme un poco intimidada, pero cuando regresé la vista al hombre sentado frente a mí, no sé porqué, pero me sentí mejor.  
Creo que era ver como leía algo moviendo los labios y sonriendo cada poco. No parecía un gran abogado, pomposo y petulante de Cambridge, parecía un treintañero leyendo un libro con lo que parecían algunos pasajes muy divertidos. Contra todas las buenas costumbres, la lógica y la inteligencia de la que supuestamente era dueña, me adelanté en la silla y me estiré para ver que leía.

No puedo verme a mí misma pero estoy segura de que estoy blanca como un papel.  
**-Eso lo presenté junto a mi aplicación en la universidad.  
-Ajá.**  
Esa fue toda su respuesta, y mi mal genio me ganó en un instante.  
**[b]-Eso es personal. ¿Cómo lo consigui**ó? [/b]  
**-Al parecer alguien de su familia se lo envió a Richard, y él me lo dio a mí.** -Finalmente levantó la vista de la hoja. **-Realmente es muy bueno, ¿podría realizar una defensa de sus puntos de vista?**  
Comienza a cuestionarme distintos puntos de mi monografía, y antes de que me dé cuenta mi mal humor se ha disipado.

El debate duró más de una hora y fue muy interesante. Realmente fue todo un desafío, porque él exponía sus opiniones con una lógica avasalladora, pero a la vez siempre dejaba un punto para que yo comenzara a apoyar mi respuesta. El único problema fue cuando en determinado momento, ninguno de los dos quería dar la razón al otro, el debate subió de tono, se volvió más apasionado, y aunque en ningún momento elevamos la voz, se comenzó a crear una tensión bastante notoria. Eso me llevó a ponerme de pie y comenzar a caminar por la habitación, notaba que él comenzaba a encerrarme en su argumento, y necesitaba moverme, hacer circular la sangre, oxigenar mi cerebro, o una buena taza de café. Finalmente cuando ya no tenía nada que decir apoyé ambas manos en su escritorio y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

**-Soy su mejor opción, no encontrará a otra persona tan dedicada, comprometida y tenaz en su tarea. Jamás se arrepentirá de contratarme.**  
Sus ojos se clavan en los míos un segundo y luego sonríe.  
**-El trabajo es tuyo desde que salimos del elevador, pero quería ver que es lo que Richard ve en ti.** - Se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, habló con su secretaria un segundo y regresó.

Durante los siguientes minutos me habló de cuanto ganaría, del seguro, y de las reglas de la empresa. Luego se removió un segundo en el sillón, levemente incómodo.  
**-Tienes todo el talento del que me hablaron, pero lamentablemente has perdido varios años de tu vida estudiando la carrera equivocada. En estos momentos ya deberías tener tu título, y no tienes edad para ser una becaria mientras estudias.**  
En ese momento realmente me perdí, si no puede tomarme como becaria, ni como abogada porque aún no lo soy, ¿de qué trabajaré?  
**-Voy a contratarte como mi asistente personal, estarás en contacto con todos los casos en los que yo trabajo, y serás la encargada de buscar los detalles que yo no note. Tienes una visión fresca, y la personalidad necesaria para desafiarme sin importar que sea tu jefe. **  
**-¿Su asistente personal? ¿En qué se diferencia de una asistente común?**  
**-Sólo me responderás a mí.** -Lo miré, se notaba que me estaba ocultando algo. **-Y tus horarios serán los míos, sé que complicará un poco tus estudios, pero ganarás en experiencia y en el largo plazo será muy beneficioso para tu carrera.**

Me tomé un día para pensarlo, si no entendía mal este sería un trabajo que realmente me absorbería por completo, pero tal vez eso es exactamente lo que necesito, mantener mi mente siempre ocupada. Al día siguiente, cuando regresé, firmé el contrato que inicialmente era por tres meses, pero no sin antes pedir una cláusula, que me asegurara tener dos días libres para cada examen. Elijah aceptó con la condición de que le presentara los resultados.  
La compañía me proporcionaría un auto y alojamiento hasta que consiguiera mi propio lugar. Eso no me gustó mucho, me sonaba a que terminaría llamándome a cualquier hora y no tendría excusa para no venir. Pero por otro lado, era lo que necesitaba para dejar la casa de Jenna, y no tendría que manejar dos horas cada día desde Richmond para llegar al trabajo.

El viernes en la tarde me dieron las llaves de mi nuevo piso, y el fin de semana lo pasé haciendo los arreglos para mudarme a Washington. El sábado mis padres me trajeron todo lo que les pedí de su casa, y el domingo Car me trajo lo que necesitaba de la nuestra. Acordé seguir pagando mi parte de la renta, porque por ahora no pagaría nada, y ella no podía hacerse cargo de todo.  
Todo estaba listo. Luego del almuerzo Matt y Car me acompañaron en un camión rentado llevando las piezas de mi vida a una nueva ciudad.  
Descargamos todo, cenamos una pizza y Matt se fue para regresar el camión antes de su turno en el bar. Sin embargo mi amiga se quedó en casa, sabía lo difícil que iba a ser esa noche y que la necesitaría conmigo.

Hablamos mucho, pero a pesar de todo lo que me dijo, en cuanto se durmió, me senté a mirar el móvil.  
Quería oír su voz, necesitaba escucharlo decir que me extrañaba, que aquel día papá lo había llevado a decir algo que no era verdad.

**-Pff… como si no lo fuera.**- Hablaba sola mirando el maldito aparato que quería convencerme de hacer una estupidez. **-No vas a ganarme, un abogado de Cambridge casi pierde un debate conmigo, no me va a ganar un objeto inanimado. Vas a quedarte allí, sólo, con tu pequeña pantalla en espera, porque no voy a tocarte.**  
Por un instante me sentí orgullosa de mi fuerza de voluntad, entonces el objeto del demonio se iluminó, emitiendo un pequeño pitido.  
Un mensaje… Miro el reloj y son casi las once de la noche. Puede ser Matt para avisarme que llegó bien, puede ser mamá deseándome suerte antes de irse a dormir…  
Sé que no, es él. Me ha enviado un mensaje cada día durante toda la semana. Y no he contestado ninguno, ni siquiera los he leído, aunque tampoco he tenido la fuerza para borrarlos.  
Decidí irme a la cama, si me quedaba un minuto más frente a ese aparatejo lo terminaría llamando.  
Me acosté en mi nueva cama, parecía mentira que ahora tenía un piso con dos habitaciones, deliciosamente amueblado, a minutos de mi trabajo, con un coche en el garaje y que no pagaba nada por ello. Si lo pienso es bastante irreal. No sé, esas cosas no le pasan a gente común, y menos a alguien como yo. No sé que vieron el señor Lockwood y el señor Stuart en mí pero de verdad me encanta que lo vieran.  
Me río bajito un segundo. ¿Cómo es posible que mi vida esté tan encarrilada y tan patas arriba al mismo tiempo?  
Suspiro y cierro los ojos, mientras comienzan a llegarme un montón de frases que he leído por ahí.

_"Es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado."_  
¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió semejante estupidez? Creo que a un inglés. ¿Cómo puede ser mejor no haber amado a sentir tu corazón desgarrándose en el pecho? Seguramente eso lo dijo alguien que nunca sufrió por amor, es más, seguro se lo dijo a su ex mientras la dejaba por alguien más.

_"Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada."_ Otro tonto, este creo que era italiano. Yo era perfectamente feliz amándolo sin hacer nada al respecto, pero cuando hice algo, así me fue.

_"Nunca se tiene la libertad de amar o de dejar de amar."_ Esa frase es de un francés y creo que es la más acertada. Porque soy prisionera, de lo que siento, de lo que recuerdo y de lo que extraño.  
Cada mañana bebo té, porque ya no soy libre de tomar un café sin pensar en él. Cada día trato de comenzar mi día sin la imagen de su sonrisa, pero no soy libre de cerrar los ojos y no verlo. Cada noche trato de no soñar con sus besos, pero no soy libre de dormir sin que el recuerdo de sus labios acariciando los míos, de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, me haga despertar para llorar una vez más su ausencia.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan cursi? Debería ser como los hombres, ellos no sufren, remplazan. Estoy segura de que son los que inventaron, el sexo por despecho, el "un clavo saca a otro", y todas esas tonterías.  
¿Él estará llevando todo eso a la práctica?  
Hay cosas a las que puedo enfrentarme, al dolor de perderlo, a las ganas de escucharlo, a extrañarlo como una loca, pero a los celos, no. Ese monstruo verde es más fuerte que yo, y es él el que toma el móvil y marca, pero cuando la voz de Damon responde la que queda de este lado de la línea, soy yo…  
**-Hola Elena.**  
Su voz es un terciopelo que me acaricia, pero que trae clavadas cientos de agujas que dejan un rastro más que doloroso en mi corazón.  
**-Hola.**- Me cubro la boca con una mano para no soltar un sollozo.  
**-Me alegro de que llamaras. Necesitaba saber como estás.** -Escucho mucho dolor en su tono y también un poco de reproche.  
**-Bien.** -El temblor que se hace presente en esa corta respuesta grita que no es así, así que me aclaro la garganta y trato de agregar algo que suene más real. -**Mejor, estoy un poco mejor. **  
**-¿Regresarás?**  
No esperaba esa pregunta, o no esperaba que pasara tan rápido, pero quise ser sincera.  
**-No lo sé.  
-¿Dónde estás? **-Por un momento me imaginé en un cuento, donde el príncipe busca por cielo y tierra a su princesa para volver a abrazarla, para darle un beso de amor verdadero. Y ahí se termina mi cuento, porque falta la parte del amor. Presiono el puente de mi nariz con dos dedos, hoy tengo todos los clichés del mundo en mi cabeza.  
**-Damon.**- Se siente tan bien decir su nombre.-** No puedo verte ahora. Volverás a tener a tu amiga, pero necesito tiempo y espacio.**  
**-Te extraño.  
-Y yo a ti. **-Corté la comunicación sin esperar ninguna respuesta, porque si escuchaba una sola palabra más, correría hasta él sin importar nada.  
Y eso es algo que no puedo hacer, que no quiero hacer, ya no…

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por las reviews de verdad me encanta leerlas!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Damon POV

Tiro el móvil en la cama y luego me dejo caer, siento que la cabeza me va a estallar en cualquier momento. Pero no quiero dormir, porque ya son seis noches soñando con lo que perdí, con ambas. Miro la puerta y sin pensarlo mucho me voy a la habitación de Rebe.

Está completamente dormida, una manito en el pelo y la otra escondida bajo las sábanas, tan hermosa, dulce e inocente como siempre.  
Sonrío mientras acaricio su frente con la yema de mi pulgar y la veo mover la boca como si aún tuviese su chupete. No quiero despertarla y por eso contengo las ganas de alzarla de nuevo, en algún momento quise ser lo último que ella ve antes de dormir, ahora me gustaría que ella sea lo último que vea yo.  
Hace sólo una semana que Elena se fue, pero sé que pasará mucho antes de que vuelva a verla. Porque hice exactamente lo que prometí no hacer…  
**_-¿Por qué no podemos elegir a quien amar?_**  
Eso fue lo que ella me preguntó aquel día, y es lo que me gustaría saber ahora.

Niego mientras me pongo de pie y voy al salón, no tengo nada que elegir. Me enamoré de mi esposa el mismo día que la conocí, la elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y para ser la madre de mi hija. Kath me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, y eso nunca va a cambiar. En algún momento pensé que Elena lo entendía, lo que siento por ella nunca va a cambiar lo que siento por Kath. En todo el tiempo que estuve con ella jamás le mentí, no le dije que la amaba, ni que había olvidado a su hermana. Sé que debe de haber sido muy difícil oírme decirlo, pero también sé que Elena lo sabía.  
Durante los años que estuve con Kath, siempre fue ella, mentiría si dijera lo contrario. Esa mujer era mi vida, mi mundo y en cierta forma aún lo es, porque ella no se merece que la olvide, y mi hija no se merece que olvide a su madre.  
Me siento en el sofá y todo a mi alrededor me recuerda a Elena. Quería salir adelante con ella, cuidarla y quererla, tenía toda la intención de hacerla feliz, porque los pocos momentos de felicidad que he tenido en los últimos meses fueron con ella. Estaba tan seguro de que ella entendía…

Todos dicen que soy egoísta, y tal vez tienen razón, no he pensado en ella cuando la metí en esto. Pero jamás planee que saliera mal.  
Golpeo el cojín lleno de rabia y frustración mientras trato de no llamarla de nuevo.  
Le ofrecí todo lo que tengo para dar, todo lo que me queda y no le alcanza… ¿De dónde se supone que saque más? Las lágrimas de impotencia comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, la mayor parte de mi corazón está enterrada en Londres y la que me queda tiene demasiado miedo a salir de su escondite, porque no soportaría sufrir así de nuevo.  
Se lo conté, le dije como fue perder a la mujer que amaba.

Aún recuerdo como recé cada día para que Dios me llevara en su lugar, hubiese dado mi vida para que ella fuera quien abrazara a nuestra hija cada noche.  
¿Cómo le enseño a lo que queda de mi corazón a amar de nuevo? ¿Cómo le prometo que nunca volverá a sentirse así? Cuando aún hay noches en las que me despierto sólo para ver que Rebekah respire, para comprobar la tibieza de su piel y darle un beso.  
No sólo estoy confundido, no sólo me siento culpable, tengo miedo…

No quiero seguir pensando en eso y menos aún soporto estar solo así que regreso a la habitación de Rebe y me siento en la mecedora a verla dormir.  
Cuando recuerdo a Katherine, es cuando más pienso en Elena. Porque yo soy el primero en reconocer que para superar mi dolor me aferré a ella.  
Es un aparte de mi personalidad de la que no me enorgullezco, pero que está ahí. Siempre necesito a alguien en mi vida para caminar por ella. Necesito saber que alguien piensa en mí, que alguien me quiere, necesito saber que no volveré a estar solo. Y por eso es que la extraño tanto que duele. Extraño la paz que me daba, extraño el calor de su cuerpo haciéndome sentir vivo, y extraño su voz llenando el silencio. Ese silencio que ahora atenaza mi garganta, porque me dice que ella no está, que ella también se fue.

Siento de nuevo el impulso de llamarle, de oír su voz y vuelvo a escuchar las palabras de su padre:  
**_-Mi hija merece que la amen, que la adoren, como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo._**  
Yo no puedo ofrecerle eso, sé que no puedo. Pero quiero ser su mejor amigo, despertarla con su café en la mañana, llevarla al trabajo y charlar de su día cuando regresa. Quiero acariciar su cabello mientras mira tv y escucharla reír con Rebe mientras hacemos la cena. Quiero hacerle el amor y besarla hasta que se quede dormida, y más que nada quiero hacerla feliz.  
Cómo desearía que eso fuese suficiente…

Me despiertan los balbuceos de mi niña, y su  
**-Papapapapá.-** Seguido de una risa.  
La alzo en mis brazos y dejo que el olor de su piel me envuelva.  
**-Buenos días princesa. ¿Dormiste bien?**  
Las articulaciones me suenan cuando me enderezo, ya no tengo edad para dormir en una mecedora de madera, pero por lo menos logré dormir.  
Desayunamos una taza de leche tibia cada uno, ella en su biberón y yo en un vaso. No he vuelto a preparar café desde que se fue Elena, pero por surte a Rebe no le hace falta.  
Vamos un rato al parque, donde muy hábilmente evito a todas y cada una de las madres o niñeras que intentan entablar una conversación conmigo. No me gusta estar solo, pero mejor sólo que mal acompañado, además mientras tenga a mi niña, nunca volveré a estar solo… por lo menos eso es lo que me repito cada mañana.

Regreso y me pongo a cocinar con ella, le paso una cuchara de madera y un plato de plástico para que golpee, mientras escuchamos música de fondo y yo voy y vengo por la cocina. Como siempre Elena tenía razón, cocinar con Rebe no es tan doloroso, sus risas y travesuras llenan la cocina de vida, de alegría y se hace más fácil.  
Cuando termino nos sentamos a almorzar, ella en su sillita y yo a su lado.  
Mientras la alimento comienzo a dejar mi mente vagar y me lleva a un día hace mucho tiempo, cuando comenzaba a aprender a cocinar.  
**-Tu abuela era una excelente cocinera, pero a Giuseppe no le gustaba que cocinara, siempre dijo que eso era tarea del personal, no de la esposa del señor Salvatore. Pero cuando él estaba de viaje, mi mamá le daba el día libre al personal y ambos nos encerrábamos en la cocina.**

Me mira atenta y veo tanto de mí en sus ojos, como veo de Kath. Ese azul tiene una chispa igual a la de su madre, y algo de los de su tía… Suelto un bufido y ella se ríe del gesto.  
**-Últimamente tu tía se ha mudado a mi cabeza y hasta a desalojado a los otros inquilinos.  
Vuelve a reir como si me entendiera, y luego me señala el vaso de agua.**  
Trato de hacerla decir agua y sólo consigo que su risa se transforme en el inicio de un enojo, un enojo muy de chica Gilbert.  
**-Me pregunto si te durará todo el día. **-Cuando hace un puchero, decido no ponerlo a prueba y darle su agua sin hacerla enojar más.  
**-Lo primero que me enseñó a hacer fueron galletas con chispas de chocolate, esa será la primera cosa que hagamos juntos cuando estés más grande. Mamá decía que para que un niño ame la cocina el ingrediente principal es el chocolate.** -Sigue comiendo y mirándome con atención, no sé si esperando a que continúe o porque reconoce la palabra y espera chocolate.  
**-¿Tú tía te dio chocolate verdad? Ric me dijo que aún no, pero estoy seguro de que ella ya te hizo probarlo. Cuando vayamos a verlo le preguntaré si ya puedes comerlo y te haré unas galletitas que seguro te encantan.**  
Comenzó a mover las piernitas en la silla y me dí cuenta de que ya había dejado de prestarme atención.

En la radio suena una canción que a Elena le encanta y siempre la baila con la niña en brazos, estoy seguro de que Rebe espera que su tía la cargue y la haga girar al compás de la música.  
**-Princesa, la tía no vendrá a bailar hoy. Vamos a terminar de comer así dormimos un rato, ¿sí?**  
No estaba muy convencida, estoy seguro de que ella también la extraña, pero comió un poco más y luego me tendió sus bracitos para que la alzara.  
Unos minutos después estaba cambiada y lista para dormir, pero no quería hacerlo. Podía notar como estaba cansada y sus ojos comenzaban a tener ese tono enrojecido, mientras ella luchaba por no dormir.  
**-Princesa, papá tiene que trabajar. Duérmete, por favor.**  
Le apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro y como si algo le pinchara vuelve a levantarla. Le hablo unos minutos y sólo me mira como estudiándome, así que finalmente me pongo a cantar…

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
And the dreams that you've dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly,  
And the dreams that you've dreamed of  
Dreams really do come true.

Someday i'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melts like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me. __

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
And the dreams that you dare to..  
Oh why, oh why can't i?_

No puedo continuar, pero por suerte no lo necesito, su respiración ha encontrado su ritmo y sus ojos azules ya descansan tras sus párpados. Le doy un abrazo y la acuesto, un instante antes de que una lágrima moje su piel.

Sueños que se hacen realidad… A mí ya no me quedan de esos.

_Voy caminando por la orilla del mar, sintiendo el agua acariciando mis pies, sintiendo la brisa jugando con mi camisa, y la mano de Elena enredada con la mía. No hablamos simplemente sentimos el sonido del las olas, la caricia del sol y la compañía del otro…  
__**-Damon. ¿Por qué te vas? **__-La voz de Kath me hace girarme.  
Está sentada en una roca, tan hermosa como siempre, sonriéndome, pero con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
__**-Dame un momento y ya regreso.**__ -Beso la punta de la nariz de Elena y comienzo a caminar hacia mi esposa.  
Pero con cada paso ella está más lejos, y Elena también. Cuando por fin me detengo ya no las veo, toda la playa está desierta y estoy solo…_

El sonido del despertador me saca de esa, más que gráfica, muestra de mi mente, de la situación en que me encuentro. Y suspiro, por la forma tan delicada de mi subconsciente de torturarme cada noche. Pero entonces escucho un ruido en el baby call y recuerdo que mi realidad es mucho más linda que mis sueños, porque cuando despierto la tengo a ella.  
Hoy es su cumpleaños, mi princesa cumple su primer año de vida.  
Miranda le organizó una pequeña fiesta, para la familia y algunos amigos. Sé que es por la niña, pero para mi se siente raro. Quiero festejar que este ángel llegó a mi vida, pero aún no logro separar todo lo que viví ese día.  
Tal vez en unos años sea más fácil, pero hoy la sensación de que el que debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida terminó siendo tan…  
Los golpes en la puerta evitan que siga por esa línea de pensamiento, una que hoy es el día menos indicado para tener.

Me pongo una camiseta y voy a abrir, aún en pantalón de pijama y descalzo. Ni siquiera miro quien está del otro lado, estoy seguro de que es Miranda que viene a buscar a Rebe, me dijo que pasaría temprano para no se qué del vestido y algo de que me pediría un favor.  
**-Buenos días. **-La voz de Caroline me descoloca un poco, pero tras ella aparece Matt y eso me deja aún más sorprendido.  
**-Hola, pasen. **-Me paso la mano por la cara para despertarme un poco más.  
**-Perdón por la hora.** -Se disculpó la rubia, mientras entraba.- Miranda me pidió que venga por Rebe.  
**-Claro dadme un segundo y la traigo. **-Comienzo a caminar hacia el cuarto pero al segundo paso me giro a verlos otra vez. **-¿Desayunaron?**  
**-No. Miranda nos despertó y nos hizo salir corriendo.** -No me pasa desapercibido el cambio en como se llevan y el que, de alguna forma, Caroline me acaba de decir que despertaron juntos. Y de la verdad es que me alegro por ellos.  
**-Están en su casa, pasen a la cocina. Hay galletas, leche y café si quieren prepararlo.  
-Está bien gracias. **-Matt responde con una sonrisa justo cuando su estomago hace un sonido de aprobación a la idea.

Mientras cambio a Rebe y preparo su bolso, comienzo a pensar que no quiero pasar la mañana, separado de ella. Agradezco todo lo que hace Miranda, pero es un día que quiero disfrutar por completo con mi hija.  
Busco mi celular y llamo a mi suegra.  
Primero se queja pero finalmente termina cediendo. Y regreso con la niña para avisarle a mis visitas que los solicitan en la casa Gilbert, pero que se tomen un rato para desayunar con nosotros.  
**-¿Tienes terminado el video?** -Con la ausencia de Elena, toda la presión de Miranda para este día ha ido cayendo en Caroline. Al parecer su amiga está muy ocupada con su nuevo trabajo y lleva un par de semanas sin venir por la ciudad, así que la rubia y por extensión su amigo especial, tienen que ayudar a mi suegra con todos los preparativos.  
**-Sí, todo estará listo para la tarde. Ahora voy a llevar a Rebe a buscar su vestido y los zapatos,** -al parecer a la fiesta concurrirían las amigas de Miranda, y ésta se empeñó en que la bebé luciera un vestido a medida, junto a unos zapatos que seguro nunca se volvería a poner.- **Y luego del almuerzo ya voy a ayudaros en lo que necesiten.**

**-Perfecto. Elena no llegará hasta la tarde y Miranda está insoportable. **  
El codazo que Car le dio a Matt me dolió de sólo verlo.  
**-Tranquila, tampoco es que no pueden nombrarla en mi presencia, después de todo seguimos siendo familia y nos veremos aunque no queramos. **  
Eso no sonó tan bien luego de que lo dije, como sonó en mi cabeza.  
**-No es que no quiera verla, pero sé que ella no quiere verme… **-Intento una sonrisa que estoy seguro de que no me sale.  
**-No es eso, sólo necesita tiempo.** -En estas semanas he ido acercándome a la pareja de blondos, creo que Elena los mandó a que me vigilen y no puedo culparla, yo lo hice con Kol. O por lo menos es lo que me gusta creer, que de alguna manera se preocupa por mí aunque no me respondiera ni un solo mensaje, ni una llamada en casi dos meses.

Luego de hacer todo lo que Miranda me fue encargando durante el día, por fin llegó la ahora de sentarme un momento. Rebe está durmiendo en el que era mi cuarto cuando vivía aquí, y mientras Car corre de un lado a otro seguida por Matt, la dueña de casa da órdenes y su esposo está desaparecido en acción; yo me siento frente al portátil a dar los últimos toques al video que me pidieron. Un compilado de imágenes, de momentos de mi niña.  
No creo que mi suegra pensara siquiera por un momento en lo difícil que sería para mí hacer esto, pero además de difícil fue en cierta forma liberador o catártico.

La fiesta comenzó puntual. Una hora y media después, cuando ya todos habían llegado, o casi todos, porque mi cuñada seguía sin aparecer, me dieron la indicación de preparar todo para pasar el video. Unos días antes conseguí un proyector y una pantalla, y practiqué en casa para poder manejarla. Fue muy tierno, porque para Rebe era como su primera ida al cine y miraba todo completamente fascinada.  
Cuando todo estuvo listo, los invitados pasaron al salón, cerramos las cortinas para que se viera mejor y comenzamos la proyección.  
Como era un regalo para Rebekah elegí que de fondo sonara su canción favorita, y allí comenzaban a pasar las imágenes.  
La primera era una de Kath y yo abrazados cuando supimos que estaba embarazada. Luego varias que mostraban como iba creciendo su vientre y a Kath comiendo los distintos antojos que tuvo durante el embarazo. Incluí un fragmento de una grabación que hizo Kath, donde yo dormía y ella le hablaba a la panza.  
**-Este es tú papá, aprovechando a dormir, antes de que se me ocurra la siguiente locura para comer.**  
Luego de una foto más del último día de su embarazo, salía la primera foto de Rebe en la nursery, la única que pude sacarle junto a su madre y tres más de su primera semana. Luego pasaban a las fotos en Mistyc Falls.  
Con los abuelos, su primer baño con Miranda y Elena. Una con los regalos de navidad. Su primera comida y como quedé todo manchado. Cuando preparamos su cuarto en la nueva casa. Otra grabación en la que Elena la hacía bailar y que creo que mi cuñada no sabe que existe. Unas fotos en el parque con Car, Kol y Klaus, una con su cuchara de madera favorita y un gorro de chef que le compré hace poco; y por último se oye que dice papapapá mientras se ve una foto de los dos que nos sacó su tía un par de días antes de irse.

Con los ojos muy abiertos para contener las lágrimas, me giro buscando la carita de mi niña y la veo, completamente dormida en esos brazos que ambos hemos extrañado tanto.

* * *

_Bueno espero que entiendan mejor a mi niño  
Gracias por leer y por dejarme sus reviews de verdad es lo que me hace seguir._

_Nos leemos pronto_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Elena POV

No puedo despegar la vista de la pantalla.  
Cuando llegué el video acababa de comenzar y la única que notó que estaba allí fue mi sobrina. Estiró sus bracitos como siempre cuando me ve, y mamá se giró y me la entregó.  
Rebe apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y al instante supe que se dormiría, Damon había usado la canción que siempre le canta para dormir, y aunque no fuera la voz de él, a ella le daba sueño. Acaricié su espalada despacito, pero mi mano se congeló un segundo cuando veo un video de Damon durmiendo mientras se escucha la voz de mi hermana  
**_-Este es tú papá, aprovechando a dormir, antes de que se me ocurra la siguiente locura para comer._**  
No sé como logra hacerlo mi mente pero mi pensamiento se divide en el creer que ella debería de estar sosteniendo a su hija en este momento, y en lo hermoso que se ve Damon durmiendo.  
Me regaño por pensar en eso y dejo que mi mente se concentre nuevamente en lo que veo.

Cuando Kath vino por última vez tenía pocos meses de embarazo, la panza casi ni se le notaba y apenas se veía distinta a la de siempre. Sin embargo en esa foto, estaba más hermosa y llena de felicidad de lo que la vi jamás. Un aura de alegría, de vida, a su alrededor la mostraba como una mujer ideal para un comercial o una campaña publicitaria, que hable de lo hermoso de la maternidad. Y un instante después, esa única foto con Rebekah. Aún cuando se notaba que ella no estaba bien, ese aura de alegría estaba ahí, la inmensa felicidad de ver a su hija.  
Las fotos que siguen son de momentos que recuerdo, pero verme bailando con ella, realmente me sorprende. No sabía que Damon nos había grabado, era algo tan normal en nuestra rutina de desayunos. Él calentando el biberón y yo bailando con Rebe, para que comenzara el día riendo. Incapaz de seguir mirando cierro los ojos hasta que la voz de mi sobrina me hace abrirlos.  
_**-Papapapá. **_  
Aún me apena no haberla escuchado decirlo ni una sola vez, ni lograr que me dijera tía. Ahora la veo tan poco que seguro ya ni se acuerda de esa palabra.

Dos pares de ojos azules que he extrañado como el cielo luego de una semana nublada, siguen mirándome desde la imagen congelada. La hermosa luz que se ve en ellos, ese brillo que hace brincar mi corazón y me recuerda tanto a aquel día en la feria.  
Aún recuerdo cuando tomé esa fotografía, el último de los días que viví dentro de un sueño.  
Por un lado me reprocho a mí misma haber sido tan tonta, la mayor certeza de los sueños es que se acaban, porque tarde o temprano uno debe despertar. Justo cuando una pequeña veta de autocompasión quiere abrirse paso en mi pecho, recuerdo sus palabras, su promesa de no lastimarme. Eso hace que me repita una vez más que fue un error del que simplemente debo aprender y continuar.  
Si es bueno es un recuerdo, si es malo es experiencia.  
Ni siquiera recuerdo dónde escuché esa frase, y lo que es peor no tengo muy claro en cual de las dos cosas debo colocar lo que pasó con Damon…  
**-Elena. **-Su voz me llama a tierra y desvío la vista de la fotografía para posarla en los ojos azules que tengo enfrente. Ya no queda ni una gota del brillo que parecían recuperar lentamente.  
**-Damon.** -Es todo lo que soy capaz de decir, así que me giro para alejarme de él. Cuando mamá me mira le digo que voy a acostar a Rebe y subo a las habitaciones.  
Cuando llego arriba no sé dónde acostarla y decido llevarla al que era mi cuarto, o es, no sé.  
La dejo en la cama, asegurándome de rodearla de almohadas, y de colocar el baby call, lo suficientemente cerca, como para oírla en cuanto se despierte.  
**-¿Podemos hablar?** -No quiero mirarlo, el vacío en mi pecho cuando lo veo triste se llena de una increíble necesidad de abrazarlo. Y hace ya dos meses que me prometí dejar de poner a Damon antes que a mí misma.  
**-No es buena idea Damon.** -Contesto enderezándome y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta mirando el espacio tras él.  
**-Sólo cuéntame cómo estás.** -Se coloca de forma de que no puedo pasar y cuando me congelo parada frente a él, posa un dedo bajo mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo.  
El dolor en sus ojos me recuerda tanto al mío, que como un animal acorralado decido enfrentarlo, como única forma de defenderme.  
**-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que estoy perfectamente, para que te sientas bien y creas que lo que hiciste no fue nada? ¿O que estoy destruida para que me digas que vuelva y no estar sólo?** -Las preguntas hacen que el mar azul comience a congelarse.  
**-Tienes razón, no es buena idea.** -Me suelta la barbilla pero ninguno de los dos desvía la mirada.  
**-Típico movimiento Salvatore, tratar de huir cuando te dicen tus verdades.** -Le suelto sabiendo cuanto odia que le diga por el apellido y veo la reacción inmediata en la formación de una tormenta en sus ojos.  
**-¿Está todo bien?** -La voz de mamá tras la espalda de Damon, nos hace desenganchar las miradas.  
**-No es el momento para discutir esto. Perdóname. **-Se va sin volver a mirarme y sólo logro asentir antes de que Miranda me ponga una mano en el pecho y no me deje salir.

**-¿Cómo estás?** -No sé si es la pregunta, no sé si es el tono, no sé si es lo que acaba de pasar; pero toda la pose de chica dura se resquebraja.  
**-Los extraño a los tres… Más de lo que creo soportar.**  
Me mira con una inmensa dulzura.  
**-Extraño a mi hermana.** -Continúo y hablo de ella sin sombras de culpas, como hace mucho que no me pasaba. **-Extraño que Kath me abrace y me diga que soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo, porque soy igual a ella, para hacerme sonreír. Extraño, tomar chocolate caliente con ella en el porche viendo la nieve. La forma en que alegraba la casa cuando llegaba. Y extraño poder hablar con ella y preguntarle que piensa de lo que me pasa.  
-Tu hermana te entendería.** -Me responde sin una pizca de duda en la voz. **-Ella lo amaba con locura, es la persona que más te entendería.  
-Extraño desayunar con ellos dos…**-Suspiro sonoramente, luchando con las lágrimas que comienzan a quemar en mis ojos. **-Bailar con Rebekah. Que Damon me despierte con un café. Ir al parque. Son tonterías, pero las extraño tanto, que mi vida parece simplemente pasar por mí, sin que yo pueda siquiera tocarla.  
-Ele…**  
Río y ella se interrumpe.  
**-Si no fuera por Elijah caería en una rutina insoportable.  
-¿Tu jefe?**  
**-Últimamente parece que está teniendo problemas de confianza o algo así. Y puede llegar a ser bastante desesperante, pero me mantiene tan ocupada que se lo termino agradeciendo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?**  
-**No era nada a tomar en cuenta hasta esta última semana. Siempre que prepara un caso, tenemos algunos debates para ver que es lo que el otro abogado puede usar en su contra.** -Comienzo a explicarle, sin poder evitar que me quede una sonrisa por el recuerdo.**-Siempre dice que le gusta mi forma de pensar, y que le son muy útiles mis sugerencias. Pero el lunes pasado, cuando estaba en la oficina, me llama porque se le había roto la pluma y se había manchado de tinta la camisa. Me pidió que le fuera a comprar una camisa nueva, exactamente igual a la que tenía. Lo hice y cuando regresaba, no sé porqué pero le compré una pluma. Era mucho más sencilla que la que él tenía, que estoy bastante segura de que tenía oro y plata, pero cuando se la entregué le expliqué porqué debía de usar esa. La siguiente junta era con un abogado y un empresario de una firma familiar pequeña, sí el iba como un abogado corporativo rico y pomposo, los otros se pondrían a la defensiva, sólo lograría tener que concertar otra reunión porque no aceptarían nada de lo que él les propusiera.** -Niego con la cabeza.**-No quiso hacerme caso, me dijo que un abogado no era su ropa y su pluma. Pero regresó una hora después diciéndome que habían tenido que reprogramar la reunión para el miércoles.  
-Fue muy tonto de su parte no querer oír tu sugerencia, tenías argumentos muy razonables.  
-Mamá, llevo dos meses estudiando derecho, no debe de ser muy fácil para uno de los mejores abogados jóvenes de D.C. aceptar mis ideas como palabra santa.**

Abre la boca, estoy segura de que se viene la charla de: si no hubieses estado encaprichada con estudiar arquitectura… Así que continúo antes de que salga el primer sonido de su garganta.  
**-Luego de eso, comenzó a pedirme opinión en otras cosas además de sus casos. El miércoles antes de la reunión tuve que ayudarlo a escoger un traje. Incluso ayer me llevó a cenar con otros abogados y me dejó elegir la comida para ambos.  
-¿Miranda?** -La voz de papá nos interrumpió y despertó a Rebekah.  
Mientras ellos regresaban abajo, para atender a los invitados, porque al parecer Caroline necesitaba ayuda; yo me dediqué a mi sobrina.  
He extrañado tanto tener su aroma en mi ropa, sentir la suavidad de sus cabellos contra mi cuello cuando me abraza, escuchar su risa mientras bailamos. Ella es definitivamente una de las dos personas que más extraño en mi nueva vida.  
**-¿Elena?** -A mi espalda la voz de la segunda me hace cerrar los ojos  
**-No quiero discutir más Damon…**

Damon POV

**-Tampoco yo. **-Verla con mi niña en brazos me provoca una punzada de familiaridad, mezclada con el dolor de saber que eso ya no es así. -**Quiero disculparme… Por todo.  
Se gira y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.**  
**-Es la peor disculpa del mundo. Suena a que en realidad no sabes porqué te disculpas y sólo quieres hacerme sentir bien.**  
**-Dijimos que no íbamos a discutir.** -Elevo una mano para tocarla…  
**-¿Desde cuando cumplimos lo que decimos? **-El reproche en esa pregunta era tan patente, como el dolor al hacerla, y mi mano cae pesadamente de regreso a mi costado.  
**-Papapapá…** -Rebe extiende los bracitos hacia mí y Elena me la pasa, antes de comenzar a caminar para dejar la habitación.

**-Espera… Lamento haberte lastimado, nunca quise hacerlo. Y me disculpo por haberte puesto en esa situación con tus padres.**  
**-Yo no lo lamento…**-Suspira sonoramente antes de seguir. **-En cierta forma, me impulsó a hacer algo que jamás hubiese hecho de otra manera.  
-¿Irte?  
-Sí, comenzar una nueva vida y hacer lo que me gusta.** -Clava sus ojos en los míos antes de continuar, y sé que lo que va a decir no me gustará. **-Y dejar de pensar en ti como si fueras perfecto.  
-Nadie lo es…**-Parece no oírme y continúa hablando.  
**-Cuando te veía con Kath lo parecías, ahora entiendo que eras perfecto para ella, pero no para mí.  
-Elena. Eso no es…  
-Déjalo Damon. Enfrentemos la realidad, ya no hay nada hacia delante y no podemos volver atrás.  
-¿O sea que te perdí completamente?  
-No. Seguiré siendo tu cuñada.**  
Su móvil comenzó a sonar y salió para atenderlo.

Sus palabras parecían caer pesadamente en mi mente. No parecía Elena, no me dijo que seguiríamos siendo amigos, no trató de hacerme sentir mejor, no me dijo que sería lo mejor. Fue fría y distante, tan distinta a mi mejor amiga…  
Bajé a la fiesta con Rebe, necesitaba ruido, gente, distracción.  
Mil veces escuché la frase que no hay peor soledad que la que sientes cuando estás rodeado de gente, sólo ahora la entiendo. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas palabras vacías dejaron mis labios, de cuantas sonrisas fingí con aquellos extraños, hasta que me encontré con los Mikaelson.  
**-Ve por casa cuando termines aquí, podremos hablar y creo que tengo una idea que te puede servir.** -Con esas pocas palabras Klaus me dijo que entendía exactamente lo que pasaba.  
Fue media hora más de tedioso parloteo, hasta que llegó la hora del pastel y las fotos.

Odié cada segundo de eso. La primera sólo con ella, me hizo ver mi realidad, éramos ella y yo… nadie más.  
Luego con mis suegros, esa me hizo pensar un instante en mis padres, gracias a Dios el timbre de la puerta no me dejó seguir ese camino.  
Miranda se fue a abrir mientras Elena y los Mikaelson se colocaban para fotografiarse como tíos, creo que es lo más lógico, ellos son los hermanos que elegí.  
Cuando la vi salir noté que su sonrisa titubeó y seguí su mirada, en una esquina Matt abrazaba a Caroline, mientras le daba un beso que estaba lejos de ser inocente. Sé que ella nunca amó a Matt, pero tal vez no estaba lista para verlo seguir adelante tan pronto, y menos con su mejor amiga.  
**-Pensé que lo sabías. **-Kol hablaba junto a ella, seguramente notando lo mismo que yo.  
**-Sí, habló conmigo antes de pedirle salir, y ella me preguntó antes de aceptar. Se ven bien juntos y me alegro por ellos.  
-¿Pero?**  
**-No sé… Es raro, saber que el amor puede olvidarse tan rápido.  
-No se olvida. Pero cambia, se convierte en cariño, y te da la oportunidad de seguir adelante.  
-¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio en temas del corazón?  
-Desde que me enamoré de quien no debía.**

Grayson me trajo a Rebe que había comenzado a llorar cansada de pasar de brazo en brazo para las fotos, y dejé de oír la conversación que ocurría a unos pasos de mí.  
En los últimos meses aprendí mucho de Kol, comencé a conocerlo de verdad, mayormente porque mientras Klaus seguía sin novia, y yo debía cuidar de Rebe, abandonamos las salidas y las bromas. Creo que de haber sabido todo esto antes, nunca le hubiese armado aquella cita con Elena.

Cuando él me contó lo de Elizabeth, pensé que era algo sin importancia, que era solamente una chica que le dijo que no. Para mí era casi imposible pensar en Kol como un hombre capaz de amar de verdad al alguien. Una gran estupidez, porque yo no era muy diferente a él antes de conocer a Kath. Por eso, basándome en toda esa filosofía barata que escriben los hombres despechados, le dije que un clavo saca a otro, que lo mejor era salir con una chica hermosa para divertirse y olvidar a Beth.  
Como se acercaba la hora de irnos a Londres y Kath no quería dejar a Elena sola, se me ocurrió que esa chica podía ser ella. Ambos se conocían, se divertían, eran amigos, y eran bien parecidos. Sabía que ella había tenido algunas citas, pero no iba enserio con nadie, y pensé… en realidad no pensé, o nunca lo hubiese hecho.  
Le dije a Kol, que seguramente podrían salir un par de veces, distraerse y luego seguir siendo amigos. Realmente fui un idiota.

Me ha tomado todo este tiempo, convencerlo de que no apliqué esa filosofía a la hora de salir con Elena. Ellos no se habían mantenido muy cercanos cuando yo estaba en Londres, pero cuando le pedí que se acercara y viera si estaba bien, reconectaron rápidamente. Lo que hizo que saliera esa veta de hermano mayor, que me ha estado incordiando desde el día que me vio besarla en la calle.  
**-Ella es mi sobrina, Rebekah.** -La escuché y desvié la mirada de los dedos de mi hija, con los que llevaba rato jugando. No estaba listo, para verla sonreír de esa manera, y mucho menos para que esa sonrisa no fuera para mí.  
**-Hola, soy Damon.**  
**-Encantado, Elijah.** -Mi mente buscó el nombre, pero no sabía dónde lo había escuchado, y la falta de apellido no ayudaba. Esperé un par de segundos, pero no agregó nada más, se quedó mirando a Elena con una sonrisa. Como si una luz se encendiera en mi cerebro y despertara a Mr. Hyde, lo escuché decir algo sobre borrarle la sonrisa a puñetazos, pero preferí ser civilizado.  
**-¿Está tomando algo?**  
**-No, gracias. Pasaremos por algo caliente de regreso a casa.**  
Él ni siquiera me miró, pero esas palabras fueron como un golpe al estómago.  
Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida, y Elijah ensanchó la sonrisa, pero pude ver que era en tono de disculpa.  
**-Lo siento, es una emergencia. Necesito que regreses conmigo.**  
Esperaba que ella dijera que no, que estaba en el cumpleaños de su sobrina, que hacía dos semanas que no venía a ver a su familia, que hacía dos meses que no nos veíamos, y aún nos quedaba mucho por hablar.  
**-Está bien déjame despedirme y nos vamos.** -¿De verdad? ¿Eso era todo? Este hombre venía y decía necesito que regreses conmigo y ella lo dejaba todo.  
Un instante después supe porque dolía tanto, porque hace un tiempo el único que lograba eso, era yo.  
La seguí con la mirada mientras se despedía de todos, y cada uno de nuestros amigos, se giraba a mirarme en cuanto ella les decía que se marchaba. No sé si porque pensaban que era mi culpa, o porque querían ver mi reacción, pero no importaba, fue demasiado y decidí salir al porche.  
La noche estaba cayendo lentamente y había un poco de niebla, como si alguien quisiera decirme algo.

**-Esta princesa quiere a su papi.** -Me giré hacia Elena con lo que quiso ser una sonrisa, pero era una mueca torcida y me abracé a ese hermoso ángel de ojos azules.  
**-Papapá.** -Dijo colocando su manito abierta en mi mejilla.  
**-Sí amor, estás con papá.** -Esa palabra lograba sacarme a flote cada vez que sentía que me hundía, llevaba casi tres meses escuchándola y no me cansaría jamás, pero no esperé la que venía luego.  
**-Mamamá. **-Lo dijo extendiéndose hacia su tía, pero Elena no pudo tomarla. Se quedó completamente congelada al igual que yo.  
Sólo reaccionó unos segundos después, cuando Elijah habló apoyando la mano en su hombro.  
**-Es normal que se confunda, siendo gemelas. Hasta a algunos adultos les pasa. **-Hubiese deseado ser yo quien dijera algo, quien le explicara que no debía sentirse mal al respecto, pero como siempre no pude. Al parecer yo no tengo el don con las palabras que tiene Elena, pero él sí.  
**-Sí, claro.**- Respondió en un susurro, pero pude escuchar cada uno de los sentimientos que había debajo de esas dos palabras. **-Debo irme.** -Beso la frente de Rebekah, y pareció adelantarse para besar mi mejilla, pero se detuvo. **-Adiós Damon.**

No sonó a esas despedidas que le dices a alguien que volverás a ver en un par de días, sonó como las que escuchas en los aeropuertos. Esas despedidas, que encierran un: no sé si volveremos a vernos.  
**-Adiós, Elena. **-Quise decir, no te vayas, espera. O abrazarla y decir voy a extrañarte.  
Quise poder volver el tiempo atrás y no lastimarla, quise no tener que dejarla ir, no tener que perderla. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, no pude ser egoísta.  
**-En cierta forma, me impulsó a hacer algo que jamás hubiese hecho de otra manera, comenzar una nueva vida y hacer lo que me gusta.**  
Sus palabras se había grabado en mi memoria, seguidas por unas que aparecían brillando como el fuego y que quemaban de igual manera, "_Seguiré siendo tu cuñada_".

Esa noche fui a ver a mis amigos con una idea arraigada en mi mente, una muy parecida a la que ellos tenían. Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Mystic Falls, ya no era el lugar para nosotros.  
Mi casa en Londres aún estaba deshabitada, todos necesitábamos cambiar de aires, la única opción lógica era irnos.  
Comenzar una nueva vida tal como ella lo hizo.

* * *

_Amores! Perdón la demora, es culpa de Jace  
Este capi no es de los mejores, pero necesitaba seguir con la historia, espero que igual les guste.  
Nos leemos pronto_

_P.D.: Si ven detalles de una peli, es porque es la que inspiró la relación Elijah/Elena _:P


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Damon POV.

En Londres no pasa el tiempo, o por lo menos nada cambió en el año que estuve lejos.

Encontré mi casa tal como la había dejado... Llena de recuerdos dolorosos. Así que lo primero que hice fue cambiar los muebles, pintar las paredes y reformar la cocina. Y un mes después de haber aterrizado en Inglaterra, junté la fuerza necesaria para ir a verla.

**-Hola Kath. Sé que debí venir antes pero esto se vuelve espantosamente real cuando veo tu nombre allí.** -Dejé las rosas blancas que llevaba en el suelo y me quedé apoyado en una rodilla. **-Esto me trae recuerdos,** -no sé porque rayos hago bromas estúpidas cuando estoy nervioso, -**pero no vine para hablar del pasado.** -Me llevé una mano al bolsillo trasero y saqué mi cartera. **-Ésta es Rebekah el día de su cumpleaños.** -Noto que mis dedos tiemblan ligeramente y me siento un idiota.  
**-Está hermosa, tiene el carácter de las chicas Gilbert, y tu capacidad de hacer salir el sol con una sonrisa. Se comporta como una princesa y para dormir, le gusta que le cante la misma canción que le cantaba cuando estaba en tu panza.**  
Guardo la fotografía con lo que queda de una sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios.

**-Tal vez deba contarte todo lo que ocurrió el último año. Te he extrañado mucho... Los primeros días fueron raros, sabía que ya no estabas pero no parecía real, me convencí de que era fuerte, de que saldría adelante con nuestra hija... Pero la verdad es que no lo soy, nunca lo he sido.** -Me siento y comienzo a jugar con un brote de pasto que se desliza suavemente entre mis dedos. **-Tú eras mi fortaleza, eras mi mundo y sin ti, estaba perdido. Así que regresé a Mystic Falls, a nuestra historia, a tu familia...** -Reprimo en el último segundo las siguientes palabras porque no puedo decirle que regresé a Elena, aún no.  
**-Tus padres me ayudaron mucho con nuestra hija y luego de que dejé de ver tú rostro en el de tu hermana ella también me ayudó. Cuando conseguí un mejor empleo, me mudé para dejar de ser una carga, pero no los separé de Rebe. Luego algunas cosas pasaron...  
-Kath... **-Parecía que podía ver sus ojos interrogantes, su sonrisa que me animaba a hablar, pero no lo hacía más fácil.  
**-Tú sabes que Elena y yo siempre fuimos amigos. Nos llevábamos bien, nos divertíamos y sabes lo hermosa que es.** -Sonrío recordando como ella siempre bromeaba con eso.  
**-Lo cierto es que... Le pedí salir con ella,** -podría abofetearme a mi mismo por decirlo así. **-Elena tiene sentimientos muy profundos por mí, unos que prometí no lastimar, y fallé pobremente.** -Termino arrancando el brote de hierba, incapaz de contener la gota de ira que me recorre.

**-No sé si en estos momentos estarás enojada porque salí con tu gemela, o porque le rompí el corazón y huí. Sólo estoy seguro de que debes estar enojada, lo sé porque yo también lo estoy.**  
Siento el peso de todos mis errores caerme de golpe y apoyo los codos en las rodillas para sostener mi cabeza…  
**-Sabes que me enseñaron a tomar sin dar, a ser dueño de las, cosas y las personas, a ser egoísta y egocéntrico, la definición de un Salvatore. Pero nunca lo había sido hasta ahora.** -Las palabras queman en mi garganta, realmente me comporté como un Salvatore y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarme.  
**-Tú eras lo más importante en el mundo para mí, perderte provocó un dolor y un vacío en mí que jamás quiero volver a sentir. **-Las lágrimas que llevaban varios minutos empujando en mis ojos encontraron su camino. **-Cuando eres el hijo de Giuseppe no aprendes a perder, te inculcan mil tonterías que se quedan en un cajón de tu mente esperando que las barreras bajen para salir... Y esa barreras cayeron cuando mi mundo se sacudió, y en esos momentos no sé porqué, me sentí con el derecho de recibir su amor, de usarlo como un bálsamo para mis heridas, de tomar sin dar nada...**-Me limpie la cara con el dorso de la mano antes de seguir. **-Me dije mil tonterías para justificarme, pero la verdad es que no quería estar sólo y que creía que la podría hacer feliz aún sin amarla.**

**-Estaba equivocado como siempre, pero durante todo ese tiempo que sentí su amor envolverme y cuidarme, aprendí algo más. Que es infinito, cuanto más tomaba, ella más me daba, y a Rebekah y a sus amigos y a ti... Ella te ama como siempre lo hará, y yo también. Pero ahora también la amo a ella...**- Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, ni siquiera me había permitido pensarlo hasta este momento.  
**-Creo que debías ser la primera en saberlo... Me enamoré de Elena.**

Cuando supe que Elijah venía a Londres con Elena, llevaba más de un año sin verla, ella no contestaba ninguno de mis intentos por hablarle y no vino al segundo cumpleaños de Rebekah.  
En otro caso hubiese tomado un avión y la hubiese buscado en D.C., puerta por puerta de ser necesario, pero con una niña de dos años a cargo y un negocio recién comenzado no era tan fácil. Tal vez sí viviese en una película, donde la gente no tiene más que querer hacer algo para que el universo conspire y se lo dé.

Así que tuve que comerme mi orgullo e ir a ver a Giuseppe. Sabía que la separación en nuestra relación la había puesto yo, no él. Y que también debía ser yo quien diera el paso para terminarla.  
No fue fácil... Hacía tanto tiempo que no era el joven Salvatore que entrar a su casa en Cardiff fue raro. Lo encontré de casualidad porque al día siguiente regresaba a Virginia.  
**-¿Qué ocurre Damon?**  
Directo, como siempre. Ni un cómo estás, ni siquiera un hola hijo, pero tampoco lo esperaba. Llevamos doce años llamándonos para los cumpleaños y nada más. Sólo dos llamadas de unos incómodos treinta segundos cada año.  
**-Quiero reunirme con el abogado de tu empresa cuando venga a Londres.** -Tampoco use formalismos ni di rodeos, sabía que el no los apreciaría.  
**-Es nuestra empresa. Eres mi hijo aunque te guste tanto olvidarlo**. -Lo dice como si él no lo hubiese olvidado durante toda mi infancia. **-¿Para qué necesitas un abogado?**  
**-Porque es hora de luchar por lo que quiero.** -No tenía intenciones de darle más explicaciones que esa, pero el encogió los hombros, porque evidentemente tampoco le importaba. Seguramente preguntó para asegurarse de que no estaba en problemas que pudieran afectarlo.

**-No tengo idea de qué hablas. ¿Pero, qué obtendré a cambio de este favor?** -Allí estaba ese tono que odiaba tanto, el tono que usaba con sus socios, el que daba comienzo a una negociación.  
**-¿Qué quieres padre?** -Mi voz sonó sin inflexiones, completamente fría, como un espejo de la suya.  
**-Que hagas un par de trabajos para mí. He oído lo bien que te está yendo en el mercado asiático y puedo usar eso. **-No me miró mientras hablaba, seguramente no quería que pudiese calcular cuan importante era para él lo que pedía.  
**-Puedo darte un par de nombres, contactos, pero no trabajaré para ti.** -Yo sí busqué su mirada, quería que viera la decisión en mis ojos, que supiera que eso no estaba en la mesa de intercambios.  
**-Será suficiente por ahora, pero aún me deberás un favor y no dudes que voy a cobrarlo.** -Jamás lo dudaría…

En ningún momento me preguntó por Rebekah, luego de dos años y tres meses aún no había pedido conocerla, esa es la razón por la que lo que podría haber sido un acercamiento, terminó en reunión de negocios.  
Fue tan decepcionante como cada una de las veces que había cruzado más de dos palabras con él luego de la muerte de mamá. Porque estar con él era estar increíblemente sólo.  
Salí de la casa con ese vacío en el pecho que te deja el no ser capaz de acercarte a alguien que te importa, pero valía la pena por ver los ojos de Elena una vez más. No había logrado verla ni hablar con ella desde el día en que Rebe cumplió su primer año, y lejos de mitigar el dolor, lejos de olvidarla y aceptar que eso había terminado; cada día la sentía más arraigada a mi.  
Sí no veía reacción en aquellos espejos de chocolate, sí no veía ninguna emoción en ellos, sabría que la había perdido por completo. Que era feliz con su nueva vida y que pagaría el resto de mi vida por lo que le hice. Pero sí encontraba una pequeña chispa de esperanza me aferraría a ella y lucharía con todo lo que soy para tenerla de nuevo.  
Sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Elena POV

El aire del parque es increíble, mientras caminamos de la mano tomando un helado, me siento como si tuviese dieciséis años otra vez.  
**-El diseño actual es obra del arquitecto y paisajista John Nash, transformó el canal en lago y las avenidas en paseos románticos. Al mismo tiempo que se ampliaba Buckingham House para transformarlo en el actual palacio…**

Amo que sepa tanto de tantas cosas, pero en este momento me gustaría más que fuera ese Elijah que sabe apreciar los silencios. O el que deja que lo único que hable sea el sonido del saxo, el que toca en jeans, remera y descalzo, que creo que sólo yo conozco.  
**-¿No me estás escuchando, verdad?** -Deja de caminar y me hace girar para mirarlo.  
**-Perdona,** -puedo sentir como mis mejillas se encienden **-me distraje pensando en algo.**  
**-¿En qué?**  
**-En ti.** -Sé que no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero veo en su mirada ese deseo que lo consume cuando estamos solos.  
Tira levemente de mí y me pega a su pecho, acaricia mi espalda y me besa el pelo, antes de susurrar un -¿Qué has hecho conmigo?  
Sonrío ante esa frase que ya es tan común, como oírlo llamarme su hermoso huracán.  
En el último año y medio, ha pasado de llamarme Señorita Gilbert, a Elena, a Lena, a Tú, a Amor…  
**-¿Otra vez amor? No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido. **-Entrecierra los ojos, pero el brillo de diversión que veo en ellos me dice exactamente en qué está pensando.  
Me pongo en puntas de pie y le robo un corto beso.  
**-¿Quieres regresar? Podemos volver mañana.**  
**-No, terminemos el paseo, tenemos toda la vida para lo demás.**  
Me libera de su abrazo y desliza su mano por mi brazo hasta tomar la mía, se la lleva a los labios y besa el dedo que tiene el anillo.  
**-Sí amor, la tenemos.** -Puedo leer cada una de las promesas es esas palabras de voz ronca, y sé que va a cumplirlas.

El recorrido por el palacio fue entretenido, aunque poco tuvo que ver con el palacio en sí. Porque mientras el guía nos hablaba de las cosas que cualquiera puede leer en Wikipedia, mi prometido me contaba todos esos chismes jugosos de los monarcas.  
**-Si mi madre supiera lo que estoy contándote seguramente mandaría a la criada a darme algunas nalgadas.**  
**-Me aseguraré de contárselo y le pediré aplicar el castigo. **-Respondo en su oído y no puedo reprimir una carcajada cuando lo veo abrir grandes los ojos y sonrojarse.  
El resto del paseo fue un concurso de miradas, midiéndonos, estudiándonos, desafiándonos para lo que vendría después.  
Mi prometido podía parecer frío a los ojos de todos los demás, siempre políticamente correcto, medido y ligeramente distante, pero cuando sólo éramos él y yo, cambiaba por completo. Sus brazos me rodearon en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, pero no apretó su abrazo para que pudiese liberarme, lo que indudablemente significaba que quería jugar…

Para cuando el servicio a la habitación llamó a la puerta, todas las almohadas y almohadones de la habitación estaban desperdigados, la cama revuelta y nosotros en bata recién duchados.  
Sólo tomamos unos bocadillos ligeros, porque en un par de horas cenaríamos con unos socios de la firma. Como siempre, los viajes de placer se complementaban con los negocios, aunque este se tratara de la celebración de nuestro compromiso, o tal vez en especial por eso.  
La familia Stuart era más importante de lo que una chica de Mystic Falls podía entender, su árbol genealógico podía rastrearse hasta un hijo no reconocido de Jacob II de Inglaterra y VII de Escocia. La madre de Elijah solía hablar de las intrigas de la corte, de cómo a dinastía Stewart había sido depuesta y de derechos perdidos, pero todo eso a él no parecía importarle.  
Claro que mantenía sus modales como si realmente fuera el Duque de Berwick, pero eso era sólo en eventos a los que iba con su madre o se encontraba con otras familias nobles. En casa era un hombre común.  
O todo lo común que podía ser un caballero inglés, que toca el saxo y es enfermizamente dependiente de su asistente/prometida.

Dejando todo eso a un lado de mi mente, me vestí con un sobrio traje negro y una blusa color manteca, elegí el traje para Eli y comencé a maquillarme.  
Salimos con varios minutos de adelanto como a él le gusta, algo a lo que me costó un poco acostumbrarme, pero lo logré, o en realidad lo logró, porque fue él el que lo hizo.  
El auto nos esperaba en la puerta del hotel, así que llegamos al Restaurante antes que los demás.  
El Maitre nos guió hacia el primer piso, a una mesa para ocho personas junto a uno de los grandes ventanales, que mostraba una hermosa vista del puente.  
**-Sí lo ves abrirse puedes pedir un deseo. **  
Aparte la mirada del río y volví el rostro para mirarlo y mi sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca helada. Caminando hacia nosotros venía mi cuñado.  
Vestía un traje gris con una camisa negra y no llevaba corbata. El pelo ligeramente largo acentuaba sus rasgos angulosos. Estaba imponente, al igual que la rubia que lo acompañaba. Casi tan alta como él, con un vestido negro y elegante, y un cuerpo de estrella de cine, que me hizo sentir desarreglada, y fuera de lugar. Pero más que nada me hizo sentir una verdadera punzada de celos, algo que jamás reconocería.  
**-Buenas noches** -saludó llegando hasta nosotros. **-Elena, Elijah, es un placer verlos. Ella es Elizabeth Mikaelson.  
**El nombre me sonaba, no sé sí es una prima de sus amigos o algo así, no lo recuerdo.  
Sé que respondí el saludo, y que hice los comentarios correctos. Pero actuaba de forma totalmente automática, mi cerebro se negaba a procesar algo más que le detalle de ver a Damon frente a mí. Luego de quince meses evitándolo eficientemente, finalmente allí estábamos, enganchando nuestras miradas como si no hubiese pasado ni un día.

Cuando Damon se mudó a Londres con Rebekah, cuando huyó luego de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles, supe que era hora de intentar hacer mi vida, de seguir adelante. Sólo que nunca me permití pensar que él también lo haría. Sentí como él fuego comenzaba a arder en el fondo de mi mente. Seguía sin saber estar sólo, reemplazaba a Kath con cada mujer que caía es sus redes. Peor, seguramente había vuelto a ser el de antes y esta pobre chica era la que tenía esta semana.  
Incapaz de seguir aguantando ni su mirada, ni mi mal humor, me disculpé y me escabullí al tocador.  
Mirándome al espejo comencé a repetir mi mantra anti Salvatore, ese que decía cada mañana cuando soñaba con él, cada vez que veía una taza de café y cada vez que me llegaba una postal, un mail o un mensaje de su parte.  
**-Él ama a Kath, siempre la verá cuando te mire. Es sólo tu cuñado y nada más. Él no te ama y vas a olvidarlo. Tú amas a Elijah. **  
Cuando escuché que alguien jalaba una cadena me puse el móvil en la oreja, como sí no fuera una loca que habla sola en el baño.

Cuando finalmente me calmé lo suficiente para salir, desee no haberlo hecho.  
En la puerta unos hermosos ojos azules me esperaban sonrientes.  
Creo que lo que más me golpeó de ellos fue que eran los que vi por primera vez hace casi una década. Sí bien podía ver algunos surcos que comenzaban a formarse a su alrededor, la mirada tenía aquella chispa, aquella luz que me enamoró hace tanto.  
**-¿Te encuentras bien? Prefieres que le diga a Stuart para reunirnos otro día.**  
**-No. Estoy perfectamente gracias. ¿Cómo está Rebekah?** -Esa no era ni remotamente la pregunta que quería hacer, pero no era algo que hubiese olvidado.  
Una de las cosas más difíciles de mantenerme completamente apartada de Damon, era el no ver a mi sobrina.  
**-Está hermosa, es toda una chica Gilbert sólo que con ojos azules. **-Lo veo sonreír con todo el amor que siente por ella, y me encuentro sonriendo sin darme cuenta. -Aún te extraña.  
**-Seguramente no me recuerda.  
-Puedo asegurarte que no eres tan fácil de olvidar como crees.** -Tragué saliva y pasé a su lado apresuradamente.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa me encontré con un Kol super sonriente tomando la mano de su flamante esposa, y cerré los ojos dejando que una sensación de alivio me envolviera. Un alivio que se transformó en culpa en cuanto me encontré con los ojos de mi prometido y su sonrisa sincera y dulce.  
Sabía que toda la noche iba a transcurrir entre cumplidos y halagos de una y otra parte. Era una mera formalidad que los abogados tenían para mantener contentos a sus mejores clientes.  
Pero no esperaba que terminara con una invitación de Mikael para que todos pasáramos el fin de semana en su casa de verano.  
Quise pedirle a Elijah que no aceptara pero no se me ocurrió ninguna razón, por lo menos ninguna que no fuera, no confío en mí misma cuando se trata de mi cuñado...

_Creo que era hora de dejar un poco el drama de lado _  
_Espero les guste! Y gracias a todas por las Reviews, de verdad es muy lindo saber lo que piensan de la historia_ :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Elena POV

Tengo treinta horas para hacerme a la idea, para recordar cuanto dolió, para endurecer la pared que oculta sus recuerdos, sus sonrisas, sus besos y caricias… No. Esa no es la manera, la idea es no recordarlo.  
Me giro en la cama y veo a Elijah mientras duerme, sus pestañas acariciando sus mejillas, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su pecho desnudo que se mueve al ritmo de su respiración tranquila.  
Llevo mi cabeza al centro de su pecho y al apoyar mi oreja, me concentro en sentir sus latidos, me toma un segundo, porque primero debo acallar los míos, pero cuando lo logro ese sonido me calma.  
Si algo en este mundo es seguro, estable, sincero y mío, es el corazón de Elijah. Es increíble la forma en que puedo sentir su amor, sin dudas, sin miedos, sin culpas. Él es mi príncipe, es quien curó mis heridas y me cuidó, quien me dio motivos para sonreír de nuevo y me pidió la oportunidad de hacerme feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas.  
Nuestro amor no fue un flechazo, no nació de una mirada, ni de un beso. Sino lentamente, entre paseos a la hora del almuerzo, entre noches de debates y risas. Nació mucho después de aquel primer beso con sabor a champagne en la fiesta de año nuevo. Pero eso lo hace más fuerte, ¿no?

Eso es lo que ha hecho Damon con una frase, a colocado esa interrogante…  
Quiero culparlo de manchar lo que tengo con Eli, de ser la manzana de la discordia, de ser mi tentación, y no puedo.  
No puedo porque él no había regresado hace una semana, cuando le dije que sí al hombre que duerme a mi lado, y esa duda en cierta forma ya estaba allí. Mi primer pensamiento al sentir el anillo en mi dedo fue para él, y esa noche no dormí por miedo a soñarle.  
La verdad es que pagaría por saber como ha hecho mi alma para lograr que los sentimientos que tengo por ambos convivan así, era como si el recuerdo de Damon durmiera mientras estaba con Elijah y sólo se despertara cada vez que quedaba sola, por lo menos hasta hoy…

Decido levantarme y llenar la bañera con agua caliente, relajarme un poco antes de volver a la cama y tratar de dormir. El hotel dejó un montón de pequeñas botellitas con esencias para el agua, voy abriendo y oliendo cada una antes de elegir una de jazmines y flores blancas. Salgo para buscar mi ipod y evito mirar a mi prometido antes de regresar al baño.  
Entro al agua y está a una temperatura que como mi madre diría no es sana, pero no me importa. Mi piel se enrojece levemente protestando contra un calor que es fuerte, aunque soportable, no es la primera vez que lo hago ni será la última, y como siempre, luego de que pasa la primera impresión, me relajo lentamente, escuchando esa selección de música deprimente.

Sonrío… hay hábitos que son muy difíciles de dejar. Hay otros que es imprescindible hacerlo. Caroline dice que eso no es olvidar, que es huir de un recuerdo, que olvidaré a Damon cuando pueda tomar café, ir al parque de Mystic Falls, ver a mi sobrina y estar en el mismo país que él sin querer correr a sus brazos.  
Estoy en el mismo país que él, en la misma ciudad y no quiero correr a sus brazos. No quiero ir a verlo dormir, no quiero correr ese mechón de cabello negro, que siempre cae sobre su frente cuando se pone de lado en la cama. No quiero despertar viendo sus ojos azules, ni saborear el café que preparaba cada mañana para mí, no quiero sentir sus caricias, ni quiero que me haga el amor como si el mundo fuera a terminar una hora después.  
**-Se nota, porque ni siquiera piensas en él. **-Niego con la cabeza tan fuerte que el cable hala el ipod y casi lo tira al agua.  
Veinte minutos después, finalmente asumo mi suerte y me voy a la cama, no importa lo que haga, si esta noche no sueño con él, lo haré mañana.

Durante el día tuvimos dos reuniones, la primera un desayuno con clientes, la segunda un almuerzo con potenciales clientes, y por suerte se canceló el té, por lo que pudimos pasar un rato a solas antes de irnos.  
El viaje a Bournemouth duró poco más de dos horas, la casa está en Western Road, y Mikael le envió las indicaciones a Elijah una hora antes de salir.  
Como siempre llegamos antes que nadie, creo que ni siquiera Mikael nos esperaba tan puntuales, pero eso le permitió mostrarnos la casa antes de que llegaran los demás. La planta baja estaba decorada más como una cabaña en las montañas que como una casa de verano, la madera predominaba en la gran estancia que era presidida por una chimenea de piedra enorme.  
**-A Esther le gustaba más venir aquí en invierno que en verano, creo que la pensó para eso.** -El tono de Mikael no muestra ningún sentimiento al nombrar a su difunta esposa, tal vez por los años que han pasado o tal vez por otra razón, pero igual no puedo evitar sentir que eso no es correcto. No sé. No me gustaría que mi padre hablara así de mi madre algún día.

Nos enseña el estudio, una sala pequeña ideal para pensar escuchando música, el comedor y finalmente la cocina. En contraste con la decoración de estilo rústico de las demás habitaciones, ésta última parece extremadamente moderna. Completamente blanca, con sólo algunos detalles en dorado y las encimeras negras. El apartamento que compartía con Caroline entraría holgado en este espacio, que mi madre apreciaría mucho más que yo y que contaba con una gran mesa para desayunar con vistas al jardín.  
Mientras subíamos a ver nuestra habitación, escuché la llegada de un coche y aproveché a excusarme, alegando que el día había sido muy largo. Nuestro anfitrión nos dejó en la puerta de la recámara y en seguida fue a recibir al resto de los invitados. Elijah entró al baño y yo suspiré, sé que es solo una manera de alargar lo inevitable, pero si podía minimizar los momentos compartidos con él, tal vez podría mantenerme enojada, tal vez podría mantener los recuerdos a raya.

Lo primero que escucho es el sonido del agua que corre. Elijah odia despertarme, simplemente se levanta se ducha y va a desayunar. Por un lado creo que es mejor así, no me trae tantos recuerdos, pero algunas veces me gustaría despertarme con su voz... Me tapo la cabeza con la almohada, las comparaciones son odiosas, mamá lo decía una y otra vez cuando éramos pequeñas.  
Le sonrío cuando sale del baño y se acerca para darme un corto beso.  
**-¿Te espero para bajar a desayunar?  
-No. Voy a ducharme primero.**  
Media hora después bajo para reunirme con él en la cocina, la casa es enorme, pero de alguna forma igual es acogedora. Sé que sus hijos y los Salvatore ya están aquí, se escucha la risa de Kol en algún pasillo y un grito de Klaus que seguramente es la víctima de su hermano.

Elijah está leyendo el periódico en su tablet, con una mesa completa de desayuno esperándome. Tostadas, un plato con galletas, mermeladas, queso y manteca, y en el centro la tetera... Todo es perfecto y sólo puedo pensar: mi reino por un café.  
Pero no puedo tomar café, hace un año, cuatro meses y diez días que no tomo café...  
En ese momento el aroma me golpea, me paro en seco y cierro lo ojos un segundo, recordando la sensación del líquido caliente y delicioso recorriendo mi boca.  
**-¿Café?** -Abro lo ojos y me encuentro con Damon de pie frente a mí. Recién bañado, afeitado pero con el pelo un poco revuelto. Lleva sólo una remera blanca y su pantalón de pijama gris y cuando llego a su rostro, encuentro su mirada hundiéndose en mí. **-Te prometo que esta vez no dejaré que se enfríe... **  
Sus palabras hacen que mi piel cobre vida como sí sus manos fuertes y calientes la recorrieran.

**-Elena no toma café.**  
La voz de Elijah me despierta y cierro los ojos bien fuerte, como sí con eso la persona frente a mí desapareciera.  
**-¿No?** - Escucho la diversión en su voz y por un momento lo odio porque sabe cuanto lo deseo... Al café... Cuanto deseo café. No sé porque me corrijo, no es como si hablara en voz alta. Pero de una extraña manera cuando vuelvo a mirarlo, él sabe en qué estoy pensando, con tanta certeza como sí lo hubiese gritado.  
**-Debí confundirme con Miranda...**  
Sin siquiera pensarlo tomo la taza de su mano antes de que se la lleve a la boca.  
**-Hoy podría tomar un poco. **-Me lo llevo a los labios y doy un trago. Dios, está perfecto...  
**-Tal vez no debí hacer esa promesa.** -Su voz ronca me saca de las garras de mi tan extrañado placer. Sus ojos azules son piscinas de puro deseo, y sé que gemí, no recuerdo haberlo hecho, pero esa mirada lo dice todo, y lo de mantener los recuerdos a raya se fue al diablo.

Damon POV

Todo pareció pasar a cámara lenta, su mano rozando la mía y quitándome la taza. Sus ojos cerrándose a medida que sus labios se acercaban al líquido negro y humeante. El sonido de placer que dejó su garganta y la punta de su lengua que recorrió su labio retirando esa gota que no puede dejar allí.  
Me lo merezco. No debí ofrecerle café.  
La idea es que ella me recuerde, ver en sus ojos si todo aquello aún significa algo, no terminar con el corazón acelerado y la mayor pare de mi sangre en el lugar equivocado.  
**-Tal vez no debí hacer esa promesa.**  
Casi no reconozco mi voz al hablar, el año completo de extrañarla, de soñarla, de esperar por ella, parece hacer que todas mis reacciones se intensifiquen, que mis sentimientos se intensifiquen.

Un vendaval de pelo castaño entra como un niño que sabe que la ha liado, y el clima se rompe en el momento perfecto, o un segundo después estaría probando el café en la boca de Elena, a cuatro pasos de su futuro marido. Odio recordar que se comprometió con él. Cuando Miranda lo comentó, casi lanzo el teléfono contra la pared, pero por lo meno sirvió para que la traiga hasta mí.  
Tras el oportuno castaño entra un rubio medio dormido y bastante mojado, y la cocina se transforma en el show de Benny Hill, casi puedo oír la música mientras se corretean.  
**-Kol. Tenemos invitados, compórtate.** -La voz de su padre entrando del jardín, lo hace quedarse quieto y su hermano aprovecha para darle una palmada en la nuca. **-Klaus…**  
**-Disculpa padre.**  
La situación parece sacada de una de las tantas visitas a la casa de los Mikaelson en Virginia, y Elena y yo terminamos riendo.  
**-Cuanto he extrañado esa risa.**  
La veo morderse el labio antes de susurrar un **-Damon…**

**-¡Papá!** -Elizabeth llega con Rebekah y veo la cara de Elena iluminarse por completo, parece que hasta este momento todo su brillo hubiese sido opaco, como la luz plateada de la luna y no el brillante sol que yo conozco.  
Es increíble lo cursi que me hace pensar esta mujer.  
**-Hola princesa,** -me pongo en cuclillas para estar a su altura y ella se tira a mis brazos, **-ya iba a buscarte. Quería preparar tu desayuno primero.**  
**-¿Teche cholatada? **-Pregunta con una sonrisa.  
**-Muy bien leche chocolatada, para uno. **-La suelto y voy a la nevera. La chica de servicio se acerca y trata de ayudarme. **-Gracias, yo lo hago.**  
Sonríe y asiente regresando a la estufa donde preparaba huevos y tocino.  
Noto que Elena no la había visto y que frunce el ceño cuando la chica me sonríe. Pero ese pequeño momento de sentirme victorioso, se esfuma cuando va a sentarse junto a su novio. Sin embargo puedo ver que él no sonríe, parece incómodo, fuera de lugar.  
Cuando todos terminamos de desayunar Mikael nos invita a jugar al golf. Cerca de la casa hay un campo muy bueno y es socio desde hace años. A mí no me gusta tanto, además está bastante frío, no quiero sacar a Rebe, y decido quedarme en la casa.

Subimos a vestirnos y a buscar sus cosas. Luego vamos al estudio y le dejo sus juguetes de armar en la alfombra mientras miro algunos libros, buscando algo con que entretenerme. Cuando no encuentro nada termino llevándola conmigo a la sala pequeña, donde está el piano de Klaus, ese que nunca aprendió a tocar. Por suerte Mikael es lo suficientemente perfeccionista como para mantenerlo afinado aunque nadie lo toque.  
Me siento con Rebe en una pierna y dejo vagar mis dedos, que repasan una melodía sencilla, que cada tanto queda distorsionada por la tecla que decida golpear mi niña con su juguete.  
**-Con eso no.** -Me mira y deja el juguete a un lado para tratar de tocar con sus pequeños dedos. **-Así está mejor.**  
La escucho reír y tocamos juntos un rato más hasta que se aburre y me pide que la baje. Se sienta bajo el piano y la escucho hablar mientras juega. Este último año me ha escuchado tocar varias veces mientras intento arreglar el piano que compré. Pero la verdad es que casi nunca tengo tiempo y he avanzado poco.  
**-Ten cuidado sí intentas ponerte de pie.** -Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hago me dejo llevar por la costumbre, mis dedos recorren el blanco y el negro creando armonías, generando una atmósfera de melancolía. Antes de que me dé cuenta, comienzo a escuchar una canción que aprendí hace mucho tiempo. Que dediqué a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

**-¿Qué haces? **- La voz de una de ellas me sorprende y equivoco una nota, haciendo que la melodía se pierda y la magia se rompa.  
**-Nada.** -Me agacho para llamar a Rebe pero la niña no quiere salir.  
**-Quiere que sigas tocando.** -Se queda parada en la puerta, mirándonos como sí fuésemos una ilusión a punto de desaparecer.  
**-¿Por qué regresaron tan pronto?** -La pregunta no era esa pero fue la que salió.  
**-Elijah recibió un llamado y regresó para enviar unos mails.  
-¿Regresaron todos?  
-No. Sólo nosotros dos.** -Baja la mirada y sé que está pensando en huir.  
**-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros mientras Elijah trabaja? Acércate, ven a jugar con Rebekah.** - La veo dudar y dirigir la mirada a la niña. **-No te alejes de ella por mí. Puedo irme sí quieres.  
-No. Está bien.**  
Se acerca y se sienta en el suelo a un lado del piano.  
**-Hola Becka. ¿Me recuerdas?** -Puedo sentir la tensión, el miedo ante la respuesta y contengo la respiración un segundo. En el celular tengo varios videos de ellas en el parque, bailando en nuestra casa de Myistic Falls, a Rebe le gusta mirarlos y siempre le digo que esa es la Tia Elena. De todas formas el temor de que vuelva a decirle mamá es inevitable, hasta escuchar la dulce voz que le responde.  
**-Tía.  
-Sí princesa, soy tú tía Elena.**  
Las veo abrazarse y regreso a la melodía, dejando que la música llene la habitación; pero aún puedo oír el murmullo de sus voces y el contrapunto de sus risas, tal como lo recordaba.  
Cuando finalmente los demás regresan Kol viene a buscarnos para almorzar. El tiempo pasó sin darnos cuenta, pero seguro a la tarde me dolerán las manos por la falta de costumbre. Elizabeth toma a Rebe y Elena se gira en la puerta justo antes de salir.  
**-Gracias, por no dejar que me olvide.**  
**-Está bien. **-Iba a dejar el tema ahí, pero no pude. **-Sólo no vuelvas a alejarte de ella. Tienes derecho a odiarme pero Rebe no tiene la culpa de mis errores.  
-Lo sé. Lamento haber desaparecido así.  
-Está bien. Entiendo porqué lo hiciste. **  
Intento seguir mi camino y ella coloca su mano en mi pecho para que no salga, parece que abrí la bolsa de los reproches y no me iré sin recibir el mío.  
**-¿Por qué te fuiste de Mystic Falls? **-Busca mis ojos como tratando de ver la respuesta más que oírla.  
**-Pensé que era lo mejor para todos. No podía seguir siendo egoísta contigo.** -Puse mi mano sobre la suya y dejé de pensar que decir. **-Amé profundamente a tu hermana, fui muy feliz con ella y me costó dejarla ir. Tú me diste fuerzas, luz y paz cuando más la necesité. Pero no era justo que te lastimara amándote menos de lo que tú me amas. **  
**-Amaba...** -Me corrige rápidamente.  
**-¿Sí? ¿En pasado?  
-Sí. **-Aprieta los labios en una fina línea y baja la cara escondiendo sus ojos.  
**-Eso es mala suerte. **  
Necesito que me mire, y sé que en este momento sólo lo puede lograr el enfado.  
**-¿Mía por ya no amarte? **-Clava sus ojos en los míos desafiante y busco en ellos la reacción a mi respuesta aún antes de darla.  
**-Mía, que sí te amo.**

Abre los ojos completamente sorprendida por mi respuesta. Cuando eso pasa veo cien emociones cruzar su rostro, como una ruleta que gira y se detiene justo en la que no quiero ver…  
**-¿Y te diste cuenta ahora que voy a casarme con otro?** -Más que reproche oigo decepción en su voz.  
**-No, me dí cuenta hace mucho.  
-Esperaste hasta que rehiciera mi vida. Que me enamorara de otro. Esperaste todo este tiempo para decírmelo… ¿Por qué?** -Parece que la ruleta aún no se detiene, porque sus ojos chispean con furia.  
**-¿Has leído mis mails? ¿Mis cartas? ¿Has escuchado mis mensajes? Llevo quince meses pidiéndote que me dejes verte.**  
**-No puedes hacerme esto ahora. No puedes decirme que me amas…** -Ya no está la chispa en sus ojos, su voz sólo un ruego apagado.  
**-¿Por qué?  
-Porque voy a casarme con Elijah. **-Casi lo grita, no sé si para convencerme a mí, o a ella misma.  
**-Si ya no me amas, si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él, no dejes que lo que siento te detenga. Tú me enseñaste que el verdadero amor busca la felicidad del otro aún a costa de la suya propia.** -Siento que su mano tiembla bajo la mía, pero aún no hace nada por liberarla.  
**-Pero eso está mal. Yo no debí ponerte a ti antes que a mí misma, y tú tampoco debes hacerlo.  
-¿Entonces que hago?** -Acaricio su mejilla con mi mano libre. **-¿Peleo por la mujer que amo?**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por las reviews! De verdad es genial que les guste la historia, y como bien han dicho es hora de que sean felices. Sólo falta un último empujón, así que creo que el próximo capi será el último, aunque tal vez luego haga un epílogo, no lo sé._

_Gracias por leer! Hasta pronto_ ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Hola! Como algunas sabrán tengo tendinitis y tengo prohibido el uso del pc, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Tenía casi terminado el POV de Elena y hoy no me aguanté, lo terminé y se los traigo.

Sé que se les va a hacer corto, pero es sólo medio capi para que tengan algo que leer hasta que pueda seguir

Espero les guste

**Capitulo 23**

Elena POV

¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle que no?  
Mi garganta se seca y cuando trago saliva veo su mirada seguir el movimiento en mi cuello y regresar a mis labios. Ya no espera la respuesta a su pregunta, busca una señal, un indicio de que en estos momentos deseo tanto su boca como él la mía.  
**-Quiero hacer las cosas bien… **-Susurra.  
Besa mi frente y luego la junta con la de él. Nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia, nuestras miradas enredadas, nuestros alientos mezclándose y las manos negándose a separarse.  
Entonces cierra los ojos y siento que me libera, suelta mi mano, aleja sus dedos y su rostro del mío, y me da una sonrisa un poco triste.  
**-Piénsalo. Sé que ahora estás con él, pero no puedo, no, no quiero evitar estar enamorado de ti. No voy a intentar olvidarte, porque sé que es imposible. Seré tu amigo si es lo que quieres, seré tu cuñado otra vez, seré lo que te haga feliz, pero no dejaré de ser un hombre que piensa en ti cada mañana, que sueña contigo más veces de las que puede contar, y que pasaría el resto de su vida amándote como te mereces.** -Lo veo cambiar, su expresión completamente seria y no sólo veo, sino que siento el dolor en sus ojos. **-No merezco que me des otra oportunidad, te fallé y ahora has encontrado a alguien más. Sólo te pido que leas algo de lo que te envié, y me entiendas un poquito más…**  
**-¿Elena?** -Elijah me llama desde algún lugar cerca de la cocina.  
**-Voy amor**. -Damon cierra los ojos de nuevo, pero ni siquiera así puede evitar que sepa cuanto le dolió oírme decir eso, porque yo lo viví mucho tiempo antes que él.

Luego del almuerzo Elijah volvió a disculparse, aún tenía asuntos que atender y esta vez Mikael le ofreció el estudio para que trabajara tranquilo.  
Me ofrecí a acompañarlo, pero me dijo que no quería que desaprovechara el fin de semana, así que me fui al jardín con mi portátil para escribir a Caroline.  
**-Vaya matrimonio te espera.** -Giré esperando ver a Kol con una sonrisa, pero estaba serio. **-Reconozco a los hombres como él, me crió uno, por lo menos los fines de semana.**  
**-Elijah no es así siempre, sólo ha ocurrido algo importante. **-No sé porque no creí mi propia respuesta.

**-Elena es sábado a la tarde, y está a un océano de distancia de su oficina. Lo que sea puede esperar hasta el lunes.**  
**-Tal vez no…** -Fruncí el ceño y desvié al mirada, no me gustaba que atacara a Eli así, sin siquiera conocerlo.  
**-Él no es el único abogado en la firma. **-Su voz era suave, podía reconocer a un amigo intentando cuidarme.  
**-Pero es el mejor.**  
**-En mi experiencia, eso significa que es el más obsesionado con su trabajo, el que no sabe delegar, el que llega a dormir en su oficina, e indudablemente el que nunca tiene tiempo para su esposa.** -No quería seguir con ese tema y esa palabra me dio el escape que necesitaba.

**-Hablemos de esposas mejor. ¿Cómo es que dejo de verte un año y te encuentro casado con una supermodelo?**  
**-Me interesa más saber porqué no viniste a la boda.** -A pesar de que ahora sonreía, con esa cara tonta del recién casado, no dejaba de haber reproche en su voz.  
**-¿Me invitaste?** -Fue una pregunta estúpida, seguro que lo hizo o no se quejaría de que no vine.  
**-No vas a decirme que no te llegó la invitación, porque no te creo.**  
Bajo la vista a mis manos, no me siento orgullosa de lo que voy a decir. **-La verdad es que todo lo que llegaba a casa con remitente en Londres iba a parar a una caja sin siquiera ser abierto.**  
**-Lo imaginé, por eso intenté llamarte pero cambiaste el número. **-Me dio un golpecito con el hombro, para evitar que siguiera en esa actitud de hundirme lentamente.

**-No podía seguir recibiendo mensajes de Damon o los terminaría leyendo.**  
**-¿Y qué pasaba si los leías?** -Me hizo girar el rostro para verlo a los ojos.  
**-Le perdonaría todo, cada lágrima, cada noche en vela… No quiero perdonar nada de eso. No puedo sufrir así otra vez.** -La mitad de mi fuerza estaba enfocada en no llorar y la otra mitad en contener esa represa de sentimientos en mi pecho.  
**-Eso es miedo, no te tenía por cobarde.** -Lo dice como un niño del colegio que desafía a un compañero a hacer algo.  
**-Tú no sabes lo que se siente…**  
**-Sí lo sé.** -Me cortó antes de que siguiera y su rostro volvió a estar completamente serio, algo que no encajaba en él. **-Amo a Beth desde que tengo memoria, y cuando cumplí los diecisiete años junté el valor para decírselo. Ella me rechazó, me dijo que no podía arriesgar nuestra amistad, que no podía perderme porque yo era muy importante para ella.** -Aún hay rastros de dolor cuando lo cuenta, como si aún existiera una cicatriz de la herida que aquello le provocó.  
**-Así que huí. Me fui a vivir a la casa de mis padres en Virginia con Klaus, nos castigué a ambos con esa separación, y me llevó casi nueve años volver. **  
**-Pero lo hiciste.** -Esa era la parte que no entendía, que después de tanto tiempo haya regresado.  
**-Durante el tiempo que Damon vivió aquí con Kath, él me contó de ella. La encontraba en eventos sociales de mi padre o del suyo, siempre sola. Hasta que un día la vio charlando con Kath. Al regresar le preguntó a tú hermana de que habían hablado, y ella le contó que esa muchacha me conocía de pequeño y que siempre le preguntaba por mí, si estaba bien, si era feliz y si volvería.**

**-Cuando Damon regresó a Mistyc Falls, me convencí de que su interés era como amiga… Tenía miedo de volver y salir herido de nuevo, porque nunca logré sentir por nadie lo que siento por ella. Beth tiene el poder de destruir mi corazón con una palabra, y es muy difícil permitirse darle ese poder a alguien.**  
**-Igual se lo diste.** -Si lo que intentaba era convencerme de que le diera una oportunidad a Damon, estaba logrando lo contrario.  
**-No. Sólo dejé de luchar contra él. No importaba cuanta distancia pusiera entre nosotros, cuanto tiempo pasase sin verla, cuantas mujeres pasaran una noche en mi cama, Beth siempre tendría mi corazón en su mano. Y luego de todo lo que pasó en el cumple de Rebekah, decidí venir a buscarlo. **

**-¿En el cumpleaños?**  
**-Aquel video, terminó de decidirme. Klaus y yo ya habíamos hablado de venir a Londres, papá quería desmantelar una de sus empresas y nosotros pensamos que podíamos darle un giro y crear algo nuevo sin tener que cerrarla. Eso no importa. **-Hizo un gesto con la mano. **-Cuando vi el video, no pude dejar de pensar ni un momento en que quería vivir esas cosas con Beth, que nada había cambiado, y necesitaba decirle que no voy a dejar de amarla. **-Una sonrisa pícara ilumina su rostro. -**Nunca llegue a decirle nada. Cuando me vio me besó con toda su fuerza y luego me dio una bofetada aún más fuerte.** -Su risa era distinta a cualquiera de las que le había oído. **-Me hizo prometer que jamás volvería a irme, y yo le dije que la única forma que tenía de asegurarse que jamás huiría, era casarse conmigo, para poder vigilarme cada día y cada noche. Dos semanas después se convirtió en mi esposa.**

**-Pero acababan de reencontrase, no se conocían…**  
**-Elena, nos conocemos de toda la vida, puede ser que algunas cosas cambiaran en el tiempo que pasamos separados, pero la esencia de la mujer que amo es la misma. Y no me hagas poner más cursi que ya doy asco.**  
**-Yo no podría hacer eso, casarme así…**  
**-¿Cómo que no? Ya estás comprometida, es sólo poner la fecha. Si Elijah te dice que se casen mañana en la iglesia de la ciudad, ¿Qué le dirías?**  
**-No puedo hacer eso, mis padres, yo no…** -Se me seca la boca y creo que va a darme un ataque de ansiedad de sólo pensarlo.  
**-¿Y si te lo pide Damon?**  
**-Kol…No quiero pensar en eso. Voy a casarme con Eli, es un buen hombre, es honesto, es inteligente, un excelente abogado…**  
**-¿Me estás vendiendo un empleado?** -Entrecierra los ojos y puedo notar como reprime la risa.  
**-Me hace sentir segura, contenida, siempre está cuando lo necesito…**  
**-Suenas a comercial de tampones.** -Otra sonora carcajada hace que me ponga completamente roja.  
**-Basta. Él me ama y yo a él.**

**-Nunca los he visto besarse, mimarse, decirse algo bonito. **-Deja de reírse y me mira con un dejo de pena.  
**-Él no es así.**  
**-Pero tú si. Y estoy seguro que prefieres un beso apasionado en mitad de la calle a una caricia de su mano sobre la mesa.**  
**-¿Por qué haces esto Kol?**  
**-Porque no quiero que pierdas otros ocho años de tu vida por miedo.**  
Pone su mano en mi hombro y me da un leve apretón antes de irse.

Suspiré sonoramente, total estaba sola y nadie me oiría. Abrí el portátil y entré a revisar mi correo, tenía la programación de cine que me llega cada viernes, unos documentos del trabajo, unos anuncios de boda de mamá y un nuevo mail de Damon.  
Automáticamente lo envié a la carpeta que decía Aún no.  
La cree luego de que me llegó el primer mail, el viernes siguiente al cumpleaños de Rebekah. Desde ese día me había llegado uno cada viernes y alguno más para ocasiones especiales, la carpeta tenía ochenta y siete correos, todos sin abrir.  
No sé si fue lo que hablé con Kol, no sé si es el tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente, o lo que vivimos en la mañana con Rebe, pero abro la carpeta y leo los asuntos de cada correo hasta que uno llama mi atención.

_No quería que te lo perdieras._

_Hoy Rebekah dio sus primeros pasos sola, no podía creerlo, se paró y caminó hasta poder sentarse bajo el piano. Perdió el equilibrio un par de veces, pero se aferró de la falda del vestido como si eso la hiciera sentirse más segura. Te envió el video aunque no está desde el principio porque me tomó por sorpresa._  
_Espero pronto puedas verla tú misma, y tengas un minuto para escucharme._  
_Cariños Damon._

El correo tenía un archivo adjunto con el video de mi sobrina comenzando a caminar, lo vi hasta que las lágrimas no me dejaron distinguir la pantalla. Hace un tiempo, cuando vi su primera sonrisa sentí que estaba mal estar allí, que era una intrusa, hoy siento con mucha más fuerza que está mal no haber estado.  
Cuando logré enfocar la vista de nuevo comencé a recorrer la lista y abrí los que tenían archivos adjuntos. Encontré un video de navidad, en el que estaban mis padres que vinieron a verlos, luego vi uno de ellos dos haciendo un muñeco de nieve, mientras Kol lo filmaba. Encontré uno de Rebe bailando, uno comiendo sola y sin ensuciarse en absoluto, y un montón de fotos: en un parque, en su nueva casa, su habitación, y las de su cumpleaños. Muchas casi no las distinguía, porque las lágrimas no querían darme tregua, me perdí tantas cosas.  
Finalmente decidí leer el último que había llegado, que por lo visto me lo había mandado la noche anterior.

_Reencuentro._

_He vuelto a verte, pero no se parece en nada a lo que imaginé. Mis recuerdos, las fotos, los videos, nada le hace justicia a tu belleza, porque no existe en el mundo algo capaz de captar tus ojos. La dulzura, la paz y el amor que hay en ellos. Todo sigue ahí, tal como estaba la última vez que fui a despertarte. _  
_Durante la cena de ayer vi que has cambiado, eres más fuerte, más decidida e independiente, si es que eso es posible. Ya no necesitas a nadie a tu lado para conquistar el mundo. Pero tal vez aún necesitas a alguien con quien compartir tu desayuno, alguien con quien reír y alguien a quien amar._  
_Sé que tienes a Elijah, y puedo ver cuanto lo quieres, pero ambos sabemos que él merece más que eso._  
_Por mi parte no necesito a alguien. Te necesito a ti._  
_No he dejado de pensar en ti, de extrañarte, de desearte y de… Eso quiero decírtelo cara a cara. En realidad todo esto quiero decírtelo en persona porque estoy seguro que no vas a leerlo._  
_Podría hacerlo ahora, caminar por ese pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartes con tu prometido, llamar y cuando él abra decirle que tu lugar es conmigo, decir que jamás debí dejarte ir, que debí correr tras de ti. Pero la verdad es que este tiempo me sirvió mucho, extrañarte me sirvió, porque ya no tengo dudas de lo que siento…_  
_Aún así, si en estos días veo que realmente ere feliz con él, si veo que ya no me amas, haré lo posible y lo imposible por no interferir entre ustedes._

_Siempre tuyo, Damon._

* * *

Nos leemos tan pronto pueda, gracias por todas las reviews y por dedicarle su tiempo a esta historia.

Cariños Stella


	24. Chapter 24

_Muy bien, comenzamos a despedirnos. Como no podía ser de otra manera en mis finales, me salió bastante empalagoso, jajaja. Espero igual les guste_

**Capítulo 24**

Elena POV

Todos solemos tener momentos en los que nos dedicamos a autocompadecernos, nos regodeamos en nuestro propio dolor, y echamos sal en las heridas sólo para sentirlas quemar más. En mí puede ser algo un poco más común que en los demás, sobretodo cuando hay ron de por medio, pero hoy lo estoy llevando al extremo y sin una gota de alcohol.

No quise seguir en el jardín y que alguien me encontrara así, por eso subí a la habitación y ni siquiera bajé a cenar, me encerré a leer todo lo que no debería leer. Lo que no quiero, lo que no me interesa y lo que no me afecta leer.  
No quiero saber que vino a Londres con un proyecto para una empresa con los hermanos Mikaelson, no quiero saber que restauró el lugar en el que vivía, no quiero saber lo que le contó a Kath de nosotros, ni tampoco el miedo que tiene de ir a DC y no encontrarme, o que lo rechace.  
No me interesa la forma en que sueña conmigo, como recuerda mi cabello, mi aroma y mi piel.  
No me afecta nada cuando hace comentarios sobre los lugares que quiere que conozca, las vacaciones que podemos tomar con Rebe, ni la casa que vio para vivir los tres.  
Mi corazón no late más fuerte cuando habla sobre un futuro juntos, sobre ver crecer a Rebe, sobre haber encontrado el mejor café del mundo para desayunar cada mañana.  
No me pasa nada de eso, porque no puede pasarme. Porque no es justo, yo le di una oportunidad y no salió bien, ahora estoy con alguien más, soy alguien más.

Me va bien en mi carrera, trabajo como asistente de un excelente abogado, tengo un piso en DC y un auto propio. Sé que también he hecho algunos cambios en mí. Ya no camino descalza porque a Eli no le gusta, pero me regaló unas zapatillas super cómodas, tampoco bebo café, pero Eli me enseñó cual es el mejor té y no visito tanto a mis padres ni mis amigos, pero es porque nuestro trabajo nos demanda mucho tiempo. No tenemos tiempo para paseos tomados de la mano, ni para un picnic en el parque, pero por eso era este viaje…  
Me doy cuenta de que no vi a Elijah desde el almuerzo, pero ya debe de estar por venir a dormir.  
Miro la hora y son las diez, es raro que no subiera aún.

Decido bajar a buscarlo al estudio y lo encuentro hablando por teléfono. Por un momento mientras él me levanta un dedo indicándome que espere, las palabras de Kol resuenan en mi cabeza _-En mi experiencia, eso significa que es el más obsesionado con su trabajo, el que no sabe delegar, el que a veces se queda a dormir en su oficina, e indudablemente el que nunca tiene tiempo para su esposa y sus hijos._  
Eso no será así, primero que nada, porque Kol no conoce a Elijah como yo lo hago y segundo, porque compartimos todo el tiempo que él dedica a su trabajo. Así que aunque el viva en la oficina estaremos allí juntos.  
Sonrío recordando tantas noches de comida china y debates, y las pausas en las que el toca el saxo y yo simplemente lo escucho y dejo mi mente vagar.  
Cuando comenzamos siempre me decía que no sabía como había hecho todo antes de tenerme, sé que era un simple cumplido pero me gustaba que lo dijera, sentir que era el todo de alguien. Luego cuando comenzamos a salir y él rompió su regla por mí, me dijo que era un hermoso huracán en su vida, porque tenía el poder de poner todo patas arriba. Y cuando se volvió cada vez más dependiente de mi opinión siempre me preguntaba que he hecho con él.

**-Pasa amor, estaba hablando con Lockwood. Ha surgido un problema con la demanda de Johnson, necesito hacer un reenfoque y replantear todo el caso antes de la audiencia del lunes, conseguí pasajes para mañana al mediodía y ya está todo listo para irnos a primera hora.**  
**-No me dijiste nada, podría haber hecho los arreglos.  
-No amor, la idea era que tú descansaras, disfrutaras estos días.**

**-Pero tú los has pasado trabajando y yo soy tu asistente.  
-Ahora eres mi prometida, cuando el lunes lo dé a conocer en la empresa, no sería profesional que siguiéramos trabajando juntos. Te he recomendado a un excelente abogado que trabaja con empresas más pequeñas. Y tiene horarios menos exigentes.**  
Ahí se iba mi segunda razón…

**-Y los debates, y…** -Se acerca sonriendo y me interrumpe.  
**-Elena, llevo varios años siendo abogado, nunca había perdido un caso antes de conocerte, y aunque me encanta debatir contigo, la verdad es que siempre fue una forma de mantenerte más cerca de mí y no eres una mala asistente tampoco. Me resultaste fascinante desde que te conocí, así que conquistarte fue realmente interesante.**  
Se ríe suavemente, mientras yo estoy completamente aturdida, al parecer no tengo idea de cómo comenzó nuestra relación, eso del amor que creció lentamente, pero que así es más fuerte parece tambalear. Eso de conocerlo mejor que nadie también, y creo que ahí se fue mi primera razón…

Tampoco es que sea malo que las cosas no sean exactamente como yo creía. Al parecer fue un poco menos de admiración intelectual y compartir opiniones de lo que yo creía. Tal vez no me contrató por nuestro debate, pero eso no quiere decir que no me valore como futura abogada. No cambia el concepto que él tiene de mí, ni el que yo tengo de él.

Llevamos menos de un año juntos pero de alguna manera pensé que lo conocía muy bien, algo que en estos momentos estoy dudando, pero tal vez es como dicen uno nunca termina de conocer a alguien. Eso no tiene porque ser malo, sin sorpresas la vida sería aburrida.  
Tampoco puedo negar que siempre supe que es un adicto al trabajo, que duerme por lo menos una noche a la semana en el sillón de su oficina. Pero eso siempre fue algo que compartíamos.  
Si realmente lo pienso no sé muy bien que otras cosas tenemos en común…  
Sacudo la cabeza apartando todas esas ideas, nada de eso me había preocupado antes, ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho, porque nuestro amor es distinto. Pero lo distinto no tiene porqué ser malo, tal vez…

**-¿Qué quieres Elena?**  
Esa pregunta implica tantas cosas, que es imposible de responder, quiero ser abogada, para… Bueno, esa parte no la tengo tan clara, pero sé que quiero… La verdad en estos momentos sólo hay una respuesta a esa pregunta.  
**-No sé…**  
**-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Por qué has bajado? **-Suena confundido como si el barullo de mi mente se pasara a la suya.  
**-Ah. Quería saber si ya vendrías a la cama**. -Intento sonreír pero no lo logro.  
**-Tengo un par de cosas que terminar y ya subo.  
-¿Te ayudo en algo?** -Vuelvo a intentar sonreír, pero parece que los músculos de mi cara se han revelado contra esa expresión.  
**-Ve armando las maletas y alistando todo.**  
Me da un suave beso y se aleja de mí hasta el escritorio.  
**-¿No quieres compañía? **-Necesito alejar ese fantasma de la duda que Kol clavó en mí.  
**-De verdad Elena estoy bien, arregla todo y descansa que partimos temprano.  
**

Regreso a la habitación creyendo que la cabeza va a explotarme, pero cuando llego a la puerta escucho unas risas. Camino hasta el cuarto de Klaus y la puerta está abierta, los cuatro están sentados en el suelo jugando al póker apostando con fichas de plástico. Creo que debe ser su versión de treinta años de una pijamada, porque también veo cervezas y comida.  
**-Elena. Pasa acabamos de comenzar, siempre hay lugar para uno más.**- Beth tiene una voz dulce y cantarina, es de esas personas con las que siempre sientes que vas a congeniar. Aunque no lo pensé así cuando la conocí.  
**-No puedo. Partiremos a primera hora y debo armar las maletas. Será para otra vez.**  
Sonaba a excusa tonta, seguramente no habría una próxima vez.  
Entonces lo vi pararse y caminar hacia mí, compuse una sonrisa que volvió a ser una mueca rara, y solté un buenas noches, lista para huir. Para cuando di el segundo paso por el pasillo él estaba atrás de mí.

**-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos?** -Pregunta en mi oído antes de que me gire.  
**-Sí Damon.** -Me giro rápido y me alejo un paso, porque toda mi piel es ha erizado ante su cercanía.- **Y me hubiese gustado mucho que el momento fuera otro, que las cosas fueran distintas. Pero estoy haciendo mi carrera en DC y tú tienes una vida aquí. No creo en las relaciones a distancia.**  
**-Hay buenas universidades por aquí.** -Me da una sonrisa de lado que es la kriptonita de mis argumentos.  
**-No puedo venirme a Londres. No es sólo la uni, tengo mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo, toda mi vida está al otro lado del océano.  
-¿No olvidas a alguien? **-Pregunta colocándose un dedo en los labios en actitud pensativa.  
**-No volveré a separarme así de Rebekah ya te lo he dicho. Pero…  
-Elijah, has olvidado nombrar a Elijah.** -No sonríe, ni da muestras de burlarse de mí, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo dice todo por él.  
**-No lo nombré porque no quería lastimarte…** -Ni siquiera yo me creía esa frase. **-He leído tus mails y te agradezco que me enviaras todos esos momentos que me perdí. Pero no podemos ser más que cuñados Damon.**

Se pone serio y se acerca el paso que nos distancia.  
**-Dime que ya no me amas, que eres feliz con él, que lo amas como me amabas a mí…  
-¿Por qué?** -El ligero temblor en mi voz me molesta más de lo que puedo admitirme a mi misma, porque es la muestra de que cuando se trata de Damon, sigo siendo la chica a la que le tiró el algodón en la feria.  
**-Porque necesito oírlo.  
-No puedo…**- Mi voz apenas un susurro, sé que puedo decirlo, pero sé que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que mentiría.

**-Está bien sólo contéstame algo. ¿Por qué no tomas café?** -Sus ojos se hunden en los míos, de esa forma que sólo él puede hacerlo, leyendo mi alma, encontrando respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera se han hecho.  
**-Porque me hace pensar en ti.** -Sería inútil responder cualquier otra cosa.  
Pone sus manos a los lados de mi rostro. **-Elena, voy a besarte. **-Habla tan cerca de mí que su aliento acaricia mi piel. **-Luego puedes darme una bofetada, huir y olvidarme para siempre, pero por favor amor, no me niegues un último beso.**

_Damon POV_

Un instante después de que mis labios tocan los suyos la siento ceder, sus manos en mi cuello me acercan más a su cuerpo. Es inexplicable la cantidad de sensaciones al finalmente volver a besarla. Su perfume que me envuelve, su tibieza despertando mi piel, su sabor embriagando mi lengua. La he extrañado tanto…  
**-Elena.** -Hablo con una sonrisa en los labios cuando nos separamos para respirar, pero cuando abro los ojos en los de ella hay pena.  
**-Adiós Damon. **-Se aleja de mí y me quedo viendo el pasillo por el que otra vez quiere salir de mi vida. Mi corazón comienza a quebrarse, pero cuando llega a la puerta de su habitación se gira y me mira un segundo antes de entrar. Y sé lo que pasa, lo que quiere, y lo que tengo que hacer.

No tenía idea de cuando volvería a cruzar ese océano.  
Lo pensé muchas veces, pero siempre encontraba un motivo para no hacerlo. Creo que Mystic Falls estaba en lo más bajo de mi lista de lugares por visitar, pero tenía que hablar con la rubia y que me ayudara un poquito. Estoy seguro de que es la única que puede ayudarme.  
Kol la encontró para mí, porque ya no vivía en el pequeño lugar que había alquilado con Elena, ahora vivía en otro piso con su novio.  
Toqué el timbre y salió a recibirme con un gesto de sorpresa, que rápido se transformó en sonrisa.  
**-¡Damon! Que sorpresa, te hacía muy lejos de este lugar**.  
**-Hola Caroline. Lo estaba**. -Se ríe y me da un abrazo hasta que nota a la pequeña morena escondida tras de mi.  
**-Hola Rebekah. Que hermosa que estás princesa.**  
**-Hola.** -Responde recelosa mirando a su alrededor.  
**-Pasen. Seguro tengo unas galletas con chocolate para convidaros.  
**En cuanto entramos nos encontramos con Matt medio dormido en el sillón, no era temprano pero seguro había trabajado hasta tarde la noche anterior.  
**-Cielo mira que trajo el gato.**

El rubio se giró sin entender nada, no estaba suficientemente despierto y seguro estaba pensando de que gato hablaba su novia.  
**-Damon, cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo en Londres?**  
**-Bien, la empresa se ha afirmado, ya tenemos nuestros clientes y los contactos asiáticos han servido de mucho. Rebe está excelente según su pediatra y comenzó a ir a una guardería para que pase más tiempo con otros niños. **  
**-Ya, pero ¿que tal tú?** -La rubia no se andaba con rodeos, su pregunta era tan clara como podía serlo.  
**-Pues, seguro puedes imaginarte porqué estoy aquí. Necesito que me lleves a verla.**  
**-Damon. Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.**  
**-Caroline, todos sabemos que está cometiendo un error, ella no lo ama. No como hay que amar a alguien para pasar toda tu vida con él.**  
**-Pero es lo que ella quiere.**- Responde sin negar mi afirmación.  
**-Créeme no lo es. Lo vi cuando fueron a Londres hace una semana. ¿Has visto cuanto ha cambiado? Esa no es nuestra Elena, dejó de andar descalza, de tomar café, de ver a sus amigas, de jugar al Bowling, de tomar ron. **  
**-Y de amarte**- Agrega.  
**-No. Eso no cambió.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?**  
**-Porque le pedí que me diga que no me ama y no pudo. Ella aún me ama, tanto como yo le amo a ella. **  
Los dos abrieron los ojos, creo que aún no se habían enterado, del detalle de que había confesado amar a Elena en la casa de los Mikaelson.

Se miraron como si la decisión tuviese que ser de ambos.  
**-Ok.**-Respondió la rubia.  
**-Algo más. ¿Está aquí?** -Pregunto haciendo un gesto con las manos.  
**-Si, lo tengo yo.**  
Caroline mandó un mensaje de texto, supongo que para quedar con Elena, y me dijo que regresara en dos horas para irnos a DC.

Pasé por lo de los Gilbert, para dejar a Rebekah y en el último minuto decidí no hacerlo y hablar con ellos.  
En mi futuro con Elena habrán mil complicaciones, básicamente porque es la hermana gemela de la madre de mi hija, hasta pensarlo suena entreverado. Pero me gustaría que mis suegros no fueran parte de esas complicaciones, no tanto por mí, sino por Elena y por Rebekah.  
Tenía casi la certeza de que todo esto saldría mal, pero si había una chance de que ellos entendieran debía tomarla, así que cuando me hicieron pasar les dije que necesitaba hablar con ellos.  
Ordenar mis pensamientos para poder decir las cosas de la mejor manera posible no fue fácil, y me tomó un minuto completo poder empezar a hablar.  
**-Cuando conocí a sus hijas, quedé deslumbrado por la personalidad de Katherine, ella me sonrió y todo a nuestro alrededor se desvaneció. Me enamoré de ella, de su alegría, de su forma de ver la vida y de hacerme feliz. Durante los cinco años que fue mi esposa jamás me fijé en otra mujer. Y me dio lo más importante que tengo en la vida, que es Rebekah.  
-Si esto es por…** Grayson quiso interrumpirme, pero no lo dejé.  
**-Por favor escúcheme. Cuando perdí a Katherine una parte de mí murió con ella. Estaba devastado y no podía asimilar la idea de criar a Rebe sólo, por eso vine aquí. Buscando su ayuda y su apoyo. Pero en los momentos que más necesité a alguien, la que estuvo para mí fue Elena. Ella me ayudo a volver a empezar, me dio motivos para seguir adelante, me hizo volver a sonreír y me enamoré de ella. No creo que eso sea un pecado. Entiendo que sea difícil de entender, pero ustedes saben tan bien como yo, lo distintas que son. Kath era energía y alegría, Elena es paz y serenidad.  
-Pero no puede ser ella va a casarse con Elijah.** -Miranda lo dice con una convicción que sé que no tiene.  
**-Miranda. Elena me amó durante muchos años sin decir nada, porque quería ver feliz a su hermana. Le toca ser feliz a ella, y sé que aún me ama, tanto como la amo yo. Por favor, que el recuerdo de la hija que perdieron no les haga alejar a la que les queda.  
-¿Qué quieres?** Pregunta mi suegro, con un tono menos duro de lo que esperaba.  
**-Que nos permitan intentarlo, que nos dejen tratar de ser felices. Que se permitan tener a su hija y su nieta en sus vidas, y les permitan a ellas seguir en la vuestra.  
-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que será todo para ustedes? La gente los señalará, tendrán que soportar las miradas y los cuchicheos, y no sólo ustedes.**- Como siempre Miranda se preocupaba más de su reputación que de la felicidad de Elena, pero me sorprendería escuchar lo contrario.  
**-Sé lo difícil que va a ser. Pero no me alcanza como excusa para no intentarlo.  
-¿Vas a llevártela a Londres?** -Grayson no esconde el reproche en su voz, pero la verdad no me importa.  
**-Si ella acepta, pero pueden venir con nosotros, tengo un apartamento muy bonito que pronto quedará desocupado. O visitarnos tanto como quieran.**

**-Escucha Damon eso no va a funcionar.**- No sé ni cual de los dos lo dijo, pero ya bastaba de darles explicaciones.  
**-Vine a explicarles como son las cosas, porque se merecen saber todo y de mi boca antes de que alguien más les venga con el cuento. No sé lo que les habrán dicho aquella vez para que reaccionaran así, o lo que pensarían de nosotros. Pero les he dicho la verdad, ahora la decisión es de ustedes. Piénsenlo.**  
**-¿De verdad nunca engañaron a Kath?**- Aún no puedo creer que conozcan tan poco a su propia hija...  
**-Jamás.**

Me fui para darles espacio, para que pensaran, para que… No sé. Tal vez no fueran tan cabezas duras como parecían.  
Porque la verdad es que quería darle a Elena el mundo y sin sus padres, fueran como fueran, no estaría completo.

Llegamos al edificio de Elena y de pronto, ya no parecía buena idea, creo que es lo que los actores llaman pánico escénico. La verdad es que si hubiese podido traer el piano esto sería más fácil, y seguro saldría mejor. Bueno estoy aquí, ahora será lo que tenga que ser.  
Vamos Damon, que nunca fuiste un tipo de dudas y problemas de confianza, las mujeres nunca fueron problema. Me dice mi diablito, pero claro ninguna era Elena.  
Si tan sólo pudiera hablar como lo hace ella, expresar todo lo que siento con las palabras adecuadas.  
Practiqué poco, pero espero que no salga tan mal, además elegí algo bastante difícil de hacer.  
Caroline tocó y habló con Elena para que la dejara subir y luego regresó al auto con Matt y Rebe.  
Llegué a su puerta, dejé el osito y me alejé un par de pasos.  
Cuando abrió y vio su oso soltó una exclamación y se tapó la boca con la mano. Esa fue mi entrada para comenzar a tocar…

Looking at the pages of my life

faded memories of me and you  
mistakes you know i've made a few  
i took some shots and fell from time to time  
baby, you were there to pull me through  
we've been around the block a time or two  
i'm gonna lay it on the line  
ask me how we've come this far  
the answer's written in my eyes

every time i look at you, baby, i see something new  
that takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
i don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
when i look at what my life's been comin' to  
i'm all about lovin' you

I've lived, i've loved, i've lost, i've paid some dues, baby  
we've been to hell and back again  
through it all you're always my best friend  
for all the words i didn't say and all the things i didn't do  
tonight i'm gonna find a way

Cerró la puerta de golpe y dejé de tocar.  
Pero entonces una imagen vino a mi mente, cuando se tapó la boca, su anillo no estaba…  
Giré la guitarra a mi espalda, tomé el osito del suelo y me paré apoyando la frente en la puerta.  
**-Elena, ábreme por favor.**- Podía oír sus sollozos al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente estaba recostada a ella.  
**-No puedo Damon.  
-Sí puedes Elena. Tú puedes conquistar el mundo y esto sólo es abrir una puerta.** -Odio hacer bromas cuando estoy nervioso, pero no puedo evitarlo.

No sé si fue la tontería que le dije, o algo más, pero la puerta se abrió lentamente y cuando dí un paso dentro, me encontré parado tras ella.  
**-No puedo perdonarte, no puedo volver a estar en el cielo y caer. **-Hablaba mirando el suelo, negándome sus ojos.  
**-Entonces no me perdones, sólo déjame amarte, cuidarte como tú me cuidaste.**  
Quise rodearla, estar frente a ella, pero no me lo permitió. **-No Damon…**

**-Te amo Elena, eso no va a cambiar, y voy a repetírtelo tantas veces como sea necesario, para que lo entiendas. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, quiero llevarte el desayuno, hacerte el amor, verte caminar descalza por nuestro cuarto y besarte cuando salgas de la ducha. Quiero que estés ahí para Rebekah en las cosas que yo no podré estar.  
-Pero… **-Por primera vez se giró hacia mí y me dejó ver ese chocolate que es la paz de mi alma.  
**-Amor, escúchame. Lo nuestro nuca será fácil, ni perfecto, pero vale el intento. Ya no quiero soñarte y extrañarte, sabiendo que tú sientes lo mismo. Conquista el mundo conmigo, o simplemente cásate conmigo, lo que tú quieras, pero no me iré de aquí sin ti. No volveré a perderte, no volveré a despertar sin ti.**

**-¿Y lo que yo quiero no importa?  
-Te voy a decir lo mismo que hace una semana. Dime que no me amas, dime que amas a Elijah como me amabas a mí y me iré.  
-Ya no estoy con Elijah… Lo nuestro no tenía futuro.**  
**-No tenía ni presente.**- Otra broma fuera de lugar, pero me conoce tanto que termina sonriendo, porque sabe que las hago por los nervios.  
**-No me has respondido.  
-No he dejado de amarte ni un minuto desde el día que me regalaste aquel osito y lo sabes. Per…**  
No la dejé seguir hablando, no había nada más que decir. La besé con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que sentía, con todo lo que la amaba. Ella me respondió igual, como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde el último café que se enfrió.  
**-Como me gustaría hacer más que besarte, pero alguien espera para subir.**

A la noche volvimos todos a Mystic Falls, pasamos por lo de sus padres, que aún no tenían muy claro como reaccionar. Elena les contó su lado de la historia. También les dijo que cuando regresaron de Londres habló con Elijah, y se dieron cuenta de que no querían lo mismo. Básicamente porque ella lo había usado como distracción y él la quería como esposa trofeo, aunque ella no lo dijo de esa forma.  
Yo no lo había notado, y me pareció raro, pero ella no tenía porque decir algo que no fuera verdad. Nos dijo que Elijah le había dicho que mientras durara el compromiso trabajaría con otro abogado, pero cuando le comentó que luego de la boda le gustaría que dejara el Buffet para cuidar a los niños. Conoció la peor parte del carácter de una chica Gilbert, algo que no superó.  
Su prometido era muy moderno en muchas cosas, pero algunas de las tradiciones de su familia estaban más arraigadas de lo que parecían, y una esposa con ese carácter y vocabulario, no era lo que él quería.

Los padres de Elena optaron por una especie de pacto de no agresión, o sea, no estaban de acuerdo, pero no se oponían. Seguramente nos veríamos en las fiestas, cumpleaños, navidades y tal vez alguna vez más, pero no se mudarían a Londres. Creo que eso era lo mejor.

Sólo nos faltaba arreglar un detalle, nosotros. Porque ahora era nosotros. Sonreí al pensarlo y ella lo notó enseguida.  
**-¿Qué?**  
**-Ahora eres mía. Te casarás conmigo, nos mudaremos a una casa más grande, estudiarás dónde quieras y lo que quieras y llegarás a casa para dormir a mi lado y desayunar café en la mañana.**  
Me mira reprimiendo una sonrisa.  
**-¿Quién te dijo que soy tuya?**  
Y yo respondo sin dudar.  
**-Tus ojos.  
**

_Bueno, toca dejarlos ser felices, afrontar sus problemas juntos y salir adelante  
Pronto les dejaré un epílogo para que vean como lo llevan, pero creo que seguir esta historia sería aburrirles.  
Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia y les agradezco que le dedicaran su tiempo._

P.D.:La ruptura con Elijah era algo que no tenía especial interés en escribir, porque desde el POV de Damon sería raro verla, se las dejo a vuestra imaginación 

_P.D.2: La canción es All About Lovin'you de Bon Jovi por si quieren oirla ;)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Amores ahora sí esto se termina, este pequeño epílogo es sólo para saber como les ha ido en este tiempo  
Espero que les guste_

**Epílogo**

Me despierto con una sensación extraña. Quisiera decir que me siento una adulta, que me siento más independiente, y segura. Pero la verdad es que sólo tengo una mezcla de anhelo y miedo.  
Las maletas listas me miran desde el otro lado de la habitación, el sonido del segundo golpe en la puerta me avisa que llevo 10 minutos de retraso, pero nada me ayuda a dejar de lado la idea de que mis mañanas nunca volverán a ser como ésta.  
Escucho a mamá reír, a papá llamar a Ian, a Ruffus el perro de mi hermano, arañando la puerta... Todo esos sonidos que me dicen que estoy en mi hogar, y que no había notado hasta hace un par de semanas.  
El móvil sonó a las 6, con un mensaje de April que por lo visto aún no se acostaba y estaba ansiosa por mi llegada. Le contesté y me quedé un par de minutos despierta, sopesando la idea de levantarme y hacer las cosas sin prisas. Oí a papá preparando el café para despertar a mamá, pero ganó el saber que es mi última mañana en mi cama, así que me di vuelta y me volví a dormir, segura de que él me llamaría luego.  
A las 8 lo escuché golpear mi puerta mientras la ducha corría en su cuarto. A las 8:10 el segundo llamado y la voz de mamá. O me levanto ya o Ian será el próximo y él nunca se contenta con golpear la puerta. La última vez entró sin despertarme y se robó todos mis sujetadores, para usarlos de paracaídas con sus soldados. Así que cuando bajé a la cocina vi a través de la ventana del salón, una lluvia de muñecos atados a mi ropa cayendo en el frente de la casa.  
Está en esa edad en donde aún es chico para algunas cosas, pero es suficientemente grande para entender otras, y sabe perfectamente que nunca debió hacer eso. Mamá siempre me repite, los hermanos llegan a tu vida para ser tu mejor amigo y tu peor pesadilla al mismo tiempo, lo segundo lo tengo claro, lo primero aún lo estoy esperando.

Aparto las cobijas en un gesto de rebeldía contra mi propia pereza y me siento. Dedico una sonrisa a la foto de mi madre que siempre está en la mesita, y ya no la veo igual a Elena, mi madre era su gemela pero mamá es simplemente mamá.  
Ella sabe con sólo una mirada lo que me pasa, ella tiene el poder de tranquilizarme con una caricia, de decir las palabras exactas siempre. Cuando me pongo de pie veo la foto de los cuatro el día que nació mi hermano. Yo estoy en brazos de papá y mamá sostiene a Ian, allí fue cuando me permitió decirle mamá. Le dije que no era justo que él pudiera decirle así y yo no. Y que el decirle de esa forma jamás significaría que olvidé a mi madre. Creo que eso es una mentira piadosa, nadie puede olvidar a quien no recuerda. Tengo fotos y un par de vídeos. Pero no puedo asociarlos con ningún momento de mi vida. Sí pienso en mis cumpleaños veo a Elena entrando el pastel. Sí pienso en mi primer día de colegio es Elena quién toma la foto, sí recuerdo cuando me operaron las amígdalas es ella quién sostiene mi mano y sí pienso en mi primera cita fue mamá quién me ayudó en todo. Aunque fue papá el que me esperó en la puerta para mirar con cara de psicópata al pobre chico que trajo a su niña 5 minutos tarde.

Todo eso ya no pasará, me voy a estudiar al otro lado del océano... Y voy a extrañarlos más que respirar. Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero es así. Me doy una ducha de 5 minutos y me paro un instante frente al espejo, siempre vi el rostro de mamá y los ojos de papá, ahora por lo menos veo mi propio pelo, porque me lo he puesto rubio. Sonrío recordando el revuelo que se armó, y como Ian decía a todos que era la primera fase de mi transformación en pollito.  
Bajo a desayunar con mi hermano porque mis padres ya han terminado. Mamá no quiere que note que está emocionada, papá está bajando las maletas y acomodando todo para llevarme al aeropuerto.  
Ian se contenta con comerse mi parte de las galletas con chispas de chocolate que hizo papá.

**-Damon**- la voz de mamá llega del salón y veo a mi padre pasar veloz hacia allá. Mamá está triste, pero no le gusta estar triste, lo que la pone de mal humor y sí eso no se frena a tiempo... Bueno todos sabemos lo que es el carácter de una chica Gilbert.  
Los escucho hablar aunque intentan hacerlo bajito.  
**-¿Confirmaste con Kol que la vaya a recoger?  
-Sí amor.  
-¿Estás seguro de que ellos se encargarán de lo del alojamiento?  
-Sí. Arreglaron todo cuando inscribieron a April.  
-¿Y el apartamento será suficiente para ambas? ¿Y será seguro?  
-Amor cálmate, sabes todo lo que pasaron para adoptar a April, sí existe alguien más sobreprotectora que tú es Beth.**  
Cerré los ojos y cerré los oídos. Mala elección de palabras papá, eso no terminará bien.  
Para cuando llegó la hora de partir no se hablaban, no es que yo no sepa que en un rato estarán haciendo cosas que tal vez ya no deberían hacer a su edad, pero en este momento no había nada que borrara aquella palabra.

El auto nos llevaba por las calles de Londres, unas distintas a las de mi niñez, porque cuando Elena se vino a vivir con nosotros nos mudamos. No es que recuerde mucho, tenía apenas tres años, pero siendo papá como es tengo mil fotos y videos para recordar la casa en la que dí mis primeros pasos.  
Hoy entiendo que las razones de mudarnos fueron varias, no sólo el tener que explicar que no era Katherine quien había regresado de la tumba, ni el tener que soportar miradas de reprobación, ni el que me escucharan decirle tía a la mujer que vivía con mi padre. A todo eso se sumaba que esa, había sido la casa que papá y mi madre eligieron para vivir, y esa vida ya no era posible. La única manera de que saliéramos todos adelante era empezar de cero.  
Cuando comencé en el nuevo colegio presenté a mamá como Elena y nunca volví a llamarla tía, ella no dijo nada, pero estoy segura de que se dio cuenta, porque aunque yo tenía sólo cinco años, no me gustaba dar explicaciones de porqué mi papá se casó con mi tía. También recuerdo que cuando pasó me llevaron a terapia, siempre se han preocupado por mí demasiado, pero se los agradezco.  
Ya tenía ocho años cuando nació Ian, y la verdad es que estaba celosa, llevaba tres años viendo a mis compañeros de colegio decirle mamá a sus madres y yo tenía que decirle Elena a la mía. Y ahora mi hermano también le diría mamá…Fue un berrinche monumental.

**-Conozco esa sonrisa Rebekah Salvatore.**  
Me reí antes de contestar.  
**-Sólo estoy recordando travesuras papá.**  
Me miró por el retrovisor, en sus ojos tenía esa luz, esa chispa que también tienen los de Ian. Es algo difícil de explicar, pero siempre brilla más fuerte cuando mira a mamá.  
Ellos nunca me contaron toda su historia de amor, creo que sólo las partes bonitas, pero ya soy lo suficientemente grande para llenar los espacios en blanco. Sé que fue duro, ahora soy capaz de leer las miradas de mis abuelos en las fiestas, y sé que mis padres deben de haber pasado por mucho, para llegar hasta este auto el día de hoy.  
He visto las fotos del casamiento de papá con Kath y sé que se amaban, pero también vi como lo miraba mamá… Hay mucho que nunca me van a contar pero nada que no se vea cuando se miran.

Para cuando terminaron las despedidas y crucé las puertas a la sala de embarques me gire a verlos. Una nueva etapa comenzaba para mí, tendría aventuras, saldría al mundo, y tal vez encontraría el amor.  
Y una nueva etapa comenzaba para ellos, las dos personas que más me aman en el mundo. Extrañarían a su hija pero por primera vez vivirían sin la sombra de mi madre entre ellos. Elena no fue el primer amor de papá, pero estoy segura de que es el último.  
Damon no sólo fue el primer amor de mamá, es el único.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios.  
Hasta pronto_


End file.
